Destins croisés ou fatalité ?
by Heleanora
Summary: L'heure de vérité venait de sonner : l'un de leurs deux vieux démons les avait rattrapés, fermement décidé à se faire justice. Ils ignoraient encore que l'un sans l'autre, autrefois,  leurs démons ne seraient jamais devenus ces légendes noires du crime.
1. Prologue

**DESTINS CROISES OU FATALITE ?**

Auteur : Heleanora.

Disclaimer : Aucun droit sur la série à ce jour, juste sur les idées qui hantaient mon imagination.

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le passé de Lisbon, depuis longtemps enterré et oublié, ressurgissait tout à coup et apportait un nouvel éclairage sur les affaires du temps présent ?

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER ACTE<strong>

« A moins que la chance ne nous sourisse, nous ne l'attraperons probablement pas de si tôt. »

Il n'y tenait plus. Il ne pouvait en entendre davantage. D'un mouvement brusque, Jane se redressa, se leva et gagna la sortie du bureau d'un pas vif, son regard évitant sciemment toutes les personnes présentes. _Partir loin. Le plus loin possible. Vite. _Il perdait le contrôle. La porte claqua. Sans importance. Comment avait-elle pu… Comment avait-il… Trop, c'était trop. Inadmissible !

Elle l'avait trahi ! Point. Toutes ces années, elle leur avait menti, lui avait menti. Sans le moindre remord. N'avait rien laissé filtrer, alors qu'il y aurait eu tant d'occasions…

Comment avait-elle réussi à lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme alors qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Comment l'avait-elle osé ? Et lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Comment n'avait-il pu lire correctement la situation ? Interpréter les signes ? Car il devait bien y avoir eu des signes, non ? Il n'y avait jamais de feu sans fumée, alors un tel brasier ? Impossible !

Une seule chose ne comptait plus qu'à cet instant : comprendre comment il avait pu se leurrer à un point tel sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong>DERNIER ACTE<strong>

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil nerveux dans le rétroviseur. Le Break marron était toujours là. Elle l'avait remarquée des kilomètres auparavant quand elle s'était volontairement insérée dans leur file en proie à un ralentissement sévère. On circulait parfaitement bien sur les autres voies. Elle n'aimait pas cela n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Un regard à Jane lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais cela ne voulait rien dire : malgré sa fréquentation du CBI et ses talents indéniables, il n'en restait pas moins un agent en herbe. Sans oublier qu'il se passionnait actuellement pour le « Rocher » et la « chance » de Steve de pouvoir voyager autant dans le cadre de son métier. _Steve… Le métier de Steve…_ Bon sang ! Comment n'avait-elle pas envisagé cette hypothèse auparavant ? _Une telle évidence…_

Sans prévenir, elle parqua le SUV sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et coupa le moteur, fébrile. Elle constata avec soulagement que le Break les dépassait sans faire mine de ralentir. _Elle devait devenir paranoïaque…_ Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer après les événements des mois derniers ? Si improbables et fous, si macabrement  
>rocambolesques que même les plus mauvais films ne mettraient pas en scène un tel scénario. Des événements auxquels elle ne croirait pas un instant si elle n'en était pas le centre. <em>Un des centres, se corrigea-t-elle machinalement.<em>

Rassurée, elle reconsidéra méticuleusement son idée, en testa la solidité, faisant fi de la curiosité dévorante du consultant. _Une idio__te. Elle n'était qu'une idiote_. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas de longtemps. Inspirant profondément, sûre d'elle, elle fit part de sa théorie à son compagnon, dont le visage refléta le tumulte des émotions qu'il ne pouvait manquer de ressentir. L'excitation de la chasse, l'espoir, la détermination, le choc, la culpabilité, le remord. S'ils aboutissaient, il lui faudrait du temps pour que la solution fût en réalité si simple, qu'il aurait pu atteindre son but bien plus tôt s'il ne s'était perdu dans des considérations alambiquées, qui avaient obscurci son cerveau au lieu de l'éclairer. Tant de gâchis…

Son mauvais pressentiment la reprit de plus belle tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route pour Sacramento. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter attentivement les autres conducteurs, cherchait vainement à y discerner un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou encore un visage qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Les paris étaient ouverts. Deux kilomètres monotones d'autoroute plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à relâcher sa vigilance, _se fustigeant intérieurement de son excès de prudence_, un Break marron qui stationnait moteur ronflant sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence se réinséra dans la circulation quelques automobiles devant elle, ralentit insensiblement, se laissant doubler de nombreuses fois pour reprendre sa place antérieure, cinq automobiles en arrière, file de droite. Le même Break. _Elle n'était pas paranoïaque._ Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'équilibre précaire dans lequel Jane et elle flottaient depuis des mois venait de se rompre.

L'un de leurs deux vieux démons les avait finalement pris en chasse et entendait bien se faire justice sans attendre…


	2. Acte premier, scène 1

Merci beaucoup Madmouse pour ton commentaire ! :) Sans trop en dévoiler pour le moment, tout commence en effet à l'époque de la mort de la mère de Lisbon. Si l'essentiel de son histoire est indépendante de celle de John le Rouge, les deux se télescoperont de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des événements, jusqu'à la découverte finale d'un lien ancien entre les deux, des plus inattendus. Toutefois, des indices sur ce lien seront semés dès les premiers chapitres pour qui saura les dénicher.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acte premier, scène1.<span>**

Au commencement

Steve souffla un grand coup avant de franchir les portes de l'ascenseur, résigné mais la démarche ferme. Il devait le lui annoncer en personne, aussi difficile que cela fut. Un coup de chance – mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de chance – que son prédécesseur n'y ait pas songé plus tôt, ou jugé la démarche prioritaire. Une belle erreur si on lui demandait son avis. Avisant un officier oisif à proximité, il s'enquit de l'emplacement du bureau de l'agent Lisbon et se dirigea résolument dans la direction indiquée, regardant droit devant lui. Des années d'expérience, d'observations discrètes, lui indiquèrent le degré de curiosité que son passage suscitait. Il imaginait sans peine les pensées qui agitaient leurs esprits surpris, des interrogations sur son identité aux raisons de sa présence, en passant par son attitude quasiment martiale, adoptée inconsciemment il y avait bien longtemps de cela.

Il nota machinalement que le tumulte prit de plus fortes proportions lorsqu'il atteignit l'espace réservé à l'unité des crimes sérieux, qui baignait de manière caractéristique dans la torpeur du travail administratif d'une fin d'enquête. Il changea également de nature : plus que les questions habituelles que provoquait la vue d'une figure étrangère, il ressentit dans l'atmosphère une demande précise qui se trahit bientôt par trois regards braqués sur une forme étendue paresseusement sur un canapé de cuir brun, légèrement à l'écart, ladite forme feignant avec brio un inintérêt total, une dénégation de la tête à peine visible. Il sentit alors les trois regards se braquer à nouveau sur lui tandis qu'il franchissait les derniers pas qui le séparaient de sa destination et frappait trois coups distincts et affirmés – sa signature. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître le visage familier qu'il recherchait, un visage étonné mais néanmoins ravi.

« Bonjour Tessie !

_ Steve ! Quelle bonne surprise ! _Accolade._ Mais entre voyons ! »

A moitié poussé dans la pièce close, il intercepta tout de même le regard lourd et menaçant que Teresa lança à son équipe, parfaitement consciente du trouble qui l'agitait silencieusement, puis il entendit vaguement des bruits de papier et de frottements légers, significatifs de la reprise du travail. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

Une fois seuls et à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, comme les deux vieux amis qu'ils étaient, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le petit divan à leur disposition pour poursuivre leurs retrouvailles.

« Comment vas-tu Tessie ? Tes affaires ont l'air de bien marcher.

_ Bien merci. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Et toi ?

_ Ca va, ça va. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir rejoint les marshalls… _Une lueur étrange traverse ses yeux qu'elle saisit immédiatement. Le silence s'appesantit rapidement, chargeant l'atmosphère d'inquiétudes et d'interrogations. Plus moyen d'y couper, de retarder l'inévitable pour rattraper proprement le temps perdu. Le moment était venu._

_ OK. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? _Soupir résigné de Steve._

_ J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. _Crispation._ Il s'est évadé. Il s'est échappé de sa prison il y a trois jours…

_ Quoi ! _Fureur._ _Lisbon se met à arpenter la pièce, les yeux fixés au sol. _Pas possible ! Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas avertie immédiatement ?

_ Je l'ignore. Dès que je l'ai appris, j'ai insisté auprès de mon chef pour qu'il me confie la direction des recherches en mettant en avant ma connaissance du dossier et du fuyard. Il m'a laissé carte blanche… Je… La procédure habituelle a été lancée, tous les endroits plausibles vérifiés. Aucuns résultats pour le moment. Navré. _Silence. _

_ Bon sang Steve ! Il ne devait plus jamais revoir l'extérieur d'une prison ! Il devait être strictement confiné dans un établissement ultra-sécurisé avec surveillance renforcée. Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper ? Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?

_ Nous l'ignorons._ Abattu._ Nous soupçonnons une intervention extérieure, une complicité interne. Mes meilleurs hommes sont sur le coup. Ils continueront de creuser et n'arrêteront que lorsqu'ils auront trouvé la faille, sois-en certaine. _Ferme. Nouveau silence._

_ Qu'est-ce tu ne m'as pas encore dit ? _Regard surpris._ _Yeux au ciel._

_ La fouille de sa cellule n'a rien donné, mais un autre détenu, qui s'occupe de la bibliothèque ambulante, affirme qu'il l'a forcé à lui procurer d'anciens articles de journaux concernant ses meurtres, des photos. Jamais rien de récent. Bien que crédule, le bibliothécaire n'a pas oublié d'être prudent…

_ Il n'a pas renoncé.

_ Probablement pas. _Regard bref au calendrier._

_ Il n'a pas non plus calculé la date de son évasion au hasard. _Sourcils froncés._

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On a remis en place le filet de sécurité.

_ Il n'a pas toujours été efficace.

_ Il a été suffisant la plupart du temps. _Regard incisif._ D'accord, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire.

_ Je sais. _Marmonnement._ Excuse-moi. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à… à ça.

_ Je sais…

_ Tiens-moi au courant.

_ Evidemment !_ Silence._ Ca va aller ?

_ Il le faudra bien. _Murmure. _Merci de t'être dérangé spécialement pour moi. _Doux sourire désolé. Steve se lève, se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, suivi de Lisbon. Enlacement prolongé._

_ N'en fais pas trop surtout, Steve.

_ Tout ira bien Tessie.

_ Fais attention à toi. »

Se préparant à sortir, Steve ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle demeurait fidèle à elle-même, à se préoccuper des soucis des autres avant ses propres inquiétudes. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il n'aurait sans doute pas discerné le léger voile sombre qui la nappait désormais. Ils se détachèrent. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Steve Carstairs fit un geste de salut désinvolte pour la rassurer, puis disparut à l'autre bout des locaux. Il sentit le regard de Teresa le suivre un instant avant de se retirer à nouveau dans son antre, un masque impénétrable fermement posé à nouveau sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Une heure ne s'était pas écoulée depuis le départ du visiteur que Patrick Jane s'insinuait dans le bureau de Teresa Lisbon, en quête de réponses aux questions qu'il ne cessait de ruminer depuis l'apparition de l'inconnu. Il avait déduit de son maintien et de son attitude qu'il appartenait aux forces de l'ordre et qu'il connaissait la jeune femme depuis de nombreuses années, qu'ils avaient été très proches par le passé mais que le temps et la distance les avaient lentement éloignés. Ils tenaient cependant encore beaucoup l'un à l'autre, un attachement particulier. Suffisamment pour que l'inconnu entreprenne un long voyage pour lui parler d'un sujet grave le concernant. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'ils étaient ressortis : Lisbon s'était montrée étonnamment démonstrative, son regard trahissait une inquiétude sincère et profonde à son égard, tandis que le sien contenait davantage d'acceptation, d'ombres et de regrets pour être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. <em>« N'en fais pas trop surtout »<em> La thèse qui accompagnait le plus souvent ces mots incitant au repos renvoyait à un ennui de santé, suffisamment sévère dans le cas présent pour que l'inconnu veuille renouer une vieille amitié, revoir les êtres qui lui étaient chers…

Cet homme avait eu une place importante dans sa vie. Aucun doute n'était permis à ce sujet. En réalité, c'était ce constat spécifique qui le taraudait. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment deux individus de leur genre avaient pu devenir amis. A la fois trop semblables et trop différents, cocktail plus favorable à la rivalité - ou à la passion - qu'à l'amitié. Or, il s'agissait bien d'amitié : ils avaient visiblement cheminé de concert un bon bout de chemin, sans qu'aucun des gestes, paroles ou inflexions de voix qu'accompagnaient toujours la fin d'une romance ne pointent le bout du nez. Scénario des plus improbables pour qui connaissait la nature humaine. Et Jane estimait assez justement que tel était son cas.

Aussi, la curiosité dévorant le meilleur de lui-même, il avait fini par céder à la tentation pour s'abreuver à la source du savoir. Il entra sans frapper dans le bureau et s'installa à sa place habituelle sans que sa cible, plongée dans la relecture d'un dossier, ne daigne prendre acte de sa présence. Sa visite ne la surprenait certainement pas. Elle connaissait bien ses habitudes. Nullement découragé, il fixa le moindre de ses gestes un quart d'heure durant avant qu'elle n'accepte de lui adresser la parole.

« Que voulez-vous Jane ?

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous que je veux quelques chose ?

_ Laissez-moi réfléchir… _Ironique._ _Compte silencieusement sur ses doigts._

_ Allons Lisbon, vous seriez incapable de citer autant de raisons.

_ Défiez-moi. _Regard mauvais. Jane lève les mains en signe de reddition._

_ C'est étrange. _Haussement de sourcils. _Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de recevoir des visites personnelles ici.

_ Et ?

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas Jane.

_ Quand cela m'a-t-il déjà arrêté ? _Silence._ Vous vous doutez que j'ai sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de toute façon. _Lisbon le contemple quelques secondes avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Voix lente, presque susurrante. _

_ Vous avez raison Jane. Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, vous le répétez assez souvent.

_ Vous le reconnaissez enfin.

_ Vous savez donc ce que je m'apprête à faire…

_ J'en ai une vague idée. _Geste nonchalant de la main._

_ Parfait. _Elle se replonge dans son travail._

_ Quoi ? Vous me laissez sur ma faim ?

_ Je croyais que vous le saviez ?

_ Mais…

_ Soyons clairs Jane, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de satisfaire votre curiosité. Réessayez ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je vous assure qu'une rumeur anonyme fera le récit héroïque de ce qui s'est passé lors de votre disparition si mystérieuse de la semaine dernière. _Eclair de défi._ Vous savez, cette petite chose avec l'Iguane. _Voix doucereuse._ _Regard « vous n'oseriez pas » de Jane. _Vous en êtes sûr ?

_ Je vais me préparer une tasse de thé. Ma gorge me gratte horriblement. Il n'y aurait pas comme un courant d'air frais dans la pièce ?

_ Faites cela. »

Jane quitta le bureau d'un air digne, sans remarquer le soupir de soulagement de Lisbon. Anticipant effectivement la tendance fureteuse de son consultant, elle s'était attachée à jouer son rôle habituel en attendant son incursion - bien tardive pour lui, qui possède la patience d'un enfant -, inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait deviner de la visite de Steve. Des conclusions erronées selon toute vraisemblance, sans quoi il aurait insisté davantage et se serait montré moins beau joueur. Pas si transparente que ça, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire, cela se confirmait de jour en jour. Et devrait continuer. Elle préférait garder tout ce passé pour elle et Patrick Jane était bien la dernière personne à laquelle elle le confierait.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

" Bonjour Tessie. Je me doutais que tu appellerais mais nous n'avons pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Ca ne tardera sans doute plus maintenant…

_ Il est à Sacramento,_le coupa-t-elle._

_ Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ? _Silence chargé de colère. _Non, évidemment que non. _Grave. _J'arrive dans trois heures."


	3. Acte premier, scène 2

Coucou aux lecteurs qui ont la curiosité de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

**MadMouse :** (;p) Il est possible que tu sois sur une piste avec ta théorie : bien que la mort de la mère de Lisbon soit bien accidentelle, elle joue un rôle particulier dans toute cette affaire... :) Lisbon a une excellente raison de vouloir garder son passé secret le plus longtemps possible, c'est pourquoi cette fois-ci elle se "rebiffe" et n'hésite pas à utiliser les moyens en sa possession pour obliger Jane à reculer. Mais peut-être que Jane a lui-aussi une bonne raison pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle a caché pendant si longtemps... Quelque chose qu'il refuserait de voir ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acte premier, scène 2.<span>**

Retour flamboyant d'un Gars.

Incapable de se concentrer, le regard de Teresa Lisbon ne cessait de fixer alternativement le calendrier et le téléphone. Le 5 du mois était arrivé sans qu'aucun piste sérieuse n'ait permis d'appréhender ni même de localiser son cauchemar d'antan. Steve et elle, en contact régulier, s'accordaient pour affirmer que le prédateur frapperait à sa date habituelle et avaient tacitement décidé quelques jours auparavant de ne plus communiquer ensemble jusqu'à la découverte de son nouveau crime. Et dire que midi sonnait déjà…

La plupart de ses meurtres avaient été signalés bien plus tôt dans la journée. Une préférence indéfinissable pour l'aube guidait ses desseins les plus noirs. Se seraient-ils trompés sur ses intentions ? Elle en doutait...

Paradoxalement, la sonnerie de téléphone qu'elle guettait depuis le petit matin la fit sursauter brusquement. Elle décrocha aussitôt avec un mélange de reluctance et de détermination. Elle devait savoir qui… Persuadée que l'appel concernait ses préoccupations, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un inspecteur qui requerrait l'intervention du CBI. Une personnalité politique de premier plan retrouvée morte. Elle comprit à demi-mot que quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans la scène de crime titillait l'instinct de cet officier expérimenté. L'inspecteur Tobias O'Neery était un bon enquêteur, elle savait pouvoir faire confiance en son jugement, aussi ne tarda-t-elle pas à mettre la machine en branle une fois ses supérieurs avertis. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de la distraire de ses mornes pensées, se dit-elle, résignée. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour redevenir une personne sensée.

Elle comprit son erreur à peine l'entrée franchie. L'enquêtrice et la souris chasseresse en elle auraient dû le lui souffler plus tôt. Si évident… Le Gars était pleinement de retour dans sa vie. Croire qu'il tuerait là où elle n'était pas était une ineptie. Il tuait pour elle. Le malaise la prit comme à retardement. Nausée. Flou. Aveuglement. L'impression de se noyer dans un torrent. Impossible. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et constata qu'elle ne rêvait pas, un cauchemar bien réel…

« Vous comprenez ce que je vous disais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Vous avez bien fait de nous appeler, Tobias. »

D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de la victime, s'isola inconsciemment dans une bulle alors qu'elle entamait ses constations. Le corps, étendu de tout son long dans le corridor, rappelait une figure angélique avec ses bras en croix et ses yeux clos. L'index de sa main pointait vers le mur du fond, nonchalamment, presque naturellement. Un coup de poignard l'avait atteint en plein cœur, le tuant instantanément. Une légère trace de piqûre dans le cou révélait qu'il avait été préalablement drogué pour le rendre inoffensif. Autour de lui, des flaques de sang s'étiraient de manière cohérente mais une vague netteté témoignait de leur caractère artificiel. _Peintes après coup._ Correctement vêtu, impeccablement coiffé, les ongles manucurés. Rien qu'elle ne connût déjà, rien qu'elle ne connût point encore. Identique au meurtre précédent, près de deux décennies auparavant. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté...

Elle se dirigea ensuite comme un automate vers l'endroit désigné par le doigt et souleva un lourd cadre d'ébène mettant en valeur une quelconque peinture impressionniste. Un feuillet parcheminé tomba, qu'elle saisit délicatement de ses doigts gantés avant de le déplier et de le déchiffrer silencieusement. Le même code, impossible à bannir de sa mémoire. Elle le tendit à un technicien qui s'empressa de l'étiqueter, comme il l'avait précipitamment photographié au moment de sa chute.

Pendant quelques éphémères secondes d'éclaircissement, Lisbon remarqua que le moindre de ses gestes était suivi par tous les témoins, perplexes et interrogateurs, totalement ignorants du cinéma de Jane. Ce dernier rampait, humait, scrutait, trifouillait comme à l'accoutumée, sans remarquer, étrangement, l'inattention dont il était la victime, l'absence de réactions quelconques à ses manies peu orthodoxes et commentaires sibyllins. Comme s'ils devinaient tous que la vérité viendrait d'elle et non du talentueux mentaliste si connu de leurs services pour une fois… Les agents Cho er Rigsby eux-mêmes, qui ne l'avaient jamais vue se comporter de la sorte. Au moment de replonger dans sa bulle, elle eut encore le temps d'apercevoir l'éclair troublé et désappointé dans le regard de Jane, alors qu'il se retournait enfin vers elle et notait avec étonnement qu'elle focalisait toutes les attentions. Il fronça les sourcils, et elle entendit les engrenages cliqueter dans sa cervelle tandis qu'il essayait de trouver un sens à cette scène irréelle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le regard de Lisbon parcourut le corridor sans relâche, à la recherche d'un petit détail qui n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu et le trouva finalement en la présence d'une tablette d'eau de Javel. Hochant légèrement la tête, elle prit le chemin de la buanderie, et n'en trouvant pas, de la salle de bain, où se trouvait une machine à laver de bonne taille, ancienne. Elle en ouvrit le capot et en sortit un second feuillet parcheminé, qu'elle étudia aussi minutieusement que le premier, repensant pour la énième fois en dix minutes que tout s'avérait identique dans les moindres détails, comme si l'homicide de Cornelia Connely ne s'était produit que le mois précédent… Par acquis de conscience, elle refit un examen sérieux des lieux, doutant d'y trouver rien de plus. L'assistance aussi en sembla persuadée puisqu'elle recommença à s'animer.

« Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier des scènes de crimes similaires. Nous avons un nouveau tueur en série sur les bras.

_ Un imitateur ?

_ L'original, j'en ai bien peur. Je dois m'absenter passer un appel. Cho, supervisez l'équipe scientifique et listez tous les éléments qui vous semblent avoir de l'importance. J'ai pu laisser passer un détail par préjugé. Rigsby, faîtes le tour du voisinage avec un uniforme, les questions habituelles. Et contactez Van Pelt pour qu'elle reconstitue en détail l'emploi du temps de la victime sur les trois dernières semaines, sans oublier d'éventuels dépôts de plaintes. Jane… _Soupir._ Faîtes ce que vous voulez tant que vous ne restez pas dans mes jambes et ne cherchez de poux à personne.

_ On s'inquiète pour moi, Lisbon ?

_ Laissez vos âneries au vestiaire ! Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça aujourd'hui ! _Ton sec et tranchant, regard glacial. _Cho, surveillez-le de près.

_ Bien chef !

_ Et ne pensez pas à me suivre !

_ Je n'y songeais même pas, ma chère ! _se récria-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel_.»

Sans plus s'attarder, elle sortit sur le perron et s'éloigna vivement d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, là où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait surprendre sa conversation. La sensation d'étouffement commençait à se dissiper, elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de composer un numéro désormais redevenu familier.

« Bonjour Tessie. _Voix mesurée._ Je me doutais que tu appellerais mais nous n'avons pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Ca ne tardera sans doute plus maintenant…

_ Il est à Sacramento.

_ Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ? _Silence chargé de colère. _Non, évidemment que non. _Grave._

_ Je suis sur sa dernière scène de crime. Il s'est arrangé pour que je sois amenée à prendre l'affaire en charge. Une victime en vue à qui j'avais donné un coup de main dans la rue, il y a deux semaines de cela. Aucun doute possible.

_ Il a laissé un message ?

_ Deux. « Je suis de retour, chère Teresa », « Même jeu, mêmes règles ».

_ J'arrive dans trois heures. Est-ce que ça ira ?

_ Oui, mais il faudra que j'aplanisse le terrain avec ma supérieure. Tu vas certainement vouloir transférer tes investigations ?

_ Evidemment, quelle question ! Aplanir ?

_ Hightower ne se laissera pas facilement convaincre. Elle n'appréciera pas que je lui ai caché toute cette histoire.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ?

_ Non, mais mon équipe s'interroge. J'ai pris en main l'affaire de manière parfaitement inhabituelle. _Pause._ Je compte leur faire un briefing complet en soirée, après ton arrivée.

_ OK. Nous présenterons l'affaire ensemble. _Silence. _Tu vas bien ?

_ Il le faudra. A tout à l'heure.

_ Bye. »

Elle profita de sa solitude quelques minutes de plus, achevant de se ressaisir, avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, l'équipe scientifique s'était mise à l'œuvre et passait le moindre recoin à la loupe, épiait chaque détail en quête d'indices. L'agent Cho, en retrait, passait au tamis visuel les lieux du crime d'un œil expérimenté tandis qu'il gardait l'autre sur leur consultant, occupé à étudier une photographie qu'il avait dû extirper à l'usure au photographe, si elle s'en fiait au visage courroucé de celui-ci. Probablement le cliché figurant le message codé. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son agent qui entreprit immédiatement de lui résumer les derniers éléments.

Elle avait dû s'absenter plus longtemps qu'elle n'en avait eu conscience.

« La scientifique n'a trouvé aucune empreinte pour le moment, ni aucun élément susceptible de nous éclairer sur l'identité du meurtrier. _Regard mi-ironique sous-entendant qu'elle devait déjà en avoir une idée de toute façon. _Le tueur a agi rapidement une fois entré et la victime mise hors d'état de nuire. Aucun geste superflu ni erreur d'attention de sa part à première vue. _Nouveau hochement de tête de Lisbon._ Sa femme et sa fille sont en vacances à Washington d'après des voisins. Elles n'ont pas encore été prévenues.

_ Occupez-vous-en cette fois-ci, voulez-vous. Je dois retourner immédiatement au quartier général pour rencontrer Hightower. Assurez-vous d'être de retour au bureau avec Rigsby pour 18h00 précises.

_ Bien chef. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de mentionner Jane. Elle savait qu'intrigué par son comportement, il la suivrait comme une ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des réponses.

Il attendrait comme les autres. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à répéter trente-six mille fois la même histoire, et le faire en particulier, même succinctement, une première fois avec sa supérieure pour la gagner à sa cause, était une fois de trop. Le consultant sembla le comprendre et s'y résigner après trois tentatives vaines et vertement rabrouées. Sans nul doute en proie à des interrogations dévorantes. Le trajet en voiture s'acheva dans un silence pesant. Ne voulant pas risquer un nouvel assaut aussi malvenu que prévisible, elle se défit de sa compagnie à la seconde où elle mit le pied dans le bâtiment et fila droit vers le bureau d'Hightower.

Maintenant que le loup était sorti du bois, mieux valait qu'elle soit prévenue sans attendre…

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

_" Comment avez-vous pu travailler sur cette affaire ? Vous étiez tout juste sortie de l'adolescence si je ne me trompe pas."_

_Nouvelle inspiration profonde. Hightower comprit à cet instant que le plus dur était encore à venir._

" C'est à cause de moi que le Gars a commencé à tuer.

_ Comment ? _Regard perçant. _[...] Vous ne pouvez pas travailler sur cette affaire, vous êtes trop impliquée.

_ Je le regrette Madame, mais c'est impossible. _Ton catégorique._

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que vous connaissez l'affaire mieux que quiconque ?

_ Parce que la dernière fois qu'on a voulu m'évincer de l'enquête à cause de mon âge, on a subi un véritable carnage.

_ Je vois… _Silence._ _Embarras. _Vous poursuivrez l'enquête en attendant une décision définitive de ma part après examen du dossier. Seulement, au moindre écart ou à la moindre action inconsidérée vous serez démise de la direction de l'affaire. "

Lisbon acquiesça avant de sortir du bureau. L'agent Hightower attendit que la porte soit pleinement refermée avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de caler son visage dans ses mains. Selon la loi des probabilités, combien de chances y avait-il pour que deux membres appartenant à une même équipe soient chacun de leur côté le centre d'attention d'un tueur en série ? Et combien de chances pour qu'ils aient à s'y confronter simultanément ? Presque inexistantes, elle en était persuadée.


	4. Acte premier, scène 3

Bonsoir !

MadMouse : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! :) Quelques réponses poindront le bout de leur nez à partir de ce chapitre, mais le lien entre le Gars et la mère de Lisbon n'apparaîtra _complètement_ que dans les actes 2 et 3, et seulement dans le dernier pour celui entre Jane et Lisbon.

Sweetylove30 : Contente que mon histoire t'intrigue. A ce jour, j'ai entamé l'écriture des derniers chapitres, ce qui devrait en faire environ 25 de longueur équivalente. Cependant, il n'est pas exclu que j'en supprime quelques-uns qui me semblent inutiles après-coup.

Lisbon avait tout fait jusque-là pour oublier son cauchemar de jeunesse, elle refusait qu'on la considère différemment à cause de lui, quand il y avait si peu de chances pour qu'il revienne la troubler. Quand à Jane... elle avait et a encore beaucoup à redouter de ses réactions au regard de la vérité, et elle ne l'ignore pas. Une autre raison de son silence persistant. Raisons et réactions exploseront d'ailleurs lors de la scène 5, lorsque tous - et Jane en particulier - auront enfin toutes les données en main.

Quant à l'attitude de Lisbon au cours de l'enquête... que dire si ce n'est que bien qu'elle continuera à travailler étroitement avec son équipe jusqu'au bout, il n'est pas exclu qu'elle garde temporairement quelques atouts en manche...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Acte premier, scène 3<span>

Premières explications

La surprise puis l'inquiétude se peignirent sur le visage de l'agent Hightower alors que l'ouverture de la porte révélait son visiteur. La présence de l'agent Lisbon dans son bureau alors qu'elle commençait à peine une nouvelle enquête n'était pas pour la rassurer. Sur un bref signe de tête, elle invita sa subalterne à s'asseoir avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot ! Qu'est-ce Jane a été inventer aujourd'hui ?

_ Jane ? Non, il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'offenser qui que ce soit. Pour l'instant. _Marmonnement._

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir alors ? _Froncement de sourcils, qui s'accentue à l'entente d'une inspiration profonde._

_ Nous avons un problème. Nous comptons un second serial killer à notre charge.

_ Comment cela ? Rien dans les informations préliminaires ne sous-entendait une telle possibilité.

_ Non, mais j'ai reconnu le mode opératoire en étudiant les lieux.

_ Poursuivez.

_ La disposition de la scène de crime et le mode opératoire correspondent aux agissements d'un tueur en série qui a sévi au Nouveau-Mexique il y a de cela dix-neuf ans. Le Gars. Il droguait ses victimes puis les abattait d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur avant de les disposer à sa convenance, de manière « artistique ». Des indices en évidence sur les lieux révélaient l'emplacement d'éléments plus ou moins dissimulés. Des messages codés ou des objets divers auxquels il attribuait une signification particulière. Il avait également mis au point un procédé pour récupérer proprement la plus grande partie du sang de la victime, qu'il réutilisait ensuite pour recréer de fausses flaques autour du corps. Il avait finalement été appréhendé et condamné à perpétuité.

_ Pourquoi y avez-vous pensé alors ? Vous croyez qu'il a un imitateur ?

_ Non. Il s'agit du Gars en personne. _Regard septique._ Il s'est évadé de sa prison il y a trois semaines de cela et n'a pas encore été retrouvé.

_ Et comme par enchantement, il réapparait à Sacramento pour reprendre ses vieilles habitudes ? _Sarcasme teinté d'incrédulité. Silence._ _Suspicion. _Comment êtes-vous si bien renseignée sur cette affaire ? Je n'ai vu dans votre dossier aucune mention de formation de profilage ou autre qui pourrait expliquer une si bonne connaissance…

_ Le marshall chargé de retrouver le Gars m'a avertie de son évasion après qu'elle se soit produite.

_ Parce que ?

_ Parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai participé à l'enquête à l'époque.

_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous étiez tout juste sortie de l'adolescence si je ne me trompe pas.

_ Vous ne vous trompez pas. _Regard qui exige des réponses. Nouvelle inspiration profonde. Hightower comprit à cet instant que le plus dur était encore à venir._ C'est à cause de moi que le Gars a commencé à tuer.

_ Si c'est une plaisanterie, sachez qu'elle est de mauvais goût. _Magdeleine voulait se raccrocher au dernier brin d'espoir qui la séparait d'un nouveau cauchemar en perspective._

_ Malheureusement non. Il… Il a vu quelque chose de spécial en moi… un alter ego, et a décidé de … me séduire, de me rapprocher de lui, de sa vision du monde, en mettant la mort en scène. Tous les cinq de chaque mois, sans interruption. Une victime. Avec laquelle j'avais été en contact plus ou moins longuement.

_ Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler davantage s'il a fait autant de victimes ?

_ Les enquêteurs de l'époque n'ont pas voulu m'exposer à cause de mon âge et de mon degré d'implication.

_ Tout semble indiquer qu'il en a toujours après vous s'il a pris le risque de se transplanter ici.

_ Le contenu des messages le confirme. _Temps de réflexion. Regard résolu. Ton ferme._

_ Vous ne pouvez pas travailler sur cette affaire, vous êtes trop impliquée.

_ Je le regrette Madame, mais c'est impossible. _Ton catégorique._

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que vous connaissez l'affaire mieux que quiconque ? _Ironie mordante._

_ Parce que la dernière fois qu'on a voulu m'évincer de l'enquête, on a subi un véritable carnage. _Inspiration. _Une année après le premier meurtre, les investigations ont été confiées à un nouveau responsable, qui m'a écartée en affirmant que là n'était pas ma place.

_ Difficile de lui donner tort…

_ Le cinq du mois suivant, le Gars a fait deux victimes, en précisant sur un feuillet parcheminé que le nombre de morts doublerait chaque mois jusqu'à ce qu'on m'intègre à nouveau. La hiérarchie n'a rien voulu entendre. Le mois suivant, il y a eu quatre victimes, puis huit, puis seize, de plus en plus notables, et il a commencé à coder ses messages en suggérant que j'en avais la clef. Au final, pour éviter une hécatombe, les autorités supérieures ont cédé, et m'ont officiellement autorisée, sous certaines conditions relatives à mon âge, à participer activement à l'affaire. Le mois suivant, le Gars n'a assassiné qu'une seule victime. _Pause. _Il n'hésitera pas à recommencer.

_ Je vois… _Silence._ _Embarras. _Je vais demander le dossier pour avoir davantage d'informations avant de prendre une décision définitive. En attendant, vous poursuivrez l'enquête. Seulement, au moindre écart ou à la moindre action inconsidérée vous serez démise de la direction de l'affaire. Est-ce clair ?

_ Parfaitement Madame. _Ne sort pas._

_ Vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose ?

_ Le marshall en charge de la traque du fugitif s'avère être mon contact privilégié de l'époque dans l'équipe chargée du Gars. Il arrivera ici sous peu pour nous apporter son concours ainsi qu'un angle et des moyens d'attaque parallèles.

_ Vous avez conclu une collaboration inter-agence sans m'en avoir demandé préalablement l'autorisation ?

_ Que je l'ai conclue ou non, Madame, les marshalls viendront tout de même poursuivre leur propre traque dans notre Etat. Autant que nous mettions en commun nos efforts pour parvenir plus vite à un résultat. Nous n'avons pas besoin que cela traîne autant en longueur que l'affaire de John le Rouge.

_ Ma décision, pas la vôtre. Je veux voir ce marshall dès son arrivée dans nos locaux.

_ Bien Madame.

_ Votre équipe est-elle déjà au courant ?

_ Non Madame. Je veux les en informer après les démarches préliminaires.

_ Y aurait-il d'autres choses dont je doive être informée ? D'autres cadavres dans le placard ?

_ Non Madame.

_ Je ne vous retiens pas. »

Lisbon acquiesça avant de sortir du bureau. L'agent Hightower attendit que la porte soit pleinement refermée avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de caler son visage dans ses mains. Selon la loi des probabilités, combien de chances y avait-il pour que deux membres appartenant à une même équipe soient chacun de leur côté le centre d'attention d'un tueur en série ? Et combien de chances pour qu'ils aient à s'y confronter simultanément ? Presque inexistantes, elle en était persuadée. Et pourtant…

Un instant, elle songea à transférer l'affaire John le Rouge à une autre équipe, pour rejeter cette idée presque aussitôt. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, une équipe entière avait été massacrée. De plus, si elle le faisait tout de même, cela signifierait transférer également Jane qui refuserait certainement cette fois-ci de la céder. Or, personne ne le contrôlait aussi bien que Lisbon, l'expérience l'avait prouvé… Résignée, elle se demanda ce que l'avenir leur réserverait tout en ressentant lourdement les manipulations diverses dont elle se révélait victime et le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait. Elle se montrait suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'elle n'aurait plus désormais aucune prise sur tout rebondissement, toute avancée ou tout coup dur qui surgiraient dans ces deux affaires.

Refusant toutefois de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain volontairement, elle s'informa immédiatement des détails de la nouvelle affaire pendant plus d'une heure. Ce qu'elle lut lui fit froid dans le dos… Tant de pression et de responsabilités sur les épaules d'une jeune fille, pour la folie d'un jeune homme pas beaucoup plus âgé… Au su de ces révélations, elle comprit mieux, dans une certaine mesure, la femme qui prendrait probablement sa place un jour.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, trois coups secs frappés à la porte tirèrent Magdeleine Hightower de ses préoccupations. Elle identifia immédiatement l'homme qui se présenta à elle comme le marshall qu'ils attendaient, un homme exigeant, obstiné et déterminé, à qui l'on n'en comptait pas facilement. Le mentor de Lisbon très probablement.<p>

« Bonsoir, marshall Carstairs, de l'unité de poursuite des fugitifs. L'agent Lisbon m'a informé de votre demande de me rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais.

_ En effet. Agent Magdeleine Hightower. Asseyez-vous ! _Pause._ Ainsi, vous avez travaillé sur ce cas une vingtaine d'années auparavant ?

_ J'appartenais au noyau dur de l'équipe qui a mené les investigations.

_ Sans doute pourrez-vous me donner plus de détails sur celles-ci.

_ Je suis certain que vous avez déjà tous les renseignements utiles à votre disposition.

_ Comment a-t-on pu laisser une adolescente participer à cette enquête, victime et pièce de jeu ou non ?

_ Tout d'abord, même si elle a eu accès à un nombre choisi de pièces du dossier, elle n'est jamais allée sur le terrain et ne passait pas son temps au poste. Nous lui demandions simplement régulièrement d'apporter son éclairage personnel. _Regard septique d'Hightower. _Teresa Lisbon n'était pas n'importe quelle adolescente. Elle avait déjà plus de cran, de bon sens et de sang-froid que certains de mes collègues, mais cela ne vous surprendra pas. De plus, la première victime du Gars s'avérait être son frère, un moyen direct et efficace de l'entrainer dans l'engrenage, bien que l'affaire demeurât à ce stade encore dans le domaine de l'ordinaire. Quand tous les éléments se sont mis en place avec les meurtres suivants, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que le Gars s'adressait directement à elle et que de nombreux éléments n'étaient compréhensibles que d'elle seule, et qu'Il n'aurait jamais tolérer qu'elle ne participe pas aux recherches. A dire vrai, au final, c'est elle qui nous a ouvert les meilleures pistes et conduits à l'identifier. C'est elle qu'il voulait, personne d'autre. _Trop d'insistence pour un individu de cette trempe._

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. _Ironie moqueuse, presque incisive. Froncements de sourcils._

_ Oh ! L'épisode de la multiplication des victimes ?

_ Pourquoi elle ?

_ Un concours de hasard et de circonstances. Il l'a tout de suite considérée comme une âme sœur après une unique conversation perdue, et décidé de lui ouvrir les yeux à sa vérité coûte que coûte. Il a peaufiné tous les détails pendant deux ans avant de passer à l'action. _Silence. Duel de regards._

_ Que les choses soient claires dès maintenant. Quelles que soient vos relations avec l'agent Lisbon ou l'accord que vous avez conclu, nous avons la direction de l'enquête et vous nous référerez de toutes vos avancées et de tout élément découvert par vos soins.

_ Je ne l'envisageais pas autrement. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun problème de juridiction. Notre approche sera davantage complémentaire qu'un doublon de la vôtre étant donné nos attributions respectives.

_ Je l'espère pour vous, marshall Carstairs. _Ton sourdement menaçant._ »

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, Carstairs la salua d'un bref hochement de tête avant de sortir rejoindre sa protégée. La confiance qu'il affichait en la réussite de leur coopération inter-agence la poussa à se demander, songeuse, si celle-ci serait aussi naturelle et aisée qu'il semblait le croire…

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

" Mickael Strader, plus connu sous le pseudonyme du Gars, a sévi pendant trois ans au Nouveau-Mexique. Il faisait une victime le cinq de chaque mois sans jamais laisser d'indices ou d'éléments susceptibles de l'identifier ou de nous donner une indication quelconque sur la vie qu'il menait.

_ Comment être certain qu'il s'agit bien du Gars et non d'un imitateur bien informé qui aurait profité de l'occasion ?

_ Et pourquoi la Californie ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté au Nouveau-Mexique ou bien n'a-t-il pas carrément changé de pays ? Il a tout l'air d'un homme intelligent.

_ Toutes les victimes sans exception ont croisé le chemin d'un individu donné plus ou moins longuement, d'une simple banalité échangée à son entourage proche. _Pause. Bref regard de défi. _**Mon** chemin. Le Gars utilise le crime pour me courtiser. _Choc. Silence prolongé._

_ Cela fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer en peu de temps. Vous aurez tout le loisir de prendre connaissance des détails dans les jours à venir. A moins que la chance ne nous sourisse, nous ne l'attraperons probablement pas de si tôt. _Ces mots à peine prononcés, un mouvement brusque dans le fond de la pièce. Jane s'est relevé d'un seul geste et sort précipitamment du bureau sans un regard pour quiconque, claque la porte violemment. Confusion. Quinze secondes. Carstairs est le premier à reprendre ses esprits."_


	5. Acte premier, scène 4

Bonne lecture !

MadMouse : Il faut bien avouer que le tueur à sa manière bien à lui de voir le monde et l'habiter. L'histoire entamme un tournant maintenant que l'enquête débute véritablement et que les premières conséquences se font ressentir, les détails et les événements vont s'accumuler jusqu'à la confrontation finale. Des indices commencent à être semés...

* * *

><p><strong>Acte premier, scène 4<strong>

Au grand jour.

Dans les bureaux réservés à l'unité des crimes sérieux, une atmosphère d'attente inquisitrice planait lourdement dans l'air. L'équipe rassemblée au complet se posait mille questions sur le comportement de leur chef, sur les implications de ses paroles pour le moins sommaires et sur sa réclusion volontaire dans son office personnel. Questions qui se multiplièrent lorsqu'arrivèrent dans les locaux deux marshalls aux visages fermés et visiblement peu soucieux de nouer dialogue avec eux. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Van Pelt reconnut en l'un d'eux l'inconnu qui avait déjà attiré leur curiosité près d'un mois auparavant et, quand ils eurent pénétré dans le bureau de sa supérieure, fit part de sa découverte à ses collègues. Tout aussi surpris qu'elle, à l'exception de Jane qui persistait à feindre le sommeil sur son canapé, ils cherchèrent à comprendre les liens qui unissaient Lisbon, ces marshalls et l'affaire qui venait de leur échouer. Un lien palpable et pourtant insaisissable. Une affaire qui avait visiblement des racines plus profondes qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Un certain malaise s'insinua en eux sans qu'ils puissent s'en défendre et qui ne fit que s'accentuer au fil des minutes, les empêchant de poursuivre correctement leur travail.

Peu de temps après, le plus jeune des marshalls réapparut et gagna la sortie des locaux sans toujours leur accorder le moindre mot tandis que le plus âgé – la connaissance de Lisbon – se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers le bureau d'Hightower, dans lequel il fut promptement reçu.

Oui ! Il y avait définitivement du mystère dans l'air… Et l'orage ne tarderait plus à éclater.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'inconnu revint et leur adressa pour la première fois un semblant d'attention – il les considéra chacun leur tour, les jaugea -, accroissant leur trouble commun, puis disparut à nouveau dans l'antre de leur patronne.

Plus rien ensuite. Pas un mouvement, pas un son. Plus rien qui ne valut la peine d'être signalé dans la demi-heure suivante. Plus rien pour les détourner de leur tâche, dans laquelle ils se replongèrent de plus en plus profondément, sans en avoir conscience, oubliant tout le reste…

Ils sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble quand l'agent Lisbon les convoqua autoritairement dans son bureau. Un regard leur suffit pour comprendre qu'ils obtiendraient enfin quelques réponses à leurs interrogations.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, leur chef et le marshall étaient appuyés sur le rebord de la table de travail et attendaient calmement qu'ils soient tous installés avant de prendre la parole. Van Pelt et Rigsby prirent place sur les deux chaises disponibles tandis que Cho prit position en retrait, le long du mur. Ils ne purent que remarquer le regard et la moue de désapprobation de l'inconnu alors qu'il fixait d'un œil impatient Jane, qui non seulement avait pris tout son temps pour se « réveiller », mais se faisait un point d'honneur à afficher une nonchalance qu'ils savaient feinte. Il rejoignit lentement le canapé où il s'étendit et ferma les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Marshall Carstairs, je vous présente les agents Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby, et notre consultant Patrick Jane. Marshall Carstairs, de la branche de recherche des fugitifs du Nouveau-Mexique. Il se trouve que le meurtre de ce matin découle d'une affaire sur laquelle nous avons travaillé ensemble par le passé et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de collaborer à nouveau. _Regard circulaire._ Il y a tout lieu de penser que le meurtre de ce matin n'est que le premier d'une longue série à venir si nous ne trouvons pas d'indices rapidement.

_ Un tueur en série.

_ Oui, connu sous le nom du Gars. Il s'est échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité il y a trois semaines de cela et semble ne pas avoir perdu un instant pour reprendre son passe-temps favori. _Attention tendue. _La scène de crime sur laquelle nous avons été appelés ce matin est parfaitement représentative de son mode opératoire. Steve ?

_ Mickael Strader, plus connu sous le pseudonyme du Gars, a sévi pendant trois ans au Nouveau-Mexique. Il faisait une victime le cinq de chaque mois sans jamais laisser d'indices ou d'éléments susceptibles de l'identifier ou de nous donner une indication quelconque sur la vie qu'il menait. Après avoir sonné à la porte de sa victime en devenir, il la droguait au moyen d'une seringue hypodermique puis la conduisait dans la pièce qu'il avait repérée pour sa mise en scène. Il installait ensuite un dispositif maison destiné à recueillir son sang, avant de l'abattre d'une coup de poignard en plein cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêtait le saignement, disposait le corps de manière artistique puis ajoutait sa touche finale en recréant artificiellement les projections de sang. _Stupeur malsaine. Le visage de Jane se crispe insensiblement._

_ Il s'attaquait ensuite au maquillage des lieux et à la mise en place du puzzle. Si les détails ont évolués en trois ans, l'esprit en est toujours resté le même. Pour ses derniers meurtres, il prenait tout d'abord soin que la position du cadavre désigne clairement un emplacement de la pièce où il dissimulait un message codé au contenu variable. Un objet dont la présence était incongrue dans la pièce indiquait l'emplacement d'un second élément, message codé, objet, etc … , dont l'interprétation et l'analyse révélaient un aspect particulier de son système de croyances. Vous trouverez un exposé complet de celui-ci dans le dossier qui sera mis à votre disposition dès demain. Il nous suffira de dire pour le moment qu'il avait développé une obsession mystique autour de la mort qui définissait un idéal à atteindre pour vivre pleinement libéré de toutes les entraves que la société bien-pensante nouait sur notre chemin de vie. Il était également convaincu que seule une minorité d'élus pouvaient comprendre et partager cet idéal, après une phase d'initiation par un maître.

_ Le Gars tuait, et tue aujourd'hui, pour mener à terme l'initiation du disciple qu'il s'est choisi, en qui il a reconnu un alter-ego. Ses années d'emprisonnement n'ont pas atténué sa volonté. Je serais même tenté de dire qu'elles n'ont fait que la renforcer. C'est ce que sous-entendent les preuves que mon équipe a rassemblées lors de la traque préliminaire. Son évasion a été planifiée avec soin. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent Lisbon m'avertisse de son forfait, nous ignorions qu'il avait réussi à quitter sa région d'origine. Nous ne savions même pas quelles mesures il avait prises pour assurer sa sécurité et sa liberté de mouvement une fois dehors. De plus, son évasion coïncide avec la date anniversaire de son premier meurtre. Tout semble indiquer à cette heure qu'il agit comme si son dernier crime ne s'était produit pas plus tard que le mois précédent.

_ Comment être certain qu'il s'agit bien du Gars et non d'un imitateur bien informé qui aurait profité de l'occasion ?

_ Alors que l'enquête était en cours, nous n'étions que cinq en dehors du Gars à connaître la clef de chiffrage du code qu'il employait. Nous deux mis à part, l'un d'entre eux est mort en service six ans auparavant, le second a pris sa retraite au Canada peu après l'arrestation et le troisième dirige son propre service sur la côte Est. Toute fuite à ce propos est exclue, l'enjeu était bien trop important à l'époque pour que nous nous y soyons risqués et la crainte inconsciente d'un développement comme celui que nous connaissons maintenant nous a retenu d'en dévoiler plus par la suite.

_ Une des premières choses que j'ai faite ce matin en étudiant la scène de crime a été de déchiffrer les parchemins. Le cryptage est authentique et le contenu tout à fait cohérent avec notre suspect. Vous aurez également une transcription de ces messages à votre disposition.

_ Que disaient-ils ?

_ Excuse-moi mais j'ai une meilleure question : pourquoi la Californie ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté au Nouveau-Mexique ou bien n'a-t-il pas carrément changé de pays ? Il a tout l'air d'un homme intelligent, alors pourquoi un choix si peu logique ? _Echange d'un regard lourd de sens entre Lisbon et Carstairs. Ils paraissent comme acculés dans une impasse. L'équipe comprend instantanément que Rigsby a mis les pieds dans le plat sans le vouloir… du moins bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Soupir de Lisbon._

_ Pourquoi la Californie ? _Sourire amer. Hochement de tête d'encouragement de Steve ._Comme tout tueur en série, le Gars ne choisit pas ses victimes au hasard. La première enquête a révélé très vite qu'un lien les reliait toutes entre elles, invariablement, et le nombre croissant de meurtres n'a fait que le confirmer. _Inquiétude vague de l'équipe._ Toutes les victimes sans exception ont croisé le chemin d'un individu donné plus ou moins longuement, d'une simple banalité échangée à son entourage proche. _Pause. Bref regard de défi. _**Mon** chemin.

_Simultanément._

_ Quoi ?

_ Le vôtre ! Comment ça le vôtre ?

_ Un tueur en série vous a prise pour cible ?

_Choc. Un choc d'autant plus rude que rien ne les y avait préparés, pas même le comportement inhabituel de leur supérieure, qui n'avait rien trahi d'une implication aussi personnelle, centrale. Rien trahi de plus qu'un souvenir de vieille affaire. Rien, jusqu'à ce mot fatal. Ahurissement. Incrédulité. Yeux grands écarquillés. Bouches ouvertes. Seul Jane demeurait impassible. La portée de la révélation les atteignit progressivement. Début de digestion. Mots pesés à double-reprise._

_ Aussi surréaliste que cela puisse vous paraître pour le moment, le Gars a effectivement choisi l'agent Lisbon comme alter ego à initier. En fait, c'est… _Cherche ses mots pour en feutrer la portée._ après une unique rencontre avec elle qu'il a pris la décision de tuer…, pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur son monde. Tout élément de scène de crime doit être rapporté non seulement à sa philosophie de vie mais aussi à l'agent Lisbon, aux réactions qu'il est sensé susciter en elle et à ce que le tueur attend d'elle en conséquence. Il ne faut jamais perdre de vue qu'il s'agit d'une initiation, qu'il veut nous manipuler pour la faire sienne.

_ En bref, ce que le marshall Carstairs veut dire, c'est que le Gars utilise le crime pour me courtiser. Force nous a été de constater par le passé que les intentions du tueur s'avéraient principalement guidées, et avaient probablement été engendrées, par un intérêt romantique. Il fonctionne sur le paradoxe qu'il prend toutes les précautions pour ne pas être arrêté mais que l'objectif final de ses actes est que je le rejoigne, que je l'atteigne.

_ Son arrestation l'a empêché de compléter votre initiation chef, si j'ai bien compris. N'en garde-t-il pas une…certaine rancœur contre vous ?

_ Non. En fait, elle a renforcé ses convictions. Il se trouve que nous l'avons arrêté en raison du souvenir que j'ai eu de notre unique rencontre directe. Il était suffisamment précis pour que nous puissions retrouver son identité et son adresse. Lors de ses interrogatoires, il nous a clairement fait comprendre que le simple fait que je me sois souvenu de lui prouvait qu'il cheminait sur la bonne voie. Cela l'aura encouragé à persister plus qu'à abandonner. _Silence._

_ Il peut s'attaquer à nous. _Cho. Constat._

_ Non. Il ne le fera pas. _Triple haussement de sourcils. _Aussi varié que soit son panel de victimes, un état de grâce protège les enquêteurs qui le recherchent. Tant qu'ils travaillent sur l'affaire : le Gars n'a pas hésité à en abattre deux lorsqu'ils ont demandé leur transfert ou leur démission.

_ Il n'y a pas eu plus de victimes parmi nos démissionnaires qu'en raison des précautions extrêmes que nous avons adoptées pour cette occasion. _Silence méditatif, balayé par le regard perçant de Lisbon._

_ Nous nous arrêterons ici pour ce soir. Vous avez déjà beaucoup d'informations à assimiler, et il ne s'agit que de la face émergée de l'iceberg. Vous aurez tout le temps de prendre connaissance des détails dans les jours à venir. A moins que la chance ne nous sourisse, nous ne l'attraperons probablement pas de si tôt. _Ces mots à peine prononcés, un mouvement brusque dans le fond de la pièce. Jane s'est relevé d'un seul geste et sort précipitamment du bureau sans un regard pour quiconque, claque la porte violemment. Confusion. Quinze secondes. Carstairs est le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Ton ferme._

_ Mon équipe vous fera parvenir dès demain matin une copie du dossier d'origine ainsi que de toutes les démarches et résultats obtenus pas nos services depuis l'évasion. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à l'agent Lisbon ou à moi-même si vous désirez des précisions. Nous en connaissons parfaitement les moindres détails.

_ N'hésitez pas non plus à creuser vos propres pistes. Des regards neufs avec du recul pourraient faire émerger de nouvelles hypothèses que nos a priori dissimuleraient. »

Hochements de têtes mi-approbateurs, mi-perdus. Comprenant qu'on leur donnait congé, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt quittèrent à leur tour la pièce. Dépassés, égarés par ces révélations surréalistes, ils ne purent réprimer une impulsion de fuite et s'échappèrent sans tarder des locaux du CBI, chacun de leur côté, dans l'espoir de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve…

* * *

><p>Le silence perdura une poignée de secondes après que Lisbon et Carstairs fussent de nouveau seuls. Ils avaient tous deux parfaitement conscience de l'énormité des révélations qu'ils venaient d'égrener à l'équipe. Seule une étude prolongée et approfondie des données finirait par chasser la crudité qui les accompagnait. Ce ne serait que lorsqu'ils en auraient assimilé les engrenages les plus complexes qu'ils retrouveraient véritablement le sentiment de la réalité, comme eux-mêmes vingt années auparavant.<p>

« Ils ont plutôt bien réagi tout compte fait, excepté ce Jane… Son nom m'est familier d'ailleurs, quand j'y repense… Ce n'est pas un soi-disant medium ou quelque chose du genre ? Bref… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris et pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? Je t'ai observée et tu n'as pas même esquissé un geste pour le retenir. Cela ne te ressemble vraiment pas. _Soupir de Lisbon. _

_ Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. Je suis la première à reconnaitre et à proclamer à qui veut l'entendre que Jane est un enquiquineur de première, l'homme le plus insupportable que je connaisse, le dernier en lequel on peut faire confiance. Prêt à tout pour prouver qu'il a raison et parvenir à ses fins. Il me coûtera certainement mon poste un de ces jours, j'en suis persuadée. _Pause. _Cependant, aussi déplacée que soit sa sortie en tornade…

_ Oui ?

_ Je… Je mentirai en affirmant que je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction spectaculaire. _Regard fortement inquisiteur._ Tu as déjà entendu parler de John le Rouge, je suppose ?

_ Le tueur en série qui sévit ici, en Californie ? Bien sûr ! Mais je ne vois pas quel est le lien …

_ C'est mon équipe qui est chargée de l'affaire…

_ Mais encore ? _Soupir d'agacement. Steve se rappela que Teresa n'aimait pas être interrompue sans cesse._

_ C'est la raison pour laquelle Jane a rejoint notre équipe comme consultant. _Bref silence. Hésitation._ John le Rouge a tué sa femme et sa fille. _Visage interdit._ Depuis, un jeu malsain et macabre s'est instauré entre eux…

_ Je comprends. Un peu.

_ J'en doute. _Regard blessé._ Jane est un homme très observateur, intuitif, et très intelligent. C'est pourquoi il nous est utile dans notre travail quotidien, que la hiérarchie a accepté de l'engager en dépit du bon sens et le garde encore en dépit de complications incessantes. Il se vante de pouvoir tout voir et savoir d'une personne en quelques secondes d'observation, de manière justifiée le plus souvent… Et il sait tirer le meilleur profit de toutes ses déductions. Un individu dangereux sous des apparences charmantes. _Ton étrange dont Carstairs saisit mal la portée réelle. _Ne te laisse surtout pas abuser par ses manières doucereuses. Toute faiblesse se retournera contre toi. _Ton sec, dur. Pause ponctuée de négations de tête. _Tout ça pour dire… Il n'a pas dû apprécier de n'avoir jamais soupçonné cette partie de mon passé, de n'en avoir jamais saisi le moindre soupçon d'ombre au fil des ans alors que… Un coup dur porté à son orgueil. Comme une trahison… _Yeux qui s'égarent dans le vague. Steve se prend à peser méticuleusement les dires de sa protégée, avant de détourner la conversation._

_ Il est si bon que ça ?

_ A ton avis ? _Sarcastique. _Pourquoi garderait-on cette catastrophe ambulante sinon ? La moitié de ma paperasse concerne les plaintes et les remontrances portées à son encontre ainsi que les conséquences de ses manigances.

_ Je me demande… Ce n'est qu'un civil tout compte fait, pas un agent assermenté… Penses-tu que le Gars pourrait s'en prendre à lui ?

_ Je ne crois pas, même s'il n'est pas un agent, il est officiellement rattaché au CBI et affecté à notre équipe. La question se pose davantage pour toi.

_ Je doute qu'il s'attaque à moi ou à ma propre équipe. Outre le fait que j'ai travaillé sur la première enquête, je suis réaliste : c'est toi qui dirigera toutes les opérations, peu importe les clauses sur papier. Toutes les investigations actuelles des marshalls ne feront que nourrir tes propres démarches, ce qui va dans son sens. Il n'aura pas intérêt à éliminer de l'équation des atouts dans votre jeu commun.

_ Ca se défend.

_ Un instant. _Steve consulte un message qu'il vient à peine de recevoir._ On m'informe que des policiers du Nouveau-Mexique ont retrouvé un dossier te concernant dans les archives d'un détective privé retrouvé assassiné il y a une semaine de cela. Apparemment, la mort remonte à un peu moins d'un mois. Ils ont remonté la piste jusqu'à un gardien de la prison du Gars qui a démissionné trois mois auparavant. Il l'avait engagé pour obtenir des détails sur toi sous un motif fallacieux. De ton emploi du temps à tes fréquentations. Quand les enquêteurs ont voulu l'interroger, ils n'ont pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Un avis de rechercher a été lancé. Je vais nous faire parvenir le dossier dès demain.

_ Le Gars a bien joué. Si nous avions découvert plus tôt la mort de ce privé, il n'aurait pas profité du même effet de surprise.

_ A notre honte. Nous devrions mettre sans tarder un bouclier de protection pour tes proches en Californie.

_ C'est inutile. La plus grande partie de mes connaissances travaille au CBI ou dans les forces de l'ordre, et ne me sont pas particulièrement proches. J'ai toujours évité de me… lier après tout ça, même une fois le procès terminé. La plupart de mes amis sont toujours au Nouveau-Mexique.

_ Ce sera ça de gagné. Enfin, façon de parler… _Gêne._

_ Il n'y a pas de mal. Vois-tu d'autres choses qu'il nous faudrait régler dès à présent ?

_ Non. Et toi ?

_ Non. Rien qui puisse supplanter une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Je sais. _Accolade._ On se revoit demain.

_ Bonne fin de soirée !

_ Merci. A toi aussi. »

Sur un dernier regard en arrière, Steve quitta le bureau et regagna son hôtel. La fatigue l'enveloppa brusquement, contrecoup de la ruée qui l'avait animé depuis l'appel de Tessie, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. La situation le rattrapait à son tour et lui pesait lourdement, il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Machinalement, il acheta sur le chemin de son hôtel une bouteille de whiskey, vieux réflexe qui ne l'avait plus pris depuis une dizaine d'années.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

_Partir loin. Le plus loin possible. Vite. _Il perdait le contrôle. La porte claqua. Sans importance. Comment avait-elle pu… Comment avait-il… Trop, c'était trop. Inadmissible. Pas question d'en entendre plus, d'entendre les piètres justifications. Que pourrait-elle ajouter de toute façon ? Des détails sans importances? Des fioritures ? Du... pittoresque ? Ridicule ! Elle l'avait trahi. Point. Toutes ces années, elle leur avait menti, lui avait menti. Sans le moindre remord. N'avait rien laissé filtrer, alors qu'il y aurait eu tant d'occasions…

Comment avait-elle réussi à lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme alors qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Comment l'avait-elle osé ? Et lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Comment n'avait-il pu lire correctement la situation ? Interpréter les signes ? Car il devait bien y avoir eu des signes, non ? Il n'y avait jamais de feu sans fumée, alors un tel brasier ? Impossible ! Comprendre comment il avait pu se leurrer à un point tel sur elle. Il avait confiance en elle. La seule personne en qui il croyait pouvoir faire entièrement confiance. A qui il s'était confié quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir au-delà du supportable… Et elle n'avait rien dit.

Une amie véritable ne l'aurait pas laissé dans l'ignorance de faits aussi importants pour elle.

Elle l'avait trompé volontairement tout ce temps, sans le moindre remord. Avec succès. Et il ne savait pas – plus – si ce qui le rendait aussi malade, aussi furieux, était le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais parlé de son passé, ou bien qu'elle ait réussi à le dissimuler si parfaitement. Jamais personne ne l'avait trompé si parfaitement…

.


	6. Acte premier, scène 5

Bonsoir ! Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette histoire. :)

Bonne lecture !

MadMouse : Ce sont souvent les situations qui m'inspirent le plus et qui commandent ensuite les réactions des personnages, parfois malgré moi et mes hypothèses de départ. Je suis contente que celles-ci te paraissent crédibles.

Du côté des indices, disons que le plus important semé à ce jour donne une connotation particulière aux crimes du Gars - une profondeur supplémentaire ? - , qui contribue à répondre à l'une des questions posées au début de l'histoire. Mais rassure-toi, à ce stade, la plupart des personnages eux-mêmes ignorent la portée réelle de cet indice et risquent fort d'être destabilisés lorsqu'il prendra tout son sens. .p)

Mococoa : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'espère que mon histoire pourra rester sur cette lancée jusqu'au bout. Une fois l'idée de départ plantée, mon imagination s'est emballée et a suivi toutes les pistes qui se sont ouvertes devant elle en essayant de les intégrer et de les combiner au mieux. Contente que ce mélange te plaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte premier, scène 5<strong>

Promenade dans les affres de la colère.

Il n'y tenait plus. Il ne pouvait en entendre davantage. D'un mouvement brusque, Jane se redressa, se leva et gagna la sortie du bureau d'un pas vif, son regard évitant sciemment toutes les personnes présentes. _Partir loin. Le plus loin possible. Vite. _Il perdait le contrôle. La porte claqua. Sans importance. Comment avait-elle pu… Comment avait-il… Trop, c'était trop. Inadmissible. Pas question d'en entendre plus, d'entendre les piètres justifications. Que pourrait-elle ajouter de toute façon ? Des détails sans importances? Des fioritures ? Du... pittoresque ? Ridicule ! Elle l'avait trahi ! Point.

Toutes ces années, elle leur avait menti, lui avait menti. Sans le moindre remord. N'avait rien laissé filtrer, alors qu'il y aurait eu tant d'occasions… Et elle n'aurait jamais rien dit, il en était convaincu, si elle n'y avait été forcée, si les événements ne l'y avait pas acculée. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien sous-entendu, ces trois dernières semaines, et pourtant elle savait. Savait qu'il était possible que tout ressorte. Savait qu'elle pourrait être amenée à replonger dans cette histoire. A s'y impliquer. A y impliquer l'équipe, à un moment ou un autre. _Ouverture de la portière de sa voiture. Installation au volant. Claquement de portière. _Mais rien. Pas le moindre signe. Rien de plus que ce léger voile à peine visible, même pour lui, après la première visite du marshall, de ce Carstairs. Si léger, si peu significatif qu'il l'avait attribué, si naturellement, à une inquiétude légitime mais distante pour un vieil ami, qu'elle n'avait revu de longtemps. _Démarrage._

Sacredieu ! Le marshall avait manifesté plus d'émotion qu'elle à cet instant-là - encore maintenant – alors qu'il n'était qu'un intervenant secondaire, une pièce principale mais non indispensable, non essentielle, de ce jeu surréaliste. Patrick était persuadé que si l'on interrogeait un individu étranger à l'affaire, il le désignerait de suite comme la cible du tueur, pas Elle. Comme si les événements macabres glissaient sur Elle comme de l'eau sur une combinaison de plongée, qu'elle n'en avait cure, alors qu'il savait avec certitude, après toutes ces années de collaboration, qu'une tempête devait faire rage en son esprit, que les émotions devaient se bousculer, se heurter, se mixer en un cocktail étourdissant, écoeurant… _Un soleil. Il prend la direction du sud et la tient coûte que coûte._

Le doute enserra subitement son cœur d'un étau froid. Qui était-il pour affirmer tout cela ? Pouvait-il encore être sûr de Ses réactions ? Ses pensées ? Ses émotions ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Ca venir ? N'en avait pas même soupçonné l'existence ? Un passé difficile, oui. Mais sans commune mesure avec Ca ! Impensable !

Comment avait-elle réussi à lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme alors qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Comment l'avait-elle osé ? Et lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Comment n'avait-il pu lire correctement la situation ? Interpréter les signes ? Car il devait bien y avoir eu des signes, non ? Il n'y avait jamais de feu sans fumée, alors un tel brasier ? Impossible !

A cet instant, détecter, mettre à jour ces signes devint vital pour lui. Il devait les trouver. Pointer ses erreurs. Comprendre comment il avait pu se leurrer à un point tel sur elle. _Il sort de la ville._ Se bercer dans une illusion aussi… Il en perdait ses mots, ses pensées. Il avait confiance en elle. La seule personne en qui il croyait pouvoir faire entièrement confiance. A qui il s'était confié quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir au-delà du supportable… Et elle n'avait rien dit !

Leurs années de collaboration repassèrent dans son esprit, de leur rencontre à ce jour, une fois, deux fois, dix. Rien. Toujours rien. Aucune référence à ce Gars. Aucun réflexe significatif d'une ancienne proie. Aucune assurance issue de son expérience. Aucune aura particulière. Aucun sous-entendu. Aucune arrière-pensée visible. Aucune réaction étrange, inexplicable, même au contact des affaires John le Rouge… Rien dans son attitude lors de ces dernières qui ne dénote une expérience personnelle, une habitude de traiter les cas de tueur en série. _Il double un conducteur, sans faire plus attention que ça._ Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Absolument rien qui ne puisse se rattacher spécifiquement à son vécu de victime de serial killer qu'une personnalité empathique et compatissante - évitant avec brio l'écueil de la pitié -, intelligente, ne puisse expliquer à elle seule. Elle avait toujours été à son écoute, soucieuse de son bien-être, attentive à ses besoins, ses moments noirs, ses craintes… Il avait senti très rapidement qu'elle le comprenait vraiment, profondément, bien qu'elle ne partageât pas toujours ses opinions. Qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Un don inné, que son passé avait probablement renforcé à l'extrême sur ce chapitre. Cette compassion confortable, un des facteurs pour lesquels il lui avait fait confiance, s'était rapproché d'elle en dépit de la raison. Mouvement fort regrettable en regard des dernières révélations. Une amie véritable ne l'aurait pas laissé dans l'ignorance de faits aussi importants pour elle.

S'en serait-elle servie délibérément pour le manipuler ? Après tout, elle s'avérait la seule à avoir un tant soit peu de mainmise sur lui… Son expérience pourrait fort bien en être l'explication. _Il mord sur le centre de la chaussée désertée. _Ses méthodes d'enquêtes en ce qui concernait John le Rouge aussi, maintenant qu'il y repensait sérieusement, qui n'avaient rien de conventionnelles. Pas de recours massif à un profiler ou quelconque psychologue. Presque du travail d'enquêteur pur, à la recherche de la moindre faille, de la moindre preuve. Pas d'hypothèses faciles ou un tant soit peu gratuites pour restreindre leurs recherches. Trop risquées, selon elle, pour s'y reposer ne serait-ce qu'avec prudence. Expression de bon sens, certes, mais sous le nouvel éclairage, opinion vraisemblablement exprimée en connaissance de cause. _Coup de klaxon. Il se rabat sur la droite._ De minces éléments, somme toute, qui prenaient un relief particulier désormais, mais insuffisants pour en déduire quoi que ce soit de significatif alors…

Résigné sur ce point, l'esprit de Jane se refocalisa plus intensément sur les trois dernières semaines, depuis l'apparition du marshall sur la scène… Rien de notable, rien qui n'aurait pu lui suggérer une autre théorie que celle qu'il avait échafaudée. Lisbon avait bien caché son jeu, rien ne l'avait trahie, rien n'avait dénoté le trouble que la nouvelle de l'évasion lui avait certainement causé. _Traversée d'une petite ville. _Elle l'avait débouté à peine plus sèchement que d'ordinaire, fait qui se justifiait non seulement par son adoration du secret de sa vie privée et, par extension, de celle de ses proches, mais encore par le blâme qu'elle avait reçu à cause de lui pour son dernier stratagème en date, qui avait envoyé cinq personnes à l'hôpital sous le faux prétexte d'une intoxication alimentaire. Comme s'il était un empoisonneur alimentaire ! Bref, rien d'inhabituel, d'intrigant à cet instant précis. Pas plus que dans les jours suivants : aucun indice de nervosité, de peur, d'angoisse ou de colère. Il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Elle était bien meilleure menteuse et comédienne qu'il ne lui donnait crédit pour. Certes, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait haut et fort, elle lui restait opaque régulièrement, mais pas à ce point-là. Pas au point de lui cacher totalement la présence d'une zone d'ombre ou d'un mensonge. Il les devinait toujours – du moins le croyait-il – s'il ne pouvait les définir clairement…

Non, aussi pointilleux qu'il se montrât, il rageait à l'avouer, il n'avait rien soupçonné avant ce début d'après-midi, et encore, honte à lui, bien après tous les autres témoins présents sur la scène de crime. Le seul, _lui souffla narquoisement sa petite voix intérieure_, à ne pas avoir remarqué d'entrée de jeu son attitude singulière. _Accélération brutale. _Et même là, il n'avait rien présumé d'aussi grave, d'aussi énorme… Rien – encore rien – dans Son attitude et Ses expressions n'avait trahi plus qu'une familiarité, une connaissance d'un cas antérieur. Rien qui ne lui avait sauté aux yeux au premier abord. Elle n'avait cependant pu se montrer aussi détachée ? Il repassa plus en détails encore ces dernières heures, inlassablement, en boucle.

Appel et briefing préliminaires des plus ordinaires, résumé succinct des premiers éléments. Trajet banal : il l'avait agacée et Elle avait répondu en conséquence, comme d'habitude. Puis était passée en mode professionnel une fois le véhicule à l'arrêt. Le seuil de la villa franchi, il s'était immédiatement focalisé sur la décoration hétéroclite et les photographies qui ornaient le vestibule, n'accordant qu'une attention brève au cadavre qui gisait à deux pas. Une simple blessure par balle, particulièrement bien placée. Rien à première vue qui ne requit un examen plus minutieux. Erreur grossière s'il en jugeait d'après les événements suivants. _Zig zag. _Certes, rien ne criait « tueur en série » apparemment, mais il était bien placé pour savoir les apparences particulièrement trompeuses. Sans oublier l'instinct de l'inspecteur O'Neery, que Lisbon avait mentionné au passage. _Faute à lui. _Pressentiment confirmé instantanément par sa collègue selon toute vraisemblance. _Seconde faute par surdité sélective._ _Elle connaissait l'affaire._ S'il en croyait les chuchotements peu discrets qu'il avait interceptés après sa « refocalisation », elle avait exploré la scène de crime comme si elle en connaissait déjà tous les détails, savait ce qu'elle devait chercher et s'attendait à des éléments précis…

Puis son verdict avait résonné comme un coup de tonnerre, « un nouveau tueur en série ». Dont elle était particulièrement familière. L'idée l'avait alors effleuré, à ces mots, qu'outre ses compétences, il s'agissait là de l'une des raisons qui avaient incité la hiérarchie à lui confier l'affaire John le Rouge. Pas une collaboration directe, non. Le reste de l'équipe en aurait entendu parler or, Rigsby et Cho semblaient tout aussi confus que lui. Plutôt une analyse de cas en cours de criminologie, ou la conséquence de la maniaquerie qui la caractérisait. Il avait penché pour la dernière… _Frissons. Il allume le chauffage machinalement, en dépit de la chaleur. _Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'était montrée plus à cran que d'ordinaire, refusant tout net de tergiverser avec lui. _Eclair de compassion._ Il l'avait attribué au fait qu'Hightower ne serait pas ravie de cette nouvelle et exercerait une pression toute particulière. Il devrait trouver des astuces pour la détendre en peu…

Puis, quasiment revenu de son désarçonnement initial, il avait profité de Son absence momentanée pour refaire un examen des lieux avec un œil averti, avait noté avec admiration la subtilité des éléments qui témoignaient de l'activité d'un serial killer. Tout en finesse et en suggestion, presque avec art…

Cela justifiait en partie son erreur originale, se rassura-t-il, de mauvaise foi, avec un fond de colère persistant. _Eclair fugace de malaise._ Il avait ensuite demandé « courtoisement » à un membre de la police scientifique un cliché des messages dévoilés par Lisbon et les avait étudiés soigneusement. Des hommes dansants, très certainement inspirés de l'histoire de Conan Doyle. Les eût-elle examinés plus longuement que Jane aurait parié que sa collègue en avait déduit une partie de leur signification, mais elle les avait seulement parcouru du regard, y cherchant certainement un point d'appui confirmant ses soupçons… _Quel naïf !_

Il avait failli manquer son retour sur place à ce moment-là, puis compris que des complications ne tarderaient plus à tomber quand elle délégua à Cho le soin de contacter la famille. _Série de légers coups de frein. _Il n'avait toujours pas deviné la vérité à ce moment-là mais, démangé par sa curiosité naturelle, il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à son véhicule et cherché à en apprendre davantage, se heurtant à un solide mur de briques. Il n'avait eu alors d'autre choix que de se résigner à attendre, et avait rejoint son canapé en traînant les pieds, ennuyé par Ses cachoteries, mais sans plus. Une bonne tasse de thé, et il s'était persuadé que s'il n'avait rien remarqué de prime abord, c'était parce qu'endormi par la routine des enquêtes, il mettait volontairement à l'écart ses collaborateurs pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel, les indices. Il s'était aussi expliqué les incohérences de Lisbon par une surprise extrême envers une affaire qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir à assumer un jour et l'anticipation des pressions qui s'exerceraient sur elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle en savait déjà quelque chose... Rassuré, il avait pu recouvrer temporairement le calme et se laisser glisser vers une douce torpeur.

Répit de courte durée. _Coup d'accélérateur. _Au retour silencieux de sa collègue dans son bureau, il avait compris qu'il avait commis une lourde erreur, et il s'était accusé de s'être laissé leurré - _de s'être leurré volontairement - _sans qu'il ne sache encore ni où ni comment. Il avait su. Simplement en décryptant les gestes de la jeune femme su que la situation était plus profonde qu'une simple affaire de l'ombre, tueur en série ou non. Une inquiétude sourde, dont il ne s'était expliqué alors l'origine, avait commencé à bouillonner en lui et il avait mis tous ses sens en alerte pour éclaircir la brume qui l'enveloppait. Ou plutôt, il avait pris pleinement conscience de l'inquiétude vague qui flottait autour de lui depuis qu'il avait été pris en défaut, inquiétude qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer par tous les moyens. _Y compris des fautes de débutants._ Il avait bien tenté une autre approche directe mais avait été rebuté tout aussi sèchement que précédemment. Réduit à n'être qu'un spectateur jusqu'à la révélation dont il savait qu'elle ne tarderait guère plus. Son instinct lui avait alors crié au-delà de toute raison et raisonnement logique, que les choses iraient de mal en pis, sans qu'il ne sache encore comment.

Il n'avait pas été déçu. _Accélération. _Ses craintes s'étaient justifiées en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il avait vu arriver l'ami de Lisbon et l'un de ses subordonnés, puis épié leurs allers et retours. Bien que leurs insignes lui eussent confirmé les hypothèses qu'il avait échafaudées trois semaines auparavant, il avait su à nouveau avec certitude qu'à ce moment déjà, il s'était lourdement trompé. Qu'il ne s'était pas s'agi d'une simple visite de courtoisie de la part d'un vieil ami.

Observant mine de rien les visiteurs, il avait immédiatement noté leur posture tendue, leurs expressions déterminées et professionnelles, teintées d'inquiétude et de colère chez le vieil ami. Il ressentait visiblement la situation plus personnellement, se sentait davantage touché… Il se rappela s'être dit que finalement, Lisbon avait peut-être bien déjà été impliquée dans une affaire de tueur en série, lors d'un poste précédent son entrée au CBI… Sans doute quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune recrue… Une meilleure explication pour son comportement atypique le choc de retrouver une ancienne affaire qu'elle croyait bien loin derrière elle… Oui, une explication définitivement plus satisfaisante. Dont il ne s'était pourtant satisfait qu'à moitié : il avait déduit des événements les plus récents que la première visite du marshall devait déjà être reliée à ce tueur… Que pour une raison ou une autre, Carstairs avait estimé nécessaire d'avertir Lisbon d'un rebondissement quelconque concernant le Gars. _Comme s'il avait pressenti qu'il frapperait à nouveau et qu'Elle devait absolument le savoir._ Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de se déplacer autrement. _Ou si l'affaire ne revêtait pas un caractère personnel. Frissons._

Somme toute, au moment fatidique d'entrer dans le bureau de l'agent en chef pour le briefing, sous des dehors nonchalant, Jane s'attendait déjà à des révélations d'importance qui dévoilerait un pan de l'histoire de Lisbon. Il savait que la réunion ne serait anodine pour aucun d'entre eux… Cependant, il avait encore été loin d'imaginer la vérité toute crue. _Forte accélération. _La trahison. Un secret si secret qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Un secret dont il ne doutait pas une seconde que sa collègue avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il ne le perce jamais, ne le devine jamais. Ne le mette jamais à jour. Elle l'avait trompé volontairement tout ce temps, sans le moindre remord. Avec succès. Et il ne savait pas – plus – si ce qui le rendait aussi malade, aussi furieux, était le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais parlé de son passé, ou bien qu'elle ait réussi à le dissimuler si parfaitement. Jamais personne ne l'avait trompé si parfaitement…

Une révélation à demi-attendue, mais un choc terrible. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça ! _Coups de klaxon furieux. Il ne les entend pas. _Ou bien… Pas ces trois dernières semaines, non, il n'y avait pas à revenir dessus… Mais cet après-midi, cette poignée d'heure à peine écoulées… _Léger relâchement de la pédale d'accélérateur. _Les indices avaient fini par se bousculer, à dévoiler peu à peu la vérité. Mis en lumière des éléments significatifs qui, bout à bout, reflétaient le tableau complet. Aurait-il inconsciemment refusé de voir la vérité ? De reconnaître, d'accepter, qu'un autre être vivant puisse avoir vécu – vivre – une expérience similaire à la sienne ? Aurait-il fait exprès de s'aveugler ? De ne pas aller au bout de ses raisonnements, comme à l'accoutumée ? Le scénario lui avait-il semblé si improbable que son subconscient l'avait condamné avant même qu'il ne se le formule à lui-même ? Serait-il le seul responsable de cette ignorance ?

Sans doute non. Si Lisbon n'avait été si bonne à maintenir son passé dans l'ombre, il n'aurait pu se conduire à l'erreur, à l'ignorance, si profondément, si longtemps. Faute partagée alors ? Il ne saurait trancher. Pas encore. Et alors qu'il venait de parvenir – pensait être parvenu – à un équilibre dans son tourment, une multitude de nouvelles questions assaillirent son esprit. Pourquoi Lisbon ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Ni au début, ni plus tard ? Ni même sur le trajet qui les ramenait au CBI ? Comment pouvait-elle s'en montrer aussi détachée ? Comment avait-elle fait pour surmonter ces trois années de cauchemar ? Panser ses blessures ? Si ce n'était entièrement, suffisamment pour mener une vie relativement normale ? _Le ralentissement naturel se poursuit._

Pas complètement normale. Elle était devenue une solitaire, maintenait une distance certaine entre ses proches et elle… Comme lui s'efforçait de créer un vide autour de lui. Comment avait-elle continué, malgré tout, à s'attacher à une poignée d'êtres. Comment avait-elle tenu, si jeune ? Ni Carstairs, ni elle n'en avait rien dit, mais il déduisait de leurs propos et de leur relation qu'elle devait avoir été prise pour cible dans son jeune âge, quand le marshall n'était lui-même qu'une jeune recrue. Tant de poids sur de jeunes épaules… Et elle avait résisté, en dépit de la pression, de la peur, de la menace, en dépit de ses responsabilités familiales, mère par substitution. Elle devait déjà posséder alors une force intérieure exceptionnelle, que les épreuves avaient accrue et consolidée telle une épée forgée par le feu. Une force qui, alliée à son intelligence et sa compassion, en faisait un agent exceptionnel.

Oui… Ces révélations éclairaient d'un jour particulier cette femme qu'il avait appris à admirer, à respecter et à faire confiance. Peut-être, par un concours de circonstances et de hasards extraordinaires, fous, miraculeux, qu'il lui serait donné la même chance… La possibilité de ressortir plus fort de sa quête, de son deuil, de sa vengeance. De surmonter l'épreuve relativement épargné. De rebâtir une nouvelle vie ? Serait-il alors capable d'oublier, ou de mettre suffisamment de côté son passé ? De ne plus se laisser hanter par celui-ci ? D'en tirer autant profit, dans une certaine mesure ?

Il essaya de s'imaginer dans un tel avenir. _Yeux dans le vague. _Ce qu'il ferait. Ce qu'il penserait. Ce qu'il voudrait. Reparlerait-il de son passé ? Il n'en était pas sûr… Peut-être était-ce là la raison, en partie, du silence de Lisbon ? Il ne prendrait plus le risque de supposer à sa place. Il ne s'en sentait plus le droit. Plus sur ce sujet, ou au sujet de ses pensées personnelles, intimes, de ses sentiments. Elle avait prouvé contre toute logique qu'elle pouvait les garder, les défendre, efficacement.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui avait pardonné. Pas encore du moins. Mais il acceptait l'idée qu'elle avait pu se taire si longtemps puisse être légitime, et voulait lui accorder une chance de s'expliquer, comme elle l'écoutait et l'épaulait malgré leurs désaccords récurrents, et parfois tranchants. Aussi soudainement que la rage l'avait pris, il ressentait le besoin de la voir, de l'écouter. Immédiatement. La fureur qui l'avait enrobé et animé comme dans un état second avait reflué comme une marée basse et le laissait épuisé. Il était temps pour lui de regagner le port, d'y obtenir de précieuses informations météorologiques et maritimes, avant de céder à un repos si ce n'était mérité, au combien nécessaire. _Brusque coup de frein. Observation des alentours._

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il se sentait déstabilisé. Cela le rendait inconfortable.

A suivre :

Deux coups secs à la porte tirèrent Lisbon de ses noirs souvenirs. Un regard machinal à sa montre. Sans surprise, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Patrick Jane. Elle savait qu'après son explosion de colère, plus que légitime, dans son bureau, il éprouverait le besoin de revenir vers elle en quête d'explications. Elle aurait seulement cru qu'il prendrait un peu plus de temps, bien plus de temps, avant de se confronter à elle, pour digérer toutes ces révélations qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées.

Le dévisageant, elle nota que ses yeux reflétaient de la détermination, un fond de colère qui ne demandait qu'à être attisé. Il était résolu à obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Une discussion qui ne manquerait pas d'osciller entre mer calme et tempête.

« Pourquoi ? _Voix basse, sourde, dont on ne pouvait dire si elle était rage ou douleur_ »

Tant de possibilités… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Ne lui avoir rien dit, à lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tout avait-il commencé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? … Teresa haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « quelle importance ? Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? », tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour Jane, pas cette nuit. Il continuait de la dévisager. Elle soupira, se résigna à répondre au pourquoi le moins embarrassant, au prix de souvenirs pénibles ; espéra envers et contre tout, sans y croire vraiment, que cela suffirait.

« Tout a commencé par une simple conversation. _Ton amer._ A l'hôpital. Le soir de la mort de ma mère. »


	7. Acte premier, scène 6

Bonne lecture !

MadMouse : c'est vrai que la mise en route est un peu longue pour bien poser les bases de l'intrigue et désormais, le temps des confrontations est arrivé : Jane et Lisbon vont devoir mettre cartes sur table pour trouver leur chemin entre mensonges, secrets, colères et expériences communes. Les événements à venir dépendront de plus en plus de leur relation et de leur manière d'aborder l' enquête. (les enquêtes ?)

Sweetylove30 : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Disons juste que j'essaie d'imaginer et de retranscrire ce que je ferai si j'étais dans leur position, avec leur vécu... Jane étant Jane, il va bien entendu vouloir, une fois sa colère revenue à un " niveau acceptable ", des réponses à tous ces secrets et ce silence obstiné qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnés, réponses que Lisbon ne sera pas empressée de donner bien qu'elle sache que cela est nécessaire. Mais il faudra sans doute un petit peu plus que cela pour aplanir durablement le terrain...

* * *

><p><strong>Acte premier, scène 6<strong>

Confrontations

Confortablement installée dans son canapé, Teresa Lisbon se concentrait tant bien que mal sur la série télévisée qu'elle avait choisie un peu plus tôt. Bien que fatiguée, elle refusait de se coucher, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Pas en le sachant de retour près d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser sans cesse dans sa tête les événements vieux d'une vingtaine d'années. Sa jeune vie - déjà difficile après le décès de sa mère, la spirale infernale de son père et la responsabilité de ses frères – bouleversée, assombrie, précarisée à cause du Gars. Pas anéantie, non. Elle ne l'aurait jamais permis, pas même alors, mais tant de précautions, de prudence, de méfiance… Une liberté somme toute restreinte…

Toutes les victimes du passé venaient lui rendre visite à nouveau, leurs corps meurtris, ensanglantés, lui rappelant sans fin leurs tourments, les moindres détails qui entouraient leurs morts. Les inspecteurs de l'époque ne l'avaient bien entendu pas laissée se rendre sur les scènes de crime, tant s'en faut, malgré ses maintes tentatives et son entêtement, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu l'empêcher de mener sa propre enquête, aussi réduits ses moyens fussent-ils. Au fil des mois, impuissants, ils s'étaient résignés à lui donner accès plus aisément à tout élément qu'ils jugeaient approprié à son âge, les éléments du mode opératoire, les messages, escomptant qu'elle puisse y trouver une signification que seul son vécu pouvait déterrer. Qu'ils l'eussent voulu ou non, elle était le cœur de l'affaire et en tant que tel, une ressource précieuse qu'ils devaient utiliser et protéger en même temps. Seul Cartairs avait véritablement compris que pour y parvenir, elle devait avoir absolument tous les éléments en main. C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de remords à lui transmettre en toute discrétion la totalité des dossiers, jusqu'aux détails les plus crus et morbides. Il l'avait suffisamment bien jaugée pour savoir qu'elle pourrait le supporter. Le début de leur partenariat officieux. Peu après, abreuvée de toutes les informations utiles, elle imaginait sans peine chaque scène de crime, se voyait se déplacer dans celles-ci comme si elle y était réellement présente, mettant à jour de ses mains les différents éléments. Elle en avait alors rapidement saisi les significations…

Deux coups secs à la porte la tirèrent de ses noirs souvenirs. Un regard machinal à sa montre. Sans surprise, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Patrick Jane. Elle savait qu'après son explosion de colère - plus que légitime - dans son bureau, il éprouverait le besoin de revenir vers elle en quête d'explications. Elle aurait seulement cru qu'il prendrait un peu plus de temps avant de se confronter à elle, pour digérer toutes ces révélations qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées.

Elle prit le temps de l'observer attentivement alors qu'il sondait son visage. Sa figure était étonnamment expressive, sans son masque habituel. Il arborait un air fatigué, légèrement hagard, mais ses yeux reflétaient de la détermination, un fond de colère qui ne demandait qu'à être attisé. En dépit d'une étrange aura de timidité, il était fermement résolu à obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Ils se dévisagèrent enfin franchement, et un regard prolongé, appuyé, leur suffit à se comprendre. Teresa s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, puis, la porte refermée soigneusement, le suivit jusqu'au divan où ils prirent place face à face, prêts à entamer civilement - mais pour combien de temps ? - une discussion à cœurs ouverts, douloureuse, mais au combien nécessaire. Elle coupa le son du poste de télévision. « Pourquoi ? »

Tant de possibilités… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Ne lui avoir rien dit, à lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tout avait-il commencé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? … Teresa haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « quelle importance ? Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? », tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour Jane, pas cette nuit. Il continuait de la dévisager. Elle soupira, se résigna à répondre au pourquoi le moins embarrassant, au prix de souvenirs pénibles ; espéra envers et contre tout, sans y croire vraiment, que cela suffirait.

« Tout a commencé par une simple conversation. _Amertume._ A l'hôpital. Le soir de la mort de ma mère. _Elle regarde le sol. Jane la fixe toujours._ Une infirmière m'avait téléphoné pour me prévenir de l'accident. J'attendais des nouvelles dans la salle d'attente. Un garçon de mon âge s'est approché, m'a dit que sa mère venait d'être hospitalisée d'urgence après avoir été agressée à son domicile. Les médecins l'avait chassé de la salle de soin. Nous avons discuté environ une heure de nos situations, de nos vécus, à mots couverts, à phrases détournées, parfois alambiquées, puis on m'a appelée pour m'annoncer la mort de ma mère. _Regard lointain, triste._

J'ai complètement oublié ce garçon par la suite, mais lui ne m'a pas oubliée. Notre conversation l'a tellement enchanté qu'il s'est mis en tête que nous étions des âmes sœurs, sur la même page, qu'un lien particulier nous reliait à jamais. Il a échafaudé toutes sortes de théories qui aboutissaient à la conclusion qu'il devait m'ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité que je ne pouvais pas encore saisir pleinement pour que nous puissions enfin partager nos vies. Son idée a mûri pendant deux années. La durée de l'agonie de sa mère, qui s'est jamais véritablement remise de ses blessures. Son décès a déclenché l'engrenage fatal. Il … a fait sa première victime officielle. _Froncement de sourcils de Jane._

Le jour anniversaire de notre rencontre, puis chaque mois anniversaire. Mon jeune frère. Le début de ma prétendue initiation… _Yeux dans le vague. Voix comme perdue._ J'avais tout oublié de cette conversation, jusqu'à son dernier message, chez sa dernière victime… De l'époque. Une phrase étrangement formulée qui éveillait un écho dans mon esprit. _Paupières qui se ferment. _ " La mort est le plus profond révélateur de l'âme." Qui s'ouvrent. Cela m'a tourmentée, des heures durant. Puis je me suis brusquement souvenue. Ce jour à l'hôpital. Cet adolescent maigrichon, vêtu comme un motard avec son casque trop grand et son pantalon trop serré, son regard… Le reste n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Il a suffi à l'équipe de Steve de fouiller dans les archives de l'établissement hospitalier pour retrouver le nom du suspect, lancer une recherche puis trouver son adresse et l'appréhender. Il n'a rien dit d'abord. Pas un mot jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la pièce. Il ne s'est plus tu depuis. »

Silence prolongé. Teresa s'était replongée dans ses souvenirs alors que Jane essayait de s'imaginer à la place d'une toute jeune Lisbon, agressée de toutes parts. Y parvenait, non sans douleur. _Voix pensive._

« Trois ans de cauchemar, à se demander sans arrêt qui sera la prochaine victime, combien proche elle sera de soi. Si chaque personne croisée n'en subirait pas les conséquences… Par craindre pour sa vie propre au début, puis celle… de votre famille, de vos amis… Vous avez pourtant continué de les fréquenter, n'est-ce pas ? Fait tout votre possible pour eux, malgré la menace. Ils étaient déjà impliqués… mais vous avez refusé de vous lier avec davantage de personnes, pour limiter les risques. _Bref silence._ Il ne vous en a admiré que davantage, renforçant ses convictions. Vous le saviez, et vous avez tenu bon, pour ne pas le laisser gagner, le laisser vous manipuler. Vous vous êtes montrée forte.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix. Mes frères avaient besoin de moi. Je devais l'empêcher de les atteindre. _Elle voulait dire implicitement « Ne pouvais autoriser qu'ils soient éparpillés dans des familles d'accueil ou des foyers, sans contrôle._ Je devais garder la main, à tout prix. De plus… _Lents hochements de tête de Jane._

_ Et aujourd'hui encore, vous vous méfiez de tout le monde, en particulier de tous ceux qui veulent apprendre à vous connaître.

_ Dixit le champion de l'esquive ! _Sarcasme._

_ Me jetteriez-vous la pierre Lisbon ? _Silence. Duel de regards. Sérieux._ Pourquoi ? _Retour au point de départ. Plus d'échappatoire possible._ _Voix qui se charge subtilement de rancune._ Pourquoi, alors que l'équipe traque un tueur en série, n'avoir jamais évoqué, même vaguement, l'origine de votre savoir-faire ?

_ Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Vous n'étiez pas là quand nous avons travaillé sur nos premières enquêtes John le Rouge. _Haussement de sourcils incrédule. Yeux au ciel. Soupir. _Pourquoi ? _Haussement d'épaules faussement désinvolte._ Steve m'a appris les bases du métier et je me suis toujours appuyée dessus, John le Rouge ne faisant pas exception. Pourquoi aurais-je dû en expliquer les origines sur ce cas précis alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant ? Que je n'en changeais pas ? Après tout, ce sont mes méthodes qui m'ont valu le cas. _Impasse qui s'attarde dans une pause pesante. Voix susurrante._

_ Les circonstances… Cela aurait été naturel, logique… _Ton susurrant, implicitement accusateur. Explosion de colère._

_ Bon sang Jane ! Je voulais oublier ! Vous pouvez le comprendre, non ! Mettre tout ça derrière moi. Ne pas porter d'étiquette qui me poursuivrait partout, quoi que je fasse. Discrétion à l'extrême ou non, les gens parlent et tout finit par se savoir à la longue. C'est pourquoi j'ai fini pas m'installer ici, d'ailleurs, où personne ne savait, ne me jugerait jamais en regard de…ça. La pitié. La volonté de soi-disant compenser mes misères... _Brève pause pour respirer. Regard vers Jane. Colère qui s'embrase. _Et ne venez pas me dire que vous ne préféreriez pas que tous ces gens que l'on rencontre ignorent qui vous étiez, êtes, ce qui est arrivé. Vous en feriez autant si vous le pouviez ! _Ton convaincu, sûr, trahissant sa compréhension de son interlocuteur._ Ne dites pas le contraire. _Pause._ _Ton calme, pénétrant. _L'étiquette que vous portez vous pèse souvent, bien que vous le cachiez sous vos multiples masques. Vous ne supportez pas les réactions que votre vécu provoque chez tous ceux que vous rencontrez, la pitié. Vous ne voyez que ça, cela vous obsède, et vous vous renfermez de plus en plus pour lutter contre, le faire disparaitre, mais ça ne veut pas s'en aller. Quoi que vous fassiez. Parce qu'ils savent.

_Jane se lève brusquement, marche de long en large, la fureur dans l'âme, longtemps. Voix dangereusement basse, maîtrisée à grand peine._

_ Vous n'avez jamais eu pitié de moi. De la compassion parfois, oui. Jamais de pitié. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi. Cela semblait vous venir si naturellement… Jai fini par croire qu'il s'agissait de votre personnalité. _Visage incrédule, comme perplexe, étonné._ Après tout, vous avez toujours su comment aborder, mettre en confiance les victimes, les témoins. Les suspects. Comme si vous aviez développé un instinct, un don… Je veux dire… j'ai présumé que cela provenait de votre vécu avec vos frère, votre père, votre mère… Alors qu'en fait… _nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça._ Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, à moi ? Si une personne pouvait comprendre, ne pas mettre d'étiquette… _Détermination renouvelée._

_ Mince ! _Colère renouvelée. _Je n'en ai jamais reparlé depuis la seconde où le verdict a été rendu ! Pas même avec les enquêteurs quand il m'arrivait de les recroiser !

_ Mais moi ? Vous savez tout ou presque sur ma femme et ma fille ! _Cris._ S'il y a une personne à qui vous pouviez en parler, c'était moi !

_ Vous ?_ Amertume sarcastique, teintée d'incrédulité. Jane la fixe de manière exigeante. Lisbon lève les yeux au ciel, lui renvoit son regard. Duel. Fureur._ Vous me posez vraiment la question ? Non mais je crois rêver ! Vous, Patrick Jane, seriez bien la dernière personne à qui j'en aurais parlé, en aurais-je eu le désir. »

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus contre qui il était vraiment en colère, s'il était encore en colère ou juste frustré, troublé. S'imaginait sans mal à la place de Lisbon et agir de même si les rôles étaient renversés. Elle lui en avait dit plus qu'il n'était en droit d'exiger… L'avait attendu inconsciemment, savait qu'il aurait besoin de savoir, de creuser. Venait de prouver qu'elle le connaissait sans doute aussi bien qu'il la connaissait, imparfaitement mais en profondeur, sincèrement, … Il ne parvenait pas à choisir le mot juste…

Alors qu'il se raccrochait à son regard, l'orage s'apaisa d'un coup sur son esprit, et il se rassit. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus seul. Un sentiment qui lui était devenu étranger. _Inspiration profonde._

" Lorsque je suis rentré et que... "


	8. Acte premier, scène 7 et dernière

Bonsoir à tous et toutes !

Dawnie : Merci à toi ! L'heure des explications se poursuit en effet et dérive légèrement vers des sujets probablement plus sensibles pour Jane et Lisbon, ce qui pourrait bien pousser le consultant à un geste surprenant de sa part, en fin de chapitre.

MadMouse : Il n'est pas facile pour Jane et Lisbon d'aller à l'encontre de leurs natures pour évoquer franchement des sujets aussi personnels, prennent des précautions extrêmes pour ne pas trop se dévoiler malgré tout, pour ne pas se blesser. Le portrait du Gars se précise et une chose est certaine, il n'aura de cesse de poursuivre son oeuvre et finira par recroiser le chemin de Teresa, de mauvais _et_ de bon gré.

En tout cas, à la fin de cet acte, bien que vagues et ténus, les indices sont suffisamment nombreux pour commencer à soupçonner la nature du lien qui existe entre lui et John et le Rouge, un lien à double-sens...

Mococoa : Merci encore pour tes compliments ! : ) J'essaie de retranscrire de mon mieux les contradictions des relations entre Jane et Lisbon quand des sujets personnels pointent le bout de leur nez, entre volonté de partage et réflexe de réserve, des élans qui resteraient principalement cachés si le Gars n'avait pas fait son retour, les forçant à exposer à la lumière ce qui serait autrement demeuré dans l'implicite

* * *

><p><strong>Acte premier, scène 7 ( et dernière )<strong>

Ces ponts qui nous unissent

« Vous ?_ Amertume sarcastique, teintée d'incrédulité. Jane la fixe de manière exigeante. Lisbon lève les yeux au ciel, lui renvoie son regard. Duel. Fureur._ Vous me posez vraiment la question ? Non mais je crois rêver ! Vous Patrick Jane, seriez bien la dernière personne à qui j'en aurais parlé, en aurais-je eu le désir. »

_Silence. Voix plus calme. Murmure. _A qui j'aurais pu en parler ! _Regard blessé du consultant. Regain d'irritation, d'animosité. _Allons, nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que si je l'avais fait, que ce soit au début de notre partenariat ou bien une fois la machine parfaitement rodée, même avec les intentions les plus sincères au monde, vous auriez hurlé à la manipulation, clamé haut et fort que j'utilisais simplement et fort maladroitement la vieille tactique du tissage de points communs, d'expériences communes pour gagner de l'influence, de l'emprise sur vous. Vous m'auriez méprisée et garder rancune d'une manœuvre aussi vile. Vous auriez fait de ma vie un véritable enfer. _Haussement de sourcils._ OK, plus infernale qu'elle ne l'est déjà. _Inspiration. Voix posée, regard direct. _En toute honnêteté, je suis certaine que l'idée vous a traversé l'esprit avant de venir ici. Et que vous vous demandez maintenant si ce n'est pas pour vous manipuler, pour jouer plus facilement, invisiblement, sur vos cordes sensibles, que j'ai gardé le silence. Que la question vous hantera souvent, sans que vous y trouviez jamais de réponse satisfaisante.

_Silence prolongé. Yeux qui se fixent, se sondent, voulant faire passer des messages multiples. Apaisement de surface. Ton grave, non sans une once de persiflage._

_ En fait, j'aurais probablement ramené le sujet sur le tapis à tout bout de champ, sachant que cela vous mettrait au minimum mal à l'aise, et je vous aurais harcelée jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez et démissionniez, ou soyez réduite à ma merci.

_ Je me sens rassurée, vraiment. _Cynique. _Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais risqué de perdre mon poste une ou deux fois par semaine ces dernières années, ni que vous ne finissiez par toujours faire ce que vous vouliez au bout du compte.

_ Voyons Lisbon ! Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, non ? Yeux_ au plafond. Silence qui s'alourdit. Voix basse. _Vous vous trompez. Ce que vous avez dit, la manipulation, le doute qui me tarauderait comme une ombre. Cela aurait été vrai aux premiers temps de notre collaboration. _Embarrassé. _Mais… plus maintenant. Plus depuis longtemps. Je… Je pensais que nous avions fini par apprendre à nous faire confiance, par devenir amis. _Hésitant._ Vous savez que j'aurais accepté la vérité, non ? _Regard dubitatif, incertain de Lisbon. Rictus convulsif des lèvres. _Après une digestion difficile d'accord, mais au final, je n'aurais gardé aucun grief contre vous. Je n'en garderai aucun. Je comprends, vraiment. Je comprends. Vous me croyez ? _Doute persistent dans le regard vert. _Rassurez-moi ! Vous savez que j'aurais gardé votre secret si vous m'en aviez donné l'occasion ? Que je ne l'aurais pas retourné contre vous ? Nous sommes amis.

_ Oui Jane. _Murmure ferme. _Je sais que vous ne l'auriez pas trahi. On peut vous reprocher beaucoup de défauts, mais vous vous montrez loyal envers les personnes dont vous prenez le parti.

_ Mes proches, Lisbon, mes proches. _Douce réprimande._

_ Si vous préférez…

_ Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, quelques mois après notre rencontre. _Ton doux et sincèrement curieux._

_ Disons que je ne voulais pas perturber l'équilibre que nous avions à peine trouvé, peiner à trouver. Et puis… Oh oui ! Je me voyais très bien avouer brusquement, après plusieurs mois, diable, plusieurs années de silence : « Au fait Jane, je ne vous l'avais jamais dit mais moi aussi j'ai été poursuivie par un tueur en série en mon temps. Mais surtout rassurez-vous, il croupit en prison depuis déjà près de deux décennies. Je lui ai mis la main au collet en retournant à mon profit ses idées fixes, alors que je n'étais pas même officier débutant. Alors, vous voyez, je suis une experte en la matière. Vous ne dénicherez pas mieux pour chasser John le Rouge. Je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée pour mon déjeuner. »

_ De plus en plus sarcastique Lisbon ! Excellente tentative, mais vous oubliez que vous vous adressez au maître en la matière. _Assis désormais proches l'un de l'autre._ Pourquoi ? _Murmure. Soupir. Pesage de mots très soigneux._

_ Tout le monde a ses secrets Jane. Je préfère garder les miens pour moi. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont si lourds de conséquences. »

Patrick comprit de suite ce que Teresa voulait réellement dire sans le faire pour ne pas le blesser. Qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il puisse lire si facilement en elle, en ait appris autant sur elle par ses observations, qu'elle s'en sentait plus vulnérable, privée d'une partie de son contrôle. Les mêmes raisons qui le poussaient à tout intérioriser, à ne jamais trahir ses émotions. Inutile de préciser que son besoin de garder sa vie personnelle privée s'exacerbait en sa présence, parfois jusqu'à l'irrationalité puérile qu'illustrait parfaitement le mystérieux instrument de musique… Qu'elle voyait en son talent une raison supplémentaire de garder ses distances, pour se dévoiler moins, garder la main… Oui, si différents dans la forme, et pourtant si semblables dans le fond... _Il recommence à arpenter le salon de long en large._ Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus contre qui il était vraiment en colère, s'il était encore en colère ou juste frustré, troublé. S'imaginait sans mal à la place de Lisbon et agir de même si les rôles étaient renversés. Elle lui en avait dit plus qu'il n'était en droit d'exiger… L'avait attendu inconsciemment, savait qu'il aurait besoin de savoir, de creuser. Venait de prouver qu'elle le connaissait sans doute aussi bien qu'il la connaissait, imparfaitement mais en profondeur, sincèrement, … Il ne parvenait pas à choisir le mot juste…

L'orage s'apaisa d'un coup sur son esprit, et il se rassit. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus seul. Un sentiment qui lui était devenu étranger.

« Lorsque je suis rentré et que j'ai découvert Angela et Charlotte baignant dans leur sang, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. _Voix lointaine, comme perdue dans un autre monde. A peine un murmure. _Je savais qu'il les avait tuées, mon cerveau enregistrait les détails, mais ce qu'il me restait de conscience se bloquait sur leurs corps sans vie, l'horreur de la scène. Je savais sans le vouloir, sans l'accepter. Ce n'était pas possible. _Comme pour lui-même. _Sans elles, il ne me restait aucune attache… Des clients, des connaissances, des individus qui se prétendaient mes amis, mais pas d'attaches, pas de personnes qui me soient réellement chères, qui me comprennent sans me juger… Elle savait. Nous avions partagé la même histoire, n'y avions trouvé qu'une solution. La meilleure que nous ayons prise. Après seulement nous avons pu être heureux… Non pas qu'elle ait toujours été d'accord avec moi, loin de là, mais au final, ce n'était pas important. Il n'y avait que nous trois qui comptions…

_Pause. Patrick relève la tête vers Teresa, immobile. Il voit dans ses yeux que ses mots font sens._

C'est le facteur qui a prévenu les autorités. Il n'avait pas réussi à me ramener parmi les vivants, ni aucun policier, ni secouriste. A un moment, on a dû m'emmener à l'hôpital, me faire examiner par un psychiatre qui a pris la décision de… Vous savez ? De m'interner. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Un moment je voyais leurs corps et celui d'après…, la voix de Sophie Miller m'a tiré des ténèbres et rendu à la réalité. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. _Voix incertaine. _Ca faisait mal, tellement mal… Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu… Puis je suis sorti, comme un étranger. Je suis retourné à la villa, dans la chambre, et j'ai cherché, cherché. Les enquêteurs n'avaient aucune piste sérieuse, ce n'était pas acceptable. Il ne pouvait pas rester en liberté après ce massacre. J'ai commencé à monter un dossier sur lui, à déterrer tout ce que je pouvais. Et plus je creusais, plus mon arrogance me sautait aux yeux, plus je comprenais combien j'étais responsable…

Si j'avais véritablement utilisé mes talents, ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ceux-ci, et non pas seulement fait un show à partir de quelques indices sur une pincée de scènes de crime… Rien ne serait arrivé. Pas ça. J'aurais compris qu'il ne serait pas sorti du bois pour ça… Pas de la façon dont je l'espérais. Je voulais qu'il s'en prenne à moi, vous savez, sachant qu'une équipe me suivrait comme une ombre. Mais il s'est attaqué à ma famille… J'aurais compris… compris qu'il ne me jugerait pas une menace alarmante mais tout de même un homme méritant son attention, capable de saisir son esprit. Juste la souris qu'il lui fallait pour se garder de l'ennui sans être sérieusement inquiété. _Regard troublé, presque larmoyant, coupable._

Et c'est… Je n'ai pas pu lui donner tort, contrer son plaisir en le privant de s'amuser à mes dépens. Que je le fasse ou non, il gagne. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter. Si je m'arrête, je reconnais avoir lancé un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Comme si je reconnaissais que j'avais mis en danger, tué ma famille pour une ruade incontrôlée, un caprice d'étalon fou. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Si je veux que leurs morts n'aient ne serait-ce qu'une once de sens, il faut que je lui mette la main dessus, quoiqu'il en coûte, que je mette fin à sa carrière. _Poings qui se serrent convulsivement. _Qu'elles ne soient pas que des victimes de circonstance. Je veux qu'il comprenne son erreur en s'attaquant à elles. Qu'il paie. Qu'il mange sa propre soupe et s'étouffe avec. Je l'aurais Lisbon. Je ne le lâcherai pas tant que son cœur palpitera. Tant que je ne l'aurai pas tué de mes mains. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne, convulsivement. Plongés dans la semi-obscurité, ils restèrent silencieux longtemps, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, avant que Jane ne se lève et ne prenne congé.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre ( Acte second, scène 1) :<span>

Deux heures et demie plus tard, c'est dans un silence tendu que les deux hommes réapparurent au quartier général, Jane avec l'air fier d'un paon, Carstairs penaud et légèrement honteux. Teresa comprit instantanément qu'en dépit de la présence de son mentor, auquel elle avait emprunté sa manière de commander, son consultant avait encore réussi à faire des siennes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ?

_ Lisbon…

_ Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse Jane ! _Ton sec._

_ Désolé Tessie.

_ Steve, viens avec moi ! J'espère qu'au moins cela en valait la peine. »


	9. Acte second, scène 1

MadMouse : Les confidences de Jane à Lisbon constituent le fondement de leur collaboration renforcée dans la recherche du Gars et par la suite, de John le Rouge. Ta remarque est juste à propos d'une Lisbon plus renfermée que Jane dans les chapitres précédents. Outre le fait que les événements passés l'aident à se distancier et à digérer ceux du présent, c'est pour le moment son moyen instinctif de garder le contrôle sur toute l'affaire. Toutefois, l'orage gronde au fond de son esprit et finira par éclater. En attendant, certains personnages en apporteront des aperçus au travers de leurs actes ou de leurs opinions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acte second, scène 1 <span>**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début des investigations sans qu'aucune piste sérieuse ne soit révélée. Steve soupira : dix minutes auparavant, lui et son équipier étaient revenus bredouilles d'un signalement supposé de premier ordre sur le Gars. En réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'un homme présentant une vague ressemblance avec leur gibier. Il accepta avec gratitude le café que lui offrait son partenaire et jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. L'administration leur avait « généreusement » octroyé un local vitré étroit non loin du SCU, sur laquelle il avait vue. Il aperçut immédiatement Jane en pleine démonstration pour le reste de l'équipe. _Hochement de tête, regard perçant._

Il ne comprenait pas l'énergumène : le lendemain matin de sa sortie brutale, alors qu'il déposait la copie des dossiers promis, il avait assisté à l'arrivée du consultant. Arborant un grand sourire, il avait chaleureusement salué ses collègues, lui compris, comme si de rien n'était, puis avait disparu presque aussitôt dans la salle de repos, d'où il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes en main. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers le bureau de Teresa où il entra sans frapper. Aucun cri. Jetant des coups d'œil réguliers au reste de l'équipe, il ne nota que de brefs échanges de regards et de simples hochements de tête presque simultanés : ils constataient le retour à la paix comme une évidence. Visiblement, ce genre de scène devait se produire fréquemment ; elle n'était pas inhabituelle tout du moins. L'homme ne l'était pas lui-même. Il en était demeuré muet de stupeur. Il avait remarqué très vite que l'individu se révélait un paradoxe ambulant. Une apparence insouciante qui dissimulait une manie du contrôle. Il ne lui confierait pas ses économies.

Quand il avait fait part de son étonnement à sa protégée, elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules en lui répondant qu'elle le lui avait bien dit la veille, qu'il reviendrait à la raison avec un peu de temps. Il lui avait alors suggéré de le tenir plus fermement en main, qu'il donnait un mauvais exemple, ce qui lui avait valu une rebuffade poliment sèche. Il s'était incliné...

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma que l'heure du briefing quotidien sonnait. Une tape sur l'épaule de son collègue et ils rejoignirent le reste de la troupe dans le bureau de l'agent Lisbon, déjà installée aux places habituelles. Le chœur des mines sombres témoignait qu'aucune avancée significative ne les propulserait à un niveau supérieur le lendemain. Le déroulement de la réunion semblait lui donner raison. La jeune Van Pelt indiqua que la police scientifique leur avait communiqué les derniers rapports sans apporter d'élément exploitable ni de piste nouvelle par rapport à l'affaire originelle. L'agent Rigsby confirma qu'ils n'avaient rien à espérer du côté des témoins éventuels qui s'accordaient sur le credo bien connu du « rien vu rien entendu ». Jane renifla bruyamment à ce moment-là, attirant tous les regards vers le canapé où il s'était étendu, mais n'ajouta rien, ne leva pas même les paupières. Teresa continua de le fixer soupçonneusement tandis qu'à son tour il exposait les conclusions définitives sur l'évasion et les signalements les plus sérieux concernant le Gars en Californie, qu'ils vérifieraient un à un.

« Il faut nous attendre à ce qu'il multiplie les fausses pistes.

_ Tout à fait inattendu de sa part... A sa place, j'aurais laissé toutes les preuves au grand jour. _Persifflage._

_ Jane, à moins que vous n'ayez une remarque constructive que vous souhaiteriez nous communiquer, taisez-vous. !

_ Mais c'est l'évidence même Lisbon !

_ Jane …

_ D'accord, d'accord. _Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement. _Je crois que je vais aller me promener du côté de Peach street, respirer un peu d'air frais. Je suis sûr qu'on m'y accueillera volontiers. Ma chère… _Salut après s'être relevé._

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous retourner sur les lieux du crime ? « _Aboiement suspicieux. »_

_ Il y a un magnifique verger que j'aimerais bien visiter. Leurs fruits doivent être délicieux, encore que trouver des pommiers dans la rue des Pêchers…

_ Steve, accompagne-le ! Et surtout, ne le quitte pas des yeux une seconde ! Ne lui fais pas confiance, à aucun prix !

_ Que d'éloges Lisbon ! Vous allez me faire rougir.

_ Contentez-vous de vous tenir à carreau !

_ Comme toujours, ma chère ! Comme toujours ! _Elle lève les yeux au plafond._ »

* * *

><p>Deux heures et demie plus tard.<p>

Un silence tendu accompagna le retour des deux hommes au quartier général, Jane arborant l'air fier d'un paon, Carstairs celui étrangement penaud et légèrement honteux d'un enfant pris en faute. Teresa comprit dans la seconde qu'en dépit de la présence de son mentor - auquel elle avait emprunté ses techniques de commandement - son consultant avait encore réussi à faire des siennes. La colère froide s'empara d'elle instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ?

_ Lisbon…

_ Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, Jane ! _Ton sec._

_ Désolé Tessie. J'ai bien peur que tu reçoives sous peu la visite de M. Bridgewater, un des voisins de la victime. _Haussement de sourcils._ Pendant que je discutais avec sa femme sur une suggestion de ton… collègue, celui-ci s'est subitement tourné vers lui en sous-entendant son manque de franchise, voire son infidélité et qu'il avait en fait bel et bien vu quelque chose ce jour-là.

_ Laisse-moi deviner : il a insisté jusqu'à ce que l'interlocuteur s'énerve, menace, puis avoue ce qu'il cherchait à dissimuler après une dernière remarque déplacée ? _Sourire coupable._

_ Mais je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il ne faisait ce détour quotidien que pour mettre son grain de sel dans un quelconque concours du plus beau jardin de second ordre, et non pour une aventure avec la jolie et charmante propriétaire ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit se conduirait ainsi ? Vous le feriez, vous, Steve ?

_ Taisez-vous ! Steve, viens avec moi. J'espère qu'au moins cela en valait la peine. _La porte du bureau se referme sur eux. _

_ Encore désolé. Je croyais vraiment pouvoir le maîtriser. Je l'ai surveillé étroitement mais ça n'a pas suffi. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

_ Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. On ne peut pas le laisser cinq minutes sans qu'il ne s'attire les foudres d'un quidam.

_ Il a un esprit si tortueux… J'avais bien remarqué son côté cabochard, mais…

_ N'en parlons plus ! Mince ! Cela ne te ressemble pas de te laisser abattre de la sorte ! _Pause. Quelques pas. Mormonnements. _ Je savais qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. J'aurais dû l'accompagner personnellement, au lieu… _Bref soupir. _Transmets-moi juste un rapport détaillé, et je tâcherai de limiter les dégâts.

_Pause. Il lisait sans peine sur son visage les pensées qui traversaient son esprit, qu'elle avait sincèrement cru qu'étant faits du même bois, il pourrait contenir aussi bien qu'elle les frasques du consultant, qu'il s'agissait d'un geste de confiance de sa part mais que peut-être, elle aurait dû patienter un peu plus avant de lui confier une telle responsabilité, se reprochait son mauvais jugement. Il n'était pas fier de lui. Un instant, un éclair fugace parut illuminer ses yeux verts, aussi vite évanoui qu'apparu, probablement une idée lumineuse qui lui échappait. Perdu dans ses réflexion, il fut surpris quand sa voix résonna de nouveau. _

_ Qu'avez-vous appris, finalement ?

_ Bridgewater avait prétendu lors de la première entrevue qu'il promenait son chien du côté du parc au moment du meurtre, or, à cause d'une histoire de temps et d'odeur de jasmin, cela s'avérait impossible selon Jane. Au contraire, cela le situait à proximité de la maison de la victime. Il a finalement reconnu n'avoir rien entendu, mais aperçu un homme s'éloigner, un étranger au quartier. Un individu de corpulence moyenne, vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean sombre, un sac fourre-tout à la main. Claudiquement légèrement prononcé. Cheveux bruns, yeux marron, ce qui correspond au signalement du Gars.

_ Bref, rien d'utile ou de nouveau.

_ Non, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

_ Il fallait essayer cependant, au cas où. _Soupir._ Rends-moi service, veux-tu ? _Acquiescement. _Ne crois plus jamais un mot de Jane. S'il cherche à t'entraîner, toi ou ton collègue, dans quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi de suite.

_ Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, hein ?

_ Tu n'es pas le premier. Il a mené d'autres enquêteurs expérimentés par le bout du nez. Il réussit même à l'occasion à manipuler Cho dans son sens. On peut seulement contrôler et limiter les dommages.

_ Tu te répètes. _Taquinerie._

_ Je suis lucide. _Regard grave. Hésitation flottante._

_ Peut-être trop lucide. _Prunelles interrogatrices. Mots cherchés prudemment._ Depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'ai pu que remarquer avec quel calme olympien, quel détachement, quel réalisme extrême tu conduis cette affaire, comme si elle ne te touchait pas personnellement...

_ Steve...

_ Trop lucide pour être honnête. Ne viens pas me dire le contraire ! Bien que nous nous soyons quasiment perdus de vue ces dernières années, je ne pense pas me tromper de beaucoup en affirmant que je te connais plutôt bien. _Eclair d'impatience dans les yeux de Lisbon, teinté de menace. _Inutile de me regarder de la sorte ! Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple affaire ordinaire, d'un problème à résoudre. Tu as déjà essayé cela une fois, et tu te rappelles certainement comment cela s'est terminé ! L'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé cette nuit-là. _Regard buté. _Ce que tu avais dans les mains_. _Les mots que tu m'as dit. _Tête qui se baisse, paupières qui se closent. _

_Il devinait sans peine qu'elle se remémorait comme lui cette fameuse soirée où ses frères avaient osé la défier en lui téléphonant pour le prévenir qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis trois jours, répondait à peine quand on lui adressait la parole et refusait de laisser entrer quiconque. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait rencontrée. Sans perdre de temps, il s'était rendu à leur domicile et avait forcé sa porte, l'avait trouvée affalée au sol près de son lit, décoiffée, malpropre, légèrement amaigrie, une assiettée de pâtes à la bolognaise intacte sur sa table de chevet, entourée d'une multitude de papiers griffonés, froissés, de notes et de photographies. Elle en tenait une à la main, dont il ignorait comment elle pouvait la posséder, une photographie du cadavre de son frère figurant les détails les plus crus, les plus sanglants. Elle la fixait comme si elle espérait en tirer toutes les réponses qui lui échappaient, désespérait de ne pas les y trouver. Entendant le bruit de ses pas, elle avait finalement levé les yeux, les avait plantés dans son regard et déclaré, d'un ton mêlant étrangement résolution et innocence, que si elle observait suffisamment longtemps ce cliché, se pénétrait du moindre petit élément, elle pourrait comprendre le Gars, endosser sa peau, commettre de sa main les meurtres qu'il lui mettait en scène, pour enfin devenir la créature qu'il espérait d'elle et qu'... Il l'avait brutalement agrippée par les épaules, secouée, refusant d'en entendre davantage, en avait déjà entendu de trop, choqué. Il ne s'était controlé que de justesse, puis avait entrepris vigoureusement de la remettre sur pied... Elle avait retrouvé son équilibre une semaine plus tard toutefois, nombre de jours s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'elle ne redevienne pleinement la jeune femme qu'il appréciait et admirait... Il se secoua la tête pour revenir dans la réalité._

Un autre que moi n'aurait pas hésité à te dénoncer au responsable de l'enquête, à t'écarter purement et simplement... Je l'aurais fait, si tu ne t'étais pas reprise en main à temps, et si je n'avais eu autant confiance en toi. _Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire aujourd'hui si tu m'y obliges._

_ Ca ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois. Je n'avais pas le même recul à l'époque, ni la même expérience. Je me sentais responsable de toutes ces morts. _Haussement de sourcils délibérément ignoré._ Je vois les choses différemment aujourd'hui. Je sais que je n'étais qu'une seule des multiples raisons qui l'ont poussé à tuer, qu'il aurait tué sans moi. Son profil est typique : maltraitance puis abandon du père, presque témoin de l'agression brutale de sa mère qui se suicide après de longs mois d'une dépression sévère qui le tenait prisonnier lui aussi. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit construit un idéal aussi macabre et tortueux, s'y soit enfermé, complu... Il m'est arrivé parfois de croire que ce fut une chance qu'il ait ressenti le besoin d'une compagnie féminine, que nous ne l'aurions jamais arrêté sans cela.

_ Tessie...

_ Ne te méprends pas sur le sens de mes paroles. Je veux seulement te faire comprendre que je ne reste pas indifférente à ce retour de flammes comme tu sembles le croire. Bien évidemment que toute cette histoire me touche, m'affecte. Que je me pose de nombreuses questions, que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, me faire. Que je ne sais si je dois être en colère ou autre chose que mes collègues sachent pour toute cette histoire. Que je me porterais bien mieux s'il ne s'était pas évadé pour poursuivre ma conquête, que je ne regrette pas les décès à venir.

Cependant, je ne peux pas m'autoriser le luxe de m'apitoyer et d'exposer mes états d'âme si je tiens à garder les rênes de l'enquête, si je veux que mon équipe reste efficace et se concentre sur sa tâche au lieu de surveiller le moindre de mes gestes dans l'attente que je m'effondre. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me montrer plus "réaliste", plus rationnelle et plus rigoureuse que jamais. Je ne suis plus cette adolescente indépendante dont finalement l'attitude importait peu dans le déroulement des investigations. _Silence bref. Longue inspiration._ _Voix basse._

Je ne dis pas qu'à l'usure il ne finira pas par m'atteindre émotionnellement, mais dans l'immédiat, il dispose de moins d'emprise sur moi qu'autrefois, puisque je n'ai que de vagues relations en Californie en dehors de mes collègues. En revanche, si je perd la main, si on me retire l'enquête, je lui offre un vivier de proies de premier choix, toi compris. Et nous savons tout deux quel plaisir il retirerait de ton meurtre et de la mise en scène de ton cadavre si l'occasion s'ouvrait à lui. _Voix qui faiblit, presque un murmure. _Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai suffisamment eu mon lot de coups durs et d'assassinats difficiles, sordides, pour savoir gérer correctement mes émotions, les maîtriser au quotidien en gardant l'esprit clair. Et si jamais, un jour plus pénible que les autres, j'ai besoin d'une oreille et d'une épaule complaisantes, je sais où te trouver. _Petit sourire en coin, malicieux._ En fait, je suis persuadée que tu me trouverais en premier pour me traîner dans le premier bar retro qui se respecte...

_ Hé ! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et tu étais majeure !

_ De la veille !

_ Ca compte, non ? _Sourires partagés._

Steve la dévisagea longuement, voulait s'assurer que son ancienne protégée lui disait bien la vérité, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à masquer de mal-être profond. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas si elle devait sombrer à nouveau. Aujourd'hui encore certains de ses cauchemars étaient peuplés de ces vieux et noirs souvenirs d'une Teresa égarée, abattue, recluse sur elle-même. Rien de tout cela sur le visage qui le fixait sans ciller. De la fatigue, oui, de l'irritation, de l'incertitude pour l'avenir, mais aussi de la détermination, du défi, de la clairvoyance. Rien d'alarmant pour le moment. Ses arguments, son discours, étaient valables - il y avait déjà songé lui-même - et elle avait raison d'affirmer que la guerre d'usure serait le plus grand danger : si les jours derniers préfiguraient du futur et qu'aucune révélation miraculeuse ne survenait, ils resteraient des mois, des années sur le champ de bataille, à récolter des victimes de plus en plus nombreuses.

A demi rassuré, il la salua enfin et quitta le bureau, prêt à rentrer à son hôtel passer une nuit de mauvais sommeil.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

" Il ne vous a pas raté, mais cela aurait pu être pire.

_ Je dois en déduire que je ne suis pas défiguré ?

_ Pas encore pour aujourd'hui, mais persévérez, persévérez ! Vous y parviendrez… un… jour…

_ Lisbon ? Lisbon ? _Claquement de doigts devant les yeux._ Dites-moi, c'est cette idée qui vous angoisse ? Mais que faîtes-vous ? "

[...] " Oh… Bien joué Lisbon ! "


	10. Acte second, scène 2

Bonsoir toutes et tous !

Comme ce mercredi, à la différence des semaines précédentes, je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour cette histoire, et que ce chapitre est relativement court, **voici deux nouvelles scènes** qui marquent une accélération dans le déroulement des événements et dans le temps.

MadMouse : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Lisbon et Steve ont une relation particulière du fait de leur passé partagé qui marquera l'ensemble de l'enquête mais pourrait bien connaître bientôt quelques cahots pour cette même raison. Quant à la lucidité de Lisbon, si elle est bien réelle, pourrait fort se teinter de nuances dans les chapitres à venir...

* * *

><p><strong>Acte second, scène 2<strong>

Un brin d'espoir

« Et on dit que le ridicule ne tue pas !

_ Jane, n'ajoutez pas un mot ! _aboya-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe._

_ Quoi Lisbon ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si M. Harrington ici présent a été trahi par ses pyjamas ? Sincèrement, quel adulte normalement constitué choisirait de tels motifs ? Même un enfant de douze ans hésiterait à se montrer dans un tel attirail. Je me demande comment Amanda a pu le… »

Le consultant n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, interrompu dans sa tirade par un violent coup de poing au visage. Du sang jaillit aussitôt sans qu'aucun des agents ne s'en alarme outre mesure. Rigsby procéda à l'arrestation du suspect pendant que son chef lui récitait ses droits et informait l'inspecteur local, venu en renfort, de la suite des événements. L'équipe scientifique supervisée par Cho procéderait dans l'heure à une perquisition en règle pour récolter les dernières preuves tandis que les aveux seraient formalisés au quartier général du CBI. Ce ne fut que lorsque les lieux commencèrent à se vider une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Teresa s'inquiéta de la santé du blessé : constatant qu'il ne saignait plus, elle inspecta l'ossature du nez avant de conclure :

« Il ne vous a pas raté, mais cela aurait pu être pire.

_ Je dois en déduire que je ne suis pas défiguré ?

_ Pas encore pour aujourd'hui, mais persévérez, persévérez ! Vous y parviendrez… un… jour…

_ Lisbon ? Lisbon ? _Claquement de doigts devant les yeux._ Dites-moi, c'est cette idée qui vous angoisse ? Parce que dans ce cas, je vous jure de faire attention à ma beauté la prochaine fois que l'on me frappera.

_ Ne prenez pas cette peine, un nez bosselé vous siérait à merveille.

_ Maintenant, ma chère, je ne vous crois pas une seconde. Vous détestez les nez bossus. Mais que faîtes-vous ? _Elle compose un numéro de téléphone sans plus l'écouter._

_ Van Pelt, vérifiez les plaintes pour agression émanant de cabinets vétérinaires, de médecins généralistes, les pharmaciens aussi. Remontez sur les deux, non trois derniers mois. Je veux la liste à mon retour. Jetez également un œil aux rapports des officiers pour bagarres et comportements violents en public. _Elle raccroche._

_ A quoi pensez-vous ? L'affaire est terminée. _Fin sourire de Lisbon, de celle qui sait sur l'ignorant. Intrigué, Patrick réfléchit quelques instants avec qu'un éclair de compréhension ne le traverse. _Oh… Bien joué Lisbon. Comment avez-vous eu cette illumination ?

_ Il boitait. _Sourcils interrogateurs. Ton modestement triomphant. _Le Gars ne serait pas le premier à se faire délibérément démolir le portrait pour modifier en toute discrétion son apparence et changer d'identité. Ils s'adressent ensuite à des médecins isolés, plus rarement aux urgences, pour les premiers secours, de manière plus ou moins forcée. A cause des tuméfactions, les soigneurs ne peuvent donner de description satisfaisante ni prévoir les transformations physiques. Ce procédé fait le plus souvent l'objet de déclarations.

_ Un désagrément somme toute minime pour le Gars, depuis qu'il n'appartient pas à la famille des caméléons éternels. Il préfèrera souffrir deux ou trois jours plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être repéré entre deux déguisements.

_ Exactement. Il choisira la solution la plus radicale. »

De retour au quartier général, l'agent Lisbon réclama la liste et exposa sa théorie à ses collègues. Dès le lendemain, ils se répartiraient les déclarations et tâcheraient d'en tirer quelques bénéfices. L'enquête semblait redémarrer après plusieurs jours de piétinement, au cours desquels elle avait été reléguée au second plan au profit d'une autre affaire prioritaire qu'on avait imposée à leurs bons services.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, bureau de l'agent Lisbon.<p>

« Bonsoir Steve.

_ Salut.

_ J'ai entendu dire que le marshall Elroy avait apprécié ton coup de main pour la capture de son fuyard ?

_ Oui. J'aimerai que le Gars se montre aussi facile à traquer et appréhender que Douglas Collins.

_ Ton détachement au bureau californien est définitif alors ? _Vague hochement de tête._

_ Jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions le Gars, et à condition de m'occuper de fugitifs locaux, ce qui ne s'avère pas plus mal au fond. Des succès sont les bienvenus pour mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Le Gars a de quoi malmener les egos les plus surdimensionnés.

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

_ Qu'a donné ton enquête sur les agressions ?

_ Rien de concluant. Sept signalements pourraient lui correspondre sans cependant apporter d'éléments que nous pourrions exploiter. Nous continuerons à surveiller les déclarations dans les prochains mois, le processus de transformation prenant du temps pour être réellement efficace. Les faussaires sont également sous surveillance et mis en alerte.

_ Il faudrait aussi lancer un avis parmi les chirurgiens esthétiques. Il pourrait y recourir pour finaliser sa nouvelle apparence.

_ Exact. _Bref silence. _

_ Tu sais, je suis fier de toi, tu es devenu un sacré bon agent.

_ J'ai eu un bon professeur. _Sourires complices. Sonnerie de téléphone._ Agent Lisbon. _Visage qui se ferme brusquement._ Où ça ?... On arrive immédiatement. Ne touchez à rien. _Elle repose le combiné, ferme les paupières quelques secondes._

_ Que se passe-t-il ? _Ton inquiet. Soupir. Coup d'œil prolongé vers le canapé de Jane, où il fait semblant de dormir._

_ John le Rouge a encore frappé. »

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

« Pas de ce discours-là avec moi Steve. _Voix basse, presque trop calme. _ Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, ni avec notre enquête. J'apprécie sincèrement ton aide à propos du Gars, vraiment, mais le reste ne fait pas partie de tes affaires. Il s'agit de mon unité, de mes méthodes. _Le message implicite « laisse-moi tranquille », résonnait clairement à leurs oreilles. Duel de regards. Coups à la porte. »_


	11. Acte second, scène 3

Voici **le second volet de la mise à jour**, qui marque le retour de John le Rouge et donne sens au titre de cette histoire, qui n'est pas seulement celle de Lisbon, mais aussi celle de Jane, histoires singulières qui se télescopent, se croisent, se rapprochent, s'entremêlent pour bientôt ne devenir qu'une seule et même affaire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Acte second, scène 3<strong>

_"John le Rouge a encore frappé. "_

Patrick Jane n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil en direction de Teresa Lisbon au moment où elle sortit de son bureau pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentit son sang bouillir, sa rage ressurgir avec le trop familier serrement au cœur pour sa famille disparue. Ses traits se déformèrent. Il écouta attentivement l'exposé de l'agent-chef pour n'en pas manquer une miette avant que l'équipe ne se mette en branle et gagne la scène du crime.

Incontestablement, John le Rouge en était l'auteur. Du sang partout, la victime éviscérée, le smiley caractéristique… Pris de nausée, il s'enferma dans sa bulle alors qu'il entreprit son analyse des lieux, sous le regard inquiet de ses collègues qui s'activaient de leur côté. Selon les apparences, le mort, Peter Clancton, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, brun, de forte corpulence, connaissait suffisamment son meurtrier pour lui avoir ouvert la porte sans se méfier et lui offrir un verre. Une bière blonde. Les premières constatations de la brigade scientifique s'avérèrent de manière prévisible décevantes : pas d'empreinte prometteuse, ni d'objet égaré, de fibre compromettante, rien qui ne donnât d'espoir pour l'examen approfondi. Donc, à moins d'un coup de chance… Des détails ici et là… Vérifiant alentours que nul ne se souciait de lui à cette seconde précise, il s'échappa à l'extérieur enquêter pour son compte sur les fréquentations du défunt.

L'éclaircie sembla survenir peu après qu'on ne remarque son départ : Cho avait déniché un coffre-fort dissimulé de façon peu originale à l'ombre d'une reproduction de Picasso. Des éraflures peu marquées indiquaient qu'on l'avait forcé il y a peu. Lisbon convoqua sans tarder un serrurier pour leur en offrir l'accès. L'inventaire révéla une forte somme d'argent, divers papiers dont des titres de propriété, un testament et un paquet de lettres, une chevalière à initiale, une arme à feu et enfin une photographie ancienne. Si John le Rouge avait dérobé un objet, rien ne permettait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il faudrait interroger l'entourage pour le découvrir. Ils s'y employèrent tout l'après-midi durant, gênés dans leurs démarches par l'absence de son épouse et de leurs enfants, en voyage en Amérique du Sud. Ils ne reviendraient que le lendemain.

Alors qu'au soir venu ils faisaient le bilan de leur journée, le consultant réapparut, sombre, écoutant en silence. Il suivit l'agent en chef alors qu'elle se retirait dans son bureau et lui demanda sans préambule ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans le coffre. Reculant autant que possible sa réponse, elle tâcha de le ramener à la réalité, en vain, puis le mit en garde. Elle pressentait, avec raison, qu'elle ne tarderait plus à avoir des nouvelles de ses investigations clandestines. _Silence tendu._ Il repartit avec fracas.

...

Il l'accompagna le lendemain matin, échevelé et hargneux, quand elle partit présenter ses condoléances et interroger la veuve de la victime, supportant sans broncher ses regards en coin. Il voulait s'en moquer. Mme Clancton, les yeux rougis, répondit d'abord favorablement à leurs questions bien que cela lui fût pénible. Elle leur donna une liste du contenu du coffre-fort, dont elle n'avait pas la combinaison, mais dont elle apercevait régulièrement le contenu. Elle déclara ne se rappeler aucunement d'une chevalière, que son mari détestait les bijoux, qu'elle en tenait pour preuve son refus de porter son alliance, que non, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un héritage familial. La photographie de la chevalière ne lui raviva aucun souvenir.

Ce fut alors que Jane dérapa, insistant, poussant, accusant au sujet de l'anneau, de la signification de l'initiale, faisant fi aveuglément de l'ignorance évidente de la femme, tant et si bien qu'elle s'effondra et les chassa de chez elle. Lisbon s'emporta à son tour, retournant contre le consultant une partie de ses « conseils » passés. Il lui jeta un regard blessé, teinté d'un éclair de pure souffrance, rétorqua ses propos par une poignée de sarcasmes bien sentis puis disparut. Elle ne le revit pas de la journée.

...

Mettan à profit la disparition du consultant, intrigués par la présence inconnue de la chevalière, Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt renouèrent avec le plus pur des travails d'enquêteur en entreprenant une tournée des témoins et connaissances pour en apprendre plus, en vain. Personne ne paraissait rien savoir à son propos, ni de sa provenance, ni de son existence, rien. Comme si elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Parallèlement à leurs démarches, l'agent Lisbon s'était, quant à elle, concentrée sur l'objet lui-même : ayant déduit à sa vue qu'il coûtait fort cher, elle privilégia la piste des assurances et des bijoutiers, alla jusqu'à fouiller dans les déclarations de vol. Alors qu'elle épluchait les plaintes datant de plus de trois mois, elle perçut les échos d'un esclandre dans la salle principale et s'y rendit précipitamment, en soupçonnant la cause. Elle nota de suite l'air ébahi et heurté de Steve Carstairs qui avait vraisemblablement désiré témoigner de la sympathie à Patrick Jane, sans se douter un instant de la tempête qu'il déclencherait. Il ne recommencerait pas de sitôt. Le consultant l'abreuvait désormais, d'une voix trop calme, de vérités froides et mordantes, destinées à meurtrir. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, il se retourna enfin et gagna l'escalier qui le conduirait à sa pièce dans le grenier, faisant s'écarter de son chemin tous les passants qui avaient assisté à la scène.

« Je lui ai simplement dit que j'étais désolé en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, marmonna avec irritation le marshall, et il m'a repoussé dans le mur comme si je l'avais agressé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

_ C'est un sujet sensible, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder, pas de cette façon.

_ Il est trop explosif pour travailler sur cette affaire. Pourquoi le laisses-tu…

_ Steve ! Il est aussi indispensable pour arrêter John le Rouge que je l'étais pour le Gars. Sa présence n'est pas à remettre en question. Pour le bien de tous. Ca lui passera. Je me chargerai de lui. En attendant, évite de rester dans sa ligne de mire. _Silence._

_ Ecoute… Je comprends que tu t'identifies à lui car vous êtes tous les deux des victimes…

_ Pas de ce discours-là avec moi Steve. _Voix basse, presque froide. _ Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, ni avec notre enquête. J'apprécie sincèrement ton aide à propos du Gars, vraiment, mais le reste ne fait pas partie de tes affaires. Il s'agit de mon unité, de mes méthodes. _Le message implicite « laisse-moi tranquille », résonnait clairement à leurs oreilles. Duel de regards. Coups à la porte._

_ Lisbon.

_ Jane. _Soupir de Steve : depuis quand les écoutait-il ? Etait-il revenu sur ses pas ?_

_ Je m'en vais. Bonne nuit. _Faux sourire. Eclair rancunier envers le consultant. Il sortit sans se retourner._»

...

Carstairs se tint scrupuleusement à distance les jours suivants, se faisant rare le plus souvent possible dans les locaux du CBI : chaque fois qu'il s'y trouvait au même moment que Jane, une forte tension s'installait, chargée d'hostilité et de mépris, et il doutait, en dépit de sa supériorité physique, qu'il puisse ressortir intact d'une confrontation avec ce dernier. Il remarqua d'ailleurs n'être pas le seul à prendre des précautions à son approche. Ses collègues se montraient prudents ; seule sa protégée osait l'approcher sans trop d'hésitation malgré ses réceptions peu courtoises, et s'adressait à lui avec un mélange de franchise brute et de tact dont il craignit un instant qu'il ne se retourne contre elle. Or, s'il y avait bien heurts répétés, il semblait l'écouter et respecter sa parole jusqu'à un certain degré, même s'il finissait par n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Mince ! Il leur cachait probablement des éléments capitaux dans sa soif de vengeance. Il ne comprenait pas que ses réactions puissent atteindre une telle intensité. Bien que particulièrement touchée et vulnérable, Teresa ne s'était jamais comportée de la sorte. Son trouble et sa colère avaient toujours conservé des proportions raisonnables. L'eût-elle fait qu'à l'époque, il n'aurait pas soutenu sa participation à l'enquête, ni risqué sa carrière en lui communiquant les éléments dont on la tenait à l'écart. A sa place, il aurait déjà mis l'énergumène à pied !

Les investigations parallèles de Lisbon, de son équipe et de Jane les amenèrent à conclure que rien n'avait été volé dans le coffre mais qu'au contraire, la chevalière y avait été ajoutée délibérément. Par son entêtement, l'agent senior en avait retrouvé la trace dans une bijouterie spécialisée où son chemin recoupa celui du consultant, parvenu elle ne savait comment aux mêmes conclusions. L'acheteur s'était procuré le bijou plusieurs mois auparavant et avait réglé son achat par carte bancaire. La piste les conduisit à une adresse en périphérie de Sacramento où vivait un pâtissier d'un renom certain qui affirma ne rien savoir, qu'il y avait forcément une erreur. Son relevé de compte bancaire personnel confirma ses dires. Van Pelt s'évertua alors à débusquer des signes de piratage informatique et d'usurpation d'identité, en repéra un certain nombre qui les menèrent cette-fois ci à un appartement misérable, quasiment vide, à l'exception d'une commode et d'une feuille de papier épinglée au mur, portant dans cet ordre en lettres de sang – le sang de la victime – les mots « si crédule », un smiley ricanant, et « éternel plaisir ».

De rage, Jane lança un coup de poing dans le mur, se figea comme s'il ne pouvait plus continuer, puis s'éloigna, refusant toute sollicitude. Dix jours d'enquête pour un résultat nul et un jeu sans gain, destiné à abattre un peu plus d'espoir en en faisant naître. Le tueur maîtrisait cette danse à la perfection. Un jeu qui faisait encore moins sens que d'habitude, dont il était difficile d'admettre qu'il n'était que volonté de cruauté. _Tout ça pour ça… _Un goût d'inachevé. Ils n'ignoraient pas que tous les approfondissements qu'ils feraient pour boucler l'affaire n'aboutiraient qu'au néant, n'offrant que des possibilités d'erreurs grossières de la part de John le Rouge, erreurs qu'il ne commettait jamais. La paperasserie serait des plus pénibles et amères.

...

Quand Cartstairs repassa au quartier général tard dans la soirée, pour évoquer avec sa protégée une question qui le turlupinait à propos de John le Rouge née des rumeurs dont il s'était abreuvé - bien malgré lui - les jours derniers , il avait déjà eu vent de l'aboutissement en impasse des investigations. Les lieux étant déserts, il n'eût aucun mal à percevoir à peine sorti de l'ascenseur les éclats de voix qui émanaient du bureau de Teresa, dont la présence à une heure si tardive n'était pas pour l'étonner. Se sachant seule – ou presque – à l'étage, elle avait laissé les stores de son office ouverts, ce qui l'autorisa à identifier l'interlocuteur subissant les foudres de sa protégée. Encore une fois, aucune surprise là-dedans : Patrick Jane. Elle lui reprochait la plainte qu'elle avait reçu de la part de la veuve et de deux autres quidams qu'il aurait gravement froissés les jours précédents dans sa quête solitaire, lui détaillait sans complaisance les efforts et les promesses qu'elle avait dû faire pour l'amender et enfin exigeait de sa part des excuses en bonne et due forme dès le lendemain matin, sous peine d'atteintes corporelles. Le consultant y répondait à sa manière détachée, nonchalante, comme des faits de peu d'importance. Après cela, ils continuèrent de discuter plus ou moins vivement, puis s'assirent tour à tour sur le divan, assez proches, pour poursuivre leur conversation maintenant apaisée. Bien qu'éloigné, Steve put distinguer clairement le désespoir, la souffrance, l'apathie et la dépression prendre place sur le visage du consultant alors que les mots se raréfiaient, probablement à peine chuchotés. Le silence s'établit enfin, et ils s'immobilisèrent, les yeux dans le vagues, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées.

Quand, résigné à repousser sa question au lendemain, il repartit un quart d'heure plus tard, ils n'avaient pas bougés.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

Trois coups secs à la porte, une autorisation, suivis d'une entrée relativement brusque.

« Bonjour agent Hightower. Je voudrais vous entretenir une minute.

_ Marshall Carstairs.

_ Je demande que des sanctions soient prises à l'encontre de Patrick Jane. »

.


	12. Acte second, scène 4

Bonsoir à toutes et tous!

Sweetielove : les choses bougent en effet et vont s'accélérer pour arriver au coeur de l'histoire après un début en douceur. Steve s'engage sur une pente dangereuse ; s'il ne se remet pas en question rapidement, il lui sera difficile de limiter les dégâts dans ses relations avec Lisbon, qui se sont déjà légèrement infléchies à son désavantage. Pourra-t-il se rattraper ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, à tout esprit affûté, une ombre inquiétante plane subrepticement sur ce chapitre qui ne tardera pas à surgir aux yeux de tous. D'où viendra le mauvais coup ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acte second, scène 4<span>**

Hier et aujourd'hui

« Où est Jane ? _Regard circulaire._

_ Il est parti vers l'ascenseur il y a vingt minutes.

_ Qu'avez-vous découvert Van Pelt ? _Silence._

_ Oui… Excusez-moi, l'ordinateur vient encore de sauter. Ca arrive régulièrement depuis que l'informaticien est intervenu. Voilà. En vérifiant les dernières plaintes pour agression chez les professionnels de santé, j'ai trouvé une déclaration potentiellement prometteuse. Le médecin a signalé que son assaillant avait les mains abîmées, comme si la peau avait été brûlée par de l'acide récemment, à l'extrémité des doigts. Ca m'a rappelé les constations de la brigade scientifique sur les lieux du dernier crime du Gars.

_ Les empreintes fantômes, _précisa Rigsby._

_ Exactement. On ne les avait pas approfondies car le tueur n'avait aucun intérêt à trafiquer ses empreintes, étant donné que nous connaissions déjà son identité. Les experts eux-mêmes étaient en désaccord entre véritables empreintes blanches ou usage de gants de mauvaise qualité et ne pouvaient en tirer de conclusions satisfaisantes… _Vagues hochements de tête._

_ S'il s'agit bien du Gars, il faut creuser du côté du cabinet médical : obtenir tous les détails sur l'agression, les soins apportés, vérifier la présence de vidéosurveillance et si possible dresser un portrait robot pour que nous puissions avoir une idée de ce à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi effacerait-il ses empreintes maintenant, alors qu'il nous a nargué avec sur les deux premiers meurtres ?

_ Camouflage.

_ Tu peux t'expliquer ?

_ Il va s'approprier une nouvelle identité dans un futur proche, ce qui lui donnera plus de liberté de mouvement.

_Et le rendra plus difficile a débusquer, acquis ce vernis de légitimité. Il pourra sans grand risque se promener au grand jour, accomplir toutes les démarches qui lui sont nécessaires.

_ Il se juge suffisamment transformé pour envisager la prochaine étape. Il faut remettre en alerte les faussaires et les chirurgiens esthétiques, les prier de faire attention à chaque client dont les mains sont endommagées. Cho, Rigsby, rendez-vous sur place maintenant. Van Pelt, regardez si la police a déjà saisi les éventuelles bandes de vidéosurveillance.

_ Tout de sui… »

Des cris interrompirent la réponse rituelle, en provenance du local attribué aux marshalls. A peine leurs regards s'y portèrent-ils que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, livrant passage à un homme furieux des plus pressés de s'éloigner du bureau. Derrière lui, Steve Carstairs tenta tant bien que mal de le rattraper, un mélange de fermeté et d'excuse sur le visage et dans la voix. Enfin, le dernier occupant et non le moindre, Patrick Jane, se montra à son tour, tout sourire, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Jane ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

_ Tout de suite les grands mots Lisbon ! »

* * *

><p>Trois coups secs à la porte, une autorisation, suivis d'une entrée relativement brusque.<p>

« Bonjour agent Hightower. Je voudrais vous entretenir une minute.

_ Marshall Carstairs.

_ Je demande que des sanctions soient prises à l'encontre de Patrick Jane. Il a plus que dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci. Il s'est immiscé dans une de mes affaires qui ne le regardait en rien et bousculé un de mes témoins sous prétexte qu'il ne m'apprendrait rien. Celui-ci refuse désormais de faire la moindre déclaration.

_ En avez-vous parlé à l'agent Lisbon ?

_ Non.

_ Je vois. Je ne cautionne pas l'acte de M. Jane, marshall Carstairs, et je suis certaine que l'agent Lisbon se fera un plaisir de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et de s'assurer qu'il n'interfèrera plus dans votre travail. Toutefois, il fait reconnaître que son jugement s'avère le plus souvent justifié. S'il affirme que votre témoin ne sait rien d'utile, il a certainement raison.

_ Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. N'êtes-vous pas fatiguée de couvrir toutes ses frasques ? Pourquoi le gardez-vous ?

_ Au détriment de Lisbon, voulez-vous dire ? _Silence significatif._ Patrick Jane est un atout de valeur dans notre éventail de moyens. Il vaut mieux l'avoir parmi nous que contre nous, en roue libre. Surtout en ce qui concerne John le Rouge. Si une personne peut l'empêcher – ou du moins essayer – d'accomplir son objectif, c'est elle, la seule qui se montre capable de la contrôler suffisamment pour limiter les dégâts. De plus, il sait qu'elle sera tenue pour responsable de ses actions et fait en sorte de la protéger en ne dépassant pas les limites de manière exagérée. Il est conscient que sans elle, il ne resterait pas longtemps au CBI, et il ne peut se le permettre. Une mécanique bien huilée et efficace. _Silence méditatif._ Cependant, il ne s'agit pas là du véritable motif de votre rancune. Tout au plus un bouc-émissaire. Autre chose vous dérange. _Soupir. _A propos de l'agent Lisbon. _Sourcils interrogateurs. _J'ai remarqué quelques tensions ces derniers temps. _Silence._ Voulez-vous un conseil ? Elle n'est plus la jeune victime que vous aviez appris à connaître, mais une enquêtrice confirmée parmi les meilleurs. _Elle lève un index pour empêcher Steve de l'interrompre. _Vous alliez me dire que vous le savez, mais inconsciemment, vous ne l'envisagez pas de la sorte. Si vous souhaitez continuer à partager son amitié, arrêtez de vouloir la chaperonner et de jouer au tuteur. Considérez-là au contraire comme une égale, comme n'importe quel chef d'unité avec qui vous traitez. _Hochement de tête._

_ Votre conseil est plein de bon sens, mais bien plus facile à énoncer qu'à tenir. _Voix sourde. _Quand tout a commencé une vingtaine d'années auparavant, j'avais d'abord été touché par Teresa, le fardeau qu'elle portait et la force qu'elle témoignait, sa résolution sur tous les fronts. Je me suis rapidement persuadé que sa collaboration serait cruciale dans notre affaire, ce qui s'est révélé exact, et je suis devenu son contact privilégié, puis une sorte d'ami, d'oncle d'honneur de la famille. Celui vers lequel elle se tournait toujours quand elle avait besoin de parler. Celui qui la comprenait… _Pli amer._ Aujourd'hui, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, elle ne semble plus vouloir de mon soutien, de mon épaule. Elle préfère ce pitre de consultant. _Sourire mi amusé, mi-attristé._

_ Ecoutez, je crois sincèrement que Lisbon apprécie votre présence, vous en a gré, mais aujourd'hui, Patrick Jane est mieux placé que vous pour comprendre ce qu'elle vit. Ils partagent la même expérience, le même vécu, bien qu'en des circonstances différentes. Nous ne pouvons percevoir ce qu'ils perçoivent ou comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent bien que nous enquêtions à leurs côtés. Quand j'y repense, c'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Jane a fini par s'accrocher à Lisbon après son intégration. Il devait avoir senti d'une façon ou d'une autre une empathie sincère et fondée chez elle, deviné qu'elle pouvait véritablement comprendre, aussi invraisemblable cela puisse-t-il lui paraître. Et de là, elle a pu le gérer mieux que d'autres chefs d'unité..., bien que son caractère y joue aussi pour beaucoup. _Silence prolongé._

_ Merci. Ca m'a fait du bien de l'entendre. _Hésitation honteuse._ Est-ce que vous pourriez garder cette conversation pour vous ?

_ Bien entendu. _ Tout indiquait qu'elle parlait par expérience._»

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, dans des locaux à demi-désertés. Bureau de Lisbon.<p>

« Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir. _Distant._

_ Je viens m'excuser. _Regard surpris._ Depuis qu'il s'est échappé, je me revois sans cesse vingt ans auparavant, sur l'enquête. _Hochement. _C'est tellement pareil, si identique, que je me crois souvent à cette époque, comme si nous ne faisions que poursuivre l'affaire. Je fais difficilement la différence entre le présent et le passé, et j'oublie que tu n'es plus l'adolescente obstinée et déterminée, mais un agent brillant déjà à la tête de sa propre équipe. J'ai du mal à m'y faire. _Froncement de sourcils. _A ce que désormais ce soit toi qui mène la danse pour de bon. J'imagine que j'avais besoin de temps pour m'adapter. _Compréhension. Voix adoucie._

_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Tu as été comme un mentor pour moi, même à retardement. Cependant, j'ai de l'expérience et du recul maintenant. Je sais ce que je fais, parfaitement. Je suis armée pour affronter tout ce qu'on pourra me lancer à la figure.

_ J'ai pleinement confiance en toi. Je crois même que l'élève a dépassé le maître. Il me faut l'accepter.

_ Tu seras toujours un policier exceptionnel. _Silence un peu embarrassé. _

_ On en a pas vraiment eu le loisir jusque-là, ou pas pris, mais nous pourrions peut-être prendre un verre, rattraper le temps perdu ?

_ Volontiers. Pourquoi pas l'un de ces soirs ?

_ D'accord.

_ Ne te laisse pas démonter par Jane. Il ne résiste pas à la tentation de titiller son monde et d'observer les réactions qu'il provoque. Il ne serait pas Jane sans cela. Il peut se montrer énervant au possible, mais au bout du compte, on peut compter sur lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

_ En tout cas, il a un bon avocat.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Bye. »

Alors qu'il sortait, Steve aperçut Jane non loin de là, qui avait probablement entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Une pointe de jalousie le piqua au cœur. Un second regard et il s'était éclipsé : il eût tout juste le temps d'entrevoir sa silhouette se glisser à son tour dans l'antre de l'agent senior.

La porte franchie, le consultant s'appuya silencieusement au chambranle de la porte, observa la femme occupée à rassembler ses affaires sans se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Vous savez, vous avez une curieuse influence sur vos collègues masculins, Lisbon ! _Yeux interrogateurs. _Steve est amoureux de vous.

_ Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Il est comme un oncle pour moi.

_ Vous êtes plus qu'une nièce pour lui. _Malicieux._ Il ne supporte pas ma présence.

_ Ca vous étonne ? Après le tour que vous lui avez encore joué aujourd'hui ?

_ Avouez que c'était tentant. Il a tout fait pour piquer mon… intérêt, avant de recevoir ce monsieur.

_ Un rien vous suffit Jane. Vous vous montrez pire qu'un enfant quand vous vous y mettez.

_ Lisbon ! _Faussement outré. Pause. _Vous m'avez défendu pourtant.

_ Mouais… Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une guerre civile éclate ici.

_ Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il s'agit de votre souci principal. _Ironique. _Vous ne pensiez absolument pas à me faire remonter dans son estime…

_ Ne soyez pas si imbu de vous-même. J'ai partagé bien plus de choses avec lui qu'avec vous.

_ Il ne vous connait pas aussi bien que moi.

_ Vous connaissez tout le monde mieux que tout le monde. Quel exploit ! _Mordant._

_ Je ne vous connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. _Plus sérieux. _Je dois avouer que je ne vous lis pas aussi bien que je le croyais. _Yeux au ciel. Gêne. _

_ Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de camper ici toute la nuit.

_ Mexicain ?

_ Qu'en dit l'expert ?

_ Que vous préféreriez un bon plat de pâtes à la carbonara, à déguster chez vous devant une comédie absolument pas romantique. _Regard menaçant. _Alfredo ? _Soupir exaspéré. _Alfredo donc. »

Ils sortirent en poursuivant les pointes qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'échanger. Depuis la soirée des révélations, après une journée difficile ou quand le besoin de se pencher sur l'affaire du Gars se faisait impérieusement sentir, ils avaient pris l'habitude de sortir prendre un café (un thé), après le travail, ou dîner, ou partager une repas à emporter. Ces soirs-là, ils finissaient souvent leur périple chez Lisbon où ils pouvaient échanger des théories sans crainte d'oreilles indiscrètes. Ils se séparaient sur le coup de minuit, pour se retrouver le lendemain sans que le moindre geste ni mot ne trahisse rien de leur soirée ensemble.

Une ou deux fois, ils avaient seulement partagé un moment de détente, sentant le poids de la solitude peser plus lourdement sur leurs épaules que d'ordinaire. Une nuit, Jane avait surgi tard, sur son perron, les yeux hantés, ravagé par la tristesse et le désespoir. Teresa l'avait laissé entrer sans discuter, offert son canapé et une couverture sans dire un mot. Il partit avant qu'elle ne se lève le lendemain, mais un café et une pâtisserie l'attendaient sur son bureau à son arrivée au quartier général. Un rituel qui se produisait deux ou trois fois par semaine au début et qui petit à petit, s'était étendu à presque toutes les soirées, plus ou moins longuement, accord tacite noué sans négociations préalables. Il souhaitait l'empêcher de sombrer dans le même abysse que lui en faisant ce qu'il faisait de mieux, après l'agacer. Elle lui apportait un peu de ce réconfort et de cette compréhension que seules des âmes pareillement meurtries pouvaient partager.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

Cinq mois après le retour du Gars. Lisbon parvenait de moins en moins à se défendre du mauvais pressentiment qu'elle traînait depuis le début. Son instinct lui hurlait que la situation empirerait incessamment sous peu. Le lendemain, le Gars aurait fait une victime supplémentaire, une personne qu'elle connaitrait bien si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle était encore éveillée quand le téléphone sonna à six heures du matin pour signaler l'homicide attendu.

Son sentiment de malaise s'accrut sur la scène de crime alors qu'elle examinait en personne les lieux. Tout était identique aux meurtres précédents, sans exception, et pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas de soi, qu'il y avait un problème. Un regard vers Steve le lui confirma...


	13. Acte second, scène 5

Bonsoir !

Voici venir la partie de l'histoire sur laquelle mon avis est des plus mitigés : autant elle peut paraitre assez difficile à croire, autant elle est essentielle dans l'amorçage de la dernière ligne droite jusqu'au final.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acte second, scène 5<span>**

Cinq mois après le retour du Gars.

Lisbon claqua la porte, se cloîtra dans son bureau, frustrée de son impuissance, fulminant de rage. Le lendemain, le Gars tuerait sa sixième victime. En dépit de tous ses efforts et de ceux de son équipe, elle demeurait au point mort. Malgré l'accumulation de petits détails sur la planification et l'organisation de son évasion, de son voyage et de ses faits et gestes en Californie, aucune piste potentiellement sérieuse n'avait aboutie. L'espoir suscité par l'homme aux empreintes blanches avait rapidement tourné court, bien qu'il apparût certain qu'il s'agissait bien de leur tueur. Pas de vidéosurveillance, un témoin secoué qui faisait un blocage, nul tuyau intéressant. Ils piétinaient.

D'autres bouts de détails apportaient des éléments éclairants mais qui ne permettaient pas de progresser. Cinq victimes : le politicien, sa boulangère habituelle avec qui elle ne dédaignait jamais échanger un mot ou deux, son facteur, un individu qu'elle avait interrogé une fois lors d'investigations, une vague connaissance de formation de passage dans la région. Mode opératoire inchangé. Un message codé doublé d'un objet symbolique dans la relation entre le Gars et sa proie, comme s'il désirait lui rappeler tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà enseigné. Peu de témoins, aucun qui ne fût fiable ou d'un intérêt quelconque. Rien qui n'indiquât où il résidait ni comment il connaissait si bien la vie de sa cible. Elle se retenait péniblement de frapper du poing sur le bureau, sachant que Jane, particulièrement attentif ces derniers temps, la rejoindrait presque aussitôt et la mettrait sur le grill. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de cela pour le moment. Seule. Elle voulait être seule. Loin de tout. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Bien que sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment...

Elle tombait de haut, et le choc était rude. Trop naïvement à son goût, elle avait cru inconsciemment aux premiers jours du retour du Gars que tout serait réglé rapidement. Qu'étant devenue une enquêtrice chevronnée et disposant de ressources variées, il lui serait plus facile de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne répande la mort. Qu'elle ne tarderait pas à remettre la main sur lui, qu'il avait vieilli, qu'il manquait de pratique, qu'il ne pourrait se cacher efficcement dans un Etat où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, pourchassé non seulement par son équipe et les marshalls, mais aussi tout policier ayant copie de l'avis de recherche. Que sa situation serait trop précaire pourqu'il puisse tuer aussi sûrement et méticuleusement qu'avant, qu'il laisserait forcément des traces dans ses démarches pour se couvrir... La réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapée. Les faits donné raison. Et tort.

Certes, elle avait eu de bonnes idées pour retrouver sa piste et certes, ses agents l'avaient bel et bien retrouvée ; trop tard. Ils connaissaient tout des détails de la fabrication de sa nouvelle identité, à l'exception du plus important : son nom. Il était redevenu un citoyen lambda ordinaire, anonyme. Elle n'ignorait pas que la chance ne serait pas de son côté cette fois-ci, qu'elle n'aurait pas de souvenir opportun qui résoudrait tout magiquement. Elle ne l'appréhenderait que si elle se montrait plus maligne et intelligente que lui, s'imprégnait parfaitement de ses rêves et de ses utopies, de ses projets pour elle... _Elle frissona._ Une petite voix au fond de son esprit, qu'elle obstinait à ignorer, lui soufflait une énième fois qu'elle ne le trouverait pas, qu'Il la trouverait. _Et ce sentiment..._

Il comptait maintenant cinq nouvelles victimes à son actif, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le contrer. Ne pouvait rien faire. Rien sur quoi travailler. Rien d'utilisable. D'utile. Rien. Coupable. Pas pour les victimes qui s'accumulaient non, bien qu'elle les regrettât sincèrement. Bon gré mal gré, elle avait accepté dans sa jeunesse que ces meurtres n'étaient pas essentiellement de sa faute, qu'elle n'était qu'un prétexte parmi d'autres. Que sans elle, Il aurait choisi une autre muse pour justifier ses actes, dotée d'une histoire tragique quelconque. Non. Elle se sentait coupable de sa bêtise, de son inefficacité. Elle agissait comme une marionette sans fils pour la guider, courant dans tous les sens, vite, vite, pour du vent. Des clopinettes. Elle ne valait pas mieux que ses prédécesseurs. _Rictus involontaire._ Elle se rappella aigrement les critiques qu'elle avait adressées à l'époque aux enquêteurs en charge de l'affaire, les accusant de dormir sur leurs lauriers, de paresse et d'impotence, de stupidité, quand la pression devenait trop forte, qu'elle ne supportait plus la prison dans laquelle le Gars l'avait enfermée, et l'enfermait aujourd'hui.

Hightower se montrait plus présente que jamais au-dessus de son épaule, faussement compréhensive alors qu'elle n'attendait que la solution miracle pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout cet imbroglio. Quant à Steve... _Profond soupir. Dénégations de tête. _Bien qu'elle répugnât à l'avouer, elle avait peine à le reconnaître aujourd'hui. Si on lui en avait posé la question cinq mois plus tôt, elle aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'il était l'une de leurs meilleures armes dans ce nouveau combat qui s'engageait, une épaule sûre et fiable en qui elle avait toute confiance. Maintenant... Non pas qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, ni même qu'elle le considérât un fardeau dans les investigations - bien au contraire - mais... il était différent. Elle ne saurait trop dire pourquoi ou en quoi, il n'était plus le même homme que celui qu'elle avait connu. Pas affaibli... Ni diminué... Quelque chose dans ce goût toutefois. Peut-être l'avait-elle idéalisé au fil du temps et de la distance, ou en raison du soupçon de candeur qu'il lui restait en fin d'adolscence... Ou peut-être son expérience actuelle en matière de crime lui faisait-elle relativiser les choses ? Ou sa destabilisation manifeste en regard des frasques de son consultant ? Un peu de chaque ? Sans doute. Elle demeurait contente de l'avoir à ses côtés et de bénéficier de ses connaissances en matière de criminologie cependant... Il leur faudrait du temps pour refonder leur amitié sur de nouvelles bases. Non pas qu'ils en manqueraient... _Soupir._

Jetant un oeil à travers la vitre, elle nota le regard scrutateur de Cho son endroit. Son ombre de service por la journée. Un barreau supplémentaire de sa prison. Par manque de meilleure piste, l'équipe avait lancé une nouvelle opération de surveillance renforcée, l'épiant jour et nuit à tour de rôle, pour tâcher de comprendre par quel moyen le Gars en apprenait si long sur ses rencontres et de le retourner ensuite contre lui, avec l'espoir que les technologies modernes se montreraient plus efficaces que les filatures d'antan. Sans résultats jusque-là : pas de filature détectée, ni de micros, ni de caméra, de détectives privés, de voyeur, de piratage informatique,… Rien de rien. D'ailleurs, la mascarade cesserait en fin de semaine. Une petite victoire pour elle.

_Redressement d'épaules, yeux qui se remplissent de résolution. _Inutile de sombrer davantage dans l'apitoiement et la désolation. Aussi soulageant que cela puisse se révéler quand le fardeau se faisait plus lourd à porter, cela ne la conduirait à rien. Une victime périrait toujours le lendemain, et bien que cruel à formuler à haute voix, aucun de ses proches les plus chers n'encouraient le moindre danger au moins, contrairement à la première vague de meurtres. Il ne dépendait que d'elle que celle-ci ne s'éternise pas. Elle devait rester lucide. Sa clairvoyance pourrait lui faire remarquer sur la prochaine scène de crime un élément capital. _Frisson désagréable._

Son instinct lui hurlait que la situation empirerait incessamment sous peu.

Une impression qui ne l'avait pas quittée quand elle alla se coucher cette nuit-là, incapable de trouver le sommeil, l'esprit en ébullition. Epuisée. Autant physiquement que moralement. Le mois dernier n'avait pas été de tout repos : ils avaient eu bien du mal à contenir et juguler la colère de la famille de la dernière victime du Gars qui exigeait des réponses sur les raisons de la mort, dont elle ne comprenait pas les causes et à laquelle ils opposaient un mur de silence. Le CBI tenait à maintenir dans l'ombre l'existence d'un second tueur en série dans la région, pour éviter tout mouvement de panique.

Par ailleurs, Jane s'était montré particulièrement déplaisant et avait cumulé un nombre de plaintes impressionnant, record qui connut un pic six jours après le cinquième meurtre du Gars quand, par-dessus le marché, un crime apparemment anodin pour le service s'était révélé indirectement lié à John le Rouge : une de ses marionnettes, apparemment désireuse de prendre ses propres initiatives, avait manigancé son complot personnel qui avait retenu leur attention et leurs efforts au prix de maints déboires et d'illusions abattues, pour s'achever par le suicide du suspect une heure après sa mise en détention. Une révélation de dernière minute sur la victime avait retardé l'interrogatoire. S'ils en croyaient l'indicateur, à défaut de pouvoir vérifier ses dires, il n'était pas impossible que le défunt fut lui-même une autre poupée du Rouge...

Bousculés par les événements, sans qu'ils en aient véritablement conscience en raison de leurs préoccupations exacerbées, Jane et Lisbon passaient désormais presque toutes leurs soirées ensemble, se délestant un peu de leur fierté, à essayer de démêler les fils de leurs deux affaires. Si le consultant s'ouvrait un peu plus sur les pistes qu'il envisageait et ses déductions à propos de son serial killer attitré, ce qu'ils pouvaient attendre de sa part dans l'avenir, la signification de certains éléments, Teresa savait qu'il gardait encore par devers lui des éléments importants, certainement cruciaux. Le plus souvent, ils réfléchissaient sur le Gars et le moyen de cibler par avance ses victimes potentielles.

Parfois, ils se contentaient de rester simplement silencieux, offrant et recevant un réconfort au combien nécessaire mais qu'ils osaient à peine demander, regardaient un film sans se priver de le commenter abondamment avec maintes chamailleries, ou bien discutaient de tout et de rien, mettant délibérément leurs soucis de côté. En toute objectivité, ils se savaient sur les nerfs quasiment en permanence. Particulièrement touché, troublé, submergé par la culpabilité, perdu par la dernière enquête liée à son tourmenteur, Jane avait passé presque toutes ses nuits sur le canapé de sa compagne d'infortune, qui lui offrait un repère de stabilité et de sécurité dont il discernait maintenant le besoin désespéré. Il se présentait silencieusement plus ou moins tardivement, après avoir pris congé une première fois, et elle lui offrait l'hospitalité de même. Il prit l'habitude d'y passer une nuit ou deux par semaine, les seules nuits où il trouvait un semblant de repos véritable, repartait selon les jours avant le réveil de l'agent ou bien en sa compagnie. Par moment, il préférait faire traîner la soirée en longueur, semait des indices subtils, faisant implicitement comprendre son intention à son hôtesse, ou bien celle-ci devinait son humeur et lui offrait d'elle-même oreiller et couvertures. L'appartement leur était devenu comme une bulle, un cocon dont rien ne transpirait : dès qu'ils en sortaient, ils agissaient comme avant toutes ces complications, entre agacement éternel et protection. Rien ne laissait soupçonner qu'ils passaient tant de temps ensemble. Le seul changement que purent remarquer l'équipe de Lisbon et les marshalls fut la préférence croissante que semblait adopter le consultant pour le canapé blanc de leur chef, au détriment de son canapé de cuir brun.

Teresa repensait à tout cela tandis que son insomnie persistait. Elle entendait dans la pièce à côté Jane se retourner sans arrêt sans trouver le sommeil non plus. Son pressentiment la poursuivait plus fort que jamais, l'enrobait tout entière. Le lendemain, le Gars aurait fait une victime supplémentaire, une personne qu'elle connaitrait bien si elle ne se trompait pas. Les dernières hypothèses échafaudées à l'abri de son chez elle évoquaient un schéma cyclique quand à l'importance émotionnelle des défunts pour elle. Ils se donnaient trois mois pour le vérifier avant d'en faire part à leurs collègues. Elle était encore éveillée quand le téléphone sonna à six heures du matin pour signaler l'homicide attendu. Sans perdre une seconde – cela eut été inutile – elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla promptement puis réveilla Jane, encore présent exceptionnellement. Alors qu'il exécutait brièvement les gestes matinaux à son tour, troquant sa tenue froissée pour les quelques vêtements qu'il laissait sur place au cas où, elle leur prépara café et thé. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers la scène de crime.

Son sentiment de malaise s'accrut alors que Lisbon examina en personne les lieux. Tout était identique aux meurtres précédents, sans exception, et pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas de soi, qu'il y avait un problème. Elle jeta un regard à Jane, qui s'interrogeait sur sa perplexité, puis à Steve qui marquait lui aussi de l'hésitation. Elle ne rêvait pas. Se reconcentrant et écoutant les premières constatations du médecin légiste, elle nota que le corps, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, face contre terre, était artistiquement disposé en danseuse, dans la buanderie. Une femme vaguement familière, sans plus, ce qui la désappointa. Son nom lui était inconnu. Sa main tendait vers une commode. Un couteau de cuisine sur un tas de linge sale indiqua l'emplacement secondaire. Cho s'y rendit sans en attendre l'ordre. Machinalement, elle alla quérir la feuille parcheminée qu'elle savait devoir trouver. A peine y posa-t-elle les yeux qu'elle jura férocement. Le consultant et le marshall la rejoignirent immédiatement, inquiets de son agitation. Ils s'apprêtaient à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand son téléphone portable sonna à nouveau. Elle écouta attentivement son interlocuteur avant de lui répondre.

« J'y serai dans quinze minutes. _Elle raccroche. Silence. Relève la tête._ Ce n'est pas le Gars qui a commis ce crime. Le message ne veut strictement rien dire : les symboles correspondent mais ne recèlent pas de code. Sans oublier la différence dans l'atmosphère.

_ L'appel ?

_ Le signalement de la véritable scène de crime du Gars. Ellen Fiorentini. La fiancée d'un très bon ami d'enfance. Cho, restez ici avec Van Pelt pour poursuivre. Ce ne peut être une coïncidence. Rigsby, vous venez avec moi sur l'autre scène.

_ Je vous accompagne. Milton, reste ici pour donner un coup de main.

_ Bien chef.

_ Ca va aller Tessie ?

_ Oui._ Murmure._ Je ne la connaissais pas si bien que cela. »

...

Sans conteste possible, la seconde scène de crime était la bonne : outre le parchemin correctement codé qu'ils découvrirent à l'emplacement habituel, ils ne ressentirent pas l'hésitation qui avait pris Lisbon et Carstairs peu auparavant. Alors que l'agent Rigsby accompagné d'un officier en uniforme entreprit le tour des voisins, ils recommencèrent pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là l'examen méthodique des lieux. Le cadavre, impeccable, était étendu en odalisque, son index droit pointant le mur derrière elle, nonchalamment. Coup de couteau en plein cœur et trace de piqûre au cou, flaques de sang artificielles. Un marteau désignait clairement le garage comme scène secondaire, et ils y dénichèrent une minuscule statuette proposant une représentation inhabituelle de la mort, tout à fait adéquate avec le mode de pensée du tueur. Ils n'observèrent rien qui ne retint leur attention et regagnèrent le quartier général lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres trouvailles de valeur et que Jane ne provoquerait pas de pagaille démesurée. Il se contenta d'irriter le légiste en le contrariant sur une question d'odeur autour du corps qui n'appartenait pas à la victime, querelle vite aplanie par la promesse d'une vérification ultérieure.

L'agent Lisbon se montra particulièrement morose sur le trajet de retour, à demi-concentrée sur sa conduite : l'agent Hightower ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre que le Gars se doublait déjà d'un imitateur.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

"A ce rythme, il n'y aura bientôt plus âme qui vive à assassiner ! Complètement surréaliste. Même dans les plus mauvais romans il est impossible de trouver une situation aussi… folle. _Regard circulaire soupçonneux. _Rassurez-moi,est-ce que nous devons nous attendre à d'autres surprises de ce genre ? D'autres squelettes terrés dans des placards qui menaceraient de ressortir ? Car avec la chance que nous avons actuellement, je ne serai pas étonnée s'ils choisissaient ce moment pour reparaître."

" L'imitateur, c'est cela que vous redoutiez.

_ Oui, non. Le rebondissement le justifie mais le pressentiment est toujours là, comme en veilleuse. Je sens qu'il ne tardera pas à croître de nouveau.

_ Un peu de paranoïa, non ? Que pourrait-il se produire de pire que l'apparition d'un copycat ?"


	14. Acte second, scène 6 et dernière

Bonsoir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acte second, scène 6 ( et dernière)<span>**

Au creux de la vague

« Toc toc !

_ Jane ? _Soupir. _ Je vous croyais avec Rigsby en train d'interroger notre témoin. _Agacement._

_ Et moi, je vous croyais en conférence avec Hightower. _Pause. Il pose une tasse de café devant l'agent, s'assoit devant elle. _Nous savons tous les deux que le témoin ne sait rien, qu'il veut faire parler de lui.

_ Hightower est en réunion. J'ai dû lui laisser un message. Elle ne va pas apprécier.

_ Teresa…

_ Pas maintenant Jane. _Eclair de compréhension. Acquiescement vague._ _Ils en reparleraient dans leur cocon._

_ Buvez tant que c'est encore chaud. _Silence mi-confortable qui se prolonge. Regard distrait de Lisbon sur ses collègues à travers la vitre._ Vous savez, vous ne les avez jamais autant déconcertés, pas depuis le jour où vous avez retourné le piège de votre psy contre lui. _Haussement de sourcils._

_ Les derniers événements déstabiliseraient les enquêteurs les plus chevronnés.

_ Pas les événements Lisbon. _Yeux qui s'étrécissent. Haussement d'épaules. _ Pas seulement. Vous surtout. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir en votre présence. Ils vous connaissent suffisamment pour ne pas vous montrer de sympathie déplacée, rester les professionnels qu'ils sont devant vous, mais cela posé, ils ignorent s'ils doivent s'inquiéter de votre apparent détachement, craindre un effondrement de votre part tôt ou tard, ou bien admirer la manière dont vous réagissez, votre maîtrise, la façon dont vous avez pris votre destin en main il y a vingt ans ou aujourd'hui, votre détermination. Par défaut, ils panachent un peu de tout cela, vous attribuent une aura singulière, charismatique, forte. _ Eclair de malice sur ses traits. _Je parierais cinquante dollars que Rigsby vous considère même comme une super-héroïne.

_ Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi. _Yeux levés au ciel. _Voyons ! _Gentiment grondeur. _Il n'est pas aussi impressionnable. Tout au plus pense-t-il que je suis guerrière avisée des temps moderne. _Index qui se lève pour arrêter. _Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est l'heure du briefing, et ils arrivent. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions dénicher quelque chose d'utile cette fois-ci.

_ Votre optimisme vous honore Lisbon. _Ton ironique._

_ Oh ! Taisez-vous ! »

...

Cinq minutes plus tard.

Alors que la réunion entre équipe du CBI et marshalls en était encore à ses balbutiements – une routine désormais après chaque crime découvert du Gars -, la porte du bureau de Lisbon claqua avec fracas, livrant passage à un agent Hightower des plus irrités, en quête impérieuse de réponses. Semblant faire fi de tous les individus présents dans le local, elle se dirigea droit vers sa subordonnée, la fixa sans sourciller avant de s'adresser à elle d'un ton sec.

« Que viens-je d'apprendre agent Lisbon ? Que nous avons deux scènes de crime aujourd'hui ? _Yeux étrécis. _ Je croyais que le Gars ne frappait qu'une fois par mois si nous suivions ses règles. _Longue inspiration de Teresa qui se force au calme._

_ C'est le cas. Le premier appel concernait un meurtre similaire mais commis par un imitateur. En revanche, le deuxième correspondait bien à celui que nous attendions. Nous suivons les deux affaires.

_ Dîtes-moi qu'il ne s'agit que d'un copycat opportuniste. _Espoir presque palpable._

_ Il y a peu de chances pour cela. Il a reproduit la scène de crime dans ses moindres détails, à l'exception du message codé dont il ne semble pas avoir la clef.

_ Cela nous laisse supposer qu'il dispose d'une excellente source d'informations.

_ Un simple opportuniste ne se montrerait pas si méticuleux.

_ Vous essayez de me dire que la Californie ne compte pas deux mais **trois** tueurs en série simultanément ? A ce rythme, il n'y aura bientôt plus âme qui vive à assassiner ! Complètement surréaliste. Même dans les plus mauvais romans il est impossible de trouver une situation aussi… folle. _Regard circulaire soupçonneux. _Rassurez-moi,est-ce que nous devons nous attendre à d'autres surprises de ce genre ? D'autres squelettes terrés dans des placards qui menaceraient de ressortir ? Car avec la chance que nous avons actuellement, je ne serai pas étonnée s'ils choisissaient ce moment pour reparaître. Non ? Bien. Où en sommes-nous ? _Apaisement dont on ne pouvait dire s'il était de surface ou réel._

_ Cho ?

_ Nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulier dans la maison de Marina Carter, aucun indice utile. Son mari était en voyage d'affaires en Virginie - nous avons vérifié – et elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Aucun ennemi si l'on en croit les premiers témoignages, ni d'individus suspects les jours derniers, ni menaces.

_ Des différences à seconde vue ?

_ Aucune. La seconde cachette contenait une petite toile avec des marques aléatoire au noir de fumée. En voici une photographie.

_ Merci. Pause. Je confirme que le code ne veut rien dire, à moins qu'il n'utilise sa propre clef. Transmettez-le au service approprié pour vérification. _Hochement de tête._

_ La question qui se pose maintenant est de savoir quel est le but de notre copieur. _Carstairs. _Je pense que nous nous accorderons tous assez aisément sur le fait qu'il recommencera à tuer dès le mois prochain.

_ Il cherche peut-être à s'attirer un peu de gloire, ou bien éprouve-t-il de l'admiration pour le Gars…

_ Ce sont des éventualités… _Ton dubitatif._

_ Vous ne semblez pas convaincue, chef ?

_ Bien entendu que Lisbon n'est pas convaincue ! _Voix narquoise du consultant._

_ Jane, savez-vous quelque chose qu'on ignore ? _Sourire mielleux. Patrick se tourne vers Teresa._

_ La victime ne vous était pas étrangère. Elle vous paraissait même familière. Vous la croisiez probablement régulièrement, sans y prêter attention.

_ Il n'est pas impossible que je l'ai entraperçue quatre ou cinq fois en faisant mon jogging.

_ S'il s'agit d'un copieur, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il pousse la fidélité jusqu'au bout. _Milton._

_ Certes. Cependant…

_ Cependant ? _Vague mouvement de main écartant la question._ D'autres remarques plus constructives ?

_ Il connait trop de détails.

_ Peut-être qu'il est en contact avec le Gars ?

_ J'en doute. Il considère l'agent Lisbon comme son égale en devenir. Il ne partagerait ses… méthodes de séduction avec qui que ce soit.

_ Ce qui nous laisse ?

_ Une source interne. _Silence pesant._ _Atmosphère qui s'alourdit._

_ Nous avons été particulièrement précautionneux.

_ Cela n'empêche pas les langues de parler. Je parierais qu'au moins la moitié du CBI n'ignore pas de quoi il retourne.

_ Sans oublier que la brigade scientifique connait tous les éléments matériels du dossier, bien qu'elle ne dispose pas de la clef du code.

_ Un agent pouvait également s'introduire dans nos bureaux pour se renseigner…_ Ton à demi-convaincu._

_ Il va nous falloir creuser sérieusement en ce sens. Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée d'un tueur en série en puissance qui se ballade dans nos locaux.

_ A votre avis, comment le Gars va-t-il réagir face à ce rebondissement ?

_ Vous vous demandez s'il va en prendre ombrage ?

_ Oui.

_ Steve ? _Quelques secondes de réflexion. Mots pesés._

_ Je pense que tout dépend du mobile de l'imitateur. S'il se contente d'employer la méthode du Gars à ses propres fins, il le laissera agir à sa guise en faisant en sorte qu'on ne puisse les confondre. Dans l'optique inverse, il essaiera de le retrouver et d'éliminer la concurrence.

_ Ou, troisième hypothèse, il s'en servira à son propre avantage, comme outil de son obsession.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela Tessie ? Il a une tendance possessive, veut te former à son image.

_ Certes, dans le but ultime de me posséder. Il pourrait utiliser le copieur comme un faire-valoir soulignant la perfection de sa technique et de son art tout en renforçant son univers obsessionnel tant qu'il sera respecté. Il ne commencerait à regimber que si son double modifiait son mode opératoire et prenait ses distances.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'aurons nos réponses que dans l'avenir. Concentrons-nous pour le moment sur les pistes exploitables. Je veux un bilan complet dans deux jours. _Sortie d'Hightower._

_ Van Pelt, faîtes la liste de toutes les personnes ayant eu accès aux preuves et aux rapports d'enquêtes, commencez la vérification des antécédents de des mobiles possibles, voire des alibis. Le reste de l'équipe vous secondera dès que possible. Rigsby, vous poursuivez les investigations concernant Marina Carter. Voyez dans son entourage s'il n'y a pas quelques suspects. Il n'est pas impossible que le Sosie en fasse partie. Jane, vous l'accompagnerez, et surtout, tâchez de vous tenir ! J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire sans me charger en plus de vos âneries. Cho, contactez l'agence de sécurité à laquelle Ellen Fiorentini était abonnée : l'alarme était désactivée quand la femme de ménage à découvert le corps. Nous devons en savoir plus.

_ Je vais recontacter mes anciens collègues pour qu'ils nous envoient leurs notes et vérifier qu'elles ne leur ont pas été volées. Je vais également me renseigner sur les consultations du dossier d'origine dans les derniers mois. Le Sosie a profité de la réapparition du Gars pour entamer sa carrière homicide. Milton, _hochement de tête discret de Tessie en sa direction_, tâche de retrouver les origines de la statuette. Il ne doit pas en exister beaucoup de ce type.

_ Je retourne sur les lieux du premier crime, je veux me faire ma propre idée sur le copieur. »

* * *

><p><em> Domicile de Teresa Lisbon, soirée.<em>

« C'était excellent Jane, merci.

_ Après cette journée, c'est bien ce qu'il nous fallait.

_ Oui… Il nous faudrait presque une seconde équipe sur l'affaire pour enquêter efficacement. D'ailleurs, si la situation perdure plus que de raison, je demanderai un appoint d'agents. _Le visage de Jane se ferme brusquement. Ton sourd._

_ L'imitateur, c'est cela que vous redoutiez.

_ Oui, non. _Haussement d'épaules. _Le rebondissement le justifie mais… mon pressentiment est toujours là, comme en veilleuse. Je sens qu'il ne tardera pas à croître de nouveau.

_ Un peu de paranoïa, non ? Que pourrait-il se produire de pire que l'apparition d'un copycat ?

_ Nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir j'imagine. _Soupir. Pause._ On a évoqué tout à l'heure la réaction du Gars face à un potentiel rival. Qu'en est-il pour John le Rouge ? Votre attention ne s'est jamais focalisée autant sur un cas autre que le sien. _Secondes de réflexion._

_ Il joue avec moi, me tourmente pour mes paroles inconsidérées d'antan. Il veut que je le traque jusqu'à la fin, que je ne l'oublie jamais. Tant qu'il sentira qu'il a de l'emprise sur moi, il continuera sur sa lancée. Si j'avais été la cible directe… _Silence méditatif, empli d'interrogations, de non-dits. Regard préoccupé. _Vous êtes consciente d'être probablement la cible du sosie ? _Hochement inconscient face à l'évidence._

_ Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

_ L'objet caché. Il a une signification particulière pour vous, fait référence à votre histoire personnelle. _Duel de regards._ Le tueur vous vise. _Hochement approbateur de Lisbon._

_ Son motif est différent de celui du Gars cependant, ce n'est pas de l'obsession. En fait, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un véritable serial killer dans l'âme, s'il en prend les formes. Je pense plutôt qu'il a un objectif précis à l'esprit, que la méthode choisie nourrit cette fin. Que c'est cette différence qui le perdra car nos armes conventionnelles nous permettrons de l'identifier à la longue, erreurs ou non.

_ Je subodore de la vengeance derrière tout ça. Si je devais utiliser ce procédé un jour, ce serait pour tourmenter ma proie.

_ Sauf que la majorité des individus qui souhaiteraient prendre leur revanche sont en prison. _Ironie mordante._ _Soupir résigné. _Notre meilleure chance pour le moment repose sur l'élimination progressive de tous ceux qui ont eu accès aux informations.

_Silence prolongé. Lisbon semble se perdre dans des considérations assez sombres._ _Patrick l'observe un moment dérivé, lui-même égaré dans ses pensées, avant de tendre la main, la poser sur son bras._

__ _Vous n'êtes pas responsable_._

_ Je sais. Pas plus que dans une autre affaire.

_ Vous prenez touts les affaires à cœur.

_ Comme si vous demeuriez indifférent plus souvent qu'à votre tour. _Silence. _Je ne me sens pas coupable. Pas comme vous pouvez le ressentir. _Hésitation. _J'ai beaucoup repensé ces temps derniers à ma carrière, à ma vie, et il m'arrive de me demander… On s'interrogerait à moins après tout… Il m'arrive de me demander si… Il n'y aurait pas au-dessus de ma tête… un aimant, qui attirerait les détraqués en tout genre, les tueurs en série. S'il n'y a pas une certaine part d'ombre en moi qui les appâterait, ou inciterait des tiers à les diriger vers moi. _Patrick la fixe curieusement, à l'écoute, alors qu'elle le regarde sans le voir vraiment. _Après tout, même si mon taux d'élucidation de meurtres figurait parmi les meilleurs quand l'affaire John le Rouge m'a été attribuée, je n'étais encore qu'un tout jeune agent senior avec peu de bouteille, avec une équipe en rodage. Je n'avais officiellement aucune expérience des crimes en série, et aucune de mes enquêtes précédentes, pour ainsi dire, ne revêtaient de caractère psychotique prononcé. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, ils m'ont mis le dossier entre les mains quand d'autres agents auraient été plus qualifiés, comme s'ils savaient. Comme s'ils devinaient une seconde nature apte à le conduire...

_ Vous avez raison. _Ton plat de l'évidence. _Vous étiez faite pour diriger l'enquête sur John le Rouge. Et d'autres qui ont croisé votre chemin. Notre chemin. _Yeux qui s'écarquillent._ Non seulement vous êtes dotée de la force de caractère nécessaire à cet effet, mais aussi de l'humanité et de l'intelligence qui font de vous une enquêtrice d'élite. Les hiérarchies ont joué leur rôle pour une fois, en reconnaissant vos qualités pour ce qu'elles sont et ce qu'elles permettent d'accomplir. Je connais peu d'individus qui seraient capables d'accomplir ce que vous réussissez au quotidien. Qui me supporteraient si longtemps. Alors, chassez ces idées noires de votre esprit ! Vous vous trouvez seulement au centre d'un mauvais lot de coïncidences. Vous l'avez affirmé en personne à plusieurs reprises, que s'il ne s'était s'agi de vous il s'agirait d'un autre. Notre nouveau revanchard meurtrier ? Si le Gars n'était pas là, il aurait choisi une méthode bien moins imaginative, plus terre-à-terre. _Brève pause. Ton particulièrement sincère. _Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de malsain en vous.

_ Merci Patrick de vos efforts. Sans doute y a-t-il du vrai dans ce que vous dîtes, mais permettez que je ne partage pas complètement votre opinion. Au fond, la frontière est bien mince entre aléas hasardeux et destin funeste… _Haussement fugace d'épaules. _ Après tout, quelle importance ? Les faits n'en demeureraient pas moins les mêmes.

Nous passerons la semaine suivante à courir dans tous les sens pour des résultats plus que mitigés. La piste du Gars se refroidira de nouveau tandis que des brins d'espoir luiraient concernant son Sosie, nous permettraient de réduire un peu le cercle de nos suspects. Puis une autre affaire surviendra que nous ne pourrons refuser, que nous accueilleront favorablement même, dans le secret de nos cerveaux, car bien que nous refusions encore de nous l'avouer, elle nous distraira heureusement de nos échecs et de nos impasses, nous mettra du baume à l'égo, nous remotivera en nous rassurant sur nos qualités d'enquêteurs bien malmenées dernièrement. Et Ils frapperont à nouveau. »

Patrick demeura muet face à cette déferlante de pessimisme nostalgique dont il ne pouvait que convenir combien fondée elle s'avérait pour l'avoir subi des années durant, avec John le Rouge. Il savait également qu'avec le matin reviendrait la rage de combattre.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre : <span>

L'humeur de Teresa Lisbon s'assombrissait à vue d'œil : elle recherchait la solitude, ne prenait la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Elle se refusait également à toute confidence. En dépit de sa position privilégiée, Jane ne la questionna pas : il savait que son pressentiment revenait avec plus de force qu'auparavant, comme à l'approche d'une catastrophe. Lui-même ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment d'urgence dont il ne s'expliquait pas l'origine, se montrait plus attentif à son environnement que de coutume, moins charmeur envers ses collègues qui, à leur tour, furent contaminés par la sensation d'inquiétude chronique, le climat d'attente oppressant. Ils ne surent dire par la suite s'ils avaient fait l'expérience d'une intuition collective ou si leur angoisse avait convoqué le destin. Quoiqu'il en fût, la réponse qu'ils poursuivaient inconsciemment ne tarda plus à les frapper de plein fouet.

Quinze jours après le duo de meurtres, précisément le 20 au matin, John le Rouge frappait de manière spectaculaire…


	15. Acte troisième, scène 1

Bonsoir à tous et toutes !

Voici la suite de l'histoire avec un certain retard dont je m'excuse. La vie quotidienne m'a prise au dépourvu ces derniers jours mais je compte bien combler le retard pris, d'autant plus que la rédaction de l'histoire est désormais entièrement achevée.

Merci à PolkaSciences et Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 pour leurs messages.

La parenthèse du "copieur" ne me plait qu'à moitié à cause de son invraissemblablilité, mais comme elle s'avère brève ( trois chapitres) et détonatrice de la dernière ligne droite, je l'ai tout de même conservée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Acte , scène <strong>

Jamais deux sans trois.

Le cinq du mois était de retour avec sa double ration de meurtres, confirmant leurs hypothèses : le Sosie reprenait à son compte les méthodes et le rythme du Gars. Un homme jeune des plus ordinaires que Teresa Lisbon avait croisé deux semaines auparavant en achetant un en-cas. Pas d'empreinte ni indices évidents, toutefois, l'objet qu'il laissa dans sa seconde cachette, entre deux livres d'une étagère, éclaircit indiscutablement son mobile : une photographie volée de l'agent en chef dont les yeux avaient été percés, sans aucune originalité. Jane ne put retenir un sourire triomphant en constatant que son affirmation se vérifiait, au contraire du reste de l'équipe, déconcertée : ils ne distinguaient pas parmi leur liste de suspects d'individus en quête de vengeance.

De fait, ils concentrèrent leurs investigations autour des bizarreries rencontrées par la victime au cours des derniers jours - liées à la préparation de son assassinat -, du témoignage d'un voisin qui leur offrit une description satisfaisante de sa tenue vestimentaire, atypique à sa façon, à défaut de son aspect physique, et enfin, des alibis de leurs suspects potentiels, éliminant de leur liste tout ceux qui en possédaient un incontestable, confirmé par de multiples témoins crédibles. Une quinzaine de noms demeuraient néanmoins dans leur viseur, dont cinq se détachaient en particulier. Un instant, il fut question d'imposer à Lisbon une protection rapprochée qu'elle refusa avec véhémence, affirmant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de sa défendre seule et que si le tueur avait voulu l'attaquer, il ne jouerait pas à ce jeu macabre. L'agent Hightower dut s'incliner de mauvais gré, bien que soutenue dans sa proposition par le marshall Carstairs. Une intervention contre-productive à terme.

De l'autre côté, l'homicide commis par le Gars s'inscrivait parfaitement dans la continuité de ses actes. Son choix s'était porté sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années avec laquelle Lisbon avait échangé quelques mots virulents à peine trois jours auparavant. Le message codé enjoignait sa destinataire à savourer la chance qu'elle avait de recevoir les attentions de deux « gentilshommes » alors que deux piles de cartes simulant un jeu de batailles trônaient fièrement sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Le tueur s'assimilait visiblement au roi de carreau tandis qu'il attribuait à son rival le rôle du valet de pique…

Il ne prenait pas ombrage de la concurrence, bien au contraire. La considérait-il de si peu d'importance ? Malgré une enquête poussée et un effort de souvenir, personne ne put se remémorer un quidam étranger ou inquiétant, un fait qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas de témoin : l'homme était doué pour passer inaperçu, aussi doué qu'un fantôme expérimenté, qui hante à loisir sans jamais se faire prendre. Ils piétinaient.

…

L'humeur de Teresa Lisbon s'assombrissait à vue d'œil : elle recherchait la solitude, ne prenait la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Des cernes révélaient de mauvaises nuits, peu reposantes et peuplées de pensées noires. Van Pelt, Hightower et Steve tentèrent chacun leur tour de la faire parler, en vain. Elle se refusait à toute confidence. En dépit de sa position privilégiée, Jane ne la questionna pas : il savait que son pressentiment revenait avec plus de force qu'auparavant, comme à l'approche d'une catastrophe. Lui-même ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment d'urgence dont il ne s'expliquait pas l'origine. Il se montrait plus attentif à son environnement que de coutume, moins charmeur envers ses collègues qui, à leur tour, furent contaminés par la sensation d'inquiétude chronique, le climat d'attente oppressant.

Ils ne surent dire par la suite s'ils avaient fait l'expérience d'une intuition collective ou si leur angoisse avait convoqué le destin. Quoiqu'il en fût, la réponse qu'ils poursuivaient inconsciemment ne tarda plus à les frapper de plein fouet.

Quinze jours après le duo de meurtres, précisément le 20 au matin, John le Rouge frappait de manière spectaculaire…

...

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce s'écoulèrent dans un brouillard de choc et de colère auxquels se mêlaient nombre d'émotions confuses. John le Rouge sortait de ses sentiers en frappant de la sorte et si tôt après son dernier crime. Une jeune femme, massacrée selon son cœur. Il ne respectait pas son rythme habituel, ce qui les plongea dans un malaise profond. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Avait-il agi dans l'urgence pour tuer à nouveau si rapidement ? Perdait-il son contrôle légendaire ? Y avait-il une connotation personnelle ? Tant de questions qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Leur seule certitude : quelque chose s'était produit, dont les répercussions s'avéraient si importantes qu'elles modifiaient en partie son mode opératoire.

Une frénésie froide s'empara de l'équipe pour explorer toutes les pistes et hypothèses qui surgissaient, se présentaient à eux ou qu'ils déterraient. Si pris dans leur travail qu'ils remarquèrent à peine l'absence éclatante de Jane, qui plus que jamais, jouait cavalier seul quand son ennemi sortait de l'ombre. Ils ne s'en inquiétaient qu'en des instants de pause, quand leurs esprits surmenés réclamaient à cor et à cri une bouffée d'air. Les marshalls préférèrent se faire discrets en la circonstance : s'ils comprenaient que ce dossier était spécial pour le SCU, ils ne parvenaient à réaliser pleinement ce qu'il signifiait pour eux, pourquoi il le prenait et y mettait tant de cœur, comment il les affectait. Et ils n'avaient pas oublié l'attitude du consultant à leur égard, qui ne s'était pas adoucie immédiatement.

Teresa Lisbon ne revit pas Jane chez elle pendant deux nuits, alors qu'il avait en quelque sorte emménagé dans sa chambre d'ami, où se trouvaient la plupart de ses affaires. Bien qu'étrange les premiers temps, leur collocation se déroulait au mieux et apaisait inconsciemment les craintes qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour l'autre, et plus souvent que peu, ils n'empruntaient plus que sa seule voiture, la Citroën bleue restant sur le parking du CBI, où elle n'attirait pas l'attention, les gardiens étant habitués à sa présence. Après tout, la tanière dans le grenier n'était secrète pour personne, et nul ne s'y risquant, personne ne remarquait qu'elle n'était plus guère utilisée.

Bien qu'elle se montrât aussi active que ses subordonnés au bureau par conscience professionnelle, une conviction s'était rapidement imposée à elle, nourrie par le pressentiment et l'instinct qui l'accompagnaient depuis le retour de son démon : titillé par l'arrivée et la maîtrise du Gars dans son domaine de prédilection - le meurtre - agacé par l'intérêt qu'y prenait Jane par assimilation, John le Rouge voulait marquer son territoire et rappeler qu'il était toujours bel et bien présent, à l'affût, qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie.

Elle n'avait pas encore partagé sa théorie avec ses collègues, préférait que toutes les options soient envisagées et écartées avant de larguer cette bombe aux conséquences effrayantes. De plus, elle souhaitait en discuter d'abord avec Jane dont elle se doutait qu'il était parvenu lui aussi à ces conclusions. Sa disparition prolongée l'alarmait tout en la devinant nécessaire pour digérer les implications de ce rebondissement.

...

Il réapparut le troisième matin, très tôt, échevelé, sale, alors qu'elle se levait après une nuit de demi-insomnie. Elle le salua d'un vague signe de tête et entama la préparation du petit-déjeuner alors qu'il prenait possession de la salle de bain.

Ils se rejoignirent un quart d'heure plus tard, un regard les assurant qu'ils avaient suivi le même raisonnement, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entreprendre une de ces conversations à voix neutre et réflexive, qu'une oreille indiscrète jugerait des plus étranges, surtout pour eux.

« Si nous avons raison…

_ Il frappera plus souvent, probablement tous les mois, le 20. Un excellent moyen de me narguer, de… _Pause où tous deux lisaient clairement « me faire perdre le contrôle »._

_ Ses crimes changeront en partie de nature, il ne sélectionnera plus ses victimes de la même façon.

_ Certaines auront plus d'importance pour lui que d'autres.

_ Il prendra plus de risques, commettra peut-être une erreur mais…

_ Il compte sur ses pairs pour que nous soyons surchargés de travail. Il sait qu'il nous sera difficile d'être constamment à notre meilleur niveau, et que nous serons enclins à des défauts d'attention, des a priori…

_ Il n'aurait pas tort. C'est de la folie. Près de la moitié de notre temps sera consacrée à des tueurs en série. Nous pourrions quasiment changer la qualification de notre unité.

_ Nous les aurons Lisbon.

_ Mais quand ? _Silence. Inconfort qui s'installe. _

_Chacun d'entre eux veut dire quelque chose sans s'y décider. Patrick semble sur le point de parler, essaie deux ou trois fois, se fige, hésite, renonce. Il avait été à un fil de partager tout ce qu'il savait sur John le Rouge avec Teresa, maintenant que leurs deux – trois – affaires s'entremêlaient étroitement. Elle l'observa encore un instant, hésita, se lança. _

__ _Si nous avons raison et qu'il frappe tous les mois, je… vous… On ne pourra pas travailler efficacement si… vous vous retranchez et dérapez comme à chaque fois qu'il est impliqué. Il vous faudra vous maîtriser davantage, ne plus partir en roue libre dès que son nom est mentionné.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir le promettre Lisbon. _Ton douloureux._

_ Patrick… Il… _Soupir. _Pour vous, votre… intérêt, vous ne pouvez jouer aux montagnes russes, pas aussi fréquemment. Replonger dans la frénésie à peine remis de l'assaut précédent. Vous n'y arrivez déjà que trop difficilement en temps normal. _Silence._

_ Je ne peux pas le promettre Teresa, je ne peux pas promettre de collaborer avec l'équipe en bons termes, mais… je peux vous promettre de faire de mon mieux, de… travailler avec vous, comme nous le faisons déjà pour le Gars. _Vulnérabilité. Regards qui se jaugent._

_ D'accord. _Voix douce._ _Pacte scellé._ »

Leur hypothèse, difficilement acceptée par leurs collègues quand toutes les autres se confirmèrent erronées, se vérifia le mois suivant avec la ponctualité d'une horloge suisse : le Gars, le Sosie et John le Rouge se relayèrent joyeusement.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

L'illumination se produisit lors d'un briefing des plus communs, alors que Rigsby maugréait une fois de plus à propos d'une saute d'humeur de son ordinateur. Comme un seul homme, Jane, Cho et elle dévisagèrent leur jeune collègue puis se regardèrent, anxieux de voir s'ils partageaient la même idée. Apparemment oui.

S'ils ne se trompaient pas, le Sosie ne serait bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne…

Trois tueurs en série s'amusaient en Californie,

L'un d'eux trébucha sur un os,

N'en restait plus que deux.


	16. Acte troisième, scène 2

Bonsoir !

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Le temps est venu pour le troisième tueur d'être démasqué et arrêté, de dévoiler les deux grandes conséquences que son action a engendrée. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à plusieurs de tes attentes. A partir de là, l'histoire reprendra davantage de sa fluidité.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Acte , scène <strong>

N'en restait plus que deux.

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la grande salle, Lisbon soupira. Trois mois supplémentaires s'étaient encore écoulés dans un rythme de course effrénée jonglant avec les données des trois tueurs en série et une poignée d'autres affaires plus ordinaires. Si le piétinement et la frustration se confirmaient pour le Gars et John le Rouge, en revanche les investigations sur le Sosie avançaient à grands pas après quelques déroutes. Les deuxième et troisième meurtres leur avaient permis de resserrer à deux le nombre de suspects, des membres de la brigade scientifique présents sur chacune des scènes de crime. Etroitement surveillés dès la veille du potentiel quatrième homicide, l'un d'entre eux ne bougea pas de chez lui de la nuit ni de la matinée avant de prendre son service mais le second échappa habilement à la surveillance aux environs de onze heures du soir et ne réapparut qu'à 8h30 le lendemain. Une fourchette suffisante pour commettre le forfait qui, selon le médecin légiste, s'était produit vers six heures du matin. De lourdes présomptions sans encore de preuves solides.

_Grincements de dents._ Jane ne leur avait pas simplifié la tâche en tenant à employer ses tours habituels pour obtenir une certitude, sans obtenir de résultats probants. Il clama cependant haut et fort que ce ne pouvait pas être eux, qu'ils ne présentaient ni mobile valable ni tempérament adéquat pour ce genre de crimes. Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne s'en convainquit pas si facilement et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

Etrangement, Cho fut le premier à douter et à réfléchir sérieusement à l'hypothèse du consultant. Dans un aparté, il avait confié à son chef que son instinct lui soufflait qu'il avait été témoin d'un fait significatif qui lui échappait, auquel il n'attribuait pas sa véritable valeur. Confiante en son jugement, elle lui avait laissé carte blanche à ce sujet et se força elle-même à revoir le dossier avec un regard neuf.

L'illumination se produisit lors d'un briefing des plus communs, alors que Rigsby maugréait une fois de plus à propos d'une saute d'humeur de son ordinateur. Comme un seul homme, Jane, Cho et elle dévisagèrent leur jeune collègue puis se regardèrent, anxieux de voir s'ils partageaient la même idée. Apparemment oui.

« Van Pelt, depuis combien de temps ces malfonctions se produisent-elles ?

_ Depuis plusieurs mois, quand nous avons eu ce problème de virus. Nous avions dû faire intervenir l'informaticien pour remettre les systèmes en état. C'est après cela que les blocages intempestifs ont commencé, survenant de manière aléatoire.

_ Vous avez cherché quelle était leur origine ?

_ Oui, je n'ai rien trouvé. Les systèmes sont sains. L'informaticien m'a affirmé que cela se produisait quelquefois.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Tompson. Bradley Tompson.

_ Vérifiez son casier et ses antécédents, tout ce qui peut nous intéresser.

_ Vous croyez qu'il pourrait être notre tueur ?

_ Possible. De toute façon, la piste Corvinski se refroidit. Nous n'avons rien de sérieux jusqu'à présent à l'exception de sa propension à semer nos filatures. _Regard accusateur vers Jane. Mains levées en protestation d'innocence._

A partir de ce moment, la bobine de fil se dévida sans problème ou presque, avec un goût doux-amer. Les recherches révélèrent bientôt que Bradley Tompson s'appelait en réalité Charles Grandberg, un ancien expert pour la ville de San Francisco, où Lisbon avait travaillé plusieurs années auparavant. Lors de cette enquête, elle avait remis en doute ses capacités en tant que scientifique à cause d'une série d'erreurs qui manquèrent de laisser le coupable en liberté, et rédigé un rapport défavorable à son encontre. Six mois plus tard, il fut renvoyé pour des négligences similaires à celles qu'elle avait signalées. D'un naturel colérique et revanchard, il commença bientôt à accuser l'agent du CBI de la responsabilité de tous ses maux comme en attestèrent ses anciens collègues qui avaient fini pas prendre leurs distances.

Ils tenaient enfin un mobile sérieux. Leur suspect avait eu la possibilité matérielle de se procurer les informations utiles et les compétences manuelles pour exécuter des copies de meurtres parfaites en toute sécurité, jusqu'à l'absence totale de preuve incriminante. Bien que convaincus de sa culpabilité, leurs mains étaient liées. Leur seul recours reposait sur le flagrant délit, leur proie n'étant pas stupide. Ils déployèrent leurs talents pour mettre en place une surveillance discrète mais serrée, mettant toutes les chances de leur côté.

Peine perdue : un décès s'ajouta à la liste des victimes du Sosie. Leur frustration atteignit son comble, pimentée d'un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, il avait passé les mailles de leurs filets. Des querelles éclatèrent dans l'équipe, entre l'équipe et les marshalls, entre les marshalls et Jane. Teresa et Steve eurent bien du mal à garder la main, eux-mêmes sur les dents et en désaccord marqué. Il fallut une intervention musclée d'Hightower pour revenir en terrain neutre.

Les idées désormais au clair, l'agent Lisbon céda à la demande de son consultant pour piéger leur suspect. Leur dernier recours depuis que la filature s'était révélée un échec lamentable. L'opération était simple en soi : introduire dans les fichiers informatiques d'un seul poste de travail un faux élément d'enquête dans l'affaire du Gars qui suggérerait une modification légère de son mode opératoire. Une photo mal rangée traînant sur un bureau. Une diversion qui détournerait l'attention des enquêteurs quelques instants. Ils avaient une bonne raison de convoquer à nouveau Tompson dans leurs locaux : l'ordinateur de Rigsby dysfonctionnait plus que jamais. Le piège était tendu. Dix jours avant le prochain meurtre programmé, leur suspect passa remédier aux blocages récurrents devenus « inacceptables » tandis que l'équipe se réunissait deux tables plus loin pour faire le bilan de la dernière affaire John le Rouge.

Trois heures plus tard, Van Pelt inspecta son travail pour vérifier s'il avait accédé aux fichiers truqués mais n'en trouva pas trace. Il faudrait attendre le 5 du mois suivant pour que résonnât l'heure de vérité et qu'ils aient enfin des preuves indiscutables.

...

La nuit fatidique venue, ils mirent en place une nouvelle surveillance qu'ils espéraient plus fructueuse que la précédente, impatients d'en finir et désireux d'éviter une mort inutile. Ils n'eurent pas plus de chance : le Sosie avait fait une victime supplémentaire, Alan Grant. L'homicide de trop. Les enquêteurs y retrouvèrent les faux indices qu'ils avaient distillés. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils appréhendèrent leur proie, l'interrogèrent et obtinrent ses aveux en soulignant le fait qu'il était le seul individu à avoir accès aux fichiers falsifiés, détaillant avec plaisir les précautions prises pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute à ce sujet. Deux morts qui auraient pu être évitées. Un cauchemar se terminait.

Trois tueurs en série s'amusaient en Californie,

L'un d'eux trébucha sur un os,

N'en restait plus que deux.

* * *

><p>Bureau du CBI, soir. La benjamine de l'équipe raccroche le téléphone, le visage morose.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il Van Pelt ?

_ Philipp Munch du service informatique. Il a trouvé la source de nos dysfonctionnements à répétition. Le Sosie avait raison : son programme n'en était pas responsable, pas directement. En réalité, il a eu le mérite de mettre en évidence un autre logiciel espion des plus sophistiqués qui serait demeuré invisible sans les conflits que leur usage simultané provoquait.

_ Un autre pirate ?

_ Parmi les meilleurs. Son cheval de Troie est indétectable et change de localisation dès qu'on s'y intéresse d'un peu trop près. Munch a eu toutes les peines du monde à l'éradiquer.

_ Qui ?

_ A ton avis Rigsby ? _Ton sarcastique._ Combien d'individus sont capables d'un tel tour de force. _Silence pesant dans lequel la réponse d'impose d'elle-même, immédiate. John le Rouge._

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ On l'ignore exactement. Probablement des années. Tout ce qui a transité par les ordinateur du SCU lui a automatiquement été transféré, des e-mails aux rapports, historiques de recherche et contenu de disques durs. Tout.

_ Merde.

_ Cho ? _Regard stupéfait de Grace._

_ Il est partout !

_ Rigsby ?

_ Est-ce qu'on sait s'il nous a mis sur écoute ?

_ Des techniciens sont passé pour s'en assurer. Néant.

_ C'est déjà ça !

_ Munch a-t-il réussi à remonter jusqu'à la source ?

_ Non, impossible. Il multipliera les contrôles à partir de maintenant mais il ne garantit pas que ce sera suffisant pour l'empêcher d'installer à nouveau son virus. Nous pourrons utiliser le logiciel du Sosie comme détecteur mais…

_ Tôt ou tard, il y trouvera une parade pour nous surveiller de plus belle en toute discrétion, sans que nous n'y puissions rien faire. Nous le renseignerons en toute connaissance de cause.

_ Nos ordinateurs personnels sont très certainement contaminés eux-aussi.

_ L'informatique s'avère vraiment le meilleur ami de l'Homme, et du Tueur.

_ Jane ! Gardez vos persiflages pour vous !

_ Pourquoi taire une vérité criante Lisbon ?

_ Jane ! _Ton grondant, menaçant. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition._ _Nouveau silence._ _Les traits de Teresa s'emplissent de résolution, alors qu'un plan se forme dans sa tête. Ton ferme. _Très tiendrons pour inévitable qu'il continue à fouiner dans nos fichiers. On continue à travailler comme si de rien n'était, on agit comme d'habitude. Seulement, à partir de maintenant, on ne consigne plus que le strict essentiel dans nos rapports, le minimum raisonnable exigible par la loi, pour tout ce qui concerne John le Rouge. Tout le reste, nos hypothèses, nos pistes éventuelles, tout ce que nous pouvons légitimement retenir par devers nous, nous les gardons pour nous. Seulement des notes manuscrites consciencieuses et précises, étayées, qu'on rassemblera et enfermera dans le coffre-fort de mon bureau.

S'il veut savoir ce qu'elles contiennent, il sera forcé de se découvrir ou d'envoyer un de ses hommes de paille. Il faudra aussi faire attention aux endroits où nous discuterons de son cas : toujours s'assurer de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes, éviter les lieux publics. Si jamais un indice ou un détail nous parait vraiment prometteur, crucial, susceptible d'aboutir à une arrestation, et uniquement dans ce cas précis, on recourra prioritairement aux ordinateurs des autres services, de préférences les services qui n'attireront pas l'attention pour le type de recherches dont nous aurons besoin. Inutile de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille précocement. _Pause. Inspiration profonde. Ses yeux balaient lentement ceux de ses collègues. _ Nous n'avons plus le droit au moindre faux pas. »

Des hochements de tête machinaux lui répondirent tandis qu'ils prenaient tous réellement conscience de l'ampleur des implications et des conséquences que ce nouveau rebondissement mettait en lumière. Un poids supplémentaire qui venait alourdir un peu plus le fardeau sur leurs épaules déjà bien chargées.

L'ombre du tueur en série planait plus que jamais au-dessus de leurs têtes…

* * *

><p>Assis confortablement sur le sol du salon, éclairés par une lumière tamisée, Jane et Lisbon examinaient consciencieusement les feuilles étalées devant eux, un crayon à la main. Ils s'installaient ainsi deux ou trois soirs par semaine, cherchant à percer le nouveau mystère qu'on leur avait si gracieusement procuré pour délasser leurs esprits. Durant la parenthèse Sosie, le Gars avait tenu à marquer son territoire en introduisant une variable à son modus operandi : un second feuillet parcheminé, désormais récurrent, porteur d'un code de cryptage encore inédit. Transmis en toute discrétion au service approprié, Steve et elle étaient cependant convaincus que la solution viendrait d'eux comme la première fois, le tueur l'ayant certainement conçu dans cette optique.<p>

Disposant de peu de temps au quartier général pour s'y pencher à son aise, Teresa avait emmené chez elle une copie des documents qu'elle étudiait rigoureusement, bientôt secondée par son consultant qui avait un faible pour ce genre de chose. Le rituel se mit rapidement en place. Armés de blocs-notes, de feuilles de brouillons et d'un bataillon d'ouvrages consacrés au chiffrage, d'éléments personnels sur l'enquêtrice qui pouvaient servir de clef, ils s'étalaient dans la pièce, des pages dans tous les coins, testaient les systèmes de cryptage qu'ils découvraient ou tentaient d'en composer par eux-mêmes. Quand la fatigue se faisait ressentir, Patrick se levait et préparait dans la cuisine un pot de thé qu'ils siroteraient doucement toute la soirée. La dernière goutte serait bue quand sonnerait l'heure du coucher. Ils commenceraient alors à ranger le bazar dans les dossiers appropriés, les rangeraient sous clef dans un tiroir d'un petit secrétaire et se sépareraient pour se reposer.

...

Ce soir-là, toutefois, Lisbon ne semblait pas pressée de regagner sa chambre. Si elle était toujours plus agitée à la veille de la découverte d'une nouvelle victime du Gars, jamais elle ne se troublait au point de s'attarder dans le salon, préférant cacher ses insomnies dans l'antre de sa chambre. Les lèvres pincées, elle fixait résolument la reproduction du premier message quand Jane posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente, ma chère ?

_ A votre avis ?

_ Votre pressentiment « frappeur » ? Je vais finir par croire que c'est vous le médium !

_ Je croyais que rien de ce genre n'existait ?

_ Il faut avouer que vos « sensations » se sont révélées plutôt exactes jusque-là…

_ Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Si cela suffit à faire de moi un médium, cela ferait de vous…

_ Hep ! _Doigt levé en signe de protestation._ Je pense plutôt qu'en tout ce qui concerne le Gars, vous avez un instinct exceptionnel, que vous comprenez ses manières à tel point que vous savez quand il prépare un coup qui sort de l'ordinaire.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une nouvelle rassurante, que je le devine à ce point.

_ Il ne vous gagne pas, Lisbon. Vous ne l'avez jamais laissé et ne le laisserez jamais obtenir ce qu'il désire de vous. Vous êtes plus forte que lui. _Ton ferme. Haussement d'épaule. Silence._ Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse réellement ? _Main serrée. Soupir._

_ Je crois que… l'homicide de demain ne sera pas de ceux que nous oublierons facilement. Qu'Il _nous_ réserve… un… chef-d'œuvre des plus macabres. »

La main de Jane se resserra convulsivement autour de celle de Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre :<strong>

« Le funeste pressentiment de Lisbon se confirma quelques heures plus tard quand, arrivant à peine au bureau, elle décrocha le téléphone. Le corps de l'agent senior se tendit à la seconde quand elle entendit la voix paniquée de son interlocuteur au bout du fil la voix de l'inspecteur O'Neery, qui d'ordinaire, gardait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances voix qu'elle n'aurait pas reconnue s'il ne s'était présenté dès les premiers mots. »


	17. Acte troisième, scène 3

Bonsoir à tous !

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Il est vrai que plusieurs pistes auraient pu être explorées, notamment le ressenti de Lisbon face à l'accumulation des morts, qui n'est qu'effleuré de temps à autre, peut-être pour imiter le blocage qu'elle pratique même pour ne pas craquer. Il n'est pas impossible que je rajoute par la suite, plutôt dans les derniers chapitres de l'histoire, un épisode qui revienne plus en détails sur cet aspect.

PolkaScience : Merci pour ton message ! J'avoue que c'est l'un des aspects de l'histoire sur lequelle j'aime jouer, qui souligne le contraste entre les étincelles de leur vie "publique" et le "naturel" de leur vie "privée", qui les rapproche peu à peu, presque insensiblement, avec le temps ( un peu plus de deux ans environ séparent l'évasion du Gars de la fin de l'histoire), et qui, d'une certaine façon, suit une progression parallèle à l'évolution des relations entre les deux tueurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte troisième, scène 3.<strong>

Main dans la main.

Le funeste pressentiment de Lisbon se confirma quelques heures plus tard quand, arrivant à peine au bureau, elle décrocha le téléphone. Le corps de l'agent senior se tendit à la seconde quand elle entendit la voix paniquée de son interlocuteur au bout du fil la voix de l'inspecteur O'Neery, qui d'ordinaire, gardait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances voix qu'elle n'aurait pas reconnue s'il ne s'était présenté dès les premiers mots.

« 645 Rodeo Drive. Aucun doute. La scène est pour vous. Faîtes vite. Les gars ne tiennent pas à s'y éterniser. »

Il raccrocha brusquement, sans donner plus de précisions. Teresa fronça les sourcils, irritée de l'attitude cavalière, inquiète des non-dits qui pesaient si lourdement dans la conversation. Sans perdre de temps, elle rassembla son équipe et les deux marshalls pour se rendre sur la scène de crime au plus vite, un silence inhabituel planant dans les véhicules. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la plupart des officiers piétinaient à l'extérieur, les visages défaits, pâles, les yeux fuyants et mornes. Très mauvais signe. Le médecin légiste en personne se trouvait assis près de l'entrée, visiblement troublé.

Avisant Tobias O'Neery à quelques mètres devant elle, Lisbon s'approcha de lui et lui demanda des détails, ce à quoi il se contenta de répondre laconiquement que le mieux serait d'entrer voir par eux-mêmes, dans la chambre, dernière porte à droite au premier étage. Il refusa net de les accompagner. Désarçonnés, les agents du CBI partagèrent un regard lourd où transperçaient l'incompréhension et l'angoisse, puis franchirent le seuil de la maison, grimpèrent l'escalier qui leur faisait face. Une odeur métallique assaillit aussitôt leurs narines, une odeur de sang, en abondance. Quelques pas encore et ils se figèrent instantanément, tétanisés, Lisbon et Jane en tête. La pièce était recouverte de sang, trop nettement dispersé pour que ce fût naturel. Deux corps sur le lit, allongés de tout leur long, les mains repliées sur la poitrine leurs yeux grands ouverts qui fixaient la porte d'entrée. Une femme et une petite fille, blondes, belles, lardées de coups de couteaux, la gorge tranchée par un couteau de cuisine qui gisait non loin de là sur le sol. Un doigt discret indiquait le mur tapissé de fleurs où s'adossait le lit, un mur qui arborait désormais un smiley envahissant, d'un rouge tirant sur le marron – du sang séché – mis en valeur par un cadre d'hommes dansants de même teinte, légèrement dégoulinants. _Stupeur prolongée._

Convulsivement, la main du consultant agrippa l'avant-bras de Teresa dont il murmura le prénom d'une voix douloureuse et urgente. Elle attrapa ses doigts en retour, les serra dans les siens. Trop de détails. Trop de sang. Trop. Des flots de souvenirs… Enfin capable de réagir, elle distribua ses ordres fermement, accélérant son débit au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait le poids de son ami peser plus lourdement contre elle.

« Cho, vous travaillerez de concert avec l'équipe scientifique. Vérifiez qu'ils ne négligent aucun détail, aussi infime soit-il, et qu'ils séparent dès maintenant tout ce qui relève du Gars d'une part, de John le Rouge d'autre part. Steve, en tant qu'expert, tu superviseras et tu creuseras tout ce qui concerne le Gars. Rigsby, vous ferez de même pour John le Rouge. Van Pelt, avec un officier en tenue, vous entreprendrez l'enquête de voisinage. Le moindre élément compte. N'hésitez pas à creuser. Vos collègues vous seconderont dès qu'ils en auront terminé ici.

_ Mon adjoint va s'y mettre tout de suite. _Inutile que nous restions tous dans ce carnage._ »

Lisbon ne parut pas l'entendre. A peine avait-elle prononcé sa dernière phrase qu'elle avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Jane et l'entraînait à l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière. Sa priorité semblait être de s'éloigner, d'éloigner le consultant, le plus vite, le plus loin possible. Interloqué, attendant mieux de son ancienne protégée en ces circonstances, Carstairs était sur le point de la rattraper mais en geste menaçant de Cho l'en dissuada. Il demeura bêtement sur place, interrogateur, perdu, nageant visiblement dans le brouillard, attendant des explications.

« Les salauds ! _Cho. Les marshalls se tournent vers Van Pelt._

_ Les victimes ressemblent de manière frappante à la famille de Jane. La mise en scène également. Il… C'est un coup bas, même pour John le Rouge.

_ Il veut le mettre à terre.

_ Non. _Faisceaux de regards vers Cho._ Il sait que le chef l'empêchera de sombrer. _Hochements approbateurs._

_ C'est un avertissement. Pour chacun d'entre eux.

_ Au travail.

_ Je fais monter la scientifique. »

...

Revenus à l'air libre, ni Lisbon ni Jane ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux regards stupéfaits teintés d'indignation, ni aux bouches bées des officiers présents. Ils avancèrent droit devant eux, comme dans une bulle, mus par le seul besoin de s'éloigner de la vision cauchemardesque. Inconsciemment, ils se laissèrent porter par le bruit lointain de l'océan qui les guida jusqu'à une crique peu fréquentée. Le gris dominait le ciel tandis que des vagues grondantes venaient s'écraser sur le rivage. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher proéminent, silencieux, sans rompre le contact salutaire. C'est alors que Patrick laissa échapper les larmes qu'il retenait avec difficulté, s'accrochant désespérément à la femme qui partageait sa peine et souffrait intérieurement de ses propres démons : nombres de détails ciblés avec à propos lui rappelaient également le premier meurtre du Gars, celui de son frère. Elle serra les poings, presque jusqu'au sang, recherchant la douleur pour dominer la rage qui menaçait d'éclater. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas à cet instant précis où son ami avait besoin d'une présence solide et rassurante. Doucement, elle effleura doucement ses bras et son dos par des gestes apaisants qui les réconfortèrent tous deux, posa son menton sur ses blonds cheveux décoiffés par le vent et serra plus fort. Il s'agrippait fermement à elle, craignant qu'elle ne s'évapore à son tour, le laissant seul pour affronter son tourment. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, leurs yeux se perdant progressivement dans le spectacle mouvant et sauvage des vagues qui noyait leur douleur et emportait au loin le choc subi.

L'eau arrivait presque à leurs pieds quand Teresa reprit ancrage dans le monde réel, suffisamment elle-même pour réendosser son rôle d'agent senior du CBI, à nouveau prête au combat et déterminée à gagner la prochaine bataille. Le consultant, sentant le changement qui s'opérait en elle, se redressa, la dévisagea longuement pour lui communiquer ses remerciements, sa gratitude. Le masque complètement disparu, son visage reflétait sans détours toutes ses pensées intimes, sa fragilité, son trouble. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient demeurer en ce havre de paix éternellement, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à rejoindre le monde des vivants, de la réalité crue. Quantité d'eau devrait s'écouler sous les ponts avant qu'il ne se relève de ce coup et ne redevienne le personnage que tous connaissaient si bien. Ils se relevèrent lentement et regagnèrent à petits pas la scène de crime.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue des premières voitures de police, Jane s'arrêta, saisit les deux bras de Lisbon dans ses mains, lui murmura, brisé :

« Je ne peux pas y retourner.

_ Je sais. Attendez-moi dans la voiture. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, nimbé d'un épais rideau de solitude, le cœur de Teresa se compressa comme dans un étau et elle le rattrapa, le fit se retourner d'une main sur son épaule. Elle le scruta quelques secondes, nota son regard interrogateur, perplexe nuancé d'un fond d'espoir elle ouvrit sa veste, tâtonna maladroitement derrière son cou jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur la fermeture de sa chaine qu'elle défit. Sa main droite se referma sur sa croix qu'elle pressa de ses lèvres avant de la lui tendre et déposer au creux de sa paume, qui s'était tendue par réflexe.

« Prenez-là. Même si je ne suis pas à vos côtés, je serai toujours avec vous. Elle vous le rappellera chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin.

_ Lisbon… »

Elle replia ses doigts sur la croix, fermant son poing, la serra une dernière fois avant de finalement se détourner pour rejoindre les enquêteurs. Jane la suivit des yeux tant qu'il le pût puis se réfugia sur le siège passager du SUV, son nouveau talisman bien à l'abri contre son cœur.

« Hey Tessie ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui. Où en sommes-nous ?

_ L'implication des deux tueurs est confirmée s'il était besoin. Presque tous les éléments de leurs modes opératoires sont présents. Ils ont étudié leur crime avec suffisamment de soin pour pouvoir les y incorporer tous et les combiner efficacement.

_ Les messages ?

_ Celui sur le mur signifie « nous pouvons tout », mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Nous avons trouvé un second message dans la cuisine, encrypté avec le deuxième code. Tiens ! En voilà une copie. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on en trouve la clef.

_ D'après le médecin légiste, les coups portés aux victimes sont quasiment identiques à ceux portés à la famille de Jane : même nombre, même angle, même force. Il s'est efforcé de rester fidèle dans les moindres détails. Quand au Gars, il a été intraitable sur sa mise en scène : le coup en plein cœur, l'injection, l'extraction du sang. Toutefois, ils ont dû prévoir des protections pour protéger les lieux des projections premières, dont les experts n'ont pas trouvé trace.

_ Des témoins ?

_ Pas pour le moment.

_ Où est Jane ?

_ Dans la voiture. Il avait besoin d'espace. »

Les investigations sur place prirent fin peu après, les agents se séparant pour terminer l'enquête de voisinage. Un long débriefing les attendrait en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

« Avec ce crime conjoint, ils scellent leur pacte tout en nous en informant, en marquant le coup. Pour que nous n'oublions pas. Pour que nous sachions que nous ne devons pas espérer d'erreur liée à une quelconque rivalité entre eux, qu'ils font front commun.

_ Mais pas seulement. Je crois… qu'il s'agit aussi d'une menace en un sens. _Regard circulaire de Carstairs._ Que l'une de leurs proies ou les deux rompent l'équilibre qu'ils tiennent à maintenir, et elles devront s'attendre à de lourdes répercussions. _Silence. »_


	18. Acte troisième, scène 4

Sweetylove30 : Merci ! L'important, c'est que la lecture te plaise et entretienne ton intérêt. La relation entre les tueurs évolue en quelque sorte en parallèle de celle entre Jane et Lisbon, elles s'influencent l'une l'autre. Cependant, l'alliance de John le Rouge et du Gars repose sur un équilibre éphémère qui se rompra fatalement quand l'un d'entre eux, particulièrement frustré, décidera qu'il est temps d'en finir. La confrontation finale est désormais visible à l'horizon. .p)

Quand à la complexité, peut-être est-ce un effet secondaire de la conception : j'ai un schéma clair, assez simple en tête, sur lequel je cale les événements qui permettent de franchir les étapes une à une. En réalité, l'intrigue principale pourrait se résumer en quatre ou cinq phrases.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Acte , scène .<strong>

Aux fondations d'un pacte

Ereintés, mornes, les agents du CBI et les marshalls se retrouvèrent pour un premier briefing au quartier général aux environs de 20hoo, rejoints une nouvelle fois par une Madeleine Hightower qui s'efforçait à grand peine de contenir la presse, appâtée par l'odeur du sang. Regroupés dans le bureau de Lisbon, installés tant bien que mal, ils firent le point, bien maigre, des éléments concrets à leur disposition, avant de considérer les diverses hypothèses et circonstances ayant conduit à ce carnage.

Tous, sauf Teresa, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement un coup d'œil à Jane, étendu sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, résolument coupé des êtres vivants qui occupaient la pièce. Depuis son retrait de la scène de crime, il s'était tenu volontairement à l'écart de ses collègues ou de tout autre individu, ne leur adressait aucune parole ni aucun regard, agissait comme s'ils lui étaient invisibles. De retour dans les locaux du CBI, il s'était cloîtré de suite dans le bureau de l'agent senior- la seule personne avec laquelle il gardait un semblant de communication – et n'en ressortit plus de l'après-midi, pas même pour se concocter sa tasse de thé légendaire.

« L'équipe scientifique a peu d'espoir de mettre en lumière un élément significatif. Il semble qu'en dépit de la collaboration inédite des deux tueurs et l'altération de leurs modes opératoires, aucune erreur n'ait été commise. Ils ont parfaitement planifié leur coup. Aucun témoin.

_ On ne pouvait en attendre moins d'eux. Aussi perfectionnistes qu'ils sont, ils ont certainement pris tout le temps nécessaire à l'organisation de ces meurtres.

_ Ce qui pose la question de leur rencontre. Comment se sont-ils trouvés ? Quand ? De quelle façon communiquent-ils ? Ont-ils l'intention de recommencer leur numéro d'aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de tuer de concert ?

_ C'était un avertissement.

_ Cho a raison. L'arrivée du Gars en Californie a remis en cause les habitudes de John le Rouge qui a fini par se sentir irrité de la concurrence et de l'attention qu'y portait Jane. C'est pourquoi il a commencé à frapper plus souvent en emboîtant le rythme de son rival, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est jamais loin.

_ Pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser du rival s'il se sentait menacé ? Regagner le monopole au lieu de partager ?

_ Parce que le Gars ne vise pas Jane.

_ Il est raisonnable de penser qu'il a, qu'ils ont, envisagé toutes les éventualités avant de se rechercher et se rencontrer. A ce moment, ils ont dû clarifier leurs intentions et leurs projets, en venir à la conclusion qu'ils ne représentaient pas de menace l'un pour l'autre. Pas pour le moment. Que leurs actions, au contraire, pourraient se révéler complémentaires, à conditions que leurs cibles n'oublient pas à qui elles doivent consacrer l'essentiel de leur attention.

_ John le Rouge doit compter sur le Gars comme une distraction qui nous éloignerait davantage de lui en dispersant nos efforts.

_ Quant au Gars, il n'est pas exclusif envers les intérêts de l'agent Lisbon comme en témoigne l'épisode du copieur. Il saisit ces occasions comme autant de moyens de l'éduquer à sa philosophie, en utilisant des « instructeurs » moins talentueux que lui mais qui, en raison de leurs actes, partagent au moins un peu, bien qu'involontairement, ses croyances.

_ A une limite près : au final ce devra être lui qui récoltera mes faveurs. S'il vient à penser que le Rouge le surclasse, il prendra les mesures adéquates.

_ A l'inverse, John le Rouge tolérera le Gars tant que ses actions continueront de tourmenter Jane, qu'il le maintiendra en son contrôle. Qu'il continuera de le chercher sans répit. _Brève pause._

_ C'est ce que signifie ce crime conjoint. Ils scellent leur pacte tout en nous en informant, en marquant le coup. Pour que nous n'oublions pas. Pour que nous sachions que nous ne devons pas espérer d'erreur liée à une quelconque concurrence, qu'ils font front commun.

_ Je crois… qu'il s'agit aussi d'une menace en un sens. _Regard circulaire de Carstairs._ Si l'une de leurs proies, ou les deux, rompent l'équilibre qu'ils tiennent à maintenir, elles devront s'attendre à de lourdes répercussions. C'est pourquoi ils ont choisi de rappeler des meurtres aussi symboliques. _Silence._

_ Quoiqu'il se passe dans leurs têtes, notre meilleure piste actuelle est de découvrir comment ils se sont trouvés alors que nous les poursuivons depuis longtemps sans résultats probants.

_ Un prédateur reconnait un autre prédateur lors qu'il en croise un.

_ Je doute que le hasard les ait réuni dans la vie réelle. Ils ont dû faire des recherches, se renseigner dans les milieux appropriés…

_ Internet. L'intermédiaire le plus sûr pour prendre contact en toute sécurité. Nous savons que John le Rouge maîtrise parfaitement l'informatique. Quant au Gars ?

_ Il apprend vite. De plus, nous avons découvert récemment au hasard de la maintenance des ordinateurs de la prison qu'il avait eu accès frauduleusement à une machine, avec l'aide de son complice. Un ordinateur portable qu'il connectait en WIFI sur le réseau de l'établissement les derniers mois de son incarcération. Nous ignorons à quoi cela lui servait étant donné que son complice s'occupait de nombreuses tâches essentielles pour lui et son évasion.

_ C'est certainement le moyen qu'ils favoriseront pour maintenir leurs communications en toute discrétion. Il serait trop dangereux pour eux et leur anonymat de se rencontrer régulièrement dans le monde réel. Trop de recoupements possibles, de risques de fuites et de témoins gênants.

_ Peut-être recourent-ils à des forums, des sites d'annonces…

_ Je demanderai au département des crimes informatiques de creuser en ce sens. Van Pelt, vous leur fournirez les éléments nécessaires et vous vous pencherez également sur la question quand les affaires en cours vous en laisseront le loisir. Votre connaissance des dossiers pourrait vous faire remarquer un détail que nos experts laisseraient passer. Commencez dès demain pendant que nous poursuivrons l'enquête, tant que la piste est chaude. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous avons laissé passer sur la scène de crime. Elle était trop riche d'éléments pour qu'il n'y en ait pas au moins un qui nous conduise quelque part. Le rapport de la scientifique nous aidera peut-être. Dans l'immédiat, allez vous reposer. Nous reprendrons demain à la première heure. »

Hochements d'acquiescement. Alors que la pièce se vidait, Hightower pria Lisbon de la suivre dans son bureau pour fixer la ligne de conduite avec les journalistes et le cadre des investigations. La dernière chose que le CBI voulait voir se produire était une vague de panique qui ne manquerait pas de s'enflammer si la population venait à apprendre le nouveau rebondissement.

Quand l'enquêtrice ressortit de cette concertation miniature épuisée, les oreilles bourdonnantes de recommandations, d'inquiétudes pour le consultant, son moral et ses réactions, elle tomba sur Steve, visiblement soucieux pour elle. Mieux que quiconque, il avait conscience du choc qu'elle avait éprouvé en découvrant la scène du crime, les souvenirs qu'elle avait fait ressurgir. Il se rappelait encore le visage de l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontré alors, si bouleversé et pourtant si résolu à masquer son émotion pour le bien de ses frères. Un visage qui avait bientôt pris une forte nuance de détermination d'abord pour défendre sa famille des accusations qui planèrent aux débuts de l'enquête, puis pour traquer la vérité et le responsable du nouveau cauchemar qui s'abattait sur elle et les siens.

Ce n'était que maintenant que le contrecoup du double-assassinat se faisait sentir dans l'esprit du marshall. Il avait refoulé ses sentiments de dégoût et d'horreur au plus loin pour mener correctement son travail et prendre en partie le relai de sa protégée, quand elle avait déserté les lieux avec le consultant en remorque. Il s'était ensuite refusé à trop s'y appesantir, sachant que tous pourraient lire au fond de ses yeux l'impact que le spectacle macabre avait eu sur lui : s'il avait jusque-là entendu bien des choses sur les meurtres de John le Rouge, aperçu des photographies de-ci de-là, rien ne l'avait préparé à l'expérience qu'il en avait eu quelques heures plus tôt. Il se demandait comment les agents du CBI parvenaient à s'y pencher si régulièrement sans sembler en être trop affectés, à se confronter à…

Secouant la tête, il repoussa les idées qui l'assaillaient, les mettant sur le compte de la surprise et de la stupéfaction issues du constat que deux tueurs en série bien distincts pouvaient suffisamment s'entendre et se faire confiance pour tuer de concert. Ou bien était-ce le choc de voir une scène de crime si familière rendue plus sanglante encore par l'effet d'un boucher, d'imaginer l'horreur qu'aurait ressenti une jeune fille vingt ans auparavant si elle avait découvert un tel carnage. Force lui était de reconnaître qu'il se trouvait trop impliqué personnellement, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis cette époque lointaine.

Alors qu'il avait eu l'intention initiale de bavarder avec son ancienne protégée pour lui apporter un réconfort dont elle avait besoin, il se trouva dans l'impossibilité de le lui prodiguer sous peine de dévoiler ses propres faiblesses – chose impensable pour lui, pas devant elle. Il se contenta de l'étreindre une poignée de secondes, de lui murmurer quelques vagues paroles, de la saluer et de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Demain, il aurait recouvré son armure et pourrait à nouveau lui faire face sans faiblir.

Demain, il serait devenu lui-même. Demain, il pourrait lui parler des questions qui le turlupinaient depuis des mois. Demain.

Avec regret, il songea que demain, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre : <strong>

« Je vais tout vous raconter Teresa. _Voix ferme, dure. _Tout ce que je sais. Tout ce que je vous ai caché sur Lui. Absolument tout. C'est notre seul moyen de prendre enfin l'avantage, de le battre à son propre jeu. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée, en boucles. Mais vous devez me promettre une chose avant que je ne dévoile tous mes secrets Teresa. Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à l'équipe. Sous aucun prétexte. Que chacun des mots que je prononcerai ce soir restera entre nous. »


	19. Acte troisième, scène 5

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 :** Tu as raison. Fort heureusement, tous les piliers de l'intrigue sont désormais installés, tous les personnages suspendus au bord du précipice, prêts à basculer, le point de rupture tout proche... Une dernière pichenette, et il ne restera plus à l'histoire qu'à se dérouler d'elle-même jusqu'à sa conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte troisième, scène 5.<strong>

Transparence et confiance.

Fatiguée, Lisbon entra lentement dans son bureau pour y découvrir un Patrick Jane toujours étendu sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans le plaid habituellement posé sur le dossier, dos à la porte, immobile, refusant de prendre acte de la nouvelle présence. Une tasse de thé froid reposait sur son bureau, intacte. Une attention de Van Pelt probablement. L'agent rassembla ses affaires avant de s'approcher du consultant et de lui poser délicatement une main sur l'épaule.

« Tout le monde est déjà parti depuis longtemps. Venez. Rentrons à la maison. »

Sans un mot, l'homme blessé se redressa machinalement, le regard hagard, le poing fermé. Il ne fit pas de difficulté quand Teresa l'aida à se relever, la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle il monta sans même esquisser un geste vers le siège conducteur. Il se laissait mener comme une âme en peine. Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour atteindre l'appartement et s'y glisser. Alors que Jane gagna directement le sofa où il s'assit lourdement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de préparer un repas léger au combien nécessaire pour leurs estomacs vides, un repas dans lequel ils picoreraient sans appétit. Elle le rejoignit, déposa le plateau sur la table basse et s'installa à son tour. Elle fut presque surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix.

« Il n'avait pas le droit. _Voix sourde pleine de rage contenue. _J'avais accepté qu'il me tourmente jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux disparaisse, qu'il emploie tous les moyens disponibles sans montrer de pitié, de recourir aux stratagèmes les plus vicieux de son arsenal, mais là, il est allé trop loin. C'est le coup de trop. Je refuse de le laisser mener la danse. Quoi que j'aie pu clamer à voix haute et m'obstiner à croire, je n'ai jamais été qu'une marionnette de plus. Il a toujours eu le contrôle, y compris de mes soi-disantes avancées, de mes prétendus coups d'avance. C'est terminé. Je refuse de subir davantage. C'est à notre tour d'attaquer sans merci. _Regard décidé, presque fiévreux plein de colère._

_ Jane ?

_ Je vais tout vous raconter Teresa. _Voix ferme, dure. _Tout ce que je sais. Tout ce que je vous ai caché sur Lui. Absolument tout. C'est notre seul moyen de prendre enfin l'avantage, de le battre à son propre jeu. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée, en boucles. Mais vous devez me promettre une chose avant que je ne dévoile tous mes secrets Teresa. Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à l'équipe. Sous aucun prétexte. Que chacun des mots que je prononcerai ce soir restera entre nous.

_ Patrick, vous savez que…

_ Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Teresa. Promettez ! _Lente inspiration._

_ A une condition. Celle de pouvoir divulguer à l'équipe des bribes d'éléments si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

_ Teresa…

_ Patrick.

_ D'accord, à la condition que vous m'en parliez avant, et que je ne vous convainque pas du contraire.

_ D'accord. »

Une promesse dont ils savaient tout deux qu'elle était de pure forme. Long regard. Brusquement, Jane commença à déballer son sac, sans interruption, résolument. Tout y passait, comme promis. Toutes ses recherches personnelles, toutes ses déductions, ses observations, tous les messages qu'il avait tu, toutes les pistes qu'il avait dissimulées, tous ses échecs, toutes ses impasses, ses erreurs, ses faux espoirs. Les moindres petits faits. Ses moindres petites pensées. Absolument tout. Il ne dissimula ni ses doutes, ni ses errances, ni ses faiblesses. Se mit parfaitement à nu, sans hésitation.

Lisbon l'écoutait attentivement, captivée, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Elle avait toujours su que Jane lui dissimulait des éléments d'enquête dès qu'il pensait gagner du terrain sur son démon, pour égarer son équipe ou bien les protéger. Si elle avait réussi au fil des ans à mesurer le degré de ses doutes et de ses blessures, de ses tourments, jamais cependant n'aurait-elle pu imaginer une telle ampleur de dissimulations et de trahisons quotidiennes, d'envois volontaires sur de fausses pistes dans l'intention de s'assurer de sa vengeance. Bien que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion, l'accumulation des menus détails et des grands secrets alluma un brasier intérieur de ressentiment et de colère qui croissait sans plus finir, ravageait son esprit, ses sentiments, laissant cendres et obscurité derrière lui. Les pistes que ses agents auraient pu exploiter avec un succès éventuel à la clef, les occasions sérieuses de marquer des points perdues, les… Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, tout le ressentiment qui s'accumulait en elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir avec l'homme, si ce n'était l'excuser, de s'efforcer de comprendre ses impulsions, ses raisonnements, l'instinct qui l'avait poussé à se taire, à taire des éléments, à prendre en compte sa volonté de fer pour la vengeance… Tant de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, d'où ressortait un fumet insistant que peut-être, peut-être, il y avait un fond de raison dans toute cette folie. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place, dans une position identique, en dépit de la solidité de ses principes, et cela l'effrayait, l'incitait inconsciemment à accepter Jane tel qu'il était et tel qu'il se présentait ce soir-là, dépouillé de tout artifice.

Ce fut ce dernier constat, cette preuve de confiance absolue, qui fit basculer la balance et la décida à le soutenir jusqu'au bout, sans jugement, dans leurs intérêts et l'intérêt de tous. Ils poursuivraient leur combat de concert, en retrait, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de frapper et de vaincre. Elle refusait de considérer la défaite.

Longtemps après, la voix du consultant se tut, laissant place au silence. Une résolution nouvelle les tenaillait et renouvelait s'il était besoin leur détermination. Rien n'était plus à ajouter, maintenant que rien ne les séparait plus. Ils demeurèrent côte à côte de longues minutes encore, peut-être des heures, avant que la nature ne se rappelât à eux sous la forme d'un bâillement de Lisbon, dont les yeux tentaient de se fermer sans son consentement. D'un accord tacite, ils se relevèrent enfin lentement, partagèrent un regard, puis regagnèrent chacun leur chambre respective.

Couchée depuis près d'une heure, Lisbon ballotait entre sommeil léger et veille somnolente, encore troublée par les révélations de Jane, choquée par les rebondissements de la journée. De vieux souvenirs, des cauchemars anciens, revenaient la hanter et l'empêchaient de trouver un repos au combien nécessaire. Trop d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour cela, qu'elle savait vain de vouloir chasser : elles n'en reviendraient qu'avec plus de force. Alors qu'elle se laissait flotter sur cette vague d'abattement léthargique, elle entendit le grincement caractéristique de la porte de sa chambre que l'on entrebâillait, releva les yeux.

Patrick Jane se tenait dans l'encadrement, hagard, échevelé, l'air perdu et des plus hésitants. Elle n'eut aucune peine à lire la requête silencieuse qui émanait de tout son être, si visiblement tourmenté et solitaire, souffrant intolérablement et ne supportant plus le manque de chaleur humaine. Presque effrayé de tendre une main quémandeuse vers elle. Craignant de se brûler.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et il s'approcha d'elle, se glissa silencieusement dans les draps à ses côtés, scrupuleux de ne pas empiéter sur sa moitié de lit, allant jusqu'à se recroqueviller. Refusant de le laisser dériver seul dans la tempête, cherchant elle-même un peu de réconfort dans la présence nouvelle, elle tendit une main et la posa délicatement sur son bras, serra légèrement à deux ou trois reprises, avant de refermer les paupières et tenter de se détendre une énième fois. Elle ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé, ni si son esprit s'était suffisamment apaisé ou bien avait été bercé par la respiration amie, mais elle finit par sombrer dans une profonde torpeur dont elle n'émergea que le lendemain matin, juste avant que son alarme ne retentisse. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater que Jane ne reposait plus auprès d'elle. _Soupir._

Accomplissant les gestes rituels du lever, elle le retrouva dans la cuisine, préparant un petit-déjeuner consistant en prévision de la journée qui les attendait.

...

« Salut Tessie ! Je voudrais te parler un instant. Seul à seule. _Bref coup d'œil vers l'office de Lisbon, occupé par Jane. _Allons dans mon bureau.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est à propos de John le Rouge. Maintenant qu'il collabore avec notre très cher Gars, il me faudrait quelques éclaircissements sur sa carrière, davantage de détails. Bien sûr, j'en ai déjà appris beaucoup grâce aux rumeurs et aux bribes d'informations que j'ai interceptées lors de ses derniers crimes. Cependant, certains aspects demeurent assez flous. Par exemple, j'ai très peu de renseignements sur ses débuts.

_ Je vois. _Soupir discret. _De ce que nous savons, son mode opératoire a été signalé pour la première fois en 1998. Il s'agissait d'une femme vivant seule, qu'il a drogué et ligoté avec des liens de plastique noir avant de lacérer son torse à coups de couteau, d'abuser de ses viscères et de la laisser pour morte après avoir dessiné avec son sang un smiley au mur. Même chose pour sa seconde victime un an et demi plus tard, puis la troisième en 2001, Janet Peak, dont il tue aussi le mari qui le surprend en plein crime. Son rythme s'accélère alors….

_ D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est ça qui me chiffonne. _Haussement de sourcils. _Cela signifierait qu'il n'a pas changé de procédé en quoi ? Presque quinze ans, qu'il a seulement perfectionné ses méthodes pour ne pas laisser de traces.

_ Et ?

_ C'est surprenant pour un tueur de ce genre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la plupart d'entre eux ne commencent pas directement par assassiner en série. Il y a souvent des signes, des précédents imparfaits…

_ Rien que les enquêteurs successifs sur l'affaire n'aient déterré, qui lui soit immanquablement imputables et nous permettrait de l'identifier. Les profilers impliqués aux premières heures de l'enquête se sont déjà cassé les dents sur ce terrain-là, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

_ Oui et non… Nous savons tous les deux que c'est très souvent après l'arrestation que ces prémices sont mis à jour et viennent étayer l'accusation. Qu'ils ne sont utilisables en cours d'investigation que si les assassinats sont concentrés dans un périmètre étroit, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas ici…

_ Où veux-tu en venir ? _Confusion impatiente._

_ En fait, je l'ignore exactement. Cependant, mon instinct me souffle qu'il y a une piste à creuser de ce côté-ci, et tu sais qu'il me trompe rarement. _Pause. _Qu'on pourrait l'identifier si on en savait plus sur ses actes de grand débutant.

_ Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est vrai pour tout tueur en série. Est-ce là tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? _Sarcasme._

_ C'est plus que cela, crois-moi. _Insistance qui devient rapidement déplacée. _

_ Admettons. Y a-t-il d'autres choses dont tu désirais discuter ? _Carstairs se lève, fait quelques pas._

_ Oui. Une autre question ne cesse de revenir à mon esprit. Tu seras d'accord pour convenir avec moi qu'en dehors du fait que John le Rouge reconnaisse en Jane un adversaire à sa mesure, ses actions visent principalement à punir ton consultant pour son affront originel, en le faisant constamment souffrir, en entretenant son obsession vengeresse, en le narguant et en l'empêchant de reprendre une vie normale, de se reconnecter avec autrui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il intervient énergiquement chaque fois qu'une telle possibilité se profile.

_ Oui…

_ Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas encore attaqué à toi ? _Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Teresa._ Réfléchis ! Sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, je peux comprendre pourquoi il épargne tes agents. Bien qu'il copine avec eux, Jane n'est pas vraiment proche d'eux, dans le sens où il ne se confierait ni ne se reposerait sur eux dans le domaine personnel. Ce sont de très bons collègues, ni plus ni moins. Des intervenants secondaires dans la partie d'échecs qui se joue. Ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas. Il est évident que Patrick Jane te met à part, qu'il t'accorde un statut privilégié. Il a confiance en toi, s'appuie sur toi, calcule ses actions pour qu'elles ne soient pas irrémédiablement préjudiciables pour toi, pour te protéger. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu es actuellement la personne la plus proche de lui. _Lisbon se redresse, prête à protester. _N'essaie surtout pas de me contredire ! Son attitude depuis le double crime d'hier suffirait à rendre caduque tous tes arguments. D'où ma question : pourquoi John le Rouge ne s'est-il pas encore attaqué à toi ?

_ Ma foi, j'ai l'impression que ton petit discours a été répété maintes et maintes fois. Depuis combien de temps le rumines-tu ?

_ Tessie…

_ Steve…

_ Depuis la première fois que j'ai été le témoin indirect de ses crimes. Ne détourne pas la conversation ! _Soupir._

_ Contrairement à Bosco, je n'ai jamais mis le doigt sur une piste déterminante, et contrairement à Kristina Frye, je n'ai pas d'intérêt romantique pour lui. Car c'est bien à eux que tu pensais, je me trompe ?

_ Certes, mais encore ? Tu n'en restes pas moins un obstacle entre eux. L'individu idéal pour s'amuser à ses dépens et le tourmenter un peu plus, le faire souffrir et ranimer sa soif de vengeance...

_ Sans doute qu'il réserve cette carte pour une passe difficile ? _Tentative de légèreté qui échoue. _ _Elle pèse ses mots soigneusement. _Ton point de vue se défendrait s'il n'était pas partiel. _Partial._ En premier lieu, tu surestimes mon importance dans le déroulement de leur duel : Jane ne renoncera jamais à sa vengeance pour moi. Certes, ma fréquentation a des effets positifs sur lui, mais du moment que celle-ci ne lui rend pas le bonheur, je ne le détourne pas de sa quête et de fait, ne constitue pas un obstacle entre eux. _Pause. _En fait, quand on y regarde de plus près, je sers plus que je ne dessers les intentions de John le Rouge, en faisant en sorte que Jane demeure l'adversaire qu'il a appris à apprécier, un joueur d'échecs clairvoyant et avisé, capable de rivaliser avec lui, en ayant un effet stabilisateur sur lui. _Pause. Ton affirmé. _Il m'épargnera tant que je remplirais scrupuleusement cette tâche. _Regards qui se jaugent, se défient._

_ Admettons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser pour ma part que sa clémence se nourrit également à une autre source, une source plus personnelle, qu'il t'accorde un statut particulier dans son jeu. Mets-ça sur le compte de l'instinct d'un vieux baroudeur, qui ne s'est trompé que rarement dans sa carrière.

_ Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne connais pas suffisamment le cas pour qu'on puisse se fier aveuglément à ton instinct, aussi affûté soit-il je le reconnais. Ta connaissance du Gars ne peut s'étendre à John le Rouge, ils sont bien trop différents pour cela, tout meurtriers en série qu'ils sont. Rien dans ses agissements n'indique jusqu'à présent que je sois plus qu'un pion dans son jeu. Il jouera ma carte le moment venu, je ne me fais aucune illusion à ce sujet. J'y suis préparée depuis que j'ai repris le dossier et qu'on m'a imposé Patrick Jane comme consultant. Appelle-ça du défaitisme, je répondrais réalisme pur. _Ton définitif qui interdit toute contradiction._

_ Soit. J'imagine que l'avenir tranchera.

Ils se quittèrent sur un simple hochement de tête.

* * *

><p>Après dix jours d'une enquête acharnée retournant le moindre caillou, jusqu'aux grains de sable les moins prometteurs, arpentant en tout sens les rues de ville, les routes de l'Etat, en chasse d'une erreur infime qui les conduirait à un retournement d'importance, les enquêteurs du CBI et le duo de marshalls, harassés, épuisés, cernés de pistes refroidies, abandonnèrent les investigations. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer – non sans fondement – que les deux tueurs ne renouvellent pas leur exploit conjoint, bien plus difficile à aborder, à creuser, et à gérer émotionnellement. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un acte symbolique unique, un coup de semonce, une parenthèse dans la routine qu'ils avaient instaurée, assassinant tout à tour, à une quinzaine d'écart, jouant avec leur propre souris. Le contraire irait à l'encontre de leurs natures.<p>

Beaucoup s'interrogèrent au premier abord sur l'attitude singulière de Jane lors de l'enquête : ils s'attendaient, le premier choc passé, à ce que la rage l'animât de plus belle, que sa folie fanatique l'envahît tout entier et le poussât à se montrer plus imprévisible, plus retors, plus sauvage, plus violent encore que lors des précédents crimes de John le Rouge, en raison de l'attaque personnelle dont il était si cruellement victime.

Au lieu de cela, il demeura volontairement en retrait de toute âme qui vive à l'exception de Lisbon, avec qui il échangeait ses impressions et ses déductions sur ce qu'il observait de loin. Quand il ne se terrait pas dans le bureau de celle-ci, il l'accompagnait comme une ombre silencieuse, lui murmurait parfois une indication ou deux. Pas de manigances, de stratagèmes retors, d'insultes à peine voilées, de plaintes. L'étonnement se transforma bientôt en inquiétude face à ce comportement si étrange pour le consultant avant qu'ils n'admettent tant bien que mal, au vu et au su de la conduite de l'agent senior, que bien qu'inhabituel son comportement insolite n'était que sa façon de maintenir la façade de son masque intacte le temps qu'il le reconstruise solidement, qu'il digère l'attaque. Après tout, si l'agent Lisbon ne s'alarmait pas outre mesure – certains allaient jusqu'à dire qu'elle appréciait et s'en satisfaisait – il n'était pas besoin d'en faire une montagne. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque après tout.

Le premier quart d'heure d'hésitation passé, Patrick Jane n'avait plus hésité à s'appuyer sur Lisbon, sa partenaire de bataille, pour traverser la crise dans laquelle John le Rouge l'avait plongé sans remords. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa proximité pour ne pas basculer dans la folie, pour conserver à son esprit torturé sa raison, ne pas perdre de vue ce qui était réellement important. Rester ancré dans le monde réel. Si au cours des derniers meurtres du tueur en série il s'était efforcé, non sans un certain succès, à maîtriser ses impulsions et contenir ses frénésies vengeresses, il devait aujourd'hui canaliser toute son énergie pour ne pas replonger dans l'état qui l'avait conduit à l'internement quelques années auparavant. Impossible pour cela de transiger avec les regards et les commentaires de tout un chacun, leurs pensées si peu discrètes à son égard, sans qu'ils ne voient la vérité au plus profond de son être, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement.

Nul besoin de ces barrières avec Teresa. Elle savait, comprenait, avait toujours vu au-delà des apparences qu'il donnait. Sa présence rendait sa solitude – si pesante parfois – plus supportable. Il la recherchait sans plus hésiter, sachant qu'il lui offrait en retour un réconfort bienvenu qu'elle ne demanderait jamais de son propre chef. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se sentait trop seul reclus dans son bureau, il recherchait sa compagnie, un semblant de masque sur le visage. L'attitude de son amie envers les spectateurs trop curieux ou insistants faisait le reste…

Chaque nuit pendant l'enquête, le même rituel se répétait : incapable de trouver le repos, le cœur serré par le froid, les cauchemars et la douleur, en plein désarroi, il se relevait et gagnait la chambre de Teresa, qui l'accueillait sans mot dire et lui rappelait d'une main légère qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Deux fois, ou bien trois, il la trouva déjà endormie : il se faufilait alors le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la réveiller, écoutait sa respiration paisible qui l'entraînait dans une torpeur bienfaitrice bien que trop courte. Quand il reprenait conscience, sa main avait repris sa place sur son bras, aussi légère qu'un papillon. Il s'en repaissait quelques minutes avant de se lever, prendre un livre ou réfléchir, puis de préparer le petit-déjeuner l'heure venue.

Le dernier soir de l'enquête, pensifs, mornes de l'impasse dans laquelle ils échouaient de nouveau, une question qui lui revenait souvent s'échappa de ses lèvres dans un murmure.

« Son premier meurtre officiel…

_ Patrick ?

_ Peu après l'apparition du Gars, quand je suis venu vous voir et que vous m'avez raconté comment tout avait commencé, vous avez dit que votre jeune frère était sa première victime officielle.

_ Oh… _Long échange de regards. Demande implicite._

_ Je n'en ai jamais eu de preuves… Je crois qu'il avait au moins déjà une victime à son actif quand il a commencé à assassiner en série. _Profonde inspiration._ Ma mère. Ce qu'il m'a dit cette nuit-là à l'hôpital, les horaires, les circonstances… Ce léger bleu sur son front, la raideur de ses gestes… Je pense qu'après avoir reçu l'appel l'avertissant de l'état de santé de sa mère, il a pu se précipiter à l'hôpital tombeau ouvert, sans faire attention, qu'il a pu causer l'accident dont elle est morte, s'en sortir presque indemne et reprendre la route sans éprouver le moindre remord, le moindre scrupule. Plus tard… _Silence._

__ _Quand ses propres inquiétudes se furent un peu apaisées, il a prêté attention aux rumeurs autour de lui, entendu des infirmières, des médecins, des policiers, ou n'importe qui d'autre présent aux urgences discuter de l'accident, faire le lien, comprendre qu'elle était une mère dont la fille se morfondait dans la salle d'attente, extrêmement anxieuse. _Hésitation. _Ravagée. Il s'est alors identifié à cette fille, s'est senti coupable et a voulu faire un geste envers elle, peut-être se faire pardonner.

_ Et en le faisant, en ruminant les circonstances, il a vu en moi son âme sœur et… vous connaissez la suite. _Hochement d'acquiescement. _

_ Mais vous n'avez jamais eu de preuves…

_ Non… Je l'ai lu cependant, dans ses yeux, le jour où nous l'avons arrêté. Sa façon de me dévisager, de me fixer… Presque un aveu, un secret entre lui et moi. _Main qui se resserre sur la sienne._ »

Peu après, ils s'endormaient tout deux sur le canapé du salon.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre : <strong>

Absorbée par la tâche, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ni la voix du consultant l'appeler gaiement en claironnant sa victoire sur le malheureux Rigsby. Le temps avait décidément effacé le contrecoup du double-meurtre et il avait repris ses facéties habituelles, le pire évité. N'obtenant pas de réponse à ses paroles, celui-ci se dirigea vers la pièce éclairée et s'appuya sur le chambranle, observant quelques instants la scène sous ses yeux.

« Vous avez trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »


	20. Acte troisième, scène 6 et dernière

**Acte**** troisième , scène 6 (et dernière)**

Quand chutent les emblèmes.

Soirée. Entourée de papiers, de photographies et de boules de brouillons abandonnés, incapable de se concentrer après deux heures de recherches intensives, Lisbon laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans la campagne. Ce faisant, son regard vague balayait inconsciemment les documents épars autour d'elle, s'y perdait, revenait en suivant le rythme de ses rêveries, peuplées de paysages lointains et de personnages aux visages flous, mais familiers. Elle glissait petit à petit dans une bulle coupée du monde que ne viendrait pas ce soir perturber Jane, retenu par les agents mâles de l'équipe suite à un quelconque et stupide pari, ou bien était-ce un défi ? Peu importait. Elle bénéficiait ainsi d'un de ces moments de solitude devenus rares les mois derniers, en savourait chaque seconde. Bien qu'elle appréciât beaucoup la compagnie de Patrick au quotidien – présence familière et rassurante, naturelle – elle ne dédaignait pas de temps à autre se retrouver et cultiver son jardin secret sans retenue. Ne l'ignorant pas, il lui en offrait ponctuellement l'occasion, se tournant alors vers l'équipe pour se distraire, ou bien cédant à une de ses vagues de nostalgie un peu fortes qui le saisissaient encore parfois.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte d'abord, ses yeux accrochèrent une page, puis une autre, un album sur une étagère. Ses pensées changèrent de cours, évoquèrent des souvenirs d'enfance, des dates marquantes, des nombres, une lecture, et tout se mit en place d'un coup. Le fameux code, sa conception, sa signification… Impatiente de mettre sa théorie à l'épreuve, elle se saisit d'une feuille de bloc vierge, nota rapidement les étapes du processus révélé par le déclic et entreprit de mettre son hypothèse à l'épreuve. Absorbée par la tâche, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ni la voix du consultant l'appeler gaiement en claironnant sa victoire sur le malheureux Rigsby. Le temps avait décidément effacé le contrecoup du double-meurtre et il avait repris ses facéties habituelles, le pire évité. N'obtenant pas de réponse à ses paroles, celui-ci se dirigea vers la pièce éclairée et s'appuya sur le chambranle, observant quelques instants la scène sous ses yeux.

« Vous avez trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je le crois. A la fois si simple et si élaboré. J'ai réussi à retranscrire le premier message et le second est en bonne voie.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle. Comment avez-vous fait ?

_ Le hasard, comme une illumination. Je me suis rappelé certaines des recherches que j'avais effectuées à l'époque, puis j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de double-code. Regardez !

_ Impressionnant. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

_ Une nouvelle invitation à jouer, pour nous rapprocher tout deux davantage. Comme nous le soupçonnions, il voulait s'assurer que je lui demeure fidèle, que je puisse identifier immanquablement son œuvre. Un secret à partager entre nous.

_ Et les suivants ?

_ Regardons. »

Ils travaillèrent une demi-heure durant pour venir à bout de l'ensemble des messages dont la signification s'avéra assez troublante : ils mêlaient compliments romantiques - témoins d'une attention de tous les instants – à des commentaires personnels sur l'enquête et ceux qui la menaient, plus ou moins obligeants.

« Il a franchi une étape. Jusqu'à présent, sa cour demeurait assez indirecte, tout en symboles et en sous-entendus. Ces notes sont bien plus intimes, plus franches.

_ Il devait être jaloux après tout. Tiraillé entre la fierté et le côté pratique d'avoir un imitateur pour diffuser son message, et la frustration de devoir partager son âme sœur. Son caractère possessif s'est éveillé…

_ Et s'il avait estimé que la concurrence devenait trop sérieuse pour lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à la retrouver et s'en occuper en personne. S'il a réussi à retrouver John le Rouge, ou que John le Rouge l'a trouvé… Il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de lui mettre la main dessus. _Silence prolongé, pensif. Voix lointaine de Teresa. _La note laissée sur la scène du double-meurtre. « Les crimes d'hier défont les coïncidences d'aujourd'hui ». Plutôt étrange non ? Ces mots ne lui ressemblent pas. Et plus je creuse mes souvenirs, moins ils ont de sens…

_Long silence. Ils se perdent dans leurs pensées une poignée de minutes avant que Jane ne se secoue et semble prendre une décision. Il cherche le regard de Lisbon, l'accroche._

_ Teresa, nous devons garder notre découverte pour nous.

_ Patrick…

_ J'insiste. Et vous savez au fond de vous que j'ai raison. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que qui que ce soit utilise cette nouvelle information à son avantage. Qui sait quelles oreilles indiscrètes traînent dans les parages, prêtes à retransmettre la moindre bribe de conversation à l'un de nos deux prédateurs, et l'utilisation qu'ils pourraient en faire.

_ Ecoutez ! Nous ne pou… »

Il s'ensuivit une heure durant un échange des plus vifs d'arguments et de contre-arguments au sujet de l'opportunité de partager leur découverte avec le reste de l'équipe et les marshalls, non sans commentaires exaspérés et mordants, blessants, et raisonnements à l'extrême dont on ne savait à la fin ce qu'ils étaient sensés prouver. Cependant, au final, le consultant parvint à convaincre sa collègue de garder le silence en mettant en avant d'une part le fait qu'ils disposeraient ainsi d'un moyen de pression en cas de complications, et d'autre part le risque bien réel de fuite qu'elle ne pouvait réfuter sans mauvaise foi, étant donné la chronique passée des traitres du CBI.

Malgré leurs précautions, le parchemin suivant laissé par le Gars rédigé dans son dernier cryptage félicitait sa proie pour son astuce et son intelligence.

...

Deux mois s'écoulèrent dans la routine désormais retrouvée. A la veille d'un nouvel homicide du Gars, Lisbon et Jane se montraient impatients et appréhendaient de vérifier leur théorie quand au cycle des victimes importantes et moins importantes, qu'ils désiraient enfin partager avec le reste de l'équipe. S'ils ne se trompaient pas, la prochaine victime appartiendrait à un cercle de connaissance assez proche de l'agent.

Leur hypothèse se confirma en milieu de matinée quand ils reçurent l'appel attendu : une ancienne belle-sœur de Teresa, de passage dans l'Etat, avait succombé aux bons soins du tueur en série. Personne n'avait songé à la faire protéger. Si l'enquêtrice ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, le consultant devinait parfaitement l'émoi qui la saisissait à la gorge, la tenaillait, souvenirs lointains d'une amitié ancienne qui n'avait survécu au temps et à l'éloignement. En revanche, l'annonce sembla frapper de plein fouet Steve Carstairs qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler le trouble généré par la nouvelle. Jane en déduisit instantanément qu'il avait bien connu la jeune femme à l'époque, avait également tissé certains liens avec elle. Cependant, des signes subtiles dans son attitude l'inquiétaient et le laissait interrogateur. Le regard que posait Teresa sur lui attestait qu'elle aussi avait remarqué cette anomalie sans pourtant en souffler mot, y compris au principal intéressé. Reportant son attention sur les éléments de la scène de crime, il relégua ses observations au second plan et mit en œuvre ses meilleurs talents pour tâcher de parvenir enfin à une piste sérieuse. L'enquête devait suivre son cours habituel.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que ses interrogations ressurgirent, alors qu'il aperçut de loin Lisbon pénétrer dans le bureau des marshalls où son ancien mentor se tenait, seul, les épaules voûtées et les yeux dans le vide. Son collègue avait été appelé d'urgence en renfort sur une intervention en fin d'après-midi.

« Hey !

_ Hey Tessie.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je… Tu sais… Elle m'a toujours rappelé ma jeune sœur. Leur personnalité. Leur âge. J… Elle me manque. _Hochement de tête._

_ Tu veux en parler ? On pourrait aller prendre un verre.

_ Non, merci. Je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie.

_ Je ne le suis pas non plus toujours.

_ Non vraiment. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seul.

_ Si tu le dis… _Lisbon se retourne pour sortir, fait un pas. Elle sait qu'il ne lui dira rien. Pas son genre. Violent coup de poing sur une table._

_ Comment peut-on faire une chose comme ça !

_ Steve ? _Ton angoissé._

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Plus. Sans doute que je me fais trop vieux pour le métier. Diable si j'aurais jamais cru recommencer tout ce cirque une fois encore ! Bon sang ! Il ne commettra aucune erreur Tessie ! Et cette fois-ci, nous ne pourrons pas compter sur une révélation sortie de ton chapeau. Il le sait ! Il continuera à tuer ! Longtemps. Sans que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit ! On a les mains liées. Même ta petite théorie sur son rythme ne nous est d'aucun secours ! Trop de plumes échappées au vent…

_ S…

_ Cet après-midi, le jeunot va donner un coup de main aux collègues pour tendre une embuscade à ce pédophile… D'ailleurs, lui aussi s'est échappé d'une prison supposée sécurisée. Tiens ! Dans sa fuite, il a ajouté trois nouvelles victimes à son palmarès. Du propre vraiment ! Trois victimes en une semaine ! Et ce sont des gens comme nous qui devons les mettre hors-circuit. A cause d'incapables qui font mal leur job ! Qui comptent sur des gens comme nous pour réparer leurs âneries ! Des honnêtes gens qui voient plus que leur juste lot d'horreurs et d'atrocités. Mince ! Qui ont vécu leur propre lot d'horreurs et d'atrocités ! Je t'ai déjà raconté pourquoi je suis entré dans la police ? _Voix fiévreuse, rapide, difficile à comprendre. Grands gestes. Teresa, déstabilisée, se tient sur la réserve, veut se montrer apaisante._

_ Tu…

_ Une belle histoire pour jeunes recrue et groupies en pamoison. La vérité, la voici ! On m'a d'abord racketté, volé, tabassé régulièrement jusque mes quinze ans. Des « camarades », des petits voyous, mon père. C'était comme ça dans le quartier, à ce qu'il parait. Puis j'ai riposté, un jour, quand ça a failli déraper sérieusement. Et devine quoi ? _Amertume._ C'est moi qui ai failli être condamné, pour avoir voulu me défendre ! Et ce type. Qui me raconte des bobards plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Ca a mijoté, mijoté… Et au final, j'ai fait un choix. Un choix par défaut. De la rage, de la colère. Les principes, les valeurs morales… Fadaises ! Le temps a simplement bien fait les choses pour une fois. Ce n'est venu qu'après, bien après. En fait, si je devais être honnête, toute cette droiture, cette morale, ce charisme diraient certains, ils ne se sont fixés qu'avec le Gars. _Grommellements._ Moyen de faire autrement face à un tel…

_ St…

_ Tais-toi ! _Silence prolongé. Le marshall semble reprendre conscience de la réalité._ Excuse-moi Tessie. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. _Longue inspiration._

_ Je vais te dire une chose Steve. Tu vas rentrer chez toi immédiatement. Prendre un bon verre et te mettre au lit de suite. Demain, je te conseille fortement de demander un congé et de consulter un psychiatre. Tu as besoin d'aide. Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans ta tête, tu as visiblement craqué. Ca arrive souvent aux bons enquêteurs, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit autrefois.

_ Je…

_ Je sais Steve. Crois-moi. Revoir ta famille te fera du bien. Depuis combien de temps ne les as-tu pas vu ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Bien trop longtemps. »

Gênés, incapables de se faire face, Lisbon finit par sortir tandis que Carstairs rassemblait lentement ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, perdu, épuisé. Il ne regarda, ne salua personne en gagnant l'ascenseur, n'eut pas même une moue de mépris pour le consultant, témoin indiscret de toute la scène.

Cette nuit-là, comme tout au long de la journée écoulée et comme toutes les journées qui suivraient jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit « close », Patrick prit soin de Lisbon à sa manière, lui apportant son soutien sans se montrer envahissant ni évident aux yeux de témoins éventuels. Ce fut elle qui, au moment de se coucher, le conduisit à sa chambre où ils s'alitèrent ensemble, s'offrant un réconfort innocent par sa présence. S'il avait réintégré la chambre d'ami quelques jours après la fin officielle des investigations sur le meurtre conjoint Gars - John le Rouge, il n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de la rejoindre parfois quand ses cauchemars le hantaient trop ou que la solitude lui pesait plus que d'ordinaire. Cette nuit-là, il n'était que trop heureux de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

« Ils nous cachent des choses.

_ Non, tu crois ça ? _Sarcasme de Cho.»_

[…]

« Lisbon est différente.

_ Non, vraiment ? »

[…]

« N'avez-vous jamais songé à vous venger ? A tuer le Gars ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait ? »


	21. Acte quatrième, scène 1

Bonsoir à tous !

Nous voici en pleine période de calme avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne (rendez-vous pris pour les scènes 3 et 4)

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Le poids cumulé de tous les événements finit par avoir d'étranges répercussions sur les enquêteurs, certains se montrant davantage marqués que d'autres... Carstairs... qui craque sous la pression... autant dire que son éclat, pour le moins abrupt et surprenant de sa part, pourrait fort bien contenir des fonds de vérité sous des dehors quasi-délirant...

La suite nous le dira très prochainement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Acte quatrième, scène 1.<strong>

Clins de vie.

Après une journée d'enquête fructueuse bien qu'éreintante, Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby se retrouvèrent dans un petit bistrot pour prendre un verre bien mérité. Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs consommations à leur table, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère des lieux, Grace laissa échapper involontairement une pensée qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps.

« Ils nous cachent des choses.

_ Non, tu crois ça ? _Sarcasme de Cho._

_ Ils nous l'ont pratiquement avoué quand ils nous ont exposé leur théorie sur le cycle meurtrier du Gars. Combien de mois leur a-t-il fallu pour confirmer leur hypothèse avant de nous en faire part ? Et ces regards qu'ils se jettent parfois quand nous discutons des réactions à venir des deux tueurs ?

_ Ils mènent une enquête parallèle. _Conclusion teintée d'un fond de surprise de Wayne._

_ J'en suis persuadée. Autant cela ne me surprend guère de Jane - il nous a toujours caché des choses, en particulier dès que John le Rouge est impliqué -, mais le chef ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Ils travaillent ensemble depuis des années. Il faut bien qu'ils aient déteint un peu l'un sur l'autre.

_ Certes, mais… Elle a toujours été la première à pousser Jane dans ses retranchements pour lui faire partager ce qu'il savait avec nous. Maintenant, elle fait tout le contraire, l'encourage au secret.

_ Là, je crois que tu exagères…

_ Qui sait ce qu'ils nous cachent ? Les conséquences que cela peut avoir ? Nous pourrions certainement être plus efficaces si nous avions tous les éléments à notre disposition !

_ Doucement ! Lisbon ne nous cacherait jamais rien qui puisse compromettre ou faire avancer l'enquête. S'ils avaient une piste sérieuse ou avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour exploiter correctement une piste, elle nous en avertirait sur le champ. Elle l'a toujours fait.

_ Oui… Tu as sans doute raison. Je crois que… je me sens impuissante dans tout cet imbroglio criminel.

_ Comme nous tous. _Silence._

_ Vous avez vu le match samedi ? »

* * *

><p><em>Un soir, dans un autre bar.<em>

« Lisbon est différente.

_ Non, vraiment ?

_ Je ne saurais pas exactement dire quoi… Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit devenue plus forte, ou plus intelligente. _Deux regards de travers, qu'il ignore._ On dirait plutôt que… C'est comme si elle avait plus de… présence ces derniers mois. Depuis l'arrivée du Gars. _Haussements de sourcils circonspects._ Allons Grace ! Cho ! _Reniflement hautain._

_ Syndrome du super-héros.

_ Quoi ?

_ Syndrome du super-héros. Ce n'est pas Lisbon qui a changé, mais nous qui la percevons différemment, à cause de son histoire avec le Gars, du mystère qu'il a créé autour d'elle, et de sa manière de réagir.

_ Tu veux dire que toute cette histoire a modifié notre façon de la voir, comme…mise sur un… un piédestal, et qu'inconsciemment, à cause de cela, nous prêtons plus d'attention à ses faits, gestes et paroles ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tu dois avoir raison.

_ Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Wayne n'a pas tort. Pas entièrement. Dernièrement, davantage de ses remarques et observations ont permis de faire avancer nos enquêtes. En particulier sur celles de nos… _Voix qui baisse. _Serial killers. D'accord, Jane en fait toujours à sa tête, et d'accord ! Il a souvent le dernier mot. N'empêche que… _Silence qui se prolonge. Troublé._

_ J'ai faim. Pizzas ou tacos ? »

* * *

><p><em>Un autre soir.<em>

Lisbon et Jane étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé du salon à regarder un film et à siroter une boisson chaude quand subitement, d'une voix grave, le consultant formula une interrogation longtemps restée en suspens.

« N'avez-vous jamais songé à vous venger ? A tuer le Gars ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

Long silence méditatif. Teresa ne s'étonnait pas de cette question sortie du néant, savait qu'elle la devait à leur dernière affaire, où John le Rouge avait accompli un pied-de-nez dont il était spécialiste. Tout avait commencé par un appel classique leur annonçant que sa nouvelle victime, exceptionnellement, était un homme d'affaire talentueux d'environ 45 ans. Assassiné dans le plus pur style du tueur en série, qui semblait avoir particulièrement soigné les détails. Cela conférait au défunt une valeur singulière qui le distinguait des autres victimes, dont ils n'avaient pas encore compris le lien ou le schéma qui les reliait entre elles (il devait nécessairement y en avoir un, on ne tuait pas tant de personnes avec succès au petit bonheur la chance). Il entrait dans le grand plan de John le Rouge.

L'enquête de voisinage avait mis en lumière la présence de deux visiteurs restés sur place une cinquantaine de minutes, un homme jeune et un autre plus âgé, a priori inoffensifs pour des yeux inavertis, que le CBI s'empressa de faire rechercher. Parallèlement, un peu plus tard dans les investigations, Jane avait remarqué en regardant des photographies chez la sœur de la victime une chevalière étrangement familière au doigt du mort, qui le ramena plusieurs mois auparavant à l'affaire Peter Clancton. Désireux de vérifier son pressentiment, il avait entrepris de fouiller en catimini les effets personnelles du décédé et retrouvé un bijou identique à celui qui avait été découvert dans le coffre-fort de Clancton, là où le criminel l'avait placé à dessein.

Pourquoi ? Que recherchait-il ? Une enquête souterraine à la Jane révéla que la chevalière provenait d'une boutique luxueuse qui assura qu'il s'agissait là d'un modèle unique, que nul ne pouvait en avoir une copie. D'où venait alors la réplique parfaite ? C'est alors qu'il ruminait ces questions dans le grenier du quartier général qu'elle l'avait retrouvé et qu'il lui avait exposé ses démarches. Ils émirent de nombreuses hypothèses dont une se vérifia après plusieurs jours d'enquête et vint renforcer le ressentiment, la rage du consultant à l'égard de John le Rouge.

L'homme d'affaires se révéla en réalité un associé du tueur. Ce dernier, conscient de la loyauté flottante de son comparse, savait qu'une trahison future serait plus que probable. Il avait alors décidé de jouer avec lui le plus longtemps possible, le rendant nerveux (les témoignages de la famille et des amis mentionnant nombres de tics et de réflexes paranoïaques en attestait pleinement), jusqu'au coup de grâce survenu à la veille de l'acte déloyal. Ce faisant, il avait décidé de s'amuser également avec l'esprit du consultant en l'avertissant subtilement du meurtre à venir bien avant qu'il ne soit commis, pour mieux le narguer lorsqu'il comprendrait l'ampleur de son échec, de l'occasion perdue… La culpabilité… La hargne…

Non, elle ne s'étonnait guère de cette question.

« N'avez-vous jamais songé à vous venger ? A tuer le Gars ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait ? _Silence méditatif._

_ Si. J'y ai pensé, un temps. Au fur et à mesure que mon monde changeait, s'écroulait à cause de lui. Je voulais lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en avait fait.

_ Et ?

_ J'y ai réfléchi longtemps, plus ou moins consciemment, avant d'écarter cette possibilité.

_ Pourquoi ? _Soupir._

_ Vous le savez, nous en avons déjà discuté.

_ J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Encore une fois. Teresa ?

_ Mes frères.

_ La vraie raison ? _Duel de regards._

_ Si je le tuais, il gagnait, parvenait à son but. Je refusais de le laisser me manipuler. De choisir la solution de facilité. Il a payé ses actes bien plus cher en prison qu'avec une mort rapide, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. L'isolement, les privations, la perte de contrôle…

_ Ne croyez-vous pas que cela vous aurait soulagée ? Que vous vous sentiriez mieux ?

_ Peut-être. Cela aurait sans doute permis d'évacuer la colère. Je l'ai contenue si longtemps qu'elle a manqué m'étouffer parfois. Il l'aurait mérité. Mais une fois le soulagement passé, je me serais sentie coupable, méfier de moi-même, de ce que j'étais capable de faire… Cela aurait été un moyen de tourner la page mais… Il me suffisait de le savoir derrière les barreaux pour toujours, de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. _Comme pour elle-même._

_ Même aujourd'hui ? N'avez-vous pas changé d'avis ?

_ On s'y attendrait, n'est-ce pas ? _Pause._ Non. J'en ai voulu au pénitencier, à son personnel. Ils savaient qu'il était dangereux, extrêmement intelligent… Lui n'a fait que ce qu'il avait toujours affirmé. Je suis un agent de la loi maintenant. J'y crois profondément et la fait respecter. Malgré le caractère personnel de l'enquête, j'ai aujourd'hui plus de recul, je peux le réduire à ce qu'il refuse d'être, un cas parmi d'autres.

_ Vous ne le regrettez pas maintenant qu'il fait des victimes supplémentaires ? Qui n'auraient pas été tuées s'il était mort jadis ?

_ Je préfèrerais qu'elles soient encore en vie, sincèrement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en sentir coupable de temps à autre, mais la faute vient du système carcéral, pas de moi. Je me refuse encore à la vengeance, pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois. _Pause. _En fait, je parierais qu'il comptait sur un mouvement de colère de ma part pour me faire basculer de son côté. _Regard empli de défi. _Je ne céderai pas d'un pouce ! _Silence prolongé. Voix incertaine._

_ Croyez-vous que ce sont ses intentions ? Qu'Il veut me faire basculer ? Pas seulement me torturer ? Pourquoi me garder en vie si longtemps, s'il ne s'agissait que d'orgueil plus ou moins bien placé ?

_ J'ignore quelles sont ses intentions à votre égard Patrick. S'il veut se confronter à un égal, vous détruire ou bien vous transformer en autre lui-même. Cependant… Je crois qu'il ne lui déplairait pas que vous tuiez au moins une fois de sang froid, avec préméditation et volonté d'ôter la vie. _Silence. _Et vous ? Comptez-vous toujours tuer John le Rouge ?

_ Oui. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'arrêter définitivement. Il est trop intelligent, trop malin et retors pour purger une peine de prison, y rester toute sa vie. Je suis prêt à assumer. _Regard direct. _Je ne veux pas échapper à la justice Teresa, seulement m'assurer qu'il soit bien exécuté. Vous savez comme moi que si nous l'arrêtons, il sera jugé et condamné à mort. L'abattre plus tôt ne sera qu'un moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'échappera pas à sa condamnation.

_Tension palpable dans la pièce. Ils s'affrontent silencieusement un long moment avant que Lisbon ne finisse par se détourner._

_ Je vais nous préparer du thé et du café. »

Le reste de la soirée se termina silencieusement devant la télévision. La tension reflua insensiblement jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un souvenir au moment où ils se séparèrent pour se coucher.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

« J'ai peur. Je ne veux plus rester seul. Je ne peux plus rester seul.

_ Tu ne le seras jamais. _Main qui se referme sur une croix appuyée à une poitrine d'homme._ Je serai toujours avec toi. _Un souvenir flotte, pas si lointain. Sourire partagé. Une mèche de cheveux remise en place. Deux mains qui se rejoignent, un anneau qui glisse, un poing qui se referme. Silence contemplatif. Un poing qui se rouvre tandis qu'il dépose un objet dans le creux d'une paume féminine alors qu'une voix s'élève, grave._

_ Toi non plus.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé.

_ Je le veux. _Paume qui se resserre tendrement sur l'objet précieux. Un objet précieux qui trouverait sa place près de son cœur, suspendu à une chaîne d'or. » _


	22. Fin filée : Acte quatrième, scène 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Suite à l'irrégularité des mises à jour des semaines précédentes et mon déménagement actuel, j'ai décidé de publier en une fois toute la fin de l'histoire, ainsi que deux bonus, des scènes que j'avais imaginées dans leur globalité mais qui ne trouvaient pas leur juste place dans le déroulement de l'intrigue. Ils se situent respectivement dans les scènes**

**Attention :** bref passage légèrement suggestif à suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Acte quatrième, scène 2<strong>**.**

Le calme…

Le temps s'écoulait paisiblement, cadencé au rythme des meurtres bimensuels de John le Rouge et du Gars entremêlés d'affaires plus ordinaires. Bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à haute voix, les agents du CBI avaient fini par être blasés des actions volontairement théâtrales des deux tueurs : s'ils conservaient leur minutie et leur rigueur dans la conduite des enquêtes, ils montraient une prise de distance, un recul que des observateurs extérieurs qualifieraient d'exemplaire pour la profession. Apparences. Ils n'ignoraient pas que viendrait le moment inévitable où ils seraient rattrapés par l'horreur d'une telle accumulation de morts violentes, morts dont ils se sentiraient responsables d'une certaine façon et avec lesquelles il leur faudrait batailler – chacun à sa manière – pour les surmonter.

Dans l'immédiat, ils se concentraient sur la manière dont les deux tueurs s'étaient trouvés et continuaient éventuellement de communiquer, sans résultat probant à ce jour de leur part ni de celle de la section informatique. Ils avaient également entrepris depuis une quinzaine de jours une nouvelle campagne de contre-espionnage, tâchant de découvrir comment le Gars pouvait se tenir informé si précisément des faits et gestes de sa proie ils se donnaient encore une semaine avant de lâcher prise : outre son inutilité évidente et les récriminations de leur chef, cette dernière proclamait haut et fort, non sans un sourire mystérieux, que fût-elle utile, l'efficacité de cette surveillance aurait déjà été prouvée depuis longtemps de manière éclatante… Désarçonnés, ils ignoraient que la véracité de ces affirmations était démontrée quotidiennement par le consultant qui, tenant fort à son havre de paix secret, se jouait de leurs filets chaque jour, s'échappant discrètement de bonne heure et arrivant légèrement plus tard au quartier général afin de déjouer la vigilance de ses collègues, non sans parfois susciter quelques rires chez les deux complices.

La même prise de distance marquait l'attitude des deux marshalls : malgré tout son entêtement et sa fierté, Steve Carstairs avait fini par céder à sa protégée et pris deux semaines de congé suite à sa crise de nerf, congés qu'il avait passé auprès des siens et qui lui avaient permis de recouvrer le sens de la réalité. A son retour en Californie, il était redevenu l'homme qu'il était au début de l'affaire, celui qui faisait l'admiration des jeunes recrues et forçait le respect et l'admiration, prêt à croiser de nouveau le fer avec son fugitif retors, un fugitif presque comme les autres. Il s'efforçait de repousser tant que possible les investigations hors du domaine personnel tout en ayant conscience du fond d'inquiétude que « sa Tessie » conservait à son égard.

Ses pensées s'assombrissaient souvent quand elles se tournaient vers elle : malgré son désir d'entretenir leur amitié de longue date, leurs rencontres régulières dans un petit bar où ils avaient pris leurs habitudes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec le prétendu medium - si proche de celle qu'ils partageaient par le passé -, d'éprouver de l'amertume à l'idée que ce n'était plus lui et elle, mais eux, qui complotaient dans l'ombre pour faire avancer l'enquête hors des sentiers battus. Il ne pouvait alors retenir un regard hostile quand ils faisaient part à l'équipe - lui faisaient part -, d'une piste ou d'un élément majeurs. Bien qu'actif dans l'interprétation des détails nouveaux semés par le Gars pour approfondir sa philosophie de vie, apportant un éclairage des plus pertinents, souvent confirmé, sur les mobiles du tueur et ses arrière-pensées, il se sentait tenu à l'écart, en nourrirait rancune pour un peu. _Soupir de lassitude._

Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avaient dû éprouver ses collègues de l'époque quand il leur communiquait les déductions de son duo avec la jeune fille d'antan…

Si au CBI Jane multipliait toujours ses facéties et les plaintes à son encontre, il poursuivait imperturbablement à l'insu de leurs collègues sa cohabitation avec Lisbon, non sans quelques heurts quelquefois. Enrobés dans un cocon de paix ignoré de tous, dans le besoin de savoir l'autre dans leur voisinage immédiat, il leur était désormais devenu naturel de partager chaque nuit le même lit, où ils profitaient tous deux d'un sommeil de qualité, rassurés par la présence toute proche. Au fur et à mesure que le consultant se sentit davantage à son aise, il se dépouilla du pyjama qu'il avait adopté aux premiers temps de son emménagement dans l'appartement au profit de sa tenue ordinaire de nuit, un caleçon lâche et un T-shirt large. Le temps aidant, ils avaient également cessé de se tenir chacun de leur côté du lit pour se réveiller régulièrement enlacés ensemble, face à face.

Un dimanche matin paisible où le chant des oiseaux paraissait comme étouffé, le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux translucides de la chambre et vint doucement balayer le visage de Patrick. Encore endormi, celui-ci s'étira et resserra la prise de son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne dont la main s'égarait légèrement sur son torse. Ce faisant, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et la main de Jane glissa machinalement le long de la hanche et de la cuisse de Teresa jusqu'au creux du genou, qu'il attira à lui de façon à ce qu'il repose sur sa propre hanche. Son caleçon trop lâche avait glissé le long de ses jambes durant son sommeil. Un geste ou deux suffirent à écarter le tissu souple du dessous de l'endormie et d'un geste fluide, naturel, il entra en elle, entièrement, l'éveillant à son tour. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, ne se lâchèrent plus, limpides, où ils pouvaient lire sans peine les pensées et sentiments de l'autre. _Légers sourires emplis d'émotion._ Ils entamèrent ensemble une danse aussi vieille que le monde, lentement, tendrement, pleine d'une passion révérante, intense. Enrobés d'une aura irréelle et chaleureuse, leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, se caressaient. Convulsion. La danse ralentit, s'arrêta. Ils se comprenaient, au-delà des mots. _Murmures._

« J'ai peur. Je ne veux plus rester seul. Je ne peux plus rester seul.

_ Tu ne le seras jamais. _Main qui se referme sur une croix appuyée à une poitrine d'homme._ Je serai toujours avec toi. _Un souvenir flotte, pas si lointain. Sourire partagé. Une mèche de cheveux remise en place. Deux mains qui se rejoignent, un anneau qui glisse, un poing qui se referme. Silence contemplatif. Un poing qui se rouvre tandis qu'il dépose un objet dans le creux d'une paume féminine alors qu'une voix s'élève, grave._

_ Toi non plus.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé.

_ Je le veux. _Paume qui se resserre tendrement sur l'objet précieux. Un objet précieux qui trouverait sa place près de son cœur, suspendu à une chaîne d'or. »_

Cematin-là, un matin ordinaire,ils demeurèrent longtemps alités, enlacés, savourant la chaleur de l'autre, adressant des gestes tendres. Au sein de leur refuge une nouvelle page s'ouvrait à eux, sereine, merveilleuse, timide, délicate, voilée encore de deux ombres malfaisantes. Un bouton de fleur qui s'épanouirait lorsque se dissiperaient les ténèbres…

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler pour savoir que la mort frapperait irrémédiablement lors de l'ultime confrontation, portée par une main ou l'autre, quel que soit le camp. Au contraire, par une sorte d'accord tacite, ils s'interdisaient de n'y faire ne serait-ce qu'allusion pour ne pas se quereller en vain sur un sujet qui ne dépendait plus d'eux mais du sort et des circonstances. Leur libération, leur sauvetage, ne pourrait certainement se produire qu'au prix du sang.


	23. Acte quatrième, scène 3

**Acte quatrième, scène 3.**

… avant la tempête.

Au travers des enquêtes successives, du partage de leurs secrets et de leurs réflexions, Lisbon et Jane disposaient d'un panorama complet et net de la situation de laquelle ils étaient prisonniers. S'ils continuaient régulièrement de réfléchir conjointement à la situation et à la signification de tel ou tel élément, la plupart de leur temps libre et des discussions qu'ils entretenaient désormais dans leur cocon étaient consacrés aux loisirs, à des moments de complicité et de tendresse en accord avec le développement de leur relation. En dépit des menaces diverses plus ou moins lourdes de conséquences qui les menaçaient, ils n'avaient pas songé une minute à faire trois pas en arrière et revenir à une amitié qui n'en avait que le nom et les apparences publiques, finalement en paix avec eux-mêmes : tandis que Teresa avait laissé filer de lointains démons personnels, Patrick avait enfin laisser partir de manière insensible sa femme et sa fille, chérissant leur souvenir mais sa promesse de vengeance plus présente que jamais, tolérée, acceptée par sa compagne si non agréée. Ils avaient basculé progressivement dans une routine confortable, rassurante, agréable, où ils étaient devenus des plumes aux vents, portés par les événements au gré de leurs caprices, comme s'ils avaient lâché prise.

Toutefois, il n'était pas rare qu'un mot, une phrase d'un tiers, souvent mal à propos, n'engendre chez eux le temps d'un éclair un regard étrange, lourd de significations, de convictions implicitement partagées. Cela faisait maintenant un certain moment que des non-dits flottaient dans l'air. Une conversation que tous deux savaient nécessaire mais qu'ils repoussaient tant que possible, particulièrement depuis leur union charnelle, dans l'espoir illusoire et hypocrite de préserver un semblant de normalité, leur bulle si précieuse pourtant vouée à se rompre plus tôt que tard. Bientôt. Une conversation qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de reculer maintenant, pour leur sécurité. Tous deux savaient que les deux tueurs les surveillaient trop étroitement pour ignorer ce qui se passait dans leur havre de paix, pour ne pas concevoir de soupçons en regard de leur cohabitation. Pour ne pas en prendre ombrage.

Pour ne pas frapper bientôt.

Ce fut un jour ordinaire, peu après un énième crime de John le Rouge, où les « si » abondèrent en lieu et place des « quand » parmi leurs collègues, qu'ils se décidèrent à rompre le silence. Une discussion pénible et douloureuse durant laquelle ils étudièrent minutieusement tous les cas de figures possibles, discussion dont ils conclurent assez rapidement que l'agent du CBI serait presque toujours la cible principale et prioritaire de leurs prédateurs, quel que fut le premier des tueurs à rompre l'équilibre et passer à l'attaque.

Elle représentait en effet un obstacle majeur entre John le Rouge et Jane, qui échappait de plus en plus à son emprise ces derniers mois, obstacle qu'il anéantirait sans hésiter pour retrouver son jouet favori et le remettre sur « le droit chemin ». Tout plutôt que de renoncer à lui. Il ne se débarrasserait du consultant qu'en dernier ressort, après un duel en bonne et due forme, une forte désillusion, une perte de contrôle irréparable ou encore une déception fatale. Quand au Gars, il ne pouvait guère apprécier les relations approfondies, exclusives, tissées entre sa proie et son partenaire, qui lui volait l'âme sœur qu'il convoitait depuis plus de vingt ans. Cependant, il avait tellement investi d'efforts en Teresa que sa jalousie, sa colère et sa frustration extrême se reporteraient sur elle et non sur son rival, qui ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral s'il devait s'en prendre à lui, un moyen de la torturer davantage, de lui faire payer sa trahison.

Conscients de cette probabilité prépondérante et de l'imminence du danger, Lisbon et Jane n'avaient d'autres ressources que de se préparer du mieux possible à toute éventualité, tout scénario - même les « au cas où » peu vraisemblables où Jane seraient la cible principale – que jetterait sur leur chemin l'un des deux tueurs – voire les deux d'un commun accord – en les listant et en réfléchissant à la manière la plus appropriée de réagir dans chaque situation pour se défendre, gagner du temps dans l'attente de secours, voire récupérer la main sur le (les) agresseur(s) et prendre l'avantage. L'enlèvement apparaissant comme incontournable pour infliger une mort sur mesure, il ne faisait guère de doute dans leurs esprits qu'ils seraient séparés au moment fatal, affaiblis, et que l'adversaire tenteraient de les monter l'un contre l'autre, de jouer de son pouvoir sur l'un pour soumettre l'autre à ses volontés et le faire souffrir. Leur seul espoir résidait en une coordination parfaite et automatisée de leurs réponses aux provocations et piques de l'assaillant, y compris à distance, en une indifférence de fer contre toute tentative de minage moral, en une capacité de mensonge et de dissimulation efficace, de résistance à toute épreuve, bref, en une confiance absolue et réciproque. La moindre ombre de soupçon suffirait à détruire la plus petite chance de survie…

Ils consacrèrent une longue semaine à la planification des détails, vérifiant sans cesse qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, que rien ne pourrait les prendre au dépourvu, les mettre en échec. L'enjeu était trop important pour qu'ils se permettent la moindre négligence. D'autres hypothèses leur apparaitraient certainement ultérieurement, aucune préparation ne pouvant s'avérer parfaite dès le premier coup, et ils y réfléchiraient quand elles se présenteraient au fur et à mesure, se refusant à ne plus vivre que dans une anticipation maladive. Ils n'évoquèrent jamais durant cette période d'élaboration ce qui se passerait s'ils venaient à prendre le dessus sur l'ennemi, son exécution, pas plus qu'ils n'abordèrent le thème de leurs dernières volontés par crainte superstitieuse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler pour savoir que la mort frapperait irrémédiablement lors de l'ultime confrontation, portée par une main ou l'autre, quel que soit le camp. Au contraire, par une sorte d'accord tacite, ils s'interdisaient de n'y faire ne serait-ce qu'allusion pour ne pas se quereller en vain sur un sujet qui ne dépendait plus d'eux mais du sort et des circonstances. Leur libération, leur sauvetage, ne pourrait certainement se produire qu'au prix du sang.

En attendant, ils profiteraient tant que possible de la paix et de la sérénité de leur bulle. En effet, nul besoin désormais de poursuivre activement leur chasse parallèle maintenant que leurs prédateurs ne tarderaient plus à fondre sur eux.

On les kidnappa un mois et demi plus tard.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

« Je crois savoir comment identifier John le Rouge.

_Long soupir. Echange silencieux de regards. S'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir, le devinait d'après leurs propos précédents, il ne saisissait pas encore les subtilités de son raisonnement._

_ Comment ? _Voix grave, lourde._

_ Du travail de simple policier. _Murmure. Pause. _Ce que tu as dit à propos de Steve, de son métier… »

[…]

« L'un des deux s'est finalement décidé à rompre l'équilibre. Plus besoin de s'interroger sur le « quand ».

_ Non, vraiment ? _Sarcastique. »_


	24. Acte quatrième, scène 4

**Acte quatrième, scène 4**.

Les masques tombent.

_Coup d'œil nerveux dans le rétroviseur. La voiture est toujours là. Elle l'avait remarquée des kilomètres auparavant quand elle s'était volontairement insérée dans leur file en proie à un ralentissement sévère. On circulait parfaitement bien sur les autres voies._

« Teresa, j'ai faim.

_ Nous serions déjà revenus à Sacramento si tu n'avais pas absolument tenu à faire ce détour !

_ Avoue que le spectacle en valait la chandelle ! Même avec ton… dérapage ?

_ Certes, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un tel… rocher ?

_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas qu'un rocher !

_ Si tu le dis…

_ J'ai toujours faim !

_ Hors de question que nous nous arrêtions une fois de plus ! Hors de question que je garde ce chemisier boueux plus longtemps ! D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'appeler Cho. Inutile qu'ils nous attendent ce soir.

_ Steve sera déçu de ne pas te revoir aujourd'hui après une semaine d'absence…

_ Pitié !

_ Je suis sérieux ! Quoique maintenant, je comprends pourquoi son métier lui tient tant à cœur. Rien de tel qu'une bonne chasse à l'homme pour se remettre d'aplomb !

_ Il ne t'a pas fallu deux minutes pour identifier le suspect. _Geste nonchalant de la main._

_ Prédire ses déplacements s'est révélé… passionnant. Sans oublier le frisson de la chasse, la route qui défile, la succession des paysages, la bonne musique… Pour un peu, j'aurais cru refaire la traversée du pays sur la route 66. Pas étonnant que Carstairs aime son travail. Voyager à travers l'Etat…

_ En quête de fugitifs Patrick, pas pour le plaisir !

_ Détails ! Tu sais ? On devrait le faire un jour ensemble, la route 66. Qu'en penses-tu ? Teresa ? »

Inquiet du silence de sa compagne, il se tourna vers elle et l'observa. Le regard blanc, son visage semblait comme figé dans un éclair d'illumination si éblouissant qu'elle peinait à y croire, que confirma bientôt une exclamation sourde.

« Bon sang ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça !

_ Teresa ? La dernière fois que tu t'es pétrifiée de la sorte…

_ Tais-toi ! »

Sans prévenir, elle braqua le volant, parqua leur véhicule sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et coupa le moteur. Elle bloqua ensuite d'un geste sec et ferme le flot de paroles que s'apprêtait à déverser le consultant. Silencieuse, les sourcils froncés, elle paraissait considérer avec minutie la solidité de l'idée qui l'avait traversée, encore incrédule, se fustigeant intérieurement de ne l'avoir pas envisagé plus tôt si évidente… Cherchant le regard de Jane, elle tentait d'y puiser de la force, peut-être un brin de certitude ou de réconfort, elle ne savait trop. Finalement, prenant une inspiration profonde, elle lança gravement à son compagnon.

« Je crois savoir comment identifier John le Rouge.

_Long soupir. Echange silencieux de regards. S'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir, le devinait d'après leurs propos précédents, il ne saisissait pas encore les subtilités de son raisonnement._

_ Comment ? _Voix grave, lourde._

_ Du travail de simple policier. _Murmure. Pause. _Ce que tu as dit à propos de Steve, de son métier… Qui peut se déplacer régulièrement sans attirer l'attention ? Sans provoquer de soupçons ? Accéder à de nombreux endroit sans questions ? _Eclair de compréhension. Hochement approbateur. _Qui peut tuer sans attirer l'attention ? Ou plutôt, qui peut tuer des victimes aussi éparpillées sur tout le territoire ? …

_Quelqu'un qui voyage beaucoup. Un nomade._

En toute discrétion ? …

_Un individu qui a un motif solide pour le faire._

Sans que cela ne suscite d'interrogations sur les meurtres accompagnant ses déplacements ? …

_Une personne dont les déplacements sont plus ou moins confidentiels._

_ Tu penses à un marshall. Pourquoi pas une autre agence ? Un espion ? _Sourire en coin. Yeux au ciel._

_ Ne sois pas ridicule ! Les services secrets ne laisseraient pas un tel électron libre homicide en liberté. _Ton de l'évidence, comme envers un enfant._ Les agents du FBI, de la CIA ou toute autre agence seraient trop en vue, on l'aurait déjà remarqué. En revanche… Discrétion est le deuxième prénom des marshalls, quand ce n'est pas furtivité, en particulier quand ils sont chargés de la protection des témoins sensibles, de leur relocalisation sous de nouvelles identités. Faux-noms professionnels, experts en détours et diversions en tout genre, en combat et armes… Leur métier est de laisser le moins de traces possibles derrière eux.

_ Ils ont des équipiers.

_ Ils ne travaillent pas toujours ensemble, et il n'est pas inhabituel qu'ils changent de bureau pour conserver leur anonymat. Si je ne me trompe pas…

_ Il suffirait de recouper les morts que nous pouvons imputer sans doute aucun à John le Rouge avec les déplacements des marshalls pour le localiser, obtenir son identité courante si ce n'est véritable.

_ Disons du moins obtenir une liste de suspects probables qu'il ne nous resterait plus qu'à vérifier.

_ Il faut toujours que tu sois pessimiste.

_ Je suis réaliste. _Pause lourde de significations._

_ On a une chance, hein ? _Incertain._

__ _Je le crois._ Coup d'œil circulaire soudain de Lisbon, comme si elle craignait qu'on les écoute. _J'appelle Van Pelt. _Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand la communication aboutit_

_ Van Pelt, c'est Lisbon. Je veux que vous cherchiez quelque chose pour moi… Oui, maintenant. Ca ne peut pas attendre. Consultez les dossiers des U.S. marshalls, ceux de l'Etat d'abord puis vous élargirez si cela ne donne rien. Comparez les déplacements des marshalls, en particulier ceux du WITSEC, avec les dates des meurtres de John le Rouge, ceux dont nous sommes sûrs à 100 pourcents qu'il les a commis personnellement. Remontez sur cinq ans… Vous pouvez commencer par leurs états de frais, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficultés à y accéder, puis creuser avec les autres fichiers. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait limité ses dépenses pour ne pas être repéré, ou bien fait passer les notes sous le nom de ses collègues… Je sais. Il faut une accréditation spéciale… Non, ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez, vous avez carte blanche… Je vous couvrirai si besoin est… Non, ne demandez l'aide de Carstairs qu'en dernier recours, on ne sait jamais. Nous devons rester les plus discrets possibles pour ne pas l'alarmer… Oui, je crois qu'on a une chance sérieuse de le coincer enfin. _Coup d'œil à sa montre._ Nous arriverons au CBI dans deux heures et demie au maximum. Je dois repasser chez moi pour me changer par la faute de Jane. Appelez-moi dès que vous trouvez quelque chose. Van Pelt ? Van Pelt ? _Sourcils froncés._ Ca a coupé.

_ Tu as oublié de recharger ton portable hier soir.

_ Et tu sais cela… ? _Sourire énigmatique. Geste nonchalant de la main. Soupir. _Tu as bien choisi ton jour pour qu'un suspect détruise ton portable…

_ Hé ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute !

_ Non, vraiment ? C'est par erreur que tu lui as envoyé cette photo ?

_ Il ne s'agissait même pas de sa femme !

_ Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de la lui envoyer !

_ Il l'avait mérité ! _Regard accusateur fortement appuyé. Duel silencieux. Ton faussement innocent. _Tu sembles en savoir long sur les marshalls…

_ Et ?

_ Tu m'expliques ?

_ Non.

_ Teresa ? _Nouveau coup d'œil circulaire. Visage qui se ferme après s'être brièvement éclairé._

_ Reprenons la route sans plus tarder. Plus vite nous serons rentrés, mieux ce sera. _Moue boudeuse de Jane, qui se détourne vers la fenêtre._ »

Lisbon relança le moteur du véhicule et se réinséra dans la circulation, non sans surveiller attentivement les autres conducteurs, les traits légèrement crispés. Elle laissa délibérément Patrick à ses pensées, parfaitement consciente que sa légèreté et son détachement face à sa révélation masquaient un tumulte d'émotions confuses parmi lesquelles l'excitation de la chasse, l'espoir, la détermination, le choc, la culpabilité, le remord. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter que la solution eût été si simple s'ils aboutissaient, qu'il aurait pu atteindre bien plus tôt son but s'il ne s'était perdu dans des considérations alambiquées qui avaient obscurci son cerveau au lieu de l'éclaircir. Mince ! Leur équipe elle-même aurait pu boucler l'affaire des années auparavant, ou du moins identifier le tueur, s'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés distraire puis contaminés par les méthodes et le point de vue du consultant. Elle le savait d'expérience, croyait avoir échappé suffisamment à son influence pour conduire l'affaire à sa manière, en enquêteur chevronné et indépendant, mais se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'insensiblement, elle s'était laissée détournée au point de manquer une évidence, une piste que sur toute autre affaire, elle aurait exploré bien plus tôt, comme dans celle de l'imitateur du Gars pour commencer. Elle ne se pardonnerait pas de longtemps d'un tel retard qui avait condamné tant de vies innocentes. _Bref regard au rétroviseur. Un Break marron stationné moteur ronflant sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence s'inséra dans la circulation alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur. Lèvres qui se pressent en une ligne fine. Clic. Deux pairs sourcils qui se froncent simultanément. Reniflements de Jane._

« Ho ho…

_ Patrick ? _Voix inquiète._

_ Tu ne sens rien ? _Négation. _Une odeur douceâtre, sucrée.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Aussi certain que du bruit d'aérosol que j'ai entendu juste avant.

_ Zut ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… _Grommellement. Regard inquisiteur. _Nous sommes suivis. Le Break marron. _Bref échange de regards inquiets._ _Voix grave, mesurée._

_ Il y avait un Break marron près du parking du motel quand nous sommes partis.

_ Ce sont eux. L'un d'entre eux. Je n'aperçois qu'un individu. _Hochement acquisiteur._

_ L'un des deux s'est finalement décidé à rompre l'équilibre. Plus besoin de s'interroger sur le « quand ».

_ Non, vraiment ? _Sarcastique._ Il faut ouvrir les vitres.

_ Il y a certainement pensé.

_ Peu importe, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

_ On peut le semer ?

_ J'en doute. Et il y a trop de monde pour essayer de l'arrêter.

_ Si nous quittons l'autoroute, nous serons une proie facile. _Hésitation puis autocorrection. _Plus facile.

_ Je sais. _Silence tendu. _Et bien évident, aucun portable ! _Colère._ _Main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Longue inspiration. _Réfléchissons… _Yeux qui picotent légèrement. _Un soit le prédateur, il veut nous forcer à nous arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et nous mettre hors-circuit.

_ Il abandonnera le SUV sans l'incendier – trop repérable – comme un véhicule en panne en attente de dépannage. Personne ne le signalera avant des heures. _Pause. _

__ _Il y a un vieux bloc-notes et un crayon dans la boîte à gant. Nous devons donner à l'équipe un maximum d'informations pour qu'ils aient une chance de nous retrouver à temps. Il faut glisser le feuillet dans un endroit qu'il n'aura pas le temps de fouiller ou auquel il ne pensera pas, mais qui sera examiné par l'équipe ou la brigade scientifique.

_ L'interstice entre le siège et le dossier. L'y mettre n'attirera pas son attention. _Ecriture frénétique, en pattes de mouche._

_ OK. La plaque d'immatriculation est lisible ?

_ Oui, mais le Break est certainement volé.

_ Sans doute Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. _Ton peu convaincu. Yeux qui commencent à larmoyer. Ecriture qui se déforme._

_ J'y vois de moins en moins… _Bâillement. _Quelque soit le produit qu'il utilise, il doit être particulièrement puissant.

_ Ne vous frottez pas les yeux, c'est pire.

_ Attention !_ Ils évitent de justesse un véhicule._ On doit s'arrêter, maintenant !

_ Tu as terminé ? Le calepin est rangé ?

_ Oui oui ! _Voix qui s'éteint. Longue expiration. Nouveau parcage du véhicule. Moteur qu'on coupe._

_ On y est, n'est-ce pas ? _Hochement acquisiteur._ Patrick… _Murmure._

_ Je sais. Moi aussi. _Prunelles qui se cherchent, se fixent. Paupières qui luttent pour ne pas se clore._

_ Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, on s'en tient au plan. _Ton empli de détermination, de combativité._

_ On s'en tient au plan. _Ferme._»

Il ne se passa guère plus d'une poignée de secondes avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment pour de bon et qu'ils ne tombent parfaitement inconscients. Une portière claqua derrière eux, livrant passage à un individu quelconque vêtu d'un survêtement et d'une casquette de base-ball qui lui masquait la plus grande partie du visage. Il s'approcha précautionneusement de ses proies et, les trouvant totalement inoffensives, il s'employa à les transférer « le plus naturellement du monde » dans son propre véhicule – simples passagers écrasés de sommeil », leur confisquant portefeuilles et autres menus objets, ôtant les batteries de leurs téléphones. Il explora méthodiquement le SUV en quête de détails compromettants et de la trousse d'urgence, y prélevant le matériel adéquat au signalement d'une automobile en panne qu'il disposa au sol, conformément à la réglementation routière.

Un dernier coup d'œil à son travail puis, satisfait, il reprit le volant de son Break, s'évapora dans la nature.

Son forfait ne serait découvert que bien des heures après.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

Convulsivement, il serra les poings jusqu'au sang, impuissant. Il ne pourrait rien faire, rien tenter, à moins qu'Il ne se décide à l'inviter à sa petite sauterie, plus tard, bien plus tard, à la fin, et il serait sans doute déjà trop tard pour Teresa. Il espérait qu'elle se souviendrait des tours qu'il lui avait enseignés et qu'elle trouverait un instant propice pour les utiliser. Vainement, – il le savait avant même de commencer, tous ses instruments lui ayant été confisqués derechef – il tâcha de se libérer de ses entraves, ne parvenant à d'autre résultat que de s'entailler légèrement à la main. Découragé, il cessa ses efforts et tendit l'oreille autant que possible : il ne perçut qu'un silence parfait, terrible…


	25. Acte quatrième, scène 5 et dernière

Note : le premier addendum s'insère avant ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte quatrième, scène 5 ( et dernière ).<strong>

Le sang lui martelant les tempes, la bouche pâteuse, Jane ouvrit les yeux et observa les alentours, perdu. L'obscurité était telle qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'accommoder et entrapercevoir enfin une silhouette non loin de lui. Teresa. Immobile, elle ne semblait pas encore avoir repris conscience. Voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure plus sérieuse, il tendit son corps vers elle, la main gauche en avant, mais se retrouva soudainement retenu en arrière : il remarqua alors dans sa confusion persistante que son poignet gauche, menotté, le retenait à un mur de brique humide. Elle était hors d'atteinte. Plissant les paupières, forçant l'ouïe et tâtonnant tant bien que mal autour de lui, il comprit qu'ils devaient se trouver dans une cave ancienne, rarement utilisée s'il se fiait à l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé qui le prenait à la gorge. Une vague lueur sur sa droite indiquait une lucarne quelconque, obstruée méticuleusement par du carton ou des chiffons. Parfaitement inutile. Il soupira. Leurs vies ne tenaient plus qu'à un mince fil d'argent désormais. Ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur, et si jamais l'équipe tardait trop à les retrouver…

Un froissement à côté de lui le tira de ses mornes pensées : sa compagne reprenait ses sens à son tour. Désorientée, elle imita machinalement les gestes qu'il avait effectué plus tôt, observant, palpant, avant de se tourner vers lui et de fixer autant que possible dans le noir son regard dans le sien.

« Une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ? Ou depuis quand ? _Qui ?_

_ N'est-ce pas évident ma chère ? _Faussement joyeux._

_ Patrick… _Faussement grondant. Sourires complices. »_

De leurs premières constations, ils concluaient qu'ils ne se trouvaient ni dans le pire ni dans le meilleur des scénarios. Ils étaient ensemble, « raisonnablement » malmenés, mais demeuraient ignorants de l'identité de leur agresseur et de ses intentions. Une seule ligne de conduite s'imposait dans l'immédiat.

« Jusqu'au bout.

_ Jusqu'au bout. »

Ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, adossés au mur, et gardèrent un silence prudent. Ils ne devaient donner aucune munition à leur séquestreur en témoignant d'une affection, d'une rancœur ou d'une émotion particulière qui pourrait se retourner contre eux par la suite. Il leur manquait encore trop d'informations pour mettre en œuvre une contre-attaque ciblée.

Toutefois, si le silence constituait leur meilleure solution pour le moment, il n'en était pas moins inconfortable, angoissant. Il faisait ressurgir de manière plus poignante une peur sourde, familière, qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis des mois, qui imprégnait chacune de leurs cellules si profondément qu'ils parvenaient à l'oublier la plupart du temps. Connaissant pleinement le danger, sa nature, sa certitude, y ayant réfléchi, s'y étant préparés du mieux possible, elle était devenue une compagne lointaine qu'ils avaient appris à accepter et à dominer. Cependant, elle rejaillissait avec force en ces heures décisives où ils savaient que tout se jouerait, où ils n'avaient que peu de pouvoir pour décider de leur destin, et dont une issue positive, éventualité bien mince, dépendait de tant de « si » hasardeux qu'il serait plus raisonnable de partager la croyance d'Anouilh qu'une fois le ressort de la tragédie bandé, il ne lui reste plus qu'à se dérouler tout seul, sans surprise, jusqu'au dénouement immuable…

Néanmoins, le combat s'ancrait trop solidement dans leurs corps pour qu'ils y accordassent plus de quelques secondes et n'optassent au contraire pour sa définition du drame qui accorde à ses protagonistes un semblant d'espoir. Ils se forçaient alors à refouler leurs craintes au fond de leurs esprits et quand malgré tout une angoisse plus vive, plus aigüe, les prenait à la gorge, qu'ils devaient absolument maîtriser, dominer, pour jouer correctement leur partition à venir, quand ils sentaient qu'ils étaient sur le point de sombrer, ils osaient un coup d'œil en direction de leur compagnon d'infortune, inspiraient profondément une poignée de fois puis, apaisés, retournaient à leurs réflexions entrecoupées de somnolence.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, ou bien heures, ils l'ignoraient. Pas des jours, non. La faim commençait seulement à les tenailler. Finalement, des pas résonnèrent non loin de là, le bruit d'une clef tournant dans une serrure grippée. Un rai de lumière pénétra violemment dans la cave, les aveuglant, brûlant leurs rétines sensibles. Leurs paupières papillonnèrent furieusement tandis que l'home se rapprochait lentement, posément, s'arrêtait devant eux quand ils y virent suffisamment pour distinguer ses traits à contre-jour. Des traits inconnus, et pourtant familiers, si familiers… Le prédateur venait de se révéler à sa proie. _Voix doucereuse._

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, Teresa. Je déplore cependant que nos retrouvailles prennent place en des circonstances si… décevantes. _Silence, regard neutre de Lisbon._ Et ne te voilà pas accompagnée de ce cher M. Jane, dont mon « ami » fait si grand cas… _Bien qu'il parlât du consultant, ses yeux ne quittent pas l'enquêtrice._ J'avoue que je m'attendais à autre chose… _Silence persistant._ Il ne ressemble guère à tes fréquentations habituelles… Enfin ! _Ton plus brusque. Il jette un objet à terre. _ Attache ces menottes à tes pieds ! _Aucune réaction de la prisonnière. _Plus vite ! Ou je m'occupe de ton ami. _Elle s'exécute avec une fermeté nonchalante. _Bien. Tes mains maintenant ! Parfait. Une longue… discussion nous attend. »

Le Gars s'approcha, vérifia les liens de métal puis défit la chaine qui la retenait au mur, alors que Teresa et Patrick échangeaient un bref coup d'œil, se mettaient muettement d'accord sur la tournure prochaine des événements. _Des adieux voilés. _Leur échange fut brutalement interrompu quand Lisbon fut relevée de force et traînée sans ménagement dans l'escalier, hors de la pièce, sans pouvoir regarder une dernière fois en arrière. La porte se referma. L'obscurité fut de nouveau complète, faisant grimper en flèche l'inquiétude de Jane. La loi des probabilités se confirmait, les yeux du tueur ne trompaient pas : sa compagne serait le réceptacle principal de sa colère.

Convulsivement, il serra les poings jusqu'au sang, impuissant. Il ne pourrait rien faire, rien tenter, à moins qu'Il ne se décide à l'inviter à sa petite sauterie, plus tard, bien plus tard, à la fin, et il serait sans doute déjà trop tard pour Teresa. Il espérait qu'elle se souviendrait des tours qu'il lui avait enseignés et qu'elle trouverait un instant propice pour les utiliser. Vainement, – il le savait avant même de commencer, tous ses instruments lui ayant été confisqués derechef – il tâcha de se libérer de ses entraves, ne parvenant à d'autre résultat que de s'entailler légèrement à la main. Découragé, il cessa ses efforts et tendit l'oreille autant que possible, ne perçut qu'un silence parfait, terrible…

Il n'entendit rien d'autre que sa respiration pendant des heures.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre : <span>

« Je me réjouissais déjà d'admirer tes premières œuvres. _Elle frissonne. _Elles auraient été fantastiques. _Dénégations de la tête._ _Voix résignée, mais résolue. _Il me faudra me consoler en réalisant le meilleur et ultime de mes chefs-d'œuvre.

_ Ton œuvre ne sera pas parfaite. Il lui manquera quelque chose. Un détail. »


	26. Acte cinquième, scène 1

**Acte cinquième, scène 1.**

Maître et élève.

Alors que le prédateur la guidait au travers des couloirs d'une maison qu'elle devinait vaste, Lisbon se força à respirer calmement et à garder les idées claires, consciente que son avenir proche et celui de son compagnon reposait sur ses épaules. Bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais dit et qu'elle eût par le passé ouvertement partagé l'opinion de Jane sur l'avantage d'être ensemble au moment fatidique, elle n'était pas mécontente qu'il soit tenu à l'écart des événements, ce qui non seulement accroissait ses chances de survie mais lui accordait aussi une marge de manœuvre plus large, qu'elle n'aurait pu s'autoriser en sa présence. Les stratégies qu'il avait en grande partie élaborées s'avéraient excellentes et lui serviraient de fil rouge, mais elles écartaient des solutions qu'il refusait de considérer, aussi désespérée que leur situation puisse devenir. Enfin, bien qu'il soit partie intégrante de cet imbroglio macabre, elle ne pouvait se défendre du sentiment qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la confrontation qui l'opposerait au Gars. Malgré son recul et son professionnaliste, cela n'en restait pas moins un cas personnel qu'elle tenait à régler de ses propres mains.

Le tueur la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce lumineuse du rez-de-chaussée, une chambre simplement meublée qu'elle examina attentivement en quelques coups d'œil : un lit double à barreaux habillé de blanc, deux tables de chevet en bois de chêne, une armoire massive et une commode.

Sans ménagement, il la poussa jusqu'au lit, l'y assit de force près de la tête puis, usant d'une deuxième paire de menottes qu'il entremêla à la première, l'attacha aux barreaux du meuble, lui délia les pieds. Quelles que fussent ses intentions, elle devinait qu'il voudrait prendre son temps, jouir du moindre geste, de la moindre parole qu'ils échangeraient. Il adorait s'écouter parler, quand les conditions idéales étaient réunies. Elle inspira profondément lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos une poignée de secondes, se préparant à analyser le plus froidement possible chaque rebondissement. Perdre ses moyens lui était interdit, de même que de laisser son tempérament habituel à prendre ou son ennemi manipuler ses émotions en sa faveur. La colère qu'elle éprouvait et manifestait si souvent, si facilement au quotidien, serait dangereuse. De sa maîtrise de soi et de sa clairvoyance, de ses mots, dépendaient leur sort et le grappillage de minutes précieuses…

« Tu dois te demander ce qui va se passer maintenant ? _Le vrai duel commençait._

_ Non. J'en ai une assez bonne idée. _Voix neutre._

_ Oui… Tu étais déjà très maligne à l'époque, et tu t'es bonifiée avec l'âge. Vraiment très impressionnant, la manière dont tu as appréhendé mon copieur.

_ Flattée.

_ Tu étais si près de me rejoindre… _Ton nostalgique._ Nous n'aurions bientôt fait qu'un. Oui… _Soupir._ A une poignée d'œuvres près…

_ Vous semblez bien sûr de vous.

_ Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu. _Yeux levés au ciel._ Je te connais. Je t'ai observée. Souvent. Tu es si fine, si instinctive… Bien plus que ce bon vieux Carstairs. A ce propos, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer, comme toi, qu'il n'égale plus l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Il ne tient plus la distance. Je le plains vraiment. Il doit souffrir de voir combien l'élève a dépassé le maître, combien il traîne la patte désormais. Non. Il a perdu toute sa belle assurance.

_ Vous vous égarez.

_ Que veux-tu ? Il m'était sympathique, mais faible à l'évidence. Pas comme toi. Au contraire, tu es devenue plus solide, plus forte. Peut-être… Mais ce n'est que supposition de ma part… Je me demande… si ce n'est pas de toi qu'il tirait tout son aplomb de jadis. Une source qui ne lui est désormais plus destinée. Comme il a dû en souffrir… _Ses pensées semblent dériver. _ Je me réjouissais déjà d'admirer tes premières œuvres. _Elle frissonne. _Elles auraient été fantastiques. _Dénégations de la tête._ _Voix résignée, mais résolue. _Il me faudra me consoler en réalisant le meilleur et ultime de mes chefs-d'œuvre.

_ L'ultime ? Les individus de votre espèce ne s'arrêtent pas si facilement.

_ Je ne tue que pour toi, Teresa, tu le sais bien. Quoi que tous ces psychiatres aient pu déclarer. Une fois… immortalisée, le meurtre n'aura plus d'intérêt pour moi. Je ne retrouverai jamais d'âme comme la tienne, si rare, si merveilleuse… La vie sera bien terne !

_ J'imagine… _Profonde inspiration. Elle marche sur une corde raide. _Que vient faire Patrick Jane dans vos plans ? Après tout, il n'est pas la source de votre déception, ni celle de votre soulagement prochain. Il y était même plutôt réfractaire, au début. A notre relation.

_ Comme c'est touchant de ta part de vouloir l'épargner ! Mais si vain ! _Quelques pas. _Tu ne peux qu'être d'accord avec moi si tu y réfléchis bien. Et tu y as réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ? _Regard buté. _Oui, même s'il te répugne de l'avouer. S'il te perd, il ne survivra pas. Pas cette fois. Ou du moins, ce qui lui reste d'esprit ne te survivra pas. C'est un homme qui n'ouvre son cœur que rarement, mais toujours en grand, sans réserve. Il ne resterait qu'une coquille vide. En toute franchise, ce ne serait que miséricorde de ma part d'abréger ses souffrances, tout en parfaisant mon œuvre.

_ Je doute que votre « cher collègue » apprécie votre attention.

_ Ce cher vieil ami ! Il n'est pas de la meilleure humeur ces temps-ci. Non… C'est un service que je lui rends ! _Et comme pour lui-même : _la boucle serait alors bouclée. _Se reprenant. _Il n'aurait plus rien de valable pour s'amuser une fois ton sort réglé. Il a tort de croire que ta disparition lui ramènerait son favori. _Lisbon lève les yeux au ciel. _Sans oublier… que j'ai pris mes précautions. J'en aurai fini avec toi et ton compagnon bien avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Je ne serai même plus dans les parages pour assister à sa réaction. Il est si facile de disparaitre de nos jours… _Il semble se perdre dans ses pensées puis retourner brusquement dans la réalité. _Trêve de bavardages ! _Grand sourire, yeux qui s'éclairent brillamment. Démence en braises. Teresa frissonne de nouveau._

Je vais t'apprendre maintenant l'un des derniers éléments qui contribuent à la réussite d'une offrande, d'une œuvre. Sa beauté ne dépend pas seulement de l'artiste, mais aussi de l'état d'esprit du sujet à la seconde de son trépas. Il nuance subtilement les traits du visage, la physionomie il influe sur le décor. _Le Gars s'approche d'elle. _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai très souvent employé la peur, la surprise, pour la préparation de mes modèles, avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Parfois, pour pimenter un peu la réalisation, j'y ai ajouté des doses de panique, de fierté. Je n'étais pas mécontent du résultat. Toi… Tu seras unique. _Se dirige vers l'armoire, en ouvre les battants qui dévoilent un écran grand format, relié à un disque dur._ Tu rayonneras de ma gloire passée, tu refléteras l'ensemble de mes productions.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas m'obliger à regarder.

_ Tu sais que je le peux, et de quelle façon. Tes paroles ne sont que bravache, l'expression de ton refus d'abdiquer devant quiconque, formellement. La fierté. Cela n'en rendra mon chef-d'œuvre que meilleur.

_ Ma foi, je doute que la vie intérieure des victimes joue tant que ça dans le résultat final. Rien que je n'aie observé du moins. Je dois avouer que mon intérêt a toujours été davantage piqué par les liens existant entre toutes les traces que tu laisses derrière toi, après chaque meurtre. Dès le début, ce fut un challenge que de tous les remarquer et de leur donner du sens. J'y ai passé des nuits.

_ Enfin tu me tutoies. _Sourcils qui se froncent légèrement. _Cela ne m'étonne guère que ton « intérêt » se soit focalisé particulièrement sur cet aspect si… pragmatique de mon travail. Ton esprit curieux s'en est délecté et il me faut avouer que ce fut sans doute mon meilleur atout pour t'attirer à moi.

_ Tout se répond, s'associe… _Son esprit parait divaguer. _Tout a une signification propre et une signification conjuguée, parfois toutes deux proches de la contradiction. Les parchemins à eux seuls sont un bijou de réflexion. Faussement enfantins, innocents, simplistes, quand en réalité ils feraient honneur à certains cryptologues. Je me suis souvent demandée d'ailleurs pourquoi aucun expert n'avait réussi à en percer la clef, alors qu'ils possédaient toutes les données utiles à cet effet.

_ Ils oublient souvent que le chiffrement n'est pas seulement une combinaison de formules mathématiques, mais aussi un art à part entière où l'on ne peut exceller qu'en possédant une certaine… sensibilité. Un bon tiers des experts en est doué. Les tiens n'en faisaient vraisemblablement pas partie.

_ Il faut le croire.

_ J'ai apprécié que tu ne partages pas ma nouvelle création avec tes collègues. Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur, que ce secret demeure entre nous.

_ Et Jane.

_ Oui. Et Jane. Il est tellement rare d'en trouver un sans l'autre. Une preuve de plus de ta félonie. _Il secoue la tête._ C'est presque dommage… _Il s'assied au pied du lit. _Personne ne saura plus ce que les messages signifiaient après ta mort. Personne ne pourra savourer à sa juste mesure mon chef-d'œuvre, ni mon œuvre générale. Quel gâchis…

_ Tu te répètes.

_ Un réflexe naturel quand une page tourne, quand la nostalgie nous assaille à vagues hautes.

_ Quand rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Que dira ton dernier message ? Je serais curieuse de la savoir.

_ Vraiment ? _Sourire doux, presque ravi. _Ce sera un mélange d'hommage et d'adieux, une ode à une âme sœur égarée, sauvée de la chute à la dernière seconde par son sacrifice final. Les mots exacts me viendront au moment voulu, comme toujours. Avais-tu deviné que je les écrivais toujours une fois mon travail accompli ?

_ Non, mais cela ne me surprend pas non plus, chez un artiste tel que toi. _Ironie contenue._ _Soupir._

_ Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me rejoindras pas bien que tu saisisses ma pensée à la perfection ? _Regard qui signifie « à quoi bon poser une question à la réponse si évidente ?_ La droiture avant tout. La morale. Deux traits de caractères qui m'ont séduit d'abord et porté tort ensuite. J'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais t'entraîner au-delà d'eux. Ton consultant y a mieux réussi.

_ Bien que ses méthodes soient discutables, ses intentions sont bonnes.

_ Contrairement aux miennes ? _Haussement d'épaules. _Le bien et mal ont toujours été relatifs. Une banale question d'opinion majoritaire. _Nouveau soupir. Expression de lassitude résignée._ Dommage… Patrick Jane constituait le matériau idéal pour ton initiation finale. Tant d'émotions intenses dissimulées sous des masques multiples, perceptibles seulement pour les yeux les plus clairvoyants. C'est ce qui t'a attirée à lui, n'est-ce pas ? _Silence._ Il est temps. Je n'ai que trop tardé.

__ _Tu pourrais vouloir attendre. _Ton de défi. Prunelles qui le fixent avec détermination._

_ J'en doute.

_ En es-tu certain ? _Hésitation manifeste du Gars. Elle s'applique à parler lentement, comme si le moindre de ses mots contenait un sous-entendu._ Ton œuvre ne sera pas parfaite. Il lui manquera quelque chose. Un détail. _Incrédulité, perplexité, colère, curiosité se disputent le visage du tueur en série._ Tu as affirmé tantôt que « Je rayonnerai de ta gloire passée, que je refléterai l'ensemble de tes productions. » _Acquiescement involontaire._ Il en manquera pourtant une. _Incompréhension flagrante. _La mienne. _Brève pause. _J'en ignorerai les subtilités, la mise en scène… L'histoire. La poésie. Une œuvre soignée, certes. Mais vide, sans âme. _Regard blanc. Voix doucereuse. _Tu n'y avais pas songé, n'est-ce pas ? Non, je le vois bien. Tu as pointé tantôt le défaut de ces cryptologues qui ignoraient l'aspect artistique des messages chiffrés qu'ils devaient décoder et pourtant, tu t'apprêtes à commettre la même erreur. _Pause lourde. _Tu t'es focalisé sur l'aspect matériel de ta production, sur le procédé, au détriment de sa signification, de son écho profond. _Mépris._ Ton chef-d'œuvre ne serait qu'une vulgaire croute, dont la valeur ne vaudrait pas même le prix des matières premières. Tu crois l'avoir mûrement pensée quand elle ne serait construite que sur des a priori grossiers, faussement patinés d'esprit. Indigne de toi. _Silence prolongé, troublé. Le Gars arpente la pièce de long en large, frénétiquement, aveugle à tout ce qui l'entoure. Ne pas faire de bruit. Ne pas se tortiller démesurément. Sa seule chance. Il laisse soudainement échapper une quinte de rire nerveux, incontrôlable._

_ L'apprentie dépasse le maître. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là ! A se demander qui de nous deux incarne le véritable artiste ? Le destin ne m'aurait pas été aussi clément, je serais devenu ta première création, bien que tu aurais mis toute ton énergie à le dénier. Le rendu visuel serait à mille lieues du mien, à n'en pas douter, mais cela n'aurait eu aucune importance. J'ai toujours soupçonné que ta créativité, la profondeur de tes productions, proviendraient davantage de tes intentions que de l'esthétisme de la mise en scène du sujet. Une œuvre spirituelle, immatérielle si tu préfères, insoupçonnée des néophytes. L'ironie, vois-tu, notre rencontre se serait-elle produite plus tôt, j'aurais volontiers servi de sujet à ta première œuvre. Quoi de plus parfait, quoi de plus romantique, qu'une âme sœur qui se sacrifie pour sa pareille afin qu'elle devienne enfin ce pourquoi elle est née ? Aujourd'hui… Te savoir échappée comme du sable fin à travers les doigts m'a réconcilié avec la vie. M'a ôté le goût de la perdre. Pour toi. A cause de toi. M'a fait atteindre le degré de perfection que je croyais déjà avoir atteint. Bouclant la boucle. Car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Mes plans sont simples, revenir à la source, mon geste purifié et affirmé, celui d'un maître.

_Elle remue légèrement, s'efforce de demeurer impassible, se mord l'intérieur des joues, alors qu'elle se déboîte le pouce pour se libérer des menottes._

J'ai préparé cette demeure des semaines, des mois durant pour cet instant, bien que dans une optique différente. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la maison de mon enfance, quand j'ai découvert et compris les rouages secrets du monde, ceux que je t'ai enseignés. Nous nous trouvons dans la chambre principale, très claire, à dominante blanche. J'ai toujours aimé le contraste entre la rougeur du sang et les blancheurs de neige… Je te montrerai d'abord ce fameux film de mes productions passées avant de t'anesthésier et de te positionner au centre du lit, les bras répandus à travers le matelas, courbés avec grâce comme une danseuse, une main vers la fenêtre, l'autre, la gauche, vers l'armoire, tes cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller en une auréole d'ébène. _ Ses yeux la caresse doucement. Ton suave. _Je m'approcherai alors avec mon poignard, ancien, finement gravé, serti d'émeraudes discrètes, et, le tenant à deux mains au-dessus de ton buste frêle, je le brandirai et transpercerai ta chair délicate, ton cœur tendre, d'où un flot carmin bouillonnera, s'épandra, s'épanouira sur ton chemisier écru comme une fleur.

_Il s'interrompt, comme pour donner plus de relief à ses paroles, le visage figé dans une expression contemplative. Immobile. Les secondes s'égrènent. Il n'esquisse plus un geste. Brusquement, il s'écroule à terre, dans un bruit sourd. Pantin désarticulé. Une tâche rouge s'élargit dans son dos, autour d'un trou sombre. Minuscule. Au niveau du cœur. Derrière lui, une ombre dépasse de l'encadrement de la porte. Une ombre d'homme._

_Une ombre qui n'était pas Jane._

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

« Bonjour chère Teresa. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin proprement. »

Un cauchemar. Elle était prisonnière d'un cauchemar. Le destin ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi cruel. Un cauchemar. Deux minutes. Il ne lui manquait que deux minutes et ils étaient sauvés, le tueur sous les verrous. Deux minutes. Ses efforts, si bien engagés, réduits à néant en moins de trente secondes. Envolés en fumée. Evidemment. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Pas pour elle.


	27. Acte cinquième, scène 2

**Acte cinquième, scène 2.**

Un tueur peut en cacher un autre.

Un moteur que l'on coupe, une portière qui claque. Un homme de corpulence moyenne, d'âge mûr, en sort lentement et balaie les alentours d'un regard perçant. Un quartier résidentiel autrefois aisé, mais qui aujourd'hui montrait des signes certains de dégradation, désert à cet heure de la journée, ou presque : seul un livreur montre le bout de son nez.

L'homme attrape fermement un sac de sport et commence à remonter la rue jusqu'à une maison en retrait de la route, assez ancienne, paisible, qu'il contemple brièvement avant d'approcher. Devant la porte d'entrée, il sort de sa poche des instruments minuscules, force la serrure et pénètre dans la demeure sans un bruit. Il tend l'oreille et, se trouvant satisfait, commence posément son périple à travers les couloirs.

Premier arrêt devant une porte petite et basse, une porte de cave. Il s'immobilise une poignée de secondes avant de se saisir à nouveau de ses outils et de crocheter le cadenas qui la maintient fermée, la repousse doucement, comme s'il savourait l'instant. Sa carrure s'encadre dans le chambranle, ses yeux se fixent sur une silhouette affalée au sol, immobile, qui se redresse à sa vue, l'observe avec un regard de peur et de rage mêlées, avant de se débattre furieusement. _Rictus._ Il assistera au spectacle cette fois-ci.

Fouillant dans son sac de sport, il sort un objet oblongue dont il actionne l'interrupteur avant de le jeter au pied de l'escalier, hors de portée du prisonnier, mais suffisamment près pour que son ouïe délicate ne perde pas une miette de ce qui va suivre. Il s'en délecte d'avance. Tellement mieux que la première fois… _Soupir. _Dommage qu'il ne puisse installer également une caméra adaptée pour filmer ses réactions, mais son compère l'a pris de court en attaquant le premier.

Fort heureusement, il s'en est rendu compte à temps. Un dernier coup d'œil, une main qui se porte mécaniquement à son col pour vérifier la présence du petit émetteur, et il se recule, s'éloigne vers son second objectif, au fond du logis : la chambre de maître. Il ralentit et se déchausse quand les premiers échos de voix se font entendre. Se place de telle façon que les paroles atteindront avec clarté le captif reclus dans sa geôle sombre. _Lèvres pincées de plaisir._

« Tu pourrais vouloir attendre. _Ton calme plein de défi. Il n'en est pas surpris. _

_ J'en doute.

_ En es-tu certain ? _Pause à peine marquée. _ Ton œuvre ne sera pas parfaite. Il lui manquera quelque chose. Un détail. »

Elle est douée. Il ne s'étonne pas que son cher adversaire s'en soit tellement entiché, amouraché. Un esprit des plus stimulants à sa façon qui, s'il n'a pas de génie propre comme le sien ou celui de Patrick Jane, n'en est pas moins doté d'un solide bon sens et d'une pensée méthodique hors-paire. Couplés à son acharnement naturel, elle devenait la plus dangereuse des trois quand personne n'y prenait garde. _Il fixe à gestes comptés un silencieux sur son arme de petit calibre._

« … et pourtant, tu t'apprêtes à commettre la même erreur. »

Nul doute qu'elle sait tenir son terrain en toutes circonstances – ou presque – chose rare quand son favori est impliqué : bien qu'il la dupât régulièrement, elle n'ignore pas ses méthodes, accepte au contraire d'entrer dans son jeu, y trouvant des avantages que sa conscience professionnelle n'avouerait jamais.

« … crois l'avoir mûrement pensée quand elle ne serait construite que sur des a priori grossiers, faussement patinés d'esprit. Indigne de toi. »

Oui… Un être complexe aux surprises multiples qui à l'instant même, parvenait à tenir tête et à faire douter un tueur en série sur son propre mode opératoire, sur sa légitimité, et le forçait à se justifier au lieu d'exécuter son plan, à se découvrir, se placer en situation de faiblesse… Oh ! Il avait bien remarqué son manège quelques minutes auparavant, sait ce qu'elle veut tenter, qu'elle attend le moment propice. Si près d'en réchapper, sains et saufs… _Sourire mauvais._

« M'a fait atteindre le degré de perfection que je croyais déjà avoir atteint. Bouclant la boucle. Car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. »

Il parle trop, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser avec mépris. Il se demande comment il a pu conduire si beau jeu si longtemps, sans éveiller de soupçon. Ce qui l'a perdu la première fois, s'il se souvient bien. Ce qui pourrait les perdre tous deux… Il était grand temps de mettre fin à sa carrière meurtrière.

« J'ai toujours aimé le contraste entre la rougeur du sang et les blancheurs de neige… Je te montrerai d'abord ce fameux film »

Parfait. La complaisance de son compère à décrire son œuvre ultime servait ses intentions. Lui-même ne dédaignait pas un peu de théâtralité parfois, et l'occasion s'y prêtait à merveille. Au fond, il n'est que justice que ce soit par sa main que le Gars périsse, devant les yeux de son apprentie émancipée, échappée. Il écoute désormais avec attention chacun de ses mots. Le moment est proche. Il braque son arme.

« … je le brandirai et transpercerai ta chair délicate, ton cœur tendre, d'où un flot carmin bouillonnera, s'épandra, s'épanouira sur ton chemisier écru comme une fleur. »

Il presse la détente. Le monde semble se figer si ce n'est cette tâche rouge qui imprègne le tissu de la chemise claire. Sans peine, il imagine le sursaut du consultant, son angoisse et sa rage, son incertitude, ses efforts désespérés pour se libérer, pour savoir. La venger. Se venger. Détruire. Les questions et la stupeur de l'agent Lisbon, ses soupçons quant à ce grain de sable dans son plan si bien mené… _Rictus en coin. _Il fait un pas en avant, laisse son ombre le précéder, l'introduire. _Quelques pas de plus…_

« Bonjour chère Teresa. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin proprement. »

Un cauchemar. Elle était prisonnière d'un cauchemar. Le destin ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi cruel. Un cauchemar. Deux minutes. Il ne lui manquait que deux minutes et ils étaient sauvés, le tueur sous les verrous. Deux minutes. Ses efforts, si bien engagés, réduits à néant en moins de trente secondes. Envolés en fumée. Comment ? Impossible. Comment avait-il pu … ? Son identité ne laissait aucun doute. Il n'y avait que Lui pour que… Si vite. Tout s'était si bien passé. Mieux. Trop beau pour être vrai. Evidemment. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Pas pour elle. Ce genre de chance ne lui avait jamais souri.

Lui. Lui ! Une victime. Elle ne serait qu'une victime supplémentaire pour Lui. _Soupir à peine sensible. _Vite. Ses pensées couraient trop vite. Signe de panique lui aurait soufflé Patrick. Patrick. Est-ce qu'Il… ? Elle y penserait plus tard. Elle se lamenterait sur la fatalité plus tard. _Regain marqué de combativité._ Inutile de s'y appesantir maintenant. Elle devait garder la tête froide, rester lucide, ne montrer aucune faille, aucune faiblesse, si elle espérait conserver le peu de contrôle qu'elle détenait encore, tenir sa place dans la partie d'échecs à venir, jouer correctement la poignée d'atouts dont elle disposait encore. Elle devait sans tarder un nouveau combat qu'il lui serait plus difficile de remporter que le premier. Une combat pour lequel elle ne possédait pas d'aussi bonnes armes, ni de la fraîcheur d'esprit optimale.

_Profonde inspiration._ Il était le Maître incontesté dans cette partie débutée bien des années auparavant. Une partie dans laquelle elle représentait un obstacle de taille entre les deux joueurs en présence, venu brouiller les cartes. _Sensation d'étouffement qu'elle s'efforce de réprimer. _Elle n'était qu'une victime supplémentaire sur sa liste, une victime qu'il prendrait plaisir à torturer et tuer pour mieux atteindre Jane. Une victime avec laquelle il aimerait prendre son temps, montrerait toute l'ampleur de son tableau dont elle devinait déjà les contours, confidente privilégiée. Son cadeau de mort.

Elle releva les yeux, prête à en découdre, alors qu'il s'immobilisait le dernier mot achevé. La course effrénée de ses pensées n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre, si elle en croyait le visage à découvert qui la fixait avec un mélange d'émotions désagréablement déconcertant.

« John le Rouge, je présume. Le plaisir est partagé, bien que trop tardif à mon goût.

_ Vraiment ? J'aurais cru que vous diriez prématuré. _Regard blanc._ Il vous sous-estimait dans son… adoration. Ou bien était-ce là son souhait inconscient ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Que vous êtes meilleur juge que moi en la matière.

_ Il m'arrive d'en douter. Plusieurs de vos remarques passées et présentes sont d'une justesse remarquable, et votre démonstration précédente se montre tout à votre honneur. Il n'est pas donné à tous de retourner un esprit aussi tortueux que celui de Mickael. Je préfère l'appeler Mickael. Son surnom de Gars est on ne peut plus banal. Insipide.

_ Et vous ? Comment préférez-vous que l'on vous appelle ? _Sourire en coin._

_ Pour notre conversation ? John me conviendra très bien, chère Teresa. C'est plus…chaleureux.

_ J'ignorais que nous entretenions un tel niveau… d'intimité.

_ Vous seriez étonnée du degré d'attention que je vous ai accordé toutes ces années. Bien plus élevé et précoce que ne le croit notre ami commun dans ses suppositions les plus sombres. _Yeux interrogateurs, confus. Frissons._ Ou les vôtres. Vous auriez dû accorder plus de crédit aux suggestions du marshall Carstairs, à son expérience de vieux baroudeur ou encore à ses instincts protecteurs. Bien qu'il n'ait pu y répondre, il a posé très rapidement les bonnes questions à mon égard. _Silence buté teinté de trouble._ Malheureusement pour lui et pour vous, il s'était déjà discrédité à vos yeux et notre Jane avait parachevé son travail de sape. _Mauvais sourire empli de contentement._

_ A vous entendre, des oreilles moins averties pourraient croire que Jane incarnait votre meilleur allié. _Eclair amusé dans le regard du tueur, non dépourvu de malice._

_ Entre nous, elles n'auraient pas tort. _Prunelles qui se défient._ _Ton grave, sucré._ Voulez-vous savoir depuis quand je m'intéresse à vous, Teresa ?

* * *

><p><span>A suivre : <span>

« Votre Carstairs l'avait bien compris, guidé par ses réflexes hyper-protecteurs à votre égard, que les raisons de votre… immunité apparente n'étaient pas si claires qu'elles le semblaient, que vous vouliez le croire. Justes certes, mais incomplètes. Il savait que votre personnalité singulière vous attire des relations atypiques. Il suffit d'observer votre entourage pour s'en convaincre. »


	28. Acte cinquième, scène 3

Note : c'est après cette scène que s'insère le second addendum.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte quatrième, scène <strong>

Il aurait suffit d'un si…

« Entre nous, elles n'auraient pas tort. _Prunelles qui se défient._ _Ton grave, sucré._ Voulez-vous savoir depuis quand je m'intéresse à vous, Teresa ? »

_Sueurs froides. _La phrase résonna plusieurs fois à ses oreilles avant de finalement faire sens, tant sa signification lui paraissait incongrue. Une farce. John le Rouge, l'individu qui se trouvait présentement en face d'elle, suggérait le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il la suivait personnellement depuis une somme de temps relativement considérable. Qu'il s'intéressait en particulier à elle. Qu'il… _Insensé. Elle se retient de secouer son visage de droite à gauche. _Qu'il la posait presque comme une égale. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire…

_Fin sourire de l'homme. Son jeu débutait réellement, il se réjouissait de la torture mentale qu'il s'apprêtait à infliger à Patrick Jane._

« Je garde un œil sur vous depuis le jour où il ne s'en est fallu que d'un cheveu pour que vous me mettiez la main au collet. _Les yeux de Lisbon s'écarquillent démesurément une poignée de secondes, puis se froncent alors qu'elle s'efforce de se rappeler cet épisode._ Depuis votre deuxième enquête sur mon dossier. Votre minutie et votre acharnement coutumiers ont presque réussi à me priver de ma liberté, en remarquant une anomalie infime mais au combien révélatrice, dont je n'avais pas soupçonné le risque jusque-là. Qui, autre que vous, aurait eu la conscience professionnelle de vérifier ce détail. Une anomalie dont vous aviez pressenti l'importance, que vous teniez à traquer jusqu'au bout, et qui n'aurait pas tardé à révéler mon identité. _Elle pâlit au fur et à mesure de son discours, alors que les faits lui reviennent à l'esprit et qu'elle en mesure les conséquences. Cette minuscule décoloration près de la victime qui lui semblait étrange, dont elle ne comprenait pas la source…_

Si cette information que vous aviez demandée n'était pas arrivée si tard entre les mains de votre agent Cho qui en ignorait l'importance, si vos supérieurs ne vous avaient pas forcée à prendre cette nouvelle affaire que vous auriez préféré refuser s'ils ne vous avaient pas collé inopinément un consultant à vos basques pour vous « aider » dans votre traque… _Pause. Mots nettement détachés. _Votre attention serait restée focalisée sur cette anomalie. Votre subalterne vous l'aurait retransmise personnellement au lieu de la classer dans le dossier sans s'y attarder. Ou bien vous auriez pensé à la lui réclamer. Tout se serait mis en place. Je n'aurais pas même eu le temps de m'échapper. Mon cheval de Troie n'était pas encore si perfectionné, je n'ai appris que plusieurs heures plus tard quels atouts vous déteniez, leurs implications… Sans ce brin de chance… _Regard qui se perd, puis se refocalise. Sourire en coin tandis que la prisonnière tente de cacher sa mortification face à cette occasion perdue et qu'il imagine une réaction similaire, plus aigue, sur les traits de son favori. _

J'ai soigneusement veillé à ne pas commettre à nouveau cette erreur, à ne plus vous sous-estimer en vous croyant aussi inoffensive que vos prédécesseurs. A ne pas défier outre mesure votre intelligence et votre perspicacité, qui ne se sont jamais démenties, bien que rejetées dans l'ombre de Patrick Jane. En dépit de mes précautions et des obstacles sur votre route, vous ne restiez jamais bien loin de moi, certes pas autant que lors de cette première alerte, mais bien plus que n'importe quel individu s'étant penché sur mon cas. Votre esprit n'est pas celui d'un génie, mais celui d'une investigatrice pure. Cela le rend particulièrement… stimulant.

_Oh non ! Pas ça ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement insinuer… _

Si stimulant que j'ai sérieusement envisagé à cette époque de vous choisir pour adversaire.

_Il ne l'insinuait pas. Il l'affirmait. Ce n'était pas possible. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire dans une vie intérieure pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle ? Elle devait se reprendre. Ne pas craquer maintenant. L'écouter. _

Je l'aurais fait, si notre cher ami n'était pas alors sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel il était interné pour poursuivre sa croisade contre moi, m'offrir un divertissement de qualité. _Regard bref vers le cadavre à leurs pieds._

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, je chérissais l'idée d'un… « protégé », d'un individu que je pourrais façonner selon mon gré, manipuler et contrôler pour mon plus grand plaisir. Vous offriez tous deux des projets intéressants bien que parfaitement différents, mais je ne pouvais décemment m'en occuper que d'un seul je connais mes limites, et je ne suis pas un surhomme, quoi qu'en disent les journaux. _Rictus dédaigneux. Quelques pas. _Ma préférence s'est portée sur notre cher ami. N'y voyez pas d'offense. Jouer avec vous se serait révélé plaisant, stimulant… Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas jusqu'ici totalement abandonné l'idée d'un duel entre nous, après avoir définitivement brisé Patrick. C'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas fait disparaitre plus tôt, en dépit de votre influence croissante sur lui. _Eclair stupéfait, teinté de mortification._ Eh oui ! Votre Carstairs l'avait bien compris, guidé par ses réflexes hyper-protecteurs à votre égard, que les raisons de votre… immunité apparente n'étaient pas si claires qu'elles le semblaient, que vous vouliez le croire. Justes certes, mais incomplètes. Il savait que votre personnalité singulière vous attire des relations atypiques. Il suffit d'observer votre entourage pour s'en convaincre. _Silence. Reflet d'un sourire intérieur. Profonde inspiration._

_ Vous voilà bien bavard. Cela ne vous ressemble guère. Une conduite que vous réprouvez, si je ne me trompe_._ _Ton posé, ferme, qui ne laisse rien transparaître. Hochement de tête en réponse._

_ Une faveur que je vous accorde.

_ Elle pourrait vous coûter cher. Co_up de menton volontaire vers le corps sans vie._

_ Elle ne me coûtera rien. Contrairement à votre admirateur, j'ai pris mes précautions, vérifié ma marge de manœuvre rigoureusement. Oh ! Il a bien calculé son affaire, je le reconnais. Sans quoi nous ne serions plus ici. Cependant, il aurait dû prévoir que je devinerais ses intentions au ton de sa voix, lors de nos conversations. Comme vous, il ne sait pas mentir. _Il s'interrompt, la considère curieusement quelques secondes. _C'est étrange. Ma volubilité soudainene vous réjouit pas, mais vous intrigue, alors qu'elle vous offre sur un plateau une excellente occasion de gagner du temps, d'essayer de reprendre la main comme vous l'avez si bien fait avec Mickael. _Haussement d'épaules. Elle le contemple longuement, comme pour lire en lui. Le regard de celle qui sait. Ton du constat._

_ Une éternité ne suffirait pas à dévier vos projets. Par ailleurs, nous savons parfaitement tous deux que je ne crains pas de mourir, que je m'y suis préparée à la minute où j'ai repris le dossier, que je la considère comme certaine depuis les assassinats de Bosco et de son équipe. _Brève inspiration. _Que le levier émotionnel ne fonctionnera pas sur moi. _Visages impassibles. Les yeux de Lisbon parcourent lentement, avec méthode, le corps de son adversaire de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Voix assurée, non sans une teinte de triomphe. _Il nous entend, n'est-ce pas ? Il écoute la moindre de nos paroles. _Eclair admiratif dans les prunelles du tueur._ Le levier émotionnel ne fonctionne pas sur moi, mais se révèle une carte précieuse quand il s'applique à Jane, une torture des plus raffinées qui s'harmonise parfaitement à vos pulsions les plus intimes. La raison pour laquelle vous me l'avez préféré. _La raison pour laquelle un intellectuel affiché se conduisait comme un vulgaire marionnettiste. Silence lourd. _Vous commettez une erreur en voulant m'utiliser pour accroitre sa culpabilité. Je ne sortirai probablement pas vivante de notre confrontation, mais soyez certain que mon trépas ne sera pas selon vos vœux.

_ Votre perspicacité vous honore une fois de plus. Notre estimé Patrick m'offrait un éventail de jeux plus large, plus jouissif pour moi qu'un combat d'intellects aussi serré soit-il. Non pas qu'il soit idiot, sans quoi je ne lui aurais jamais accordé autant d'intérêt, ni de temps. Il était plus proche de moi par bien des façons… Des génies similaires, des esprits tortueux qui apprécient les chemins alambiqués, qui cherchent toujours à creuser plus en profondeur, à capter les nuances, titiller la petite bête, toujours prêts à rivaliser. Les employer dans mes crimes aurait été dangereux, source d'innombrables erreurs qui m'auraient perdu plus tôt que tard. Patrick m'a offert dans un plat d'argent l'opportunité de les exercer à mon gré, de la plus délectable des façons, tandis qu'il gaspillait les siens à se perdre dans des considérations somme toute futiles que je lui jetais – ou non – à la figure. Des écrans de fumées qui le détournaient du feu, qui ramenaient sur un terrain déminé un duel que je prisais et avais longtemps recherché. Cette ruse n'aurait pas fonctionné avec vous. Vous êtes trop terre-à-terre. La partie se serait révélée plus ardue.

_ Vous avez joué la sécurité. _Moue dédaigneuse._ Pour un supposé grand maître d'échecs, vous vous conduisez comme un lâche.

_ Très chère, vous venez de prononcer le mot de trop.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

Il lui ôterait la vie dans une pincée de secondes à peine, mais c'est à elle que reviendrait la victoire. _Il fit un pas de plus_

« Restez où vous êtes ! Ne bougez plus ! _Ton indéfinissable, de fermeté, d'angoisse, de soulagement et de rage mêlées._ »

_Pétrification. Yeux qui s'écarquillent. _Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! Non. Bien sûr que non. Triple idiot !


	29. Acte cinquième, scène 4

**Acte cinquième, scène 4.**

L'éternel cheveu dans la soupe.

« Très chère, vous venez de prononcer le mot de trop. »

Son couteau bien en main, John le Rouge s'avança posément vers elle, ses intentions des plus claires. Parfait ! Cela signifiait qu'elle avait réussi son coup. _Bouffée intérieure de triomphe._ En paix avec son sort prochain, Lisbon n'avait aucun scrupule à recourir à ce stratagème qui précipiterait le dénouement. _Elle fixe le visage de son adversaire._ Nul besoin d'être médium pour suivre le raisonnement, les conclusions qu'il en tirait : on avait dû le qualifier de bien des noms jusqu'à ce jour, mais que ce soit dans sa vie officielle ou celle plus officieuse, jamais personne ne lui avait jamais sans doute adressé cet épithète. Lâche. Non pas qu'il s'en offusquât… _Sourire satisfait de Teresa, yeux effrontés._

Rusée roublarde, elle savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de mordre à l'hameçon, de suivre la voie qu'elle avait choisie pour la mise à mort. Nulle question de provocation émotionnelle ici, d'incitation à la colère, non… Retournant ses confidences contre lui, pliant son discours, l'incurvant dans un chemin donné, elle l'avait amené doucement à reconnaître qu'il avait choisi la voie de la facilité plutôt que celle, purement de vitrine, du « qui se rassemble s'assemble », lui offrant tout loisir d'interpeler sa couardise en toute légitimité, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défendre sans ridicule justification.

Un mouvement malin. Elle démontrait ainsi sa capacité intacte de rivaliser d'esprit avec lui, en dépit de sa fatigue et d'une concentration prolongée; de le manipuler jusqu'à un certain point mettait en lumière un danger minime mais bien présent de le surclasser et de le réduire à sa merci, de mettre un terme à son règne homicide. Le contraignait à ne plus s'étendre sur ses états d'âme et réflexions de tueur pour ne pas risquer de chuter de la même manière que son défunt rival trop présomptueux à accepter et respecter sa volonté, si clairement énoncée quelques minutes auparavant, celle d'épargner à Jane le poids d'une culpabilité supplémentaire. _Regard déterminé._

Elle userait pour cela de tout l'arsenal à sa disposition - le provoquerait pour le coup - afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute quand au vrai et unique responsable de sa mort - elle -, y compris pour un cerveau aussi tortueux et entêté que celui de son compagnon. S'assurerait que ses actions et ses paroles inciteraient au meurtre même le plus doux et équilibré des individus sur Terre. Et Lui – aucun des deux ne l'ignorait - ne pouvait que céder face à cette résolution généreuse : il ne tirait jamais la queue du diable. Particulièrement quand ce diable se prénommait Teresa. Il le reconnaissait lui-même. Il choisirait toujours un Jane sur une Lisbon. Car il était lâche. Boucle bouclée.

Elle ne se privait pas de le lui bien faire sentir, ne cherchait pas à masquer la note narquoise qui brillait certainement dans ses yeux au regard franc, libre de peur. Il lui ôterait la vie dans une pincée de secondes à peine, mais c'est à elle que reviendrait la victoire. _Il fit un pas de plus_

« Restez où vous êtes ! Ne bougez plus ! _Ton indéfinissable, de fermeté, d'angoisse, de soulagement et de rage mêlées._ »

_Pétrification. Yeux qui s'écarquillent. _Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement choisir ce moment-là pour se libérer et mettre son grain de sel ! Et pourtant si. L'éclair de surprise et d'admiration qu'elle intercepta dans les prunelles du Rouge avant de se tourner vers la source de l'interruption suffit à l'en convaincre. Idiot ! Au lieu de sortir et de sonner l'alarme pour obtenir des renforts - la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait abandonné cette tige métallique si précieuse dissimulée dans le bracelet sur mesure qu'elle avait commandé et fait fixé à son poignet de manière permanente - il venait se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup ! Triple idiot ! Si elle avait su… Sa bêtise allait leur coûter cher… _Ses yeux croisent ceux de Patrick, son irritation des plus légitimes retombe instantanément._

Nul besoin là non plus d'être extralucide pour interpréter les traits de son visage, comprendre que prisonnier des ténèbres et de la solitude de la cave, il avait failli basculer dans la folie, qu'un cocktail d'émotions intenses s'était disputé âprement son esprit : peur. Impuissance. Rage. Terreur. Incrédulité. Mortification. Honte. Angoisse. Résolution. Résignation. Détermination. Il refusait qu'elle se sacrifiât pour lui. Refusait de laisser filer sa vengeance.

« Patrick Jane. _Lent pivot de façon à avoir ses deux proies dans son champ de vision. Attitude volontairement détachée. _Ainsi, vous avez réussi à vous libérer, par quel miracle je me le demande. Je m'attendais à plus d'auto-flagellation de votre part. _Silence buté. _Je vois… Bien sûr, vous avez récupéré l'arme que j'ai eu la négligence d'abandonner près de la porte. Oui… Dîtes-moi, que ressentez-vous en sachant que votre… délicieuse et fougueuse nature m'a protégé toutes ces années ? Que vous étiez mon bouclier contre les instincts pertinents de notre très chère Teresa ? Un bandeau sur ses yeux ? »

_Elle braque son regard sur son ami pour l'inciter au calme. Remarque la bouffée de colère difficilement contenue. Le désir de meurtre. Profonde respiration. _Il devait rester calme. Ne pas se laisser distraire, manipuler. Ne pas se laisser atteindre par les pointes, rester maître de lui. La tactique de son démon était claire : pousser tous ses boutons, le déstabiliser, le pousser à la faute jusqu'à l'impulsion fatale qui les conduirait à leurs pertes.

Une simple question de temps, aucun d'eux ne l'ignorait. _Profonde inspiration. Hochement machinal. _Tout n'était pas encore perdu, si elle parvenait à jouer correctement son dernier atout.

« Comme vous devez vous maudire pour votre goût de la dissimulation et de la manigance. _Mots traînants, doucereux. _Auriez-vous découvert votre jeu à vos… amis, aux moments adéquats - et entre nous, ils ont été nombreux - que nous nous serions rencontrés bien plus tôt. _Doigts qui se resserrent convulsivement sur la gâchette. Elle se décale légèrement. _ Nous ne serions pas réunis ici, dans une impasse. _Bras qui se crispe._ A dire vrai, sans notre fière Teresa, peut-être même que notre duel aurait tourné court, étouffé dans l'œuf une fois votre affront public…réprimandé. _Elle fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Où voulait-il en venir ? Jane fait deux pas en avant._ Pour la sûreté de votre… amie, je vous conseille de ne pas avancer davantage. _Geste du couteau. Le consultant se fige. _Bien. Je disais… Oui… Votre chère femme et votre adorée petite fille, si jolies, si fraîches. _Main tremblante autour du revolver. Grande souffrance manifeste au visage. Mâchoires crispées._

_Ne réagis pas, Patrick. Reste calme. Il veut que tu t'énerves._

Si innocentes. Si délicates… Un régal pour les yeux et pour les mains. J'ai rarement éprouvé autant de plaisir dans mes meurtres qu'avec elles. Des pièces de premier choix.

_ Salaud !

_Elle se redresse, inquiète de voir ses muscles se tendre, ses prunelles s'étrécir._

_Non, reste calme… Encore un peu._

_ Bravo ? C'est trop de compliments. Si seulement j'avais disposé du temps escompté pour m'occuper de la belle Angela… _Rêveur. _La vénérer comme il se doit. _Pause. _Charlotte n'était qu'un bonus. Un irrésistible bonus. Le portrait craché de sa mère.

_ Taisez-vous !

_Elle se tortille un peu plus._

_Tais-toi..._

_ Comme il aurait était doux de l'épargner alors, de la contempler de loin, la voir quitter sa peau de fillette charmante pour celle d'une jeune fille en fleur, assister à ses premiers émois…

_Note la haine dans son regard, ses dents découvertes, prêtes à mordre._

_Soupir contraint. Les deux hommes ne font plus attention à elle._

_ … Et quand enfin, elle aurait été au seuil de la vie, la prendre à son tour, l'honorer à la hauteur de son mérite, comme une reine… »

_Fureur aveugle. Une seconde avant que son compagnon, l'arme à son poing complètement oubliée, ne s'élance comme un tigre pour étrangler son tourmenteur à mains nues, Teresa bondit sur le tueur, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour le désarmer. _

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

_Son combat intérieur se reflétait désormais sur ses traits : il voulait presser sur la détente, enfin prendre sa revanche, mais refusait d'en assumer le prix probable. Tous, dans cette pièce, savaient qu'il n'était pas assez bon tireur pour qu'elle en sorte indemne._


	30. Acte cinquième, scène 5

**Acte cinquième, scène 5.**

L'heure des choix

_Teresa bondit sur le tueur, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour le désarmer. _

_Courte lutte. Manifestement entraîné à se défendre contre les agressions au corps à corps, le Rouge n'a aucune peine à réagir promptement et maîtriser l'agent, s'en servant désormais comme bouclier humain. Pris de court, déstabilisé, Jane relâche sa prise sur le revolver, hésite, avant de réaffirmer sa posture à contrecœur. Silence prolongé, jaugeur._

« Chère Teresa, votre… assaut est soit très stupide, soit très intelligent. _Pause. _Votre abnégation ne connait aucune frontière décidément._ Pause. _Vous ne démordez pas de votre idée, n'est-ce pas, sainte Teresa ? Qu'est-ce qu'un pouce en échange d'une vie ? _Le visage du consultant se décompose. Haussement d'épaules. _Qu'importe ! Nous y serions venus, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tôt ou tard. Il ne peut en être autrement.

_ Pourquoi ? _Ton sourd. _

_ Patrick… Il y aurait tant de choses à dire... J'ai commencé par m'intéresser à vous comme à n'importe quel intervenant sur mon dossier, par curiosité et prudence. C'est d'abord votre singularité qui m'a intrigué, rapidement suivie par la bouffée d'air frais que votre point de vue, vos agissements… atypiques apportaient. Vous aviez tout d'un rapace : le regard, la cupidité, les griffes acérées, la vigilance. La vanité. Un aigle doré qui méritait qu'on lui rabatte le caquet, qu'on lui mette du plomb dans la tête. Trop présomptueux, imbu de lui-même. L'idée m'amusait, me séduisait de plus en plus. De dresser un aigle. Le meurtre perd de sa saveur avec le temps, si on ne l'assaisonne pas correctement. Vous sembliez un condiment de premier choix. Un esprit non conventionnel, vif, cultivé. _Tête secouée de droite et de gauche._

En fait, vous avez presque saboté mon plaisir quand, exagérant à outrance vos traits de caractère, vous avez cherché à me piéger en me provoquant par voie télévisée. Un stratagème si grossier qu'il ne faisait honneur à aucun d'entre nous. Intolérable. J'ai dû bousculer mon agenda à cause de vous. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'occuper de Mme Jane si tôt. _Pause. _Je savais quel impact son décès aurait sur vos nerfs, et je désirais me divertir un peu avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un cerveau aussi brillant que le vôtre. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est presque avec regret que je me suis rendu chez vous cette nuit-là. Je me sentais… volé. _Rictus sardonique._

La jouissance n'en a été que meilleure, lorsqu'elle a déferlé dans mes veines, quand j'en ai eu fini avec Elle, tant elle était inattendue. Non. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait plus qu'un simple lavage d'honneur. Un de mes meilleurs moments. Le meilleur, pour être parfaitement honnête. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Geste nonchalant de la main. _Je pensais bien vous avoir perdu définitivement à l'époque, avec votre internement et le reste. Vous retrouver sur le sentier de la guerre avec des dispositions d'esprits enfin conformes à mes attentes et à mes envies de jouer les Pygmalions s'est avéré une surprise agréable, que l'influence bénéfique de l'agent Lisbon n'a fait que confirmer dans la durée. Un régal. J'ai autant apprécié vous égarer dans des miroirs aux alouettes subtils que vous, à corps défendant encore, à démonter mes stratagèmes et tenter de me comprendre. A sortir des illusions, non sans succès parfois. Dommage que ce fut toujours à rebours et que vous n'en tiriez pas tout à fait les leçons pour les coups suivants, ou que vous les tiriez trop bien. Enfin ! _Haussement d'épaules qui resserre sa prise sur le cou de Teresa. Légère grimace._ Je n'en aurais pas si bien usé si je n'avais eu sur vous l'avantage de l'observation, du suivi de vos mouvements, quasiment au jour le jour. On ne peut pas toujours être fair-play.

_Le visage de Jane est plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme, semble manifestement au bord de la nausée. Son corps tremble. Yeux démesurément écarquillés alors que la vérité se révèle soudainement à lui. Voix blanche._

_ Jamais je n'aurais pu gagner. J'étais peut-être un joueur, je n'ai jamais été un adversaire. Un égal. Juste un simple pantin. Une statue vivante, que vous désiriez modeler selon votre goût, sachant que je résisterais, que je ne romprais pas, plus, du premier coup. Que le choc premier m'avait suffisamment assoupli pour réaliser vos plans. S'agissait-il de me briser totalement ? Ou de me transformer en … vous ?

_Sourire fin en réponse, teinté de moquerie. Le sang bouillonne dans la poitrine du consultant, prêt à exploser, se contenant pour ne pas la blesser alors que, sourcils froncés, elle l'exhorte au calme une fois de plus, pourtant consciente qu'à un moment ou un autre, bientôt, il faudra que l'équilibre se rompe à nouveau et que tout finisse, dans un sens ou l'autre. Profonde inspiration de Jane, paupières à demi-closes. Ton grave, rancunier, fielleux, mais au débit régulier. _

Monstre ! Lâche ! Vous vous prétendez grand maître du crime, féru de mystères, gourou, quand vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un être assoiffé de pouvoir, qu'un chef d'entreprise gérant une équipe d'hommes de main et de l'ombre et qui, occasionnellement, concrétise sa lubie du meurtre comme des milliardaires satisferaient leurs caprices excentriques. _Reniflement de dédain. _Rien de plus qu'un vulgaire marionnettiste régnant sur un univers de chiffons, de la pointe des pieds au bout des ongles. Un… _Il se mord la langue pour n'en pas dire plus. Lisbon comprend qu'il a failli révéler leur dernière hypothèse concernant la profession probable du tueur. _Animé seulement par l'obsession du pouvoir sous toutes ses formes, de son exercice par toutes les manières possibles. Le reste ne s'avère qu'un simple enrobage, un simple emballage bien ficelé destiné à cacher la réalité, à vous conférer une aura mystique, un magnétisme que vous n'exhalez pas naturellement. _Pause le temps d'un regard pénétrant._ Vous ne supportez pas de perdre le contrôle_._ Et le Gars vous a obligé à céder du terrain pour ne pas en perdre davantage, rester en tête de la course. Vous a contraint à vous rabaisser au rang d'un tueur en série des plus communs, frappant banalement selon un intervalle donné, sur des victimes devenues de moindre importance dont le mode opératoire est davantage devenu habillage que signature pure, et que le public considérera bientôt plus comme un cliché qu'une marque d'originalité et d'horreur. _Silence lourd, long. Les deux hommes se fixent en chiens de faïence._

_ Le temps ne vous a décidément pas assagi. Vous répétez aveuglément votre erreur d'hier, jetez dans l'air des propos inconsidérés que vous regretterez amèrement, pas plus tard que maintenant.

_ John le Rouge presse un peu plus pesamment son couteau contre la gorge de Teresa, remonte son bras gauche le long de son torse de façon à l'enrouler autour de son cou comme un collier étrangleur. La main tenant l'arme libérée, il en glisse la pointe jusqu'au bas de l'avant-bras de l'agent, remonte sa manche. Frémissement._

_Cri de douleur._

_Il pratique trois incisions à égale distance du poignet et du coude. Trois incisions assez profondes, dont il contrôle l'hémorragie en pressant savamment ses doigts sur un point de compression. Juste assez fort pour qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang en quelques minutes, pas assez pour stopper complètement le flot écarlate. Elle serre les dents. _

_Pendant toute l'opération, le regard du Rouge n'a pas quitté celui de sa proie._

La fin de l'histoire est vôtre, monsieur Jane. Le sablier retourné. _Coup de menton vers la triple blessure. _La balle, ou devrais-je dire le revolver, est dans votre camp. _Pause. _ Face à vous, se tiennent deux personnes que la mort n'effraie pas, qui s'y sont préparées. Vous disposez donc de deux options : ou bien vous saisissez votre chance de m'abattre, au risque de blesser votre amie, sachant que la puissance dudit revolver sera suffisante pour nous tuer tous deux sur le champ ou bien vous me laissez partir tranquillement, auquel cas je m'assurerai de votre parole en infligeant à notre estimée Teresa un dernier coup de poignard dans le dos, insuffisamment profond pour la tuer immédiatement, mais suffisamment sérieux pour lui être fatal si la plaie n'est pas comprimée dans les trente secondes. Alors, que choisissez-vous ? _Voix traînante, destinée à narguer. _

_Silence. _

_Lisbon se pinça les lèvres. Jane se montrait visiblement hésitant. Il refusait de croiser son regard par crainte de ce qu'il y pourrait lire, redoutait qu'elle l'obligeât à la sacrifier. Dénégation de tête. Elle ne l'acculerait jamais à une telle extrémité, n'ajouterait jamais ce poids sur ses épaules. Si elle devait mourir ce jour, ce serait de sa faute à elle et elle seule. _

_Son combat intérieur se reflétait désormais sur ses traits : il voulait presser sur la détente, enfin prendre sa revanche, mais refusait d'en assumer le prix probable. Tous, dans cette pièce, savaient qu'il n'était pas assez bon tireur pour qu'elle en sorte indemne._

Le sable s'écoule. Tic. Tic. Tic.

_Quelque chose clochait_. _Pas dans sa façon d'engluer Jane dans une impasse, ni dans son ton. Non. Autre chose…_

La première option, ou la deuxième ? La deuxième ? Ou la première ?

_Se laisser tuer ne faisait certainement pas partie de son plan, moins encore l'idée de les abandonner ici pendant qu'il fuyait._

C'est assez savoureux au fond, assez piquant : la raison pour laquelle vous avez réussi à me traquer sans relâche toutes ces années se trouve être celle qui vous retient de vous venger aujourd'hui. Que choisirez-vous ? _Pause._ Qui compte le plus à vos yeux ? Votre défunte femme ? Votre précieuse petite fille ? Teresa ?

_Silence. Ses pupilles s'écarquillent démesurément. Il existait une troisième option, qui ne pouvait déplaire au Rouge. Qui couronnerait son jeu. Elle se tend, retient son souffle. La bouche du tueur se rapproche de son oreille, murmure :_

Un mot de trop, un geste, et il ne chantera plus jamais.

_Sourcils perplexes de Jane vis-à-vis de leur échange._

Ne tardez pas trop. Malgré mes… soins, notre chère Teresa ne résistera pas très longtemps.

_Le suicide._

Etant donné sa corpulence, les premiers signes de faiblesses ne tarderont plus à apparaître.

_Il cherchait à le pousser au suicide._

Il sera bientôt trop tard pour que la seconde option demeure sans danger.

_La boucle serait bouclée. La boucle…_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. »

Un coup de feu déchira les airs.

Silence.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

« Chef ?

_ Chef ?

_ Finissez le travail. _ Ton brusque. _Je rentre chez moi. _Jane fait mine de la suivre. _Seule. _Regard appuyé, significatif. Visages inquiets, confus, auxquels elle ne prête aucune attention. Soupir de Jane. _

_ Chef ?

_ Pas maintenant ! _Elle leur tourne le dos, s'éloigne, sans un regard en arrière.»_

Teresa venait de craquer, d'atteindre son seuil de résistance. Enfin.


	31. Acte cinquième, scène 6 et dernière

**Acte cinquième, scène 6 (et dernière)**

Le prix de la victoire.

Un coup de feu déchira les airs.

Silence.

Temps comme figé. Un objet tombe, claque sur le sol.

Patrick et Teresa se dévisagent, interdits.

Un corps s'écroule. Un cadavre. Le cadavre de John le Rouge. Un projectile lui a transpercé le crâne de part en part, d'une oreille à l'autre.

Un ange passe. Teresa vacille. Patrick se précipite pour la rattraper. Couvre ses blessures de sa veste roulée en boule. Appuie.

Cavalcade de pas. Une dizaine peut-être. Comme un seul homme, Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho franchissent le seuil, se figent, ahuris, devant les deux cadavres au sol, le sang, la blancheur des murs, du décor. Observent les rescapés, pâles, incrédules, assis sur le lit l'un près de l'autre, qui éclatent d'un fou-rire nerveux, incontrôlable. Se calment avec peine.

Carstairs entre à son tour, suivi peu après de l'équipe d'intervention. Le temps reprend son cours. L'agent Cho s'approche des morts, éloigne les armes, vérifie les pouls, inexistants, tandis que Van Pelt guide par radio les ambulanciers, que Rigsby s'entretient avec l'équipe d'assaut pour faire le bilan de la fouille superficielle des lieux.

Jane et Lisbon sortent de leur torpeur.

« Chef ? Ca va ? Jane ?

_ Oui. Oui. Timing parfait les gars, comme toujours. _Pause._ Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ?

_ C'est une longue histoire chef, vous devriez vous faire soigner avant... _Haussement d'épaules._

_ Commencez toujours.

_ Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Et sans votre illumination… »

…

[…]

…

_Plus tard. Confusions de voix. Les yeux de Lisbon se perdent dans le vague._

« En somme, c'est en recoupant les informations découvertes grâce à votre piste avec le profil géographique dressé à partir des mouvements du Break marron que nous avons pu vous retrouver.

_ Et c'est finalement grâce aux renseignements fournis par le shérif que nous avons trouvé l'adresse et que nous avons pu mettre au point l'assaut sans nous faire repérer… »

« … agent Lisbon. Ces points de sutures devraient être suffisants. Les incisions sont profondes mais nettes, elles ne devraient pas laisser de cicatrices trop visibles... »

« …eau travail les gars. Quelle ironie de penser que tout deux ont été trahis par leurs voit… »

« … ne pas trop utiliser votre bras les jours prochains pour ne pas faire sauter les points, à désinfecter les plaies quotidiennement, et consultez votre médecin si jamais vous remarquiez des traces d'infection... »

« Quand on y réfléchit bien, nous avons eu de la chance. Si l'attention de John le Rouge n'avait pas autant été détournée par le Gars puis par vous, il aurait appris de suite que nous étions sur sa piste et modifié ses plans en conséquence. Nous ne vous aurions pas localisés si rapide… »

« Repassez au service des consultations de l'hôpital dans cinq jours pour retirer les fils. »

« Y'a pas à dire Tessie. Toutes mes félicitations. Tu as réussi à coincer non pas un mais deux dangers publics. »

« Certains parlent déjà de vous décorer »

« Hightower sera bientôt là. Apparemment, la presse a eu vent de la situation et tient à en avaler sa part. »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas trop surtout. »

« Chef ?

_ Chef ?

_ Finissez le travail. _ Ton brusque. _Je rentre chez moi. _Jane fait mine de la suivre. _Seule. _Regard appuyé, significatif. Visages inquiets, confus, auxquels elle ne prête aucune attention. Soupir de Jane. _

_ Chef ?

_ Pas maintenant ! _Elle leur tourne le dos, s'éloigne, sans un regard en arrière.»_

Immobile, muet, non sans une certaine sérénité, Patrick observa son départ à bord d'une voiture de patrouille, parfaitement conscient qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard, dans leur bulle, quand leurs deux esprits seraient suffisamment apaisés. Ils ne reparleraient pas des événements des dernières heures, du moins pas avant longtemps, quand la vie aurait fait son œuvre. Se contenteraient de comptes-rendus synthétiques qui n'engageraient que leurs actes apparents, tairaient leurs intentions et préparations clandestines. Personne n'avait besoin de connaître les ressorts les plus profonds de leur drame. Personne ne pourrait les comprendre avec la justesse et la sensibilité appropriées. _Soupir discret. Moteur qui démarre. Il suit la voiture du regard autant que faire se peut._

Teresa venait de craquer, d'atteindre son seuil de résistance. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, à maintenir la façade dans l'intérêt de son équipe et du sien, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait enfouis, la culpabilité, les remords, les craintes, les cauchemars, tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier, de noyer dans le déni, son implication intime au sein de ce chaos, les victimes les plus personnelles, tout lui revenait en bloc avec la force d'un ouragan, prêt à l'engloutir toute entière. _Dénégations machinales de la tête._ C'était d'ailleurs un petit miracle en soi qu'elle ne soit pas effondrée plus tôt, ou encore au cours des ultimes duels. Lui-même… Il se sentait un étranger dans son propre corps, peinait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées faussement limpides… Peinait à croire que tout soit véritablement terminé. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de lapins sortis de chapeaux, de diables surgissant inopinément de leurs boîtes. Que John le Rouge n'était plus…

_Vague geste de salut de la main. Il s'éloigne au pas promenade, sans but, sans que quiconque ne le retienne. Il n'était pas le seul que la disparition des tueurs déconcertait, désemparait. On ne reléguait pas si facilement des légendes dans le placard._

John le Rouge n'était plus… Enfin. Une vérité indéniable. _Passants intrigués par sa mine hagarde._ Mort devant ses yeux, si ce n'était de ses mains. D'un tir anonyme. Il n'avait pas même pu l'affronter proprement, avait laissé le jeu lui échapper, comme paralysé, quand Teresa s'était acharnée bec et ongle pour imposer sa volonté, plié les événements à ses désirs à défaut d'en commander l'issue. N'avait pas vu venir les coups que lui avait infligés son ennemi, alors qu'il y avait réfléchi dans ses heures les plus noires. S'y était préparé. S'était vu manipulé aussi expertement qu'il manipulait autrui… _Poings qui se serrent._

Il avait bien failli perdre la raison. Perdre tout court. Honte à lui. _Larmes qui brillent au creux de ses paupières. _Le Rouge avait-il raison en reposant toute la faute sur lui ? En lui attribuant son impunité chronique ? En affirmant qu'une Lisbon seule l'aurait appréhendé bien des années auparavant ? Qu'il avait incarné Son meilleur bouclier ? _Larmes qui coulent. Il s'enfonce dans un chemin de traverse. _Avait-il raison de le déclaré roi de papier ? Intelligence tape-à-l'œil qui s'aveugle elle-même ? Trop superficiel pour noter le vrai nœud du problème ? _Thorax qui se serre convulsivement, comme s'il cherchait à s'éclater, expulser un corps étranger. _S'était-il trompé à ce point ? Si longtemps ? Poursuivi bêtement par rage une quête vengeresse vaine et insignifiante ? Puérile ? _Coup de poing contre un arbre. Chant isolé d'un oiseau._

Non. Pas vaine. _Regard étonné vers le ciel. _Son cœur ne le trahirait pas si cruellement à cet instant ? Il n'imaginait pas cette légèreté nouvelle, cette paix étrangère qui étreignait son être et tentait de le réchauffer ? Ce contentement du devoir accompli. Ce sentiment de dette acquittée. Cette satisfaction. Ce frétillement dans le cœur. Non pas le bonheur encore, mais l'espoir de l'être bientôt. D'emprunter un chemin tout neuf… De redevenir un homme dont son Angela et sa Charlotte adorées pourraient être fières. Dont sa Teresa chérie pourrait s'enorgueillir. _Il se fige. Regarde de droite et de gauche. Se retourne. S'assoit. Innocence retrouvée. Stupeur ravie. _Il se réjouissait de ne pas avoir pressé la détente, de n'avoir pas Son sang sur les mains, sur sa conscience. De ne pas lui avoir concéder cette dernière victoire. Teresa ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur, aurait compris, mais… la renaissance n'aurait pas été la même, si lumineuse, si évidente. Comme une tache indélébile.

Bien sûr, si Teresa n'avait pas joué si finement si elle n'était pas parvenue à gagner autant de temps… Si l'équipe avait tardé dans ses déductions. S'il n'avait pas fait cette observation stupide sur le métier de Carstairs. Si les deux tueurs n'avaient pas brisé leur entente. S'ils n'avaient pas rompu l'équilibre à leur façon, pas à pas. _Etourdissement. Il chancèle._

S'ils avaient conçu dans les moindres détails un plan où ils auraient joué le chemin qu'ils avaient entrepris si naturellement. Si leurs démons ne s'étaient pas alliés, rencontrés, confrontés, trouvés dans la même zone d'influence… _Vacille._

S'il n'avait pas intégré l'unité de l'agent Lisbon…

Si Teresa n'avait pas eu à lutter contre son propre prédateur…

Si elle n'avait pas perdu sa mère… _S'écroule au sol, comme assommé. Perdu._

Que de si, pour un tel dénouement, un tel parcours, qui aurait pu dérailler à chaque seconde écoulée. Il aurait suffi d'un cheveu, d'un maillon manquant, pour que rien ne se produisît jamais, ou qu'ils empruntassent des itinéraires différents, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Peut-être que tout était au mieux finalement ? Qu'en dépit des heurts et des souffrances, tout s'avérait comme il devait être ? Qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement ? _Révolte sourde._

Fallait-il vraiment que deux innocentes, nombres d'innocentes, d'innocents, perdissent la vie ? Qu'on lui brisât le cœur ? Qu'on brisât le cœur de Teresa ? _Détresse étouffée, qu'il refuse de laisser échapper. Qui s'échappe pourtant. Ses doigts se resserrent machinalement autour de la croix de sa compagne, la pressent fort, fort. Des larmes ruissellent discrètement. Silence à peine troublé par les bruits de la forêt. Il a dû marcher loin, loin, avant de s'effondrer. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _

_Un souvenir ancien lui traverse l'esprit. Un souvenir heureux. Plein de nostalgie. Puis un deuxième, un troisième. Des visages souriants. Des rires. Des gestes de tendresse. De petits chagrins. Des éclairs de joie. Des promenades. Des veillées au coin du feu. Un baiser volé. Une promesse…_

_Il s'assoupit._

…

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer…

Ne pas penser. Pas encore. Ne pas penser.

Regarder au dehors.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Faire fi des regards curieux de son chauffeur improvisé.

Inspirer.

Vivante.

Ne pas penser.

Expirer.

Regarder.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.

Vivante.

« Agent Lisbon ? Nous sommes arrivés. »

Expirer.

Sans rien ajouter, pas même un banal remerciement, Teresa se précipita au-dehors de la voiture de patrouille et ce fut tout juste si elle ne courut pas jusqu'à la porte de son appartement pour s'y enfermer, s'y protéger du monde.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Le battant à peine claqué, elle s'effondra à terre, épuisée, incapable de maîtriser davantage le flot des pensées qui la menaçait depuis si longtemps, qu'elle contenait péniblement depuis la seconde où elle avait compris qu'ils étaient sauvés. Sains et saufs contre toute logique, contre tout augure.

Qu'elle était sauvée. _Chape d'incrédulité. _Vivante. Quasiment indemne.

Elle n'en avait jamais espéré autant. N'avait jamais osé espérer survivre à ce jour. Jamais imaginé ce que serait le lendemain. Fait de plans pour l'avenir…

Avait sincèrement cru arriver au bout de son chemin, après une carrière, une vie, bien remplies. Que ses actes n'avaient plus tant de conséquences.

Vivante…

S'était même forcée à accepter un trépas certain pour mieux piloter ses derniers instants. Exécuter froidement ces si beaux plans élaborés dans la clandestinité et le désespoir, un désespoir si étrangement dépassionné, comme à distance… Etait-il donc si facile d'accepter de mourir ? Etait-ce plus facile que de lutter pour survivre ? _Perplexité hésitante._ Elle avait combattu pour survivre pourtant ? Aurait-elle résisté si longtemps s'il n'y avait eu cette once d'espoir ? _Tête secouée de droite et de gauche, comme si elle se débattait dans un choix impossible._

Non. Elle n'avait pas nourri de telles espérances. Elle n'aurait jamais acculé John le Rouge de la sorte sinon. Tenté de se suicider par serial killer interposé. Cherché à gagner au mépris de son existence, en imposant ses conditions. Ses conditions follement raisonnables. Autoriser le meurtrier à la tuer s'il l'achevait selon ses exigences à elle. Pour ne pas le détruire. Pour le sauver autant que faire se peut. Son esprit.

Elle n'avait jamais cru au décès de son compagnon.

Bien qu'elle en ait examiné l'hypothèse avec lui. Rationnellement.

Un oiseau de lumière, un phœnix. Qui perdait toute valeur une fois sa flamme éteinte.

Elle était un corbeau. Intelligent. Affûté. Charognard. Faisant son beurre de la mort. Compagnon fidèle de la Faucheuse. Mais seulement un corbeau. Mortel.

Vivante.

Elle aurait dû mourir aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Elle aurait dû mourir ! _Des photos de cadavres défilent dans son esprit. Sa mère. Son frère. Une amie. Des inconnus. Du sang. Tellement de sang. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres. Les cadavres d'autrefois. Poignardés au cœur. Humiliés. Du sang. _Tant de morts pour elle. Autour d'elle. Perséphone des temps modernes. _Coups de poings furieux au sol. Lèvres férocement mordues, laissant un goût métallique. Toujours du sang. _

_Le sang…_

_Partout. Des corps aux yeux vides qui la fixent, l'accusent muettement. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi elle ? _Larmes. _Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle arrêté plus tôt ? _Des images de cadavres encore. Des cadavres d'aujourd'hui. Ensanglantés. _Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas protégés ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué quand tu en avais l'occasion ? Tant d'occasions… Si facile de presser la détente, au détour d'un couloir, d'un escalier, d'un fourgon… _Foule anonyme d'un tribunal. Des agents de sécurité aux portes. Des marshalls. Des doigts rouges. Du sang. Encore du sang. Des cadavres ensanglantés, boucherie d'éviscérations et de visages grimaçants. _Tant de corps…

_Coupable. _Elle était coupable. De ne l'avoir pas percé à jour plus tôt. D'avoir tardé à raisonner correctement, réussir une déduction pourtant à sa portée. Coupable de s'être laissée si facilement jeter de la poudre aux yeux. Laissée éclipsée comme la lune par le soleil. Si seulement le soleil ne s'était pas levé. Pas si tôt…

Son équipe aurait débusqué et mis hors d'état de nuire le Rouge, il n'aurait pas entamé cette danse macabre avec Jane, commis tant de crimes. N'aurait pas pris ombrage de la concurrence, augmenté son tempo, contribué à créer une situation délirante, si rocambolesque qu'elle en devenait grotesque. _Vision du Gars qui s'écroule au sol. Du Rouge qui s'effondre. Une voix lointaine._

_« En somme, c'est en recoupant les informations découvertes grâce à votre piste avec le profil géographique dressé à partir des mouvements du Break marron que nous avons pu vous retrouver. » _

_Frissons._

Ils n'auraient jamais retrouvé le Gars si John le Rouge ne s'en était pas mêlé. Pas plus qu'elle n'aurait eu son illumination sans les agissements de son démon. _Violents frissons. _Séparément, ils étaient redoutables. _Imbattables._ Ensemble… Ne jamais mettre deux coqs dans la même basse-cour. L'union ne fait pas toujours la force. Un secret ne se garde bien que dans la solitude absolue.

_Douleur lancinante aux poings. _

Vivante. Elle vivait quand tant d'autres étaient morts, des décès dont elle était responsable. Bien sûr, elle avait affirmé le contraire tous ces mois durant, à plusieurs reprises, à son équipe, à Steve, à Jane. Elle se l'était même répété encore et encore pour empêcher son esprit d'y trop penser. Toutefois, la vérité demeurait, indéniable : elle était responsable.

Sans elle, le Gars aurait choisi une autre proie, probablement moins résistante, moins pugnace, qui n'aurait pas tant piqué son intérêt. Moins stimulé, il aurait sans doute commis des erreurs, montré de l'irrégularité dans ses précautions, il ne serait pas devenu cet assassin de première catégorie. Les enquêteurs l'aurait arrêté plus tôt, bien plus tôt. Il ne se serait pas évadé pour reprendre la chasse, près de vingt ans plus tard, jusqu'en Californie, n'y aurait pas croisé le chemin du prédateur local dans sa croisade de reconquête, ne les aurait pas poussés Patrick et elle à se rapprocher autant – ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait, pas si vite, si tôt – n'aurait pas obligé John le Rouge à réagir, tuer davantage, privilégier la quantité à la qualité.

Ensemble, ils n'auraient pas provoqué une hécatombe dont la Californie se rappellerait longtemps…

Bien sûr, sans elle, ils auraient tout de même tué. Mais combien de victimes épargnées, si elle ne les avait pas réunis, n'avait pas constitué un pont entre eux ? Ne les avait mis face à face, et côte à côte ?

Elle n'osait pas faire le compte. Connaître le nombre exact de leurs meurtres cumulés. Elle n'osait pas même croire que tout était bel et bien terminé, qu'il n'y aurait plus de décès, qu'elle ne redouterait plus deux fois le mois la découverte certaine d'un énième trépas. Avec sa « bonne » étoile, cela suffirait à déclencher une nouvelle vague meurtrière…

Elle refusait de revivre cela. Jamais. Ne voulait plus causer la mort d'innocents au nom de sa « cause », aller à la rencontre de familles ravagées auxquelles elle ne pouvait offrir d'explications satisfaisantes, ni le réconfort d'un coupable sur un plateau. Leur avouer que leurs proches avaient seulement eu la malchance de devenir de vulgaires pions dans une guerre qui ne les concernait aucunement, qui les dépassait. Dont ils n'avaient pas même conscience.

_Coups répétés de paumes contre le carrelage froid, de rage et de frustration mêlées._

Elle refusait de ressentir à nouveau l'angoisse paralysante et glacée des veilles de meurtre, quand la certitude qu'un crime horrible l'accueillerait au petit jour la tenaillait au plus profond de ses entrailles et l'empêchait de dormir, peuplait ses pensées de chairs déchirées et de sang, de cris de terreur et de souffrances effroyables, horreurs qu'il lui faudrait nier au mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître la lumière revenue…

Elle refusait de rester sur ses gardes à chaque seconde, de sentir le poids de la traque sur ses épaule, cumulé à celui de sa hiérarchie pressante, d'autant plus intransigeante et omniprésente qu'elle était impuissante par ailleurs, ne pouvait selon ses préférences ôter l'une ou l'autre enquête – ou bien les deux - de sa charge sous peine d'accroître encore le nombre des victimes. Se trouvait restreinte bien malgré elle à la tâche ingrate mais ô combien nécessaire du maintien à l'écart de la presse autant que faire se pouvait. Un miracle qu'elle y ait réussi au vu des circonstances… Miracle dont Elle paierait le prix le lendemain, au cours de cette fameuse conférence de presse, où elle devrait expliquer en long, large et travers tous les faits à la population, sous couvert de recevoir des éloges pour son travail…

Des éloges ! Quand elle était celle par qui le mal s'était infiltré, développé. _Pensées qui ralentissent, doucement._

Quand son rôle se réduisait en réalité à temporiser, se laisser porter par l'évolution naturelle devant fatalement au déséquilibre et à la chute, à demeurer elle-même jusqu'au bout, frôlant presque la caricature, laissant l'autre s'exprimer pleinement en se contentant de semer subtilement les jalons de la conversation pour la garder dans les rails. Un jeu d'enfant, quand des années de collaboration avec Patrick Jane l'y avaient entraînée ainsi que la direction de son équipe et l'éducation de ses frères. La même manœuvre, encore et encore, à des degrés divers…. _Soupir de lassitude._

Non, elle n'avait décidément rien accompli d'extraordinaire… _Dénégations de tête._

Elle avait seulement attendu patiemment que tous les éléments se mettent en place… _Yeux qui clignotent. _Une attente qui la laissait épuisée après d'innombrables nuits de sommeil fuyant ou troublé, de sommes incalculables d'énergie dépensée à canaliser – camoufler – ses émotions, à bâtir un masque solide pour conserver la tête des opérations, rassurer et diriger efficacement son équipe à se montrer forte, inébranlable et déterminée alors qu'au plus profond de son être, elle était assaillie par les doutes et les remises en question, si poignants qu'elle avait dû fournir des efforts supplémentaires pour se leurrer elle-même, superficiellement au moins. Si éreintants, ces efforts… Elle était si fatiguée… Si lasse… _Paupières qui se ferment. Tête qui retombe._

Du rouge derrière ses paupières… Le rougeoiement du soleil couchant. Rouge sanglant... Du sang. Du sang partout… Tous les tueurs en série aimaient-ils donc le sang ? Répandre le sang ?... _Bâillement. _Elle… L'origine du mal. _Bâillement. _Sans elle… _Muscles qui se relâchent._ Patrick… Il ne devrait pas culpabiliser… _Bâillement._ Une pièce rapportée du jeu… Exténuée… _Respiration ralentie. _Tout irait bien… Bientôt… Tout… Sommeil… Dor…mir… Ses idées seraient plus claires, quand elle se réveillerait…

…

La nuit régnait depuis déjà longtemps lorsque Patrick franchit le seuil de leur appartement, complètement échevelé, trouva Teresa assoupie à deux pas de la porte. _Eclair attendri. _Il contempla quelques instants avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et les conduire jusqu'au canapé où il les installa confortablement. Si le choc s'était dissipé, le contrecoup ne s'en faisait pas moins sentir en compagnie d'une extrême lassitude. Tout juste s'il avait pu rentrer chez eux… Il leur faudrait du temps pour digérer, pour guérir. _Ses bras se resserrent un peu plus autour de sa compagne. _Leur monde s'écroulait bouleversé, libéré de toute entrave. Quand leur passé était si clair et leur présent si prévisible bien que tourmenté, leur avenir demeurait flou, ressemblait à une terre sauvage à conquérir en ignorant ce qui se cachait en son cœur. Un avenir incertain, inconnu, ou l'autre, et leur amour, seraient leur seul repère. Un amour pour le moins singulier à défaut d'autre épithète, dont les germes passionnés – enfouis profondément mais bien réels – avaient éclos à contre-pied, façon naturelle simplicité enrobée de tendresse et de compréhension innée. Un joyau abrité qui pourrait maintenant s'épanouir et scintiller à la lumière du jour, se colorer du sel qui dès le départ, avait rendu leur relation unique.

Singulière.

_Soupir. Yeux qui s'entrouvrent. Demi-sourire. _

Ils ignoraient ce que leur destin leur réservait encore, cependant, tant qu'ils chemineraient de concert, main dans la main, ils ne redouteraient rien.

* * *

><p><span>A suivre :<span>

_Lisbon sort une à une trois photographies, les dispose côte à côte. _

_Jane les observe d'abord sans comprendre, tête penchée vers la droite, perplexe. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux s'étrécissent en naviguant de l'une à l'autre. Soudain, ses traits se crispent et se lividifient, son regard s'emplit d'ahurissement et d'effroi._

« Non ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Non ! Que… Comment peux-tu en être tellement sûre ? »


	32. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_Où l'on apprend quel lien unissait étroitement deux tueurs en série._

_CBI. _

Echappant enfin à la marée des individus venus le féliciter d'avoir mis un terme à la carrière criminelle de John le Rouge, Jane entra silencieusement dans le bureau de Lisbon, appuya une épaule au chambranle de la porte. Quelques instants durant, pensif, il observa l'agent senior compulser attentivement les dossiers du dit-tueur - ses dossiers les plus anciens - non sans une once de frénésie difficilement réprimée.

« Je croyais l'affaire définitivement close. _Voix basse._

_ Elle l'est. _Regard inquisiteur. _Quelque chose ne colle pas. _Froncement de sourcils._

_ C'était bien lui. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.

_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça ! _Agacement. Regards qui se croisent. _C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression de passer à côté d'un élément important. Primordial. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû remarquer beaucoup plus tôt.

_ Dire que j'avais toujours cru jusqu'à ce soir que je serais celui qui accepterait mal la mort du Rouge. _Ton guilleret qui ne rencontre qu'un visage impassible. Incompréhension manifeste du consultant, qui se rapproche. _Sérieusement ?

_ Il me l'a quasiment avoué, à sa façon. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _Silence négatif. _Durant l'enquête… durant les derniers mois de l'enquête, rien ne t'a jamais particulièrement interpelé ? Semblé des plus étranges ?

_ Non. _Signes de défaitisme._ _Soupir._ Mais je dois reconnaître au détriment de mon ego que… tes instincts se sont révélés meilleurs que les miens dans tout cet imbroglio. _Visage qui s'adoucit, comme la voix._

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, Il a tout fait pour t'égarer, savait qu'en te laissant évoluer librement son temps serait compté. _Pause. _Trop joueur pour éliminer un adversaire à sa taille, pas assez pour ne pas le cadrer. La prudence l'a poussé à te choisir les meilleures ornières possibles. _Inspiration lente, hésitante. _Ton… discours se trouvait une couverture idéale à ses intentions véritables.

_ Je n'en reste pas moins responsable. Sans moi, elles n'auraient jamais été ses victimes, pour quelque raison que ce fût. _Yeux qui se relèvent, égarés. Hochement contemplatif._

_ De la même façon que je suis responsable pour la mort de mon frère, et de tant d'autres personnes qui ont croisé mes pas. Tu n'avais pas choisi au départ de travailler ce cas, on te l'avait imposé, comme je n'avais pas choisi d'aller aux urgences cette nuit fatale. Aussi… injuste cela soit-il, nous avons seulement joué de malchance. Avec ou sans nous, ils auraient tué, c'est une certitude. _Ferme. _D'ailleurs, je crois q… _Regard qui se perd dans le vague. Une seconde, deux. Trois. Bâillement sonore. Yeux qui se cherchent, se jaugent._

_ Es-tu certaine que ce n'est pas la fatigue qui parle ? Ni le poids de ce que nous avons subi ces derniers jours ?

_ Patrick,… _Coups frappés à la porte. Van Pelt._

_ Chef, on vient de recevoir les derniers rapports concernant les perquisitions aux domiciles des suspects et ceux de la scientifique. S'il nous faudra encore patienter quelques jours pour obtenir les conclusions définitives, le journal de bord découvert chez John le Rouge nous indique d'ores et déjà qu'il avait trois victimes à son actif au moment où l'on a répertorié son premier crime connu. Selon les dates, il aurait commencé près de cinq ans avant cela.

_ Merci Van Pelt. _Immobilité, lèvres mordillées, pupilles qui reviennent fréquemment sur la pile de dossiers. _Autre chose ?

_ Sans vouloir vous offenser chef, vous semblez exténuée. Jane et vous – _rougissement –_ devriez rentrer chez vous afin de vous détendre et de vous reposer. Après tout, John le Rouge et le Gars sont morts, nous avons restauré l'équilibre, et justice a été rendue aux victimes et à leurs familles. La boucle est enfin bouclée en somme.

_ Qu'avez-vous dit ?

_ Que la boucle est enfin bouclée ? _Surprise. Inquiétude. _Ca va chef ?

_ Oui, oui… _Se ressaisissant._ Prévenez le reste de l'équipe que la journée est terminée pour aujourd'hui et que vous avez tous le droit à un jour de congé demain. Vous le méritez amplement.

_ Merci patron. _Interloquée. _Bye Jane !

_ Grace. _Porte qui se referme dans un claquement sourd._ Elle a raison Teresa, tu… Teresa ? Teresa ? »

_La boucle est enfin bouclée… _

_« C'est un service que je lui rends ! La boucle serait alors bouclée. »_

_Le sang. Du sang partout. Tous les tueurs en série aimaient-ils le sang ?_

_« Les raisons de votre… immunité apparente n'étaient pas si claires qu'elles le semblaient. »_

_Steve… _

_« Vous auriez dû accorder plus de crédit aux suggestions du marshall Carstairs. Il a posé très rapidement les bonnes questions à mon égard. » _

_« J'ai très peu de renseignements sur ses débuts. » _

_« Il aurait commencé près de cinq ans avant cela. »_

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la plupart d'entre eux ne commencent pas directement par assassiner en série. Il y a souvent des signes, des précédents imparfaits… »_

_« On pourrait l'identifier si on en savait plus sur ses actes de grand débutant. »_

_Il avait dû s'entraîner longtemps pour atteindre un tel degré de perfection…_

_Poignards…_

_Le sang... Les flaques de sang. Vraies. Fausses…_

_« Depuis plusieurs années déjà, je chérissais l'idée d'un… « protégé » d'un individu que je pourrais façonner selon mon gré. » _

_Le Gars voulait la modeler selon ses vœux..._

_« Son premier meurtre officiel… »_

_La première apparition officielle du Rouge datait de 1998. Il devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années à ce moment. _

_Les serial killers manifestent souvent précocement des signes de déséquilibre… Qu'avait-il donc fabriqué dans l'intervalle ? Massacres de petits animaux ? Viols ? Agressions ? Meurtres anonymes ?_

_Agressions…_

_On avait agressé la mère du Gars._

_Foule anonyme d'un tribunal. Des agents de sécurité aux portes. Des marshalls. Des doigts rouges. _

« … Teresa ? Hou hou…

_ Impossible !

_ Teresa ? _Ton empreint d'urgence. _Qu'as-tu trouvé Teresa ?

_ Pourvu que je me trompe… Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une erreur… _Marmonnements._

_ Teresa ! _Une main qui se pose sur une épaule._

__ _Laisse-moi deux minutes s'il te plait, il faut que je vérifie deux choses.

_Silence tendu, que vient seul perturber le bruit de papiers que l'on examine, de tiroirs ouverts et fermés, de chemises cartonnées qui claquent. Jane note avec intérêt que sa compagne se focalise sur le premier dossier du Gars et celui, bien plus récent, de la biographie du Rouge. Soupir. Accablée, Lisbon s'accoude sur son bureau, cache son visage dans ses mains :_

C'est un cauchemar… _Murmure à peine audible._

_ Qu'as-tu trouvé ? _Ton grave, marqué par l'inquiétude et la curiosité._

_ Comme j'aurais préféré avoir tort !

_Profonde inspiration. Elle se redresse, fixe Patrick quelques secondes, troublée, soupire à nouveau. Avec reluctance, elle sort une à une trois photographies, les dispose côte à côte. Une photographie du premier meurtre connu de John le Rouge. Une photographie du premier meurtre du Gars. Un montage photographique présentant un cliché des blessures de la mère du Gars en vis-à-vis d'un second du lieu de l'agression._

_Jane les observe d'abord sans comprendre, tête penchée vers la droite, perplexe. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux s'étrécissent en naviguant de l'une à l'autre. Soudain, ses traits se crispent et se lividifient, son regard s'emplit d'ahurissement et d'effroi._

_ Non ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Non ! Que… Comment peux-tu en être tellement sûre ?

_ Il… me l'a pratiquement avoué, à sa façon, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils me l'ont pratiquement avoué en fait. Ca, et… Je me suis rappelée, et ça a fait sens. Les dates correspondent trop bien. Le torse de la mère avait été lacéré à de nombreuses reprises par une main inexperte - raison pour laquelle les médecins, qui l'ont prise en charge à temps, ont pu la sauver – et on peut apercevoir, au niveau du cou, trois petites traînées sanglantes laissées par des doigts d'homme… Une vision effroyable pour un jeune adulte déjà perturbé, et qu'il n'a pas tardé à reprendre à son compte : le choix de l'arme, l'utilisation a posteriori du sang, la localisation de la blessure… Tout y est, enrubanné de ses touches personnelles et de son idée fixe. _Regard pénétrant. Bref silence. Voix qui se perd dans le passé. _

La publicité autour de son arrestation et de son procès avait suscité moult remous, à tel point que les autorités ont jugé plus sage de faire appel aux marshalls pour assurer la sécurité de la salle du tribunal et de l'accusé. Un poste régulièrement occupé par de jeunes recrues inexpérimentées, avant qu'elles ne s'engagent dans des secteurs plus spécifiques comme le transport aérien, la traque des fugitifs ou la protection des témoins. _Inspiration profonde. _Ses états de service mentionnent qu'il faisait partie du personnel affecté au procès. Une occasion unique de s'instruire sur les techniques de pointe d'un serial killer pour passer inaperçu. _Silence prolongé._

_ Si tu as raison… Cela voudrait dire que… John le Rouge, auteur de l'agression de la mère du Gars, aurait fortement contribué à l'amorce de la carrière meurtrière de ce dernier qui, en retour, lors de son procès, lui aurait donné indirectement un cadre d'action pour ses pulsions, ainsi que les billes nécessaires pour se camoufler et opérer non pas au petit bonheur la chance mais efficacement.

_ Oui, mais pas seulement. C'est certainement aussi à cette époque que l'idée a germé en lui, pour un avenir indéterminé, de se choisir un favori à son goût, qui pimenterait sa routine quand elle deviendrait trop pesante, un individu de sa valeur qui stimulerait son intelligence, manipulable juste assez pour qu'il ne devienne pas menace.

_ Moi.

_ Toi. _Murmure. Silence. Ma faute. L'éternel trait d'union, autrefois et aujourd'hui. Sans moi… Se reprend brutalement. _Sa voie était toute tracée alors, hésitante d'abord, parcimonieuse, d'où un rythme particulièrement lent au début, qui s'est ensuite accéléré avant de s'interrompre pendant presque cinq années en raison de blessures et de son entrée au service de protection des témoins, discrétion oblige. Ce n'est qu'après l'assassinat de ta famille qu'il a recommencé à frapper régulièrement de manière assez soutenue, puis s'est emballé en conséquence du retour du Gars.

_ Il ignorait jusqu'à ce moment que tu étais déjà au cœur de la tempête d'antan, ton anonymat ayant été scrupuleusement préservé. Quand l'entière vérité a éclaté au grand jour, qu'il a fait le lien entre toi et son pair, son admiration déjà vive pour tes qualités s'est accrue, il a reconnu ton rôle fondateur dans leur carrière à tous deux. Leurs carrières parallèles…

_ Si similaires et distinctes à la fois, qu'ils pouvaient si bien se tolérer et s'associer ponctuellement, que le Rouge a accepté plus de concessions sur leur meurtre conjoint…

_ Jusqu'à ce que leurs proies privilégiées ne fassent front totalement commun contre le bloc de leur duo, ne prennent leurs distances, ne mettent ainsi en péril les fondements et la… légitimité de leurs actes.

_ Ebranlés, ils n'ont vu d'autre solution que de se retourner l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir de… survivre ?

_ Leurs racines étroitement entremêlées, ils ne pouvaient que croitre, proliférer et mourir de concert, bouclant la boucle.

_ Ce que mort unit ne peut disparaitre qu'ensemble.

_ Ils nous ont réunis dans la mort…

_ C'est ensemble que nous prendra la Faucheuse. _Echange de regards._ _Promesse d'avenir._

_ Tout ça pour une poignée de rencontres aléatoires, de hasards et de coïncidences. Sans cette poignée, nos démons auraient certainement tué, mais ils ne seraient pas devenus ces légendes noires. Le Gars n'aurait pas existé sans John le Rouge, et John le Rouge n'aurait pas existé sans le Gars. Qui sait si l'un sans l'autre, nous les aurions arrêtés ? Sans cette infime poignée… _Pause. Hochement inconscient de Jane._

_ Le destin prend parfois des formes curieuses et les histoires bifurquent quelquefois pour presque rien. _Silence bref. _Des destins qui se croisent dans notre cas.

_ Des destins croisés ? Ou la fatalité ? »


	33. Addendum 1 : en quête des disparus et

_CBI, unité des crimes sérieux, de nombreuses heures auparavant._

« Alors ? T_on inquiet._

_ Directement sur messagerie. Et ça ne répond pas non plus chez elle.

_ Ce n'est pas normal. Ils devraient être arrivés depuis une heure.

_ Ils sont probablement coincés dans la circulation.

_ Ils nous auraient prévenus, surtout après ce qu'ils… _coup d'œil suspicieux aux alentours. Voix qui baisse. _Ce que Lisbon nous a demandé de vérifier.

_ Ca donne quelque chose ?

_ Rien pour l'instant. Vous pensez que… qu'Il a su qu'ils avaient une piste et s'est attaqué à eux pour se protéger ? _Regards lourds qui se croisent, qui veulent se rassurer._

_ Ce n'est sans doute qu'une coïncidence.

_ Donnons-leur une demi-heure. S'ils ne nous ont pas donné de nouvelles à ce moment-là, on avisera. »

…

_Trois quart d'heure plus tard._

« Toujours rien. _Ton circonspect. Chacun de leurs gestes, mots et regards sont emprunts d'inquiétude._

_ OK. Grace, active le traceur de leur SUV. Ca nous donnera un point de départ.

_ Ce ne sera pas long. _Manipulations informatiques._

_ Si j'en crois leur GPS, ils se trouvent… dans le parking du CBI… _Ton incrédule._

__ _Tu en es sûre ?

_ Hum hum… A… Aux emplacements qui nous sont réservés.

_ Rigsby, allons voir. »

Ils se mirent en chemin sans tarder, silencieusement, le pas rapide, des questions plein la tête. Leur découverte n'avait aucun sens. Leurs collègues les auraient rejoints depuis longtemps s'ils se trouvaient bien au quartier général, Hightower ayant quitté les locaux dans l'après-midi pour une réunion à la mairie. Ils se figèrent net quand ils parvinrent sur les lieux : la place de stationnement réservée à leur chef était vide, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Wayne se saisit immédiatement de son portable.

« Grace ? Tu es sûre de la localisation ?

_ Oui, à plus ou moins vingt mètres.

_ Ils ne sont pas là. _Accusateur._ _Silence réflexif._

_ Regardez sous les véhicules, le traceur clignote quand il est activé.

_ Là ! Mais ce n'est pas leur voiture. _Perplexe._

_ Elle appartient au département des fraudes.

_ Je sais.

_ Les émetteurs ont été échangés.

_ Cho ?

_ Mince ! Mince ! Mince ! Ce ne sent vraiment pas bon !

_ On doit les retrouver, vite. _Sentiment d'urgence. Nul besoin de mots pour exprimer la crainte qui les tenaillait._

_ Remontons. Grace…

_ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Est-ce que l'agent Lisbon est revenue ? Je dois lui parler rapidement à propos de notre affaire. _L'équipe se dévisage un instant avant de répondre. _Que se passe-t-il ?

_ On pense que Jane et l'agent Lisbon ont disparu.

_ Comment ça ? Depuis quand ?

_ Leur dernier contact remonte à quatre heures. Ils étaient sur le retour.

_ Est-ce qu'il s'agit du Gars ? De John le Rouge ? _Sombre. Deux paires d'yeux qui semblent lui répondre « qui d'autre ? »._ Non… Ils n'auraient aucune raison… Rien qui romprait le statu quo…

_ Les gars ?

_ Grace. Vérifie avec les hôpitaux et la police autoroutière au cas où. Et lance un avis de recherche pour leur SUV.

_ Je me charge aussi de voir si on peut récupérer le signal du traceur de celui des fraudes. On ne sait jamais.

_ OK. Rigsby et moi allons chez Lisbon voir s'ils sont au moins arrivés jusque-là.

_ Je vous accompagne. Quand à mon collègue…

_ Il peut visionner les bandes de vidéosurveillance du parking pour repérer d'éventuels suspects. _Regard circonspect._ Nous croyons possible qu'il soit venu rôder par ici pour trafiquer les voitures.

_ Nom de Dieu ! »

…

« Leur voiture n'est pas là. Personne ne semble avoir mis les pieds ici depuis plusieurs jours.

_ En face.

_ Cho ?

_ Une voisine curieuse.

_ Bonsoir Madame !

_ Bonsoir. _Méfiante._

_ Nous sommes des collègues de Teresa Lisbon… _Coup d'œil vérificateur vers leurs plaques._

_ Une bien gentille jeune femme. Vous ne savez pas combien je suis rassurée qu'un représentant des forces de l'ordre habitent près de chez moi. Il se passe tant de choses horribles de nos jours…

_ Oui… Avez-vous remarqué si elle était rentrée chez elle aujourd'hui ?

_ Non, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. En fait, cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai vu ni Melle Lisbon ni son compagnon dans le quartier.

_ Son compagnon ? _Regards abasourdis, que la vieille dame ne remarque pas._

_ Oui. Un homme charmant également. Très bien de sa personne, et d'un charisme fou. Un regard suffit à s'en persuader.

_ Connaissez-vous son nom ?

_ Vous l'ignorez ? _Suspicieuse à nouveau._

_ L'agent Lisbon est très discrète quand à sa vie privée. _Hésitation._

_ Une qualité bien rare de nos jours. Pourquoi posez-vous donc toutes ces questions ?

_ Nous craignons que l'agent Lisbon ait été enlevée…

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Elle ne mérite pas cela ! Etes-vous sûrs…

_ Il s'agit d'une forte probabilité. Toute aide nous sera précieuse.

_ Oui, bien évidemment. J'ignore comment se nomme son bon ami, je ne l'ai jamais vu que de loin. Cependant, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à le retrouver. Je l'ai rarement vu quitter l'appartement de ma voisine sans son costume trois pièces. _Choqués, le visage des enquêteurs ne reflétaient qu'incrédulité et stupeur. Rigsby sort son téléphone._

__ _S'agit-il de cet homme-là ?

__ _Mais oui ! Vous le connaissez déjà alors ? Un collègue également ? Ma foi, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il fut un agent du CBI… Attendez ! Il n'est pas impliqué au moins ? Ce serait affreux…

_ Non. Il a sans doute été kidnappé également.

_ Oh… Ma foi, cela fait sens d'une certaine façon. Je les imagine mal l'un sans l'autre maintenant. _La voisine, désormais en confiance, se transformait en bavarde impénitente. Toujours sous le choc, Cho, Rigsby et Carstairs la laissaient poursuivre. _Oui… J'imagine qu'il n'était qu'une vieille connaissance au début. Il n'était venu la voir qu'une poignée de fois les années passées, puis il y a environ un an, non… plus, un an demi… Je ne sais plus, je perds la notion du temps… Moins de deux ans en tout cas, sinon je l'aurais volontiers invité à mon quatre-vingtième anniversaire… Je crois que c'était un tout petit peu après cela… Peu importe ! Il a commencé à venir lui rentre visite plus souvent, rapidement presque tous les soirs, et… _Joues qui rosissent._ A y passer une nuit parfois. Puis deux. Trois… Presque toutes. Ils arrivaient et repartaient de concert, et ont fini par officialiser leur cohabitation. _Sourcils interrogateurs._ Il a emménagé pour de bon. A quoi pensiez-vous donc ?

_ De ce que nous savons, ils pourraient n'être que de simples colocataires.

_ Oh ! De cela je doute fort. A moins que les choses n'aient bien changées depuis ma jeunesse. _Joues qui rosissent de nouveau, _Je les ai aperçus une fois, à travers la fenêtre de leur salle de bain, qui… s'embrassaient. Bien entendu, j'ai détourné les yeux aussitôt. Je veux dire, ils sont si pudiques, contrairement à tous ces jeunes qui s'exhibent en public… Jamais un geste déplacé à l'extérieur, mais leurs regards ne mentent pas.

_ Avez-vous remarqué des individus suspects rôder dans les environs ?

_ Non. C'est un quartier tranquille. Le moindre étranger y est remarqué de suite. On n'est pas si anonyme que ça dans les grandes villes, pas dans des endroits comme celui-ci.

_ Je n'en doute pas, madame. Vous rappelez-vous autre chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? Un détail insignifiant ?

_ Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

_ Voici ma carte. Si jamais un détail vous revenait à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas. »

Sans un mot, assommés, les trois enquêteurs regagnèrent leur voiture où ils s'installèrent sans démarrer. Pour un peu, ils se seraient crus propulsés dans la quatrième dimension.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, rassurez-moi ? Elle a bien dit que Jane et le chef vivent ensemble ? _Rigsby, frénétique._

_ Ils ne font pas que vivre ensemble. _Cho, ton neutre non dépourvu d'ironie._

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Jane et le chef… Ils sont eux quoi ! Jane… C'est Jane quoi ! Il porte toujours le deuil de sa femme et de sa fille ! Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, il affirmait encore à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à sa vengeance !

_ Rigsby !

_ Et Lisbon… Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Elle est bien trop … stricte, trop respectueuse des… règles, pour laisser Jane…

_ Elle l'a bien supporté et défendu toutes ces années.

_ On aurait remarqué quelque chose, non ? Des gestes, des regards, des réflexes… Si on en croit la vieille dame, ça dure depuis des mois et des mois !

_ On parle de Patrick Jane et de Lisbon là ! Pas de n'importe quels collègues de bureau.

_ Merci bien !

_ Vous étiez loin d'être discrets. Il n'a pas fallu une semaine avant de vous percer à jour. _Regard vexé._ Et il ne portait plus son alliance.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, Cho a raison. Jane ment aussi bien qu'il respire, et l'agent Lisbon se défend très bien en la matière quand c'est nécessaire. Toutefois, ce n'est pas là l'important. Si la voisine a raison, ça nous expliquerait pourquoi l'un de nos prédateurs a décidé de s'attaquer à eux. L'équilibre a été rompu. C'est devenu personnel.

_ Parce que ce ne l'était pas déjà ?

_ Plus personnel encore.

_ Ils ont rejeté les tueurs au second plan en entretenant une relation. Ces derniers n'ont pas dû beaucoup apprécié de perdre de leur emprise. Cela les a certainement frustrés, enragés.

_ Au point de rompre leurs habitudes et leurs rituels. La provocation de trop.

_ A votre avis, lequel de John le Rouge ou du Gars a fini par craquer ?

_ Trop d'éléments nous échappent… Pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons pas même prouver qu'ils ont disparu. Aucun indice ! Rien ! Que des présomptions inquiétantes ! _Cho opine, prend une décision._

_ Retournons au CBI. C'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire pour le moment. Carstairs, vous devriez vous concentrer sur les recherches sur le terrain. Plus tôt nous saurons où ils ont disparus, plus tôt nous aurons une piste solide sur laquelle travailler. Rigsby, tu donneras un coup de main à Van Pelt pour les recherches. Je vous rejoindrai dès qu'Hightower sera au courant de ce qui se passe. »

…

_CBI. Entrée de Cho après une entrevue avec l'agent Hightower. Van Pelt l'interpelle aussitôt._

« Quel que soit le kidnappeur, il ne s'est pas contenté d'un échange entre deux émetteurs : il s'est livré à un véritable jeu de chaises musicales sur une douzaine de véhicules. J'ai dû procéder par élimination pour retrouver et identifier celui qui nous intéresse.

_ Et ?

_ Le système a localisé le SUV de Lisbon sur l'autoroute. Une équipe est déjà sur les lieux et a découvert la voiture immobilisée sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence sous les apparences d'un véhicule en panne. Personne à l'intérieur, aucune trace de lutte, ni d'accident. En revanche, on a retrouvé tous leurs effets personnels sur le siège conducteur.

_ Il les a forcé à quitter la route d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les techniciens doivent inspecter l'habitacle au plus vite.

_ Le remorquage est en cours. Nous aurons les premiers éléments d'ici une heure. »

…

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tard._

« Les techniciens ont déniché une note dissimulée dans le creux du siège passager, où figure un numéro de plaque d'immatriculation et la description succincte d'un Break marron, ainsi que la confirmation de nos soupçons quand aux auteurs possibles de l'enlèvement. Wayne ?

_ Il s'agit d'un véhicule appartenant à un dénommé Douglas Peterson. J'ai lancé un avis de recherche. _Les trois agents contemplent l'écran._

_ Cartairs et son équipe ne sont pas loin de son domicile. Ils doivent s'y rendre sur le champ. »

…

_CBI. Soupir découragé de Van Pelt._

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Les notes de frais ne donnent rien de concluant. Aucun suspect ne se détache. Lisbon ne se trompait pas en suggérant qu'Il prendrait ses précautions de ce côté-là également.

_ Tu peux avoir les infos autrement ?

_ A moins de pirater les bases de données confidentielles, non.

_ Tu en es capable ?

_ Tu suggères sérieusement de nous introduire illégalement dans leur système ? _Visage impassible en réponse. Haussement d'épaules. _Je peux toujours essayer.

…

« Allo Cho. C'est Carstairs. Votre type n'y est pour rien, sa voiture lui a été vole, il ignore depuis quand.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ C'est un homme âgé qui conduit peu fréquemment. La plupart du temps, son véhicule est parqué dans une remise discrète au fond de sa propriété, où personne ne rentre jamais autrement.

_ Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

_ Je ne le crois pas non plus. Le voleur savait où la trouver et que sa disparition ne serait pas remarquée de suite.

_ Quelqu'un qui connait bien les environs.

…

« Merci. _Rigsby raccroche son téléphone. Deux paires d'yeux se braquent sur lui. _Le Break marron a été retrouvé à vingt-cinq kilomètres au sud du site de l'enlèvement, dans un quartier mal famé. Sans l'avis de recherche et son caractère prioritaire, elle aurait été désossée bien avant qu'on ne la retrouve ou qu'on ne signale sa disparition.

_ Le kidnappeur ne l'ignorait pas, comptait certainement là-dessus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jane et le chef nous laissent un indice permettant de la pister aussi rapidement.

_ Il choisit les lieux de ses actions avec soin. Un profilage de type géographique donnera peut-être des résultats. »

…

_CBI, deux heures plus tard. Retour de Carstairs._

« Mes hommes continuent de sillonner le secteur sans résultats probants pour le moment. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

_ Il suffit d'incendier la meule et de passer un aimant sur les cendres pour la retrouver. _Silence. Cho fixe longuement le visage du marshall, comme s'il pesait du pour et du contre. Regard circulaire suspicieux, qui s'arrête brièvement sur l'agent Van Pelt visiblement prise entre contrariété et découragement._

_ Quoi ? _Silence qui se prolonge._

_ Peu avant qu'ils ne soient enlevés, Lisbon nous a contactés pour nous faire part d'une nouvelle théorie particulièrement prometteuse sur John le Rouge et nous ordonner de conduire certaines recherches en ce sens. _Regard grave._

_ Prometteuse à quel point ?

_ Au point de les enlever et de les abattre si elle s'avérait correcte.

_ Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ? _Colère difficilement maîtrisée, à laquelle répondent hésitation et méfiance._

_ Le chef pense que le tueur en série pourrait être un marshall. Un marshall du WITSEC. _Silence armé._ Elle voulait que nous gardions cette piste pour nous.

_ Je vois. _Pause. Forte tension._ Elle a très certainement fait un rapprochement quelconque entre la dispersion des meurtres et l'opportunité de les commettre en toute sécurité. La discrétion.

_ Elle nous avait ordonné de vérifier les notes de frais pour établir des corrélations entre…

_ Les crimes et les déplacements des marshalls, moi compris. Mais vous avez fait chou blanc, ces dossiers étant insuffisants. _Pause. Regards en chiens de faïence. Voix démesurément lente. _La seule raison pour laquelle vous me mettez au courant maintenant. Pour que je tire les ficelles appropriées. _Pause. _Soit. Libérez vos postes, que je nous connecte au système. »

…

_Après plusieurs heures de recherches intensives._

« On a enfin un nom. Bryan Merrydale. WITSEC . Ses missions le situaient à proximité de presque toutes les scènes de crime de John le Rouge. Il se trouvait commodément en congé pour la poignée de meurtres restante.

_ Son équipier n'a jamais eu de soupçons ?

_ Ses équipiers. Officieusement, en raison de ses états de service, il sert plus ou moins d'instructeur aux jeunes recrues, ce qui l'autorise à en changer fréquemment sans attirer l'attention.

_ Que savons-nous sur lui ?

_ Marié depuis près de quinze ans, trois enfants. Bénévole dès que possible dans les associations de son quartier. Pas d'histoires. Carrière exemplaire commencée comme simple marshall dans les cours de justice puis au département des fugitifs. Il a ensuite été repéré pour ses qualités par un responsable qui l'a basculé sur le programme de protection des témoins qu'il n'a plus quitté.

_ Où se trouve-t-il actuellement ?

_ Une seconde… Il… Il a demandé un congé extraordinaire de dernière minute pour raisons familiales. Il ne doit reprendre son poste que dans deux jours. _Silence grave empli d'espérance prudente._

_ Est-on sûr que c'est lui ? Qu'il n'y a aucune autre possibilité ?

_ Oui, autant que l'on puisse l'être.

_ Si nous nous trompons..

_ Nous grillons notre plus bel atout.

_ Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Qu'il s'absente soudainement quand Jane et le chef sont kidnappés.

_ Ce n'est pas suffisant. Le Gars pourrait tout aussi bien les avoir attaqués.

_ Peu importe. Notre meilleure piste pour le moment repose sur le Rouge. Responsable ou non de l'enlèvement, il est de notre devoir de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et il en sait assez long sur son compère pour nous mener jusqu'à lui.

_ Comme s'il allait nous parler !

_ Il y aura forcément des traces, maintenant que nous connaissons son identité, et tout aussi prudent qu'il soit. _Silence._

_ Votons. »

…

« La maison est vide. Selon les voisins, la femme et les enfants sont partis passer quelques jours chez une tante. Merrydale n'était pas avec eux.

_ Je reviens de chez les Thompsons. Apparemment, Merrydale leur emprunte régulièrement leur seconde voiture quand sa petite famille part en vacances au lieu d'utiliser la petite berline de son épouse. Question de puissance de moteur et de taille d'après lui. Il est passé la récupérer en début d'après-midi, apparemment pressé. Une urgence au travail.

_ Lançons immédiatement un avis de recherche. Avec un peu de chance, nous la localiserons dans la zone géographique que nous avons délimitée à partir du lieu de l'enlèvement et des mouvements du Break marron. »

…

« Plusieurs signalement situent le véhicule de Merrydale dans une banlieue résidentielle à deux cents kilomètres d'ici. Aucun mouvement suspect ni anomalie. Les autorités locales ont ordre de ne pas approcher ni intervenir jusqu'à notre arrivée.

_ Ne perdons pas de temps ! Nous pouvons y être en une heure si nous nous dépêchons.

_Route._

_ OK. OK. Faisons travailler nos méninges. Si John le Rouge détient bien nos collègues, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se garer juste à côté de son repaire. Il aurait dissimulé la voiture.

_ Or, elle se trouve parquée aux yeux de tous.

_ Soit il a changé de moyen de transport…

_ Soit il n'était pas le kidnappeur originel.

_ Tu crois qu'il aurait découvert inopinément les plans du Gars et qu'il aurait décidé de les contrecarrer ?

_ Cela expliquerait pourquoi il s'est absenté de son travail brusquement. S'il avait planifié l'attaque, il aurait demandé un congé ordinaire qui n'attirerait pas l'attention.

_ Donc, nous devrions trouver la tanière du Gars, et non celle du Rouge.

_ Ce qui signifie que nous devons rechercher un individu qui aurait loué ou acheter récemment une propriété dans ce quartier, dans un rayon de quoi ? Cinq cents mètres ?

_ Mettons un kilomètre pour plus de sécurité.

_ Contacte le shérif. Il pourra nous renseigner.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. »

…

« L'équipe d'assaut est en place. Ils n'attendent plus que votre signal.

_ Parfait.

_ Le scanner thermique détecte quatre individus dans la maison, rassemblés dans une pièce à l'arrière. Un mort. Une personne isolée et deux côte à côte.

_ Le suspect se sert de l'agent Lisbon comme bouclier contre le blondinet, qui le menace avec un revolver, visiblement hésitant et prêt à craquer. Alors que faisons-nous ? _Tous les regards se tournent vers Cho._

_ Abattez-le. »


	34. Addendum 2 : folie de Jane

« Entre nous, elles n'auraient pas tort. _Prunelles qui se défient._ _Ton grave, sucré._ Voulez-vous savoir depuis quand je m'intéresse à vous, Teresa ? »

A ces mots, Jane sortit de l'état de torpeur et de folie dans lequel il avait sombré sans s'en rendre compte. Quand – était-ce seulement quelques minutes auparavant ? - la porte de la cave s'était ouverte pour livrer passage à son ennemi de toujours, la raison l'avait instantanément quitté alors que la rage l'avait envahi, propulsant son corps en avant dans la seule optique de se venger enfin des tourments qu'il lui avait infligé toutes ces années de châtier les morts injustes et cruelles de sa femme et de sa fille de ses mains nues, sur le champ, de lui faire subir toutes les atrocités dont Il avait abusé si impitoyablement. Plonger une lame bien tranchante dans son abdomen. La tourner et la retourner lentement, profondément, toujours plus profondément. L'éviscérer proprement. Se repaître de son agonie. _Lutte forcenée, vaine, contre les menottes, qui lui meurtrissent la chair, entaillent ses poignets déjà sanguinolents. Sueurs glacées._

Teresa ! Il était là pour Teresa ! Pas pour lui. Lui ! Il se contentait de lui rendre une simple visite de courtoisie, pour qu'il sache qu'Il était là. Ce qu'Il avait l'intention de faire. De lui faire. _Terreur qui s'infiltre jusqu'au cœur des os. _Alors que lui se trouvait bien à l'abri dans sa prison de fortune, Teresa, sa Teresa était jetée en pâture non pas à un, mais deux tueurs en série fermement décidés à en découdre avec elle, à l'élever au rang de victime d'exception. Impossible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Un cauchemar ! Rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Le sort ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi cruel ! Donc, ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar…

_Débattements furieux._ Submergé par des émotions trop longtemps retenues, enfouies dans l'ombre, captif de la litanie qui possédait son esprit comme un mantra infernal, il prêta à peine attention aux gestes accomplis par John le Rouge avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne disparaisse de sa vue. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar…

« _…psf…psf »_

_Oreille qui se tend machinalement. Sourcils qui, par réflexe, se froncent de contrariété. _Sonsconfus. Sons confus émanant d'un paquet en face de lui. Un récepteur. Sons confus qui alternent. Non, pas des sons. Des voix.

_« Un détail. »_

La voix de Teresa ! Teresa ! Bien vivante. Saine et sauve selon toute apparence. _Bref soupir de soulagement._ _Lèvres pincées. Reflux de morosité. _Pour le moment. A moins d'un miracle, elle ne pourrait réchapper des élans morbides dont elle était l'objet. Une chance sur un milliard. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar.

Toutefois, une infime fraction de son cerveau ne pouvait se retenir de boire chacun des mots prononcés par sa compagne, s'y raccrochait comme à un fil d'Ariane, l'empêchant de sombrer à nouveau complètement dans l'abîme d'affolement, d'effroi, de courroux et d'incrédulité où il serait si facile de se perdre irrémédiablement. Ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. _Paupières qui se ferment. Lente inspiration._

_« Tu n'y avais pas songé, n'est-ce pas ? Non, je le vois bien. »_

Ignorante du danger supplémentaire qui la guettait au tournant, Teresa se défendait fièrement, usait avec à propos de tout l'arsenal à sa disposition pour tâcher de les sauver. Reprenait à son compte les astuces qu'il lui avait enseignées. Il admira l'art subtil avec lequel elle parvenait à manipuler le prédateur, le faisait douter, l'égarait suffisamment pour le prendre par surprise et le maîtriser. _Hochement approbateur._ Un reste de sagacité lui soufflait fugacement qu'elle devait disposer d'une amplitude de geste suffisante pour préférer cette tactique à une approche plus charmeuse, plus séductrice…

_« J'ai préparé cette demeure des semaines, des mois durant pour cet instant, bien que dans une optique différente. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la maison de mon enfance, quand j'ai découvert… »_

Encore une minute ou deux, et le Gars, pleinement distrait de son environnement par son monologue, ne pourrait parer l'attaque de sa proie. Ne la verrait pas même venir.

_« … tes cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller en une auréole d'ébène. »_

Oh oui ! Juste une poignée de secondes encore, des yeux qui tournent au vague, s'aveuglent d'images rêvées, imaginaires…

_« … le brandirai et transpercerai ta chair délicate, ton cœur tendre, d'où un flot carmin bouillonnera, s'épandra, s'épanouira… »_

Maintenant ! L'instant ou jamais ! Maintenant ! Une ou deux secondes…

_« … sur ton chemisier écru comme une fleur. »_

Là ! Tout de suite ! L'instant parfait...

Silence angoissant. Complet. Nul bruit de lutte, de tissus froissés ou de cris. Rien qu'un silence absolu. Une seconde. Deux. Cinq. Choc assourdi d'un corps qui chute, s'écroule lourdement au sol. Six secondes. Sept. Dix. _Respiration qui se coupe. Battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent. _Onze. _Un étau glacé lui enserre le cœur alors que les pires hypothèses traversent son esprit, que l'une d'entre elle, la seule logique, cherche à briser son bouclier de déni._

« Bonjour chère Teresa. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin proprement. »

John le Rouge. Ca_uchemar._ John le Rouge venait d'abattre froidement son rival, au moment exact où Lisbon pouvait le terrasser. Teresa, qui voyait ses efforts anéantis en une poignée de secondes. Teresa, qui devait être épuisée par toute l'énergie dépensée pour tenir tête à son ennemi. Teresa, qui devait changer son fusil d'épaule en un clignement de paupière, sans même un souffle de repos. _Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar._ Qui devait reprendre un combat quasiment perdu d'avance quand elle avait été si proche d'accomplir un petit miracle. _Rien qu'un cauchemar. _Qui se savait victime en sursis d'un duel qui n'était pas le sien. _Un cauchemar. _Un pion d'un jeu d'échec où elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. _Cauchemar. _Où elle n'avait jamais été qu'une pièce secondaire - _cauchemar – _poussée en pleine lumière et intercalée comme un grain de sable dans une machine. La machine du tueur. Infernale. Cauchemardesque. Un cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar…

_« …meilleur juge … moi… »_

_«… vous appelle… »_

_« … ignorais… »_

_« … -reilles moins averties… »_

_« … croire que Jane incarnait votre meilleur allié»_

_« Entre nous, elles n'auraient pas tort. Voulez-vous savoir depuis quand je m'intéresse à vous, Teresa ? »_

_Yeux qui s'ouvrent démesurément. Frisson violent. Poings qui se serrent._ Comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, sa raison e ses facultés lui revinrent au galop, plus acérées que jamais. Fini les assauts de panique. Si Teresa parvenait à affronter successivement deux psychopathes sans sourciller – comme l'indiquait clairement la fermeté de sa voix – qu'il soit damné s'il n'en faisait par autant !

« depuis _quand je m'intéresse à vous » _Qu'est-ce que John le Rouge voulait dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? _Froncement de sourcils. _En dépit de sa lucidité retrouvée, il ne comprenait pas la source de l'amusement qu'il discernait dans la voix du tueur, le plaisir et la satisfaction qu'il retirait de cette question précise, de ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Se réjouissait-il par avance de la double torture mentale qu'il s'apprêtait à infliger avant de donner le coup de grâce ? Certainement, mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose… Un secret. Sur le point d'être divulguer. Un secret dont ni lui ni sa compagne n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, mais qui les concernait personnellement. Qui révolutionnerait leurs représentations et déductions sur le serial killer…

_Prunelles qui se fixent sur le récepteur, comme pour mieux entendre, mieux comprendre._

_« … est fallu que d'un cheveu pour que vous me mettiez la main au collet. »_

Ecoutant désormais religieusement chacun des mots prononcés par le serial killer, refusant obstinément d'admettre l'évidence qui se cachait derrière son éloge douceâtre, Patrick sentait s'infiltrer en lui comme un poison une sensation étrange, désagréable. _Gorge qui se noue. _Un soupçon impossible qui revenait inlassablement le narguer en dépit de son incrédulité tenace, qu'il s'efforçait de nier de toutes ses forces. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Si le discours de John le Rouge était véridique, s'il ne contenait pas une once de mensonge alors… Non ! Impossible ! Impossible qu'il soit responsable de ça par-dessus le marché ! Toutes ces vies… Angela. Charlotte… Ce ne pouvait pas… Et pourtant…

_« Tout se serait mis en place. Je n'aurais pas même eu le temps de m'échapper. »_

Incapable de ne pas écouter, dévoré d'un besoin de savoir douloureux, il suivait scrupuleusement chaque mot prononcé, les recevait comme autant de coups de poignards en plein cœur, alors que la réalité crue s'imposait à lui sans détours, aveuglante. Coupable. Il était coupable. Sans lui, sans son besoin désespéré de traquer personnellement le meurtrier de sa famille, sans sa quête de vengeance fanatique et forcenée, prétendument légitime et hautement supérieure à toute autre considération, John le Rouge ne courrait plus les rues depuis belle lurette, n'aurait pas pris d'aussi nombreuses vies. Bien des victimes auraient été épargnées, autant de familles.

Sans lui, Teresa aurait fait son travail jusqu'au bout, mis hors d'état de nuire le plus dangereux des prédateurs, tel un bon chien de chasse qui avait reniflé, débusqué sa proie. Mis fin à un trop long cauchemar. Lui aurait même permis, en toute ignorance et à son corps défendant, d'assouvir sa soif de vengeance au détour d'un couloir, d'une porte de fourgon pénitencier de cribler de balles le meurtrier de son épouse et de sa fille, à défaut de coups de poignards et d'éviscérations en bonne et due forme. _Poing rageur qui se serre convulsivement. Nausée. Honte._ On l'avait loué, glorifié porté aux nues toutes ces années pour ses exploits, sa sagacité, ses « dons extraordinaires » qui ouvraient bien des portes, résolvaient avec panache tant d'affaires qu'il en devenait intouchable au détriment de la carrière de Lisbon, quand en réalité, ses « prouesses », sa « perspicacité » et ses « talents » n'avaient fait qu'embrouiller la plus importante d'entre elles, celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. _Coup de poing dans le mur. Dégoût. _

Sans lui, elle ne se démènerait pas pour survivre, n'aurait pas à supporter le poids d'un deuxième tueur à ses basques, n'aurait pas à démonter sa logique pour tenter de prendre le dessus. N'aurait pas à détourner son attention de lui pour s'attirer toutes les foudres…

_« Je ne sortirai probablement pas vivante de notre confrontation, mais soyez certain que mon trépas ne sera pas selon vos vœux. Voix ferme, sans aucune once de peur ni d'hésitation.» _

Non ! Non ! Elle n'y pensait pas sérieusement ! Folie ! Pure folie ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça ! Horrifié, à nouveau projeté au bord du précipice, il comprit soudainement où sa compagne voulait en venir, remarqua par la même occasion toute une série de déviances par-rapport à leurs scénarios prédéfinis, un schéma sous-jacent qui trahissait ses intentions, bien différentes de ce qu'ils avaient convenu entre eux. _Détresse. _Sachant qu'il survivrait à la rencontre pour le plaisir de John le Rouge, elle refusait d'entrer dans son jeu, d'alourdir sa charge de culpabilité déjà fort pesante, étouffante. Elle provoquerait délibérément le tueur, au mépris de la raison et de tout réflexe d'auto-préservation pour que tout le poids de son décès ne repose que sur ses épaules à elle, sans doute aucun, sans même laisser d'ouverture à sa conscience torturée et tortueuse pour s'en accuser comme il l'avait fait pour sa famille, le prendre à son compte. Elle se sacrifiait pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Il recommençait à se débattre furieusement quand un éclat de lumière attrapa son œil, un éclat qu'il avait déjà noté sans s'y attarder. Un objet métallique tout prêt de lui, dont il réussit à se saisir au prix de quelques contorsions. Une tige qui appartenait au bracelet de Teresa, celui qu'elle avait fait exécuté sur mesure et fixé de manière permanente sur son poignet, au sujet duquel elle avait plaisanté une ou deux fois, affirmant qu'il pourrait bien leur sauver la vie un jour. S'il avait su…

Sans plus perdre une seconde, il crocheta à l'aveugle la serrure et se libéra de ses entraves, enfin prêt à faire son entrée dans l'arène.


End file.
